


PTSD - Posttraumatisches Schmuse Syndrom

by uena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim ist traumatisiert. Leonard ist traumatisiert. Alle sind sie traumatisiert. Traumata fühlen sich offenbar in Gesellschaft am wohlsten. Und sie schmusen. Ausufernd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies begann als mein Versuch, mir den eklatanten Mangel an Leonard McCoy in **Into Darkness** von der Seele zu schreiben. Es ist, wie üblich, ein wenig ausgeartet.
> 
> Bones steht in dieser Geschichte ganz klar im Mittelpunkt, und streckenweise sind ein wenig die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen, was das betrifft. Nur, damit auch jeder weiß, was hier auf ihn zukommt.

Nach der ersten Woche hat Leonard das Gefühl, er verliert den Verstand.

Er sitzt an Jims Seite im Krankenhauszimmer, sieht ihm beim Atmen zu und versucht, das Gefühl der Leere, das hohle Kratzen in seinem Innern zu ignorieren. Er versucht, sich auf etwas anderes als Jims leichenfahle Wangen und seine erzwungene Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Aber das Zimmer, in dem Jim liegt, bietet nicht viel neben einem Bett und einer Unmenge an medizinischem Gerät, mit dem Leonard inzwischen so gut vertraut ist, dass er es blind navigieren könnte.

Es ist zu steril, befindet Leonard nach einer Weile. Das Zimmer ist einfach zu steril – zu kühl, zu _leblos_. Es ist nicht einmal der Versuch unternommen worden, die Wandfarbe durch einen beliebigen Pastellton freundlicher zu gestalten; die Wände sind weiß.

Alles ist entweder grau oder weiß – selbst die grässliche Uniform, die sie Leonard aufgedrängt haben, als könne er nicht genau so gut in Blau und Schwarz seiner Berufung nachgehen.

Wer auch immer hier für die Farbgestaltung verantwortlich war, hat eindeutig unter dem Leitgedanken „klinisch rein“ agiert. Emotionales Wohlbefinden und vielleicht sogar Gemütlichkeit zur Verbesserung des Heilungsprozesses haben keinerlei Rolle gespielt.

Leonard schafft es, sich etwa zehn Minuten lang an seinem PADD mit einem belehrenden Aufsatz über das Thema zu beschäftigen. Aber dann warnt ihn der Impedanz-Kardiograph, dass Jims Blutdruck gefährlich sinkt, und das PADD mit dem mühsam erarbeiteten Text fällt aus seinen erstarrten Fingern und klackernd zu Boden. Nachdem er sich in schlafwandelnder Hektik um das Problem gekümmert hat, lässt Leonard sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken, PADD und Aufsatz vergessen, und starrt wieder Jims Gesicht an.

Auf rein wissenschaftlicher Ebene weiß er, dass Jim wieder aufwachen wird. Er hat gesehen, was Khans Blut an einem toten Tribble ausrichten konnte; hat Jims Werte vorliegen – er sieht, dass es ihm von Tag zu Tag besser geht.

Aber Jim wacht nicht auf.

Er liegt im Bett, still und ruhig, und so reglos, als habe Leonard gerade erst den Leichensack geöffnet, als sei es keine drei Sekunden her, dass er die sterblichen Überreste seines besten Freundes in einem verdammten _Beutel_ ausgehändigt bekommen hat.

Das fahle, kränkliche Schimmern mag größtenteils aus Jims Haut gewichen sein, aber solange er nicht die Augen aufschlägt, solange er nicht spricht, sich nicht bewegt, wird Leonard das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich hier um reines Wunschdenken handelt. Solange Jim nicht aufwacht, kann er einfach nicht sicher sein, dass seine Behandlungsmethode Erfolg gehabt hat.

Leonard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und versucht zu ignorieren, dass seine Hände zittern, während er den Sitz von Jims Venenkatheter überprüft. Es sollte Routine für ihn sein, Jim so zu sehen – nicht nur nach diesen sieben Tagen, sondern vor allem nach all den anderen Gelegenheiten, die sich im Laufe der Jahre ergeben haben.

Denn völlig egal, was Leonard auch versucht, und wie oft er ihm Vorhaltungen macht: Jim bringt sich immer wieder in Gefahr, wird verletzt, muss zusammengeflickt werden. Es ist praktisch die Basis ihrer Beziehung.

Nur war Jim bisher noch nie tot.

Tot. Jim war tot.

Er ist gestorben, qualvoll und elend, und Leonard sollte vermutlich dankbar dafür sein, dass Jim in diesem Moment nicht allein war. Dass er Menschen um sich hatte, die er liebt und denen er vertraut – dass er endlich diese vermaledeite Angelegenheit mit Spock aus der Welt schaffen konnte, und wenn es mit seinem letzten Atemzug war.

Aber Leonard ist verdammt noch mal nicht nur Jims bester Freund, er ist außerdem sein Arzt; und er wird es Scotty vermutlich nie vergeben, dass er Spock von der Brücke in den Maschinenraum hat kommen lassen, um Jim in dessen letzten Momenten beizustehen, aber nicht ihn – dass er es nicht für nötig gehalten hat, die Krankenstation zu informieren.

Leonard wird sich nie von dem Schock erholen, als sie es ihm gesagt haben, wird nie das Gefühl vergessen, als hätten sie ihm einen Großteil seiner Innereien weggerissen. Nicht unbedingt die lebenswichtigen Organe, aber ganz bestimmt die, die sein Dasein lebens _wert_ gemacht haben.

Ihm wird schlecht, als er daran zurückdenkt; und er muss sich setzen, vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und schließt die Augen.

„Doktor McCoy?“

Es ist Spocks Stimme. Wenn es jemanden gibt, den er in diesem Moment ganz sicherlich nicht sehen will, dann ist es Spock. Er kommt jeden Tag, um nach Jim zu sehen und sich nach seinem gesundheitlichen Werdegang zu erkundigen, und mit jedem Tag geht er Leonard ein wenig mehr auf die Nerven.

„Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Doktor? Wünschen Sie, dass ich Schwester Chapel informiere?“

Leonard kann ein leises Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Sie hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, ihm bei Jims Pflege zu assistieren, und er wird den Verdacht nicht los, dass sie es hauptsächlich getan hat, um Jim mit spitzen Gegenständen traktieren zu können, während er bewusstlos ist.

Leonard wird sich dafür einsetzen, sie zurück auf die Enterprise versetzen zu lassen, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommt.

„Nicht nötig, Spock“, sagt er in seine Hände hinein, ehe er den Kopf anhebt und die Schultern gerade macht. „Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft.“

Als er Spock den Blick zuwendet, betrachtet der Vulkanier ihn aus nachdenklichen, durchdringenden Augen, und Leonard beißt die Zähne zusammen und steht auf. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“

Spock neigt leicht den Kopf – eine Geste der Verneinung, mit der Leonard inzwischen viel zu vertraut ist.

„Ich bin lediglich hier, um mich der fortschreitenden Genesung des Captains zu versichern, Doktor.“

„Natürlich“, gibt Leonard zurück, und er bemüht sich, seine Stimme ruhig und freundlich zu halten, er bemüht sich wirklich, aber Spock ist einfach so –

„Ich kann nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Sie sich nicht wohl fühlen, Doktor“, sagt Spock leise. „Sind Sie sicher, dass ich niemanden zu Ihrer Assistenz anfordern soll?“

Leonard schluckt trocken, weiß einen Moment nicht, was er dazu sagen soll, ehe er sich leise räuspert. „Sehe ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?“

„Gegen Ihr optisches Auftreten ist nicht das Geringste einzuwenden“, erwidert Spock.

Leonard zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach nein?“

„Nicht das Geringste“, bekräftigt Spock. Leonard starrt ihn an.

„Es ist Ihr emotionales Wohlbefinden, das mir Sorgen bereitet“, fährt Spock fort. Leonard starrt ihn noch immer an, mehr oder weniger fassungslos.

„Mein emotionales Wohlbefinden bereitet Ihnen Sorgen“, wiederholt er, langsam und gedehnt. Es hilft nicht. Der Gedanke allein ist völlig absurd.

„Es war“, beginnt Spock und verschränkt die Hände hinter seinem Rücken, „schmerzhaft und traumatisch für mich, den Captain zu verlieren. Da Sie schon so viel länger mit ihm befreundet sind, kann ich nur annehmen, dass die Situation für Sie noch wesentlich unangenehmer war.“

Leonard hat das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. „Wesentlich unangenehmer?“

Es hört sich an wie ein Krächzen.

Spock nickt. „Wesentlich“, wiederholt er.

Leonard starrt ihn noch ein bisschen an, dann hat er eine Epiphanie. „Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich.“

Spock neigt erneut den Kopf, diesmal in die andere Richtung. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das gesagt habe.“

„Ja, aber Sie _meinen_ es auch so!“, entfährt es Leonard, ehe er sich stoppen kann.

Einen Moment lang kehrt Stille ein. Spock blickt ihn an, seine braunen Augen noch immer schrecklich ruhig und durchdringend. Dann tritt er vor, macht einen Schritt auf Leonard zu, streckt die Hand aus und legt sie ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass die Admiralität Sie bereits für Ihre Leistungen in dieser Krise ausgezeichnet hat, Doktor McCoy. Ich bin dennoch der Ansicht, dass ich Ihnen zusätzlich auch meinen eigenen Dank aussprechen muss.“

Leonard blinzelt, runzelt leicht die Stirn. Das Gewicht von Spocks Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlt sich ungewohnt an, ein wenig zu warm, und er muss sich zwingen, nicht den Kopf zu drehen und sie anzustarren.

„Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht“, sagt er müde.

Spock drückt seine Schulter, ehe er seine Hand von ihm zurückzieht. „Wir hätten Jim verloren, hätten Sie es nicht getan.“

 

Spock geht, lässt Leonard wieder mit seinem Patienten allein, und Leonard kann diesen Zustand etwa zwanzig Minuten lang genießen, ehe Scotty über ihn herfällt. Auch er kommt täglich vorbei, um nach Jim zu sehen, und wie jeden Tag zuvor setzt Leonard auch diesmal dazu an, das Zimmer zu verlassen und sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen, bis der Chefingenieur wieder verschwindet.

Diesmal greift Scotty nach seinem Ellenbogen, als er sich an ihm vorbei schieben will. „Doktor.“

Leonard muss den plötzlichen, brennenden Impuls unterdrücken, dem Mann ein blaues Auge zu verpassen. „Mister Scott, wenn ich Sie darum bitten dürfte -“

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie mir ausweichen“, unterbricht Scotty ihn – atemlos und hektisch, und seine Augen sind derartig flehend auf ihn fixiert, dass Leonard nicht anders kann, als an Ort und Stelle zu verharren. Scotty muss diesen Schachzug von Chekov gelernt haben, eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht.

Leonard verschränkt abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Möglich. Und?“

Scotty sieht aus, als habe er ihn geohrfeigt. „Ich ... Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war, und ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“

Leonard blinzelt ihn an und runzelt die Stirn. „Ihre Schuld.“

Er hat definitiv zu wenig geschlafen für mehr als ein derartiges Gespräch an einem Tag.

Aber Scotty nickt, schuldbewusst und elend, und lässt die Schultern hängen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, was er vorhat – dass er das tun würde. Aber er hat ... er hat mich einfach überrascht.“ Er starrt zu Boden, auf einen Punkt irgendwo zwischen ihren Füßen. „Als ich zu mir gekommen bin, war schon alles zu spät, und ich konnte ... ich wollte Sie nicht ... die Krankenstation war voll belegt, und ...“

Leonard hat seinen offiziellen Bericht gelesen, bis er ihn auswendig konnte. Dementsprechend kommen Scottys Worte nicht sonderlich überraschend. Aber es besteht ein Unterschied dazwischen, einen nüchtern verfassten Text zu lesen und _erzählt_ zu bekommen, was vorgefallen ist.

Scottys Stimme allein reicht aus, Leonard seine Gefühle in diesem Moment klar zu machen.

„Ich habe Spock dazu geholt, weil er der Erste Offizier ist. Sie hatten so viel zu tun auf der Krankenstation, und ich wusste – ich _wusste_ , dass ihm nichts mehr helfen konnte ... Ich hab nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass Sie ... “

Er stockt und unterbricht sich, und Bones fühlt sich plötzlich unglaublich erschöpft. „Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Scotty.“

Scotty schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich war es meine Schuld.“

„Jim hat schon immer getan, was er wollte. Er war schon immer selbstzerstörerisch und leichtsinnig, und ich untersage Ihnen hiermit, sich die Schuld an seinem Verhalten zu geben – denn glauben Sie mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung, wenn ich sage, dass Sie auf diesem Weg nur Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung erwarten.“

„Ich hätte Sie dazu holen müssen. Sie sind sein Freund.“ Scotty klingt fürchterlich, während er die Worte ausspricht, seine Stimme bricht beinahe über dem Letzten, und Leonard findet tatsächlich die Kraft in sich, dem Mann zu vergeben.

„Beim nächsten Mal“, sagt er mit einem Anflug schwarzen Humors, der sich einfach nicht unterdrücken lässt.

Scotty hebt den Kopf und starrt ihn fassungslos an. Leonard starrt zurück.

Einen Moment lang verharren sie so, regungslos. Dann geht ein Ruck durch Scottys Körper, und er _umarmt_ Leonard, und das mit Entschlossenheit.

Leonard lässt ihn, weil er schlicht nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll. Als Scotty sich wieder von ihm löst, begleitet er es mit einem unbeholfenen Schulterklopfen und peinlich berührtem Grinsen.

Leonard schnauft verständnisvoll und lässt es ihm durchgehen.

Scotty räuspert sich und wendet sich Jims Krankenlager zu. „Wie lange noch?“

Leonard seufzt. „Etwa eine Woche, schätze ich.“

Scotty nickt und wirft Leonard einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Er wird unerträglich sein, wenn er wieder aufwacht, richtig?“

Leonard seufzt ein weiteres Mal. „Ist er das nicht immer?“

 

Aber Jim ist nicht unerträglich, als er aufwacht. Er hält sich weder für unsterblich, noch macht er eine einzige humoristische Bemerkung über Zombies.

Er ist still und blass und unglaublich erschöpft, also lässt Leonard ihn in Ruhe, zieht sich mit Spock von seinem Krankenlager zurück, und lässt ihn wieder einschlafen.

Leonard hofft, dass Spock nicht bemerkt hat, wie sehr seine Hände zittern.

„Doktor.“

Eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Hoffnung.

„Ja, Spock?“

Leonard hat sich mit seiner Anwesenheit abgefunden, in den vergangenen sieben Tagen. Hat mit dem Vulkanier Schach gespielt, und einmal sogar mit ihm und Uhura zu Abend gegessen – an Jims Krankenbett und zum sichtlichen Missvergnügen Schwester Chapels.

„Sie scheinen übergebührlich aus der Fassung gebracht“, sagt Spock mit diesem gewissen Unterton, der entweder Herablassung oder Besorgnis ist; Leonard war bisher nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn endgültig zu klassifizieren. „Soweit mir bekannt, ist der Zustand des Captains nicht weiter besorgniserregend. Seine Werte sind stabil. Liege ich falsch?“

Leonard seufzt. „Tun Sie nicht. Es geht ihm vergleichsweise gut.“

Spock blinzelt ihn an. „Dann begreife ich nicht -“

„Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es Ihnen erklären soll“, unterbricht Leonard ihn, ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er könnte Spock dazu auffordern, sich vorzustellen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn seine Mutter plötzlich von den Toten auferstünde – wenn es Uhura gewesen wäre, die sich geopfert hätte.

Er könnte Spock bitten, sich ein derartiges Szenario vor Augen zu führen, sich vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, den geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, zu _wissen_ , dass man ihn verloren hat ... seine sterblichen Überreste vor Augen zu haben – und dann damit fertig zu werden, dass man ihn zurück bekommt. Dass der Schmerz umsonst war.

Er tut es nicht. Er hat nie zur Grausamkeit geneigt. Spock mag Jim genau so verloren haben wie er; aber er ist nicht derjenige, der ihm in den letzten Jahren seine Wehwehchen versorgt hat, der ihn gefüttert und gepäppelt und sich um ihn gekümmert hat.

Leonard gibt es nur ungern zu, aber Jim ist einer der zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben. Beinahe jeder Moment in Leonards Alltag dreht sich um ihn, involviert ihn in irgendeiner Form. Es war beileibe nicht immer so, und Leonard hat sich dagegen gewehrt so gut er konnte, aber Jim ist ihm schlicht so lange auf die Nerven gegangen, bis er nicht mehr wegzudenken war.

Leonard bezweifelt nicht, dass Spock zumindest _diesen_ Aspekt der ganzen vertrackten Situation problemlos nachvollziehen könnte. Er seufzt.

Spock betrachtet ihn suchend von der Seite, aber er fragt nicht, wendet schließlich den Blick ab und dreht sich dem Fenster zu. Das Krankenhaus steht am Rande der Kraterlandschaft, die Khans abstürzendes Raumschiff hinterlassen hat, und Leonard stellt sich neben ihn, Schulter an Schulter.

„Ich nehme an, Sie werden den Zustand des Captains auch weiterhin überwachen?“, fragt Spock nach ein paar Minuten der Stille.

Leonard lächelt in sich hinein. „Das werde ich. Sie können sich beruhigt zurückziehen.“

Spock nickt ihm zu und geht, und Leonard geht zurück zu Jim.

 

Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht, als Jim ein zweites Mal aufwacht. Sein Schlaf wird unruhig, Leonard hört ihn stöhnen, sieht ihn die Augen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hin und her rollen – und dann schnellt Jims Oberkörper von der Matratze, er schnappt keuchend nach Luft, hat die Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass das Weiße in ihnen im Halblicht des Zimmers zu leuchten scheint.

Leonard beugt sich über ihn, will ihn beruhigend an den Schultern fassen. In dem Moment, als Jim ihn erkennt, weicht der Ausdruck der Panik auf seinem Gesicht dem grenzenloser Erleichterung. „Bones!“

Ehe Leonard weiß, wie ihm geschieht, hat Jim sich an ihn gedrängt, hat beide Arme um ihn geschlungen, sich an ihn geklammert. „Du bist gekommen.“

Leonard muss die Augen schließen, erwidert Jims Umarmung ganz selbstverständlich. „Natürlich bin ich gekommen.“

Jim versucht, sich noch ein wenig fester an ihn zu drücken, aber er hat nicht die Kraft, und Leonard glaubt, dass er ihn schluchzen hört.

„Es war nur ein Traum“, hört er sich selbst sagen. „Es ist ok. Du bist gesund, Jim.“

Er kann sich gerade noch zusammenreißen nicht „Es wird alles wieder gut“ zu sagen. Jims Finger krallen sich in sein Uniformoberteil, kratzen über seinen Rücken. Leonard kneift die Augen zu. „Ich hab dich, Jim.“

Er hört Jim einen flatternden Atemzug nehmen, spürt die panische Starre aus seinem Körper weichen. Seine Hände fangen wie von selbst an, über Jims Rücken zu reiben.

„Ich hab dich“, wiederholt er leise.

Jim löst sich von ihm, gerade so weit, dass sie einander in die Augen sehen können.

„Du warst nicht da“, sagt er heiser.

Leonard erwidert seinen Blick voll aufrichtigen Bedauerns. „Ich hab es nicht gewusst.“

Einen Moment lang sieht Jim ihn einfach nur an, und Leonard sieht eine Folge so intensiver Emotionen über sein Gesicht ziehen, dass es ihm Gänsehaut verursacht; Angst und Begreifen und Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung – und dann derartig hoffnungslose Verzweiflung, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürt.

„Jim“, beginnt er heiser – und Jim beugt sich vor und küsst ihn.

Jims Lippen sind rau und gleichzeitig weich, und Leonard entkommt ein hilfloses Grollen, als sie sich unter seinen öffnen. Er kann nicht anders, als die Einladung annehmen, kann nicht anders, als seine Zunge in Jims wartenden Mund gleiten zu lassen, und sich zu nehmen, was ihm angeboten wird.

Jim winselt in seinen Mund hinein, krallt sich wieder fester an ihn und stöhnt. Ihr Kuss ist nichts als verzweifeltes Drängen, gierige Hitze und das Verlangen, sich gegenseitig ihrer Anwesenheit zu versichern.

Leonard lässt zu, dass Jim sich in seinen Mund hinein leckt, lässt ihn an seiner Zunge lutschen, und grollt zufrieden, als Jim ihm auf die Unterlippe beißt.

Aber dann wird ihm bewusst, was sie tun; ihm wird bewusst, dass Jim vermutlich unter Schock steht und aus reinem Instinkt heraus agiert – dass er es bereuen wird, wenn er wieder klar denken kann.

Also fasst er Jim bei den Schultern und drückt ihn von sich, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Nicht jetzt, Jim – und nicht hier.“

Jim leckt sich über die Lippen, unbewusst, ganz automatisch. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich unter hektischen, aufgeregten Atemzügen, und Bones kann noch immer sehen, wie blau seine Augen sind – trotz des Halbdunkels im Zimmer.

„Ok“, sagt Jim dann – im Ausatmen, fürchterlich leise – und seine rechte Hand gleitet über Leonards Brust, greift nach dem Stoff seines Uniformoberteils, hält sich fest. „Ok.“

Leonard legt ganz automatisch seine eigene Hand über Jims, lässt seinen Daumen über Jims Handrücken streichen. „Versuch zu schlafen, Jim.“

Jim grinst ihm tatsächlich zu, Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln. „Ok.“

Es ist zu dunkel, als dass Leonard die kränkliche Blässe in seinen Wangen sehen könnte, und nur für einen kurzen Moment fällt das Gewicht der Situation von ihm ab, und hilflose Wärme breitet sich ihm aus.

Jim lehnt sich im Bett zurück, aber er lässt ihn nicht los, und Leonard muss sich vorbeugen, hat Jim einen kurzen, sanften Kuss aufgedrückt, ehe er sich stoppen kann. Er räuspert sich. „Ich bin hier, wenn du aufwachst.“

Jims Mund verzieht sich zu einem weiteren Grinsen, sanfter diesmal, schon beinahe liebevoll, und seine Lider sinken nach unten. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Leonard kann nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was gerade passiert ist.

 

Der nächste Morgen kommt zu früh, und Leonard ist in einer derartig ungemütlichen Haltung an Jims Bett eingeschlafen, dass es sich anfühlt, als habe er sich beide Schultern ausgerenkt, als er sich gerade macht.

Zudem muss er feststellen, dass Jim schon wach ist, und aus unsicheren blauen Augen zu ihm aufblinzelt. „Hi, Bones.“

Er ist noch immer blass, sieht müde und abgekämpft aus, und Leonard streckt ganz automatisch seine Hand nach ihm aus, misst seinen Puls an seiner Halsschlagader. Jim schmiegt sich an seine Hand.

Leonard lässt seinen Daumen an Jims Kieferknochen hin und her streichen.

„Dein Puls geht ein wenig beschleunigt“, stellt er fest.

Jim sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wundert dich das?“

Leonard zieht seine Hand von ihm zurück. „Jim …“

Jim zieht beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, übt sich an einem unschuldigen Blick, den Leonard ihm nicht einmal abgenommen hätte, als er ihn noch nicht gekannt hat. „Ich hatte eine Nahtoderfahrung, Bones. Lass mich.“

Bisher war Leonard nicht wütend auf Jim, dass er sich so bereitwillig zum Wohle seiner Mannschaft geopfert hat – konnte nicht wütend auf ihn sein. Denn Jim wollte das Richtige tun, er _hat_ das Richtige getan, selbst wenn es Leonard das Herz gebrochen hat.

Aber dass Jim diese Tat so leichtfertig abtut, von einer _Nahtoterfahrung_ spricht, wenn es viel passender wäre, von einer Karambolage mit Totalschaden zu sprechen, das macht ihn wütend. Denn wenn Jim jetzt damit anfängt, es herunter zu spielen … wenn er seiner Bereitschaft sich zu opfern die volle Tragweite ihrer Bedeutung nimmt – dann kann Leonard nur annehmen, dass Jim noch immer nicht gelernt hat, Verantwortung für seine Handlungen zu übernehmen, im Guten wie im Schlechten.

Also atmet Leonard tief durch, versucht, das wütende Brennen in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren, und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Aber er kann weder verhindern, dass sich seine linke Augenbraue steil in die Höhe zieht, noch kann er das Grollen in seiner Stimme unterdrücken. „Ich soll dich einfach machen lassen? Ist dir immer noch nicht klar, was dabei herauskommt, wenn ich dich einfach machen lasse?“

Jim schenkt ihm ein reuevolles Grinsen, das Leonard nicht im Geringsten besänftigt, und er wendet sich mit einem Schnauben ab. „Christine?“

Sie kommt ins Zimmer und tritt ans Bett heran, und aus dem Augenwinkel kann Bones sehen, wie Jim sie erkennt und in stille Panik ausbricht. Es erfüllt ihn mit völlig unangebrachter Befriedigung.

„Wären Sie so gut, ihn zu bewachen, während ich duschen und mich umziehen gehe?“

Sie nickt. Ihre kühlen grauen Augen fixieren sich auf Jim, als wollten sie ihn auf die Matratze nageln. „Selbstverständlich, Doktor McCoy.“

Leonard spürt einen Teil der Spannung der letzten Tage aus seinem Körper weichen. „Vielen Dank, Christine. Lassen Sie ihn unter keinen Umständen aus dem Bett.“

Sie nickt ein weiteres Mal, lächelt ihm beruhigend zu. „Natürlich nicht, Doktor.“

Jim scheint hin und her gerissen zwischen Empörung und Angst um sein Leben. Er gibt kein Wort des Widerspruchs von sich, aber Leonard fühlt seine Augen auf sich, als er das Zimmer verlässt und die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

Vielleicht ist es feige von ihm, einfach zu verschwinden, ehe sie darüber gesprochen haben. Aber er will nicht nur sich selbst, er will vor allem Jim die Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken, was in der vergangenen Nacht zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist.

Im Moment ist Leonard sich nur über zwei Tatsachen im Klaren: Er ist unfassbar erleichtert, dass ihm sein bester Freund erhalten geblieben ist – und es hat ihm gefallen, Jim zu küssen.

 

Jim schläft bereits wieder, als Leonard ins Zimmer zurück kommt. Schwester Chapel sitzt mit einem Sicherheitsabstand von zwei Metern auf dem Besucherstuhl neben dem Bett und studiert etwas auf ihrem PADD. Sie schaltet es aus und legt es beiseite, als sie sich Leonards Anwesenheit gewahr wird, erhebt sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, dass Sie gegangen sind, Doktor“, sagt sie ohne jede Einleitung.

Leonard kann nicht sofort antworten. Er lässt seinen Blick über Jims stille Gestalt gleiten und muss sich selbst ein wenig zu nachdrücklich versichern, dass Jim lediglich schläft – dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Leonard räuspert sich. „Hat er sich benommen?“

Chapel nickt ihm zu. „Vorbildlich. Ich habe ihm allerdings versprechen müssen, dass ich ihn wecke, wenn Sie zurück sind.“

Leonard wendet ihr den Blick zu, sieht ihr in die Augen. „Ich entbinde Sie hiermit von diesem Versprechen, Schwester.“

Sie blickt ruhig zurück. „Es schien ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein.“

„Wichtig ist, dass er sich erholt“, wendet Leonard grollend ein, beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er sieht, wie sich ihre Stirn runzelt. Er reißt sich zusammen, atmet tief durch. Seine Sorge um Jim ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, sich der Frau gegenüber unpassend zu benehmen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Christine.“

„Ist schon ok“, erwidert sie, und zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kennen gelernt hat, scheint sie den Mantel der respektablen Krankenschwester abzulegen, und sich ihm als Privatperson zu präsentieren. „Ich verstehe durchaus, was in Ihnen vorgeht.“

Leonard sieht sie zögern, dann strafft sie die Schultern, reckt ihr Kinn ein wenig in die Höhe und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wenn ich etwas anmerken darf?“

Leonard reibt sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen. „Wenn Sie so reden, erinnern Sie mich an Spock.“

Er lässt die Hand wieder sinken, als sie nichts erwidert, und findet sich mit einem besorgten Blick konfrontiert.

„Er hatte Angst, dass Sie nicht zurückkommen.“ Sie sagt es ihm mit fester, gleichmäßiger Stimme, als trage sie ihm eine eindeutige Diagnose vor, und nicht Theorien über das emotionale Befinden seines besten Freundes.

Leonard blinzelt sie verblüfft an. „Wieso sollte er das?“

„Das dürfen Sie mich nicht fragen“, erwidert Chapel leise. „Ich habe es aufgegeben, diesen Mann verstehen zu wollen.“

Leonard beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt, und seine Augen kehren ganz automatisch zu Jims regloser Gestalt zurück. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich jetzt zurückziehen. Ich übernehme die Nachtschicht.“

„Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt“, entgegnet sie leichthin – dann legt sie ihre Hand an seinen Ellenbogen und lässt sie für einen Moment dort verharren. Leonard blinzelt überrascht auf sie hinab. Aber sie erwidert seinen Blick nicht, sieht stattdessen Jim in seinem Bett an. Ihre Stimme scheint von unglaublich weit her zu kommen, als sie schließlich spricht. „Übernehmen Sie sich nicht, Doktor.“

Leonard muss kurz die Augen schließen. Er nickt. „Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen.“

Sie lässt ihn los und verlässt das Zimmer, und Leonard versucht, mit der Mehrdeutigkeit in ihren Worten fertig zu werden. Er zieht sich den Stuhl näher an Jims Bett heran, auf dem Chapel gesessen hat, und stellt sich auf eine lange Nacht ein.

 

Es ist ein atemloses Keuchen, das ihn weckt. Es geht in Husten über, den schmerzhaften Versuch, Sauerstoff in ein Paar unkooperativer Lungen zu bekommen – das panische Schnappen nach Luft des Hyperventilierens.

Leonard ist so schnell auf den Beinen und an Jims Seite, dass er nicht einmal registriert, wie sein Stuhl laut klappernd hintenüber fällt. „Jim!“

Jim starrt zu ihm auf, panisch und aus weit aufgerissenen Augen, und einen Moment lang scheint er ihn nicht zu erkennen. Also packt Leonard seine Schultern, drückt sie, schüttelt Jim sanft. „Ich bin hier, Jim. Es ist alles ok. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Wir haben es überstanden.“

Jims Hände schießen in die Höhe und greifen nach seinen Schultern, gleiten über seine Oberarme, suchen nach Halt, während Jims ganzer Körper noch immer von Krämpfen geschüttelt wird.

Leonard folgt seinem ersten Instinkt, rutscht ins Bett und streckt sich neben Jim auf der Matratze aus, zieht Jim an sich heran, bis sie Brust an Brust liegen. „Ich hab dich, Jim“, sagt er wieder, schlingt seinen Arm um Jim und hält ihn an sich gedrückt, atmet betont langsam ein und wieder aus. „Ich hab dich.“

Jims Körper liegt warm und nachgiebig in seinen Armen, und er spürt, wie Jim seine Atmung anpasst, wie sie ruhiger und gleichmäßig wird. Er streichelt Jim über den Rücken. „So ist es gut.“

Einen Moment lang ist alles still, dann hebt Jim seinen Kopf und blickt Leonard durch die Dunkelheit an. „Hatte ich gerade eine Panikattacke?“

Er sagt es mit einem Grinsen und einem angedeuteten Zwinkern, und Leonard spürt das vertraute Grollen in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich fürchte schon“, knurrt er. Aber er macht sich nicht von Jim los, rutscht nicht aus dem Bett. Er bleibt liegen.

Jim schließt die Augen und drückt seinen Kopf an Leonards Brust. „Ich glaube, ich habe schlecht geträumt.“

Leonard senkt seinen Blick, starrt auf Jims wüstes Haar hinab, lässt seine Hand über Jims schweißnassen Rücken reiben. „Was du nicht sagst.“

Jim drückt sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn heran, obwohl das eigentlich kaum noch möglich ist. „Wann bist du zurückgekommen?“

Leonard hat jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Jim ist ihm zu nahe, er hat seit Tagen nicht vernünftig geschlafen, und das künstliche Licht im Zimmer lässt keinen Schluss zu.

„Vor ein paar Stunden“, antwortet er vage, seine Stimme rau und zu leise, aber Jim versteht ihn trotzdem.

„Christine sollte mich wecken.“ Er hebt leicht den Kopf, drückt sein Gesicht in Leonards Halsbeuge, und Leonard spürt ihn einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen.

„Ich habe es vorgezogen, dich schlafen zu lassen“, erwidert er grob. Eine Gänsehaut zieht sich über seinen kompletten Rücken.

„Mhm“, macht Jim und schiebt sein linkes Bein zwischen Leonards, bringt ihre Becken zusammen. „Aber wir wollten _reden_.“

Leonard hat das Gefühl, das ihm die Realität durch die Finger gleitet wie Mehl aus einer gerissenen Tüte – er weiß, dass der Riss da ist, weiß, was ihn verursacht hat; aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie er ihn flicken soll.

„Reden“, wiederholt er also, und seine Stimme klingt noch schlimmer als vorher. „Du willst reden.“

Er sagt es ohne jegliche Betonung, weil er sich nicht entscheiden kann, welches Wort er am meisten unterstreichen soll. _Jim will reden._ Jeder einzelne Bestandteil dieser Konstellation erscheint ihm gleichermaßen unwahrscheinlich.

Statt etwas zu erwidern, hebt Jim sein Gesicht zu ihm an und küsst ihn erneut. Der Kuss ist lange nicht so verzweifelt wie beim letzten Mal, viel weniger hastig, und Leonard kann selbst nicht genau sagen, wieso er ihn erwidert.

Vielleicht, weil es ihm gefällt, Jim zu küssen.

Denn Jim ist ein guter Küsser; er weiß, was er tut, und lässt Leonard vergessen, dass er ihn verloren hatte. Er küsst Leonard außerdem mit einer Hingabe, die ihn überrascht, und die er Jim beim besten Willen nicht zugetraut hätte.

Leonard spürt Jims Hände über seinen Rücken streichen, ein wenig zu fest, als wollten sie ihn an einer Flucht hindern; und dann gleiten sie unter sein Uniformoberteil und über nackte Haut. Einen Moment lang ist Leonard viel zu beeindruckt über diese plötzliche Kraft in Jims Händen, um der Berührung die angemessene Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.

Jims Lippen dämpfen sein Stöhnen, als er endlich realisiert, was vor sich geht, und er küsst ihn nur noch inniger. Leonard hat das Gefühl zu fallen, und er fürchtet sich nicht einmal vor dem Aufprall.

Er löst den Kuss, lehnt seine Stirn an Jims und nimmt ein paar tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge – lauscht mit geschlossenen Augen in sich hinein. Es fühlt sich so anders an, Jim zu küssen. Er hat keinerlei Anhaltspunkt für dieses Gefühl. Keine seiner Beziehungen lässt sich mit der zu Jim vergleichen, weder die romantischen noch die platonischen, und er weiß nicht –

„Bones.“ Jims Stimme klingt klein und unsicher, und er lässt seine Lippen über Leonards Wange und seinen Hals streichen. „Sag mir, dass wir ok sind.“

„Wir sind ok“, erwidert Leonard automatisch, und schlägt die Augen auf, als er feststellt, dass es die reine Wahrheit ist. Sie sind ok. Sie werden immer ok sein.

„Wir sind ok“, wiederholt er also mit Nachdruck, mit einer Sicherheit und Ruhe in der Stimme, die ihn selbst überrascht. Jim blickt ihn durch die Dunkelheit hinweg an, Zweifel und Angst in den Augen, und Leonard legt ihm die Hand an die Wange. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich habe, oder nicht?“

Jims linker Mundwinkel wandert in die Höhe. „Das hast du. Wiederholt.“

Leonard blickt ihn ernst an. „Und du glaubst mir nicht?“

„Ich glaube dir“, stellt Jim sofort klar. „Immer.“

Leonard wird sich bewusst, dass Jims Hände noch immer auf seinem Rücken liegen – unter seiner Uniform, auf nackter Haut.

„Gut“, sagt er heiser, und macht Anstalten, sich von Jim zu lösen.

Jims Finger krallen sich in seinen Rücken. „Nicht.“

„Jim.“ Leonard muss sich räuspern. „Ich kann hier nicht schlafen.“

„Bitte“, sagt Jim leise. Der flehende Unterton in seiner Stimme ist Leonard völlig neu. „Bitte bleib einfach hier. Wenigstens heute Nacht.“

Leonard lässt es sich durch den Kopf gehen. Jim und er zusammen im Krankenhausbett. Was Chapel davon halten wird, wenn sie sie am nächsten Morgen vorfindet. Schlimmer noch, was Spock davon halten wird, sollte er derjenige sein.

Es kümmert ihn nicht wirklich.

„Ok“, sagt Leonard also. „Ich bleibe.“ Er gibt sich Mühe, einen strengen Blick aufzusetzen, trotz der Dunkelheit im Zimmer, und fixiert Jim unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, dich zu benehmen.“

Jim zieht prompt seine Hände unter seiner Uniform heraus. „Pfadfinderehrenwort.“

Es gibt zahlreiche Einwände, die Leonard gegen solch einen Schwur vorbringen könnte. Allen voran die Bemerkung, dass Jim niemals ein Pfadfinder gewesen ist und nach spätestens zwei Wochen aus dem Camp geflogen wäre, wenn er versucht hätte, einer zu werden.

Stattdessen schließt Leonard seine Augen und nimmt einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. Ihm ist selbst nicht völlig klar, wen er hier zu beruhigen versucht. „Gute Nacht, Jim.“

Zur Antwort führt Jim ein Manöver aus, das Leonard nur als Ankuscheln klassifizieren kann. „Nacht, Bones.“

Leonard glaubt nicht, dass er je wieder wird einschlafen können, und straft sich bereits nach fünf Minuten selbst Lügen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es ist Spock. Er steht neben dem Bett, beide Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und blickt in einer Art auf sie hinab, die Leonard nur als amüsiert bezeichnen kann. Dabei ist Spocks Gesicht so frei von jeglicher Mimik, wie es nur ein Vulkanier zuwege bringt. Leonard beschließt, dass Spocks Amüsement einzig und allein in seinen Augen liegt, und Spock hebt prompt die Braue über dem Linken.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor.“

Jim, Gott hab ihn selig, schläft noch. Einen Moment lang ist Leonard tatsächlich von seinem Anblick abgelenkt – von dem zufriedenen kleinen Lächeln, das in Jims Mundwinkeln sitzt. Er liegt noch immer direkt vor Leonard, sein Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt, beide Arme um seinen Torso geschlungen, und seine Beine mit Leonards verflochten.

Es sollte unbequem sein. Aber wie auch immer Jim zu dieser Sache stehen mag, Leonard ist so ausgeschlafen wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er fühlt sich wunderbar erfrischt.

„Ich kann nur annehmen, dass der Besucherstuhl Ihnen auf Dauer zu unbequem geworden ist?“, reißt Spocks Stimme ihn aus der Betrachtung von Jims Lächeln, und Leonard dreht den Kopf und blickt dem Vulkanier stoisch in die Augen.

Besagter Stuhl liegt noch immer da, wo er vergangene Nacht umgefallen ist.

„Ganz genau“, sagt Leonard mit Bestimmtheit.

Spock nickt sein selbstzufriedenes kleines Nicken, und Jim wacht endlich auf. Er streckt sich, langsam und genüsslich, drückt sich während dieses Vorgangs der Länge nach an Leonard heran und brummt zufrieden.

Spock räuspert sich leise. „Guten Morgen, Captain.“

Jim blinzelt, hebt den Kopf, wirft Leonard einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu – dann überzieht das altbekannte Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Morgen, Spock! Was treibt Sie schon so früh zu uns?“

Leonard löst sich aus Jims Armen, gelassen, behutsam, und setzt sich auf. Spock nimmt Haltung an. „Es wird mir im Verlaufe des Tages aufgrund zahlreicher Verpflichtungen nicht möglich sein, Sie aufzusuchen, und ich wollte -“

Spock unterbricht sich, und Leonard kann nicht sagen, ob es daran liegt, dass er aus dem Bett aufgestanden ist, oder daran, dass Jim die Hand nach seiner Uniformhose ausgestreckt hat und sie festhält.

„Sie wollten sicherstellen, dass es diesem Traumtänzer gut geht, ehe Sie Ihren Verpflichtungen nachkommen“, beendet er also Spocks Satz für ihn und nickt. „Nur zu verständlich.“

Spock wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ihre Auslegung ist korrekt, Doktor McCoy.“

„Nun, mir geht’s gut“, bringt Jim sich in das Gespräch ein. „Sie können beruhigt von Dannen ziehen, Spock.“

Er hält noch immer Leonards Hose fest; Spock sieht noch immer Leonard an. Leonard blinzelt ihm beruhigend zu, deutet ein Nicken an.

Chapel betritt die Szene.

Sie verharrt in der offenen Tür, die Klinke in der Hand, nimmt den sich ihr bietenden Anblick in sich auf, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Dann tritt sie ein und schließt die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie den umgefallenen Stuhl mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit aufrichtet, die Ihresgleichen sucht. „Ich melde mich zum Dienst, Doktor McCoy.“

Jims Finger krallen sich fester in Leonards Hosenbein. „Ich hab Hunger“, sagt er mit einem atemlosen Unterton, der Leonard mehr als einfach nur verdächtig vorkommt. „Ich hätte gern Frühstück.“

„Sollst du bekommen“, erwidert Leonard, während er seine Hand über Jims legt und seine Finger sanft aus dem Stoff seines Hosenbeins entfernt.

„Ich hole etwas“, bietet Chapel sofort an. „Für Sie auch, Doktor.“

Leonard will abwehren, und sie hebt die rechte Hand, um ihn auszubremsen. „Ich mache es gern“, sagt sie fest. „Bleiben Sie beim Captain.“

Damit wendet sie sich ab und ist wieder aus der Tür. Spocks Kehle produziert so etwas wie ein Räuspern. „Ich werde die Herren jetzt Ihrem Frühstück überlassen.“

Er nickt Jim zu, berührt Leonard flüchtig an der Schulter, und dann ist auch er verschwunden.

Jim bleibt verdächtig still, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hat, und Leonard setzt sich zu ihm an die Bettkante. Aber ehe er Jim so vorsichtig wie möglich danach fragen kann, was mit ihm los ist, hat Jim das Studium seiner Bettdecke eingestellt, und starrt ihm in die Augen. „Er hat dich angefasst.“

Leonards Gesichtszüge entgleisen ihm.

„An der Schulter“, spezifiziert Jim.

Jetzt, da er in dieser Form darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, kommt es Leonard selbst auch einigermaßen merkwürdig vor. So weit ihm bekannt, neigen Vulkanier nicht unbedingt zu Körperkontakt. Wenn er Berührungstelepath wäre, überlegt Leonard, wäre er vermutlich auch vorsichtig damit, wen er anfasst.

Er beschließt, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt über Spock und dessen unerwartete Annäherung nachzudenken und räuspert sich. „Und? Ist das dein Monopol?“

Jim starrt wieder auf seine Bettdecke hinab. „Ich habe Alpträume davon.“

Leonard hat das Gefühl, er hat essentielle Teile dieses Gesprächs nicht mitbekommen. „Wie bitte?“

Er sieht Jims Gesicht leer werden, seine Augen einen gehetzten Ausdruck annehmen. „Ich sterbe, und du bist nicht da. Ich habe Alpträume davon.“

Kälte legt sich um Leonards Eingeweide. Er würde sich gern weigern, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen, würde die Schuldgefühle nur zu gern an sich abprallen lassen. Aber er kann nicht.

Er war nicht für Jim da, als er ihn gebraucht hat, und das ist eine Tatsache. Sich selbst zu sagen, dass er nichts dafür kann, macht nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Nicht für ihn.

Für Jim offenbar auch nicht.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Leonard leise.

Jim hebt endlich den Blick und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

Leonard blickt stumm zurück, und Jims Gesichtsausdruck wird gequält. „Es ist meine Schuld.“

Leonard weiß nicht einmal, wie er damit _anfangen_ soll, das zu begreifen.

„Wie zum Teufel kommst du auf sowas?“, fragt er, ungewollt barsch, und legt seine Hand an Jims Kinn, zwingt ihn, ihm weiter in die Augen zu sehen, als Jim versucht, seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Was könntest du möglicherweise getan haben, das dir diese schwachsinnige Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat?“

Jim erwidert nichts, und Chapel sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um mit ihrem Frühstück zurückzukommen. Leonard ist gefährlich nahe daran, sie anzuschreien. Er zieht seine Hand von Jims Kinn zurück.

Aber Chapel wäre keine derartig fähige Krankenschwester, wenn sie sich in jeder Situation auf die Aussagen ihrer Patienten verlassen müsste. Dementsprechend kann sie die Stimmung im Zimmer nach einem einzigen Blick auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden einschätzen, stellt ihnen ihr Frühstück hin, und geht wieder.

Leonard räuspert sich. „Nun?“

Jim kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum, antwortet noch immer nicht.

Leonard fleht den Himmel um Geduld an. „Jim“, sagt er betont sanft. „Rede mit mir.“

„Ich bin ein schlechter Freund“, platzt Jim dann heraus, atemlos und viel zu schnell.

Leonard braucht einen Moment, um die einzelnen Silben dieser Aussage von einander zu trennen und Sinn in sie zu bringen.

„Ein schlechter Freund“, wiederholt er dann langsam. „Und deswegen war es deine Schuld, dass ich nicht da war, als du ... Jim, das macht keinerlei Sinn!“

Leonard will vom Bett aufstehen, und Jims Hand schnellt vor und umfasst sein Handgelenk. Sein Gesicht ist bleich, beinahe grau, und im Kontrast wirkt das Blau seiner Augen geradezu unnatürlich.

Leonard spürt seine Knie weich werden und er weiß, dass sie unter ihm nachgeben werden, wenn er jetzt versucht, aufzustehen. Jims Finger liegen heiß und klamm um sein Handgelenk. Ihr Druck ist nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, und er vermittelt Leonard die dringend benötigte Versicherung, dass mehr als genug Leben in seinem besten Freund steckt.

„Scotty hat Spock dazu geholt!“, sagt Jim mit erstickter Stimme, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Spock! Mit dem ich praktisch nur gestritten habe, seit wir einander zum ersten Mal begegnet sind – und jeder hat es gewusst, _jeder weiß_ , dass wir ständig aneinander geraten! Und jeder weiß, dass der Bastard mein Freund ist, selbst Scotty. Aber offenbar ist er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, _dich_ dazu zu holen, hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich dich in diesem Moment an meiner Seite haben wollte – und das ist meine Schuld.“

Diesmal braucht Leonard mehr als nur einen Moment, um das sacken zu lassen.

„Wann genau“, knurrt er schließlich, „hast du das ausgebrütet? Du hast doch die ganze Zeit praktisch nur geschlafen!“

Jim packt sein Handgelenk ein wenig fester, und jetzt fängt es an, wehzutun. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe!“

Er sieht fürchterlich ernst aus, und Leonard entkommt ein überfordertes Seufzen. „Jim.“

„Ich habe Recht“, beharrt Jim stur. „Es ging immer nur um Spock.“

Leonard weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er diesem Sturkopf begreiflich machen soll, dass Jims Beziehung zu Spock nicht das Geringste mit ihrer Beziehung zueinander zu tun hat; dass sie überhaupt nicht miteinander zu vergleichen sind.

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Jim“, sagt er schließlich heiser. „Und mir ist egal, wie vielen Menschen das bewusst ist. Weil es keine Rolle spielt, so lange ich nur so _empfinde_. Und Scotty weiß, dass wir Freunde sind. Er weiß es. Spock weiß es, und Uhura weiß es, genauso wie Sulu und Chekov. Sie wissen es alle – und es wäre mir scheißegal, wenn sie es nicht täten.“

Leonard atmet tief durch, löst Jims stählernen Griff von seinem Handgelenk, und nimmt Jims Hand in seine. „Dass Scotty mich nicht dazu geholt hat, war unglücklich und ganz sicher tragisch, aber es war nicht deine Schuld, Jim.“

Jim kaut wieder auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Lass das bleiben“, fordert Leonard ungeduldig. „Und sieh mich an.“

Jim kommt seiner Aufforderung nach, und Leonard sieht ihm ernst in die Augen. „Wie öffentlich eine Beziehung ist“, sagt er langsam und betont, „hat nichts mit ihrer Intensität zu tun. Und jetzt iss dein Frühstück, ehe ich noch schlimmere Abgeschmacktheiten von mir gebe.“

Damit stellt er Jim ein Frühstückstablett über den Schoß und nimmt die Tasse voll Kaffee zur Hand, die auf dem anderen steht. Er ist ein wenig zu heiß, aber davon lässt Leonard sich nicht aufhalten. Er braucht das Koffein, braucht etwas, an dem er sich festhalten kann.

Er kann nicht damit aufhören, sich zu fragen, ob Jim ihn deswegen geküsst hat. Es ergibt keinerlei Sinn – nicht für ihn; aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass Jim es nicht irgendwie zuwege gebracht hat, sich eine ebenso schwachsinnige wie umständliche Erklärung zurechtzulegen, die beweist, dass es ihn zu einem besseren Freund macht, wenn er Leonard küsst.

Jim räuspert sich, als wolle er ihn von diesen Gedanken ablenken, und widmet sich dem Stapel Pfannkuchen, den Chapel ihm zugedacht hat. „Wann kann ich entlassen werden?“

Leonard registriert missgünstig und mit einiger Verspätung die Abwesenheit jeglichen Obsts im Frühstück des Captains und schafft es nicht völlig, ein Grollen zu unterdrücken. „Heute, wenn du drauf bestehst. Deine Werte sind stabil. Aber ich rate dir dringend dazu, deinen Zustand nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen und unter strenger Beobachtung zu halten. Deine Zellen werden noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, sich von der Strahlung im Warpkern zu erholen – Khans Blut hin oder her. Du wirst es langsam angehen, und dich auf gelegentliche Schwindelgefühle und Übelkeit einstellen müssen. Du brauchst außerdem regelmäßige Transfusionen.“

„Gut“, erwidert Jim mit verdächtiger Gemütsruhe, und verschlingt einen Pfannkuchen. „Ich komm mit zu dir.“

Leonard weiß nicht, ob er dem gewachsen sein wird. Er kommt allerdings nicht einmal auf die Idee, Jim abzusagen. Unter Berücksichtigung sämtlicher Faktoren ist es die ideale Lösung.

Also bringt er Jims Krankenakte auf den neuesten Stand und füllt seinen Entlassungsschein aus. Er informiert die Krankenhausleitung und Schwester Chapel über James T. Kirks veränderten Aufenthaltsort, verfasst ein kurzes Schreiben an die Admiralität, und schickt Nachrichten an die Crewmitglieder der Enterprise, denen sein Verschwinden aus dem Krankenhaus auffallen wird.

Sobald das erledigt ist, nutzen sie den Shuttledienst, der regelmäßig vom Krankenhaus in die Stadt pendelt, und Leonard nimmt Jim mit in die Wohnung, die er sich nach Abschluss seines Studiums an der Sternenflotten Akademie genommen hat. Im Prinzip ist sie zu klein für zwei Personen, aber da Jim für seine Rolle als liebevollster Symbiont der Welt zu proben scheint, fällt das nicht weiter auf.

Leonard lässt sie durch die Eingangstür, bringt Jim ins Wohnzimmer und setzt ihn auf dem Sofa ab. Obwohl er verspricht, sofort wieder zurück zu sein, folgt Jim ihm in die Küche und an die Kaffeemaschine heran.

Leonard nimmt es kommentarlos hin.

Er würde sich vermutlich weit mehr Sorgen über Jims ungewohntes Verhalten machen, wüsste er nicht, dass sein Freund vor Kurzem _gestorben_ ist. Im Licht dieses Wissens erscheint es ihm nur natürlich, dass Jim sich scheut, allein zu sein.

Leonard hat nicht vor, diesen Umstand Jim gegenüber auch nur zu erwähnen. Was möglicherweise damit zusammenhängt, dass er anfängt, sich Sorgen um Jim zu machen, sobald er ihn auch nur fünf Minuten lang aus den Augen lässt.

Nicht einfach nur Sorgen. Es löst Übelkeit in ihm aus.

Sie könnten sich gegenseitig für ihr PTSD auslachen.

„Was ... was willst du jetzt machen?“ Jim räuspert sich, als sei ihm selbst aufgefallen, dass eine solche Frage in Kombination mit dem unterwürfigen Tonfall, den seine Stimme soeben angenommen hat, höchstgradig besorgniserregend ist. Er reibt sich den Nacken. Leonard kann nicht anders als registrieren, wie er sich mit der anderen Hand an der Küchenzeile festhält. „Ich meine: Wie lautet der Plan für diesen Nachmittag?“

Leonard blickt ihn kurz von der Seite an, ehe er damit fortfährt, Kaffeepulver in seine Maschine zu löffeln. Es ist ein altes Modell, längst aus der Mode gekommen, aber er hat sie von seiner Urgroßmutter geerbt, und wird sich erst dann von ihr trennen, wenn sie endgültig den Geist aufgibt. „Ich werde entweder lesen, oder mir einen Film ansehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht die letzten zwei Wochen im Koma verbracht, und kann ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden gut gebrauchen.“

Jim grinst und nickt, und seine Augen sehen ganz genau aus wie früher, selbst wenn sein Körper es noch nicht tut. „Guter Plan.“

Leonards linke Augenbraue hebt sich steil in die Höhe. „Guter Plan? Für gewöhnlich tust du solche Beschäftigungen als öde und ‚das alleinige Vorrecht greisenhafter Langweiler kurz vorm Abnibbeln’ ab“, bemerkt er streng.

Jims Grinsen wird breiter. „Ich erweitere das Beschäftigungsfeld hiermit auf springlebendige junge Draufgänger kurz _nach_ dem Abnibbeln. Wir können _Firefly_ gucken.“

Leonard schnaubt. „Typisch.“

Ihm wird bewusst, dass Jim ihm schon wieder viel zu nahe ist. Eine halbe Sekunde später verankern sich auch schon Jims Finger in dem Stoff über seinem rechten Schulterblatt. Es behindert Leonard in keinster Weise dabei, weiter Kaffee in die Maschine zu löffeln, also lässt er Jim gewähren.

„Du bist sehr tolerant“, merkt Jim leise an.

„Ich genieße es“, gibt Leonard zu, genau so leise.

Er hört Jim einen überraschten Atemzug nehmen, dann lässt Jim den Kopf nach vorn und auf seine Schulter fallen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache, Bones.“

Es ist so ziemlich das, was er erwartet hat, und Leonard schließt die Kaffeemaschine und schaltet sie an, ehe er sich Jim zuwendet. „Ist nicht schlimm. Ich weiß es auch nicht, Jim.“

Jim hebt seinen Kopf wieder an und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Was, wenn wir es verbocken?“

Leonard gibt seinem ersten Impuls nach, und zieht Jim an sich heran, bis sie Brust an Brust stehen. „Willst du gehen? Allein sein und darüber nachdenken?“

Jims Augen weiten sich wie im Schock, und Leonard sieht ihm an, dass er tatsächlich Angst hat. „Nein. Das will ich nicht.“

Leonard deutet ein Schulterzucken an. „Dann bleibt uns nicht wirklich eine Alternative. Abgesehen davon ist nicht wirklich etwas vorgefallen, Jim. Es gibt keinen Grund, zur Beunruhigung.“

Denn sie mögen sich geküsst haben, mögen einander in der vergangenen Nacht in den Armen gehalten haben, aber Leonard hat noch nie etwas davon gehalten, sich selbst und anderen vorzuenthalten, was schlicht _nötig_ ist. Seiner Meinung nach verdient Jim die bestmögliche Behandlung, und ihr augenblickliches Verhalten ist ein Teil davon.

Jim gibt ein beipflichtendes Brummen von sich, drückt sich enger an ihn heran, lehnt seinen Kopf an Leonards und seufzt. „Es tut lächerlich gut.“

Leonard lächelt in sich hinein und reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Ich weiß.“

„Du hättest mir das ruhig mal sagen können.“

Leonard schnaubt. „Dass es sich gut anfühlt, im Arm gehalten zu werden? Ich dachte, das sei einer der Gründe dafür, dass du dich mit so wundervoller Regelmäßigkeit in so viele Arme wie nur möglich stürzt.“

Jim verpasst ihm einen Stoß mit der Hüfte. „Wie du hoffentlich weißt, ging es mir dabei nicht um Umarmungen – abgesehen davon hat sich das nie so angefühlt.“

Leonard gibt den Hüftstoß zurück. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Jim. „Das hier ist besser.“

Leonard entkommt ein fassungsloser Laut. „Besser.“

Jim brummt zustimmend. „Viel besser.“

Seine Arme ziehen sich fester um Leonard zusammen, und er greift sich mit beiden Händen den Stoff am Rücken von Leonards Uniformoberteil. Leonard räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, zu verschwinden?“

Jim bleibt einen Moment lang still. „Ich will sicher gehen“, antwortet er dann.

Leonard lässt seine Hand in Jims Nacken gleiten, streicht ihm mit den Fingerspitzen durchs Haar. „Ok. Geh sicher.“

 

Sie verbringen den Nachmittag auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher, gucken die antiquierte Fernsehserie aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert über eine Gruppe von Weltraumpiraten, die Jim zu sehen verlangt hat, und ... kuscheln.

Leonard weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie er es anders beschreiben sollte. Selbst in den Momenten, die sie nicht aneinander geklebt auf dem Sofa verbringen, weicht Jim nicht von seiner Seite.

Sie kochen sogar gemeinsam, als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wird – auch wenn das eine Erfahrung ist, die Leonard in dieser Form so schnell nicht wiederholen möchte. Jim hat weder ein Talent für die Zubereitung noch für das Abschmecken einer Mahlzeit.

Es ist ein friedlicher Nachmittag, ereignislos und vollkommen banal, und Leonard genießt jede einzelne Sekunde. Ob es Jim genau so geht, kann er nicht sagen. Aber Jim bleibt neben ihm sitzen, so dicht, dass er ihn atmen spürt, und das muss genügen.

Leonard ist zufrieden, selbst wenn Jims Verhalten vermutlich hauptsächlich darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass ihn jede Anstrengung so viel schneller als gewohnt ermüden lässt. Zweimal schläft er an Leonards Schulter ein, und verlangt nicht, im Fernsehprogramm zurückzuspringen, als er wieder aufwacht.

Erst als es auf den Abend zugeht, als es dunkel wird, und die Straßenlaternen ihren Dienst aufnehmen, wird Leonard bewusst, dass er bisher keinen einzigen Gedanken an Schlafarrangements verschwendet hat.

Er hat das Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig von ihm wäre, Jim mit ins Bett zu nehmen.

Der vergangene Tag hat ihm nur zu bewusst werden lassen, dass das, was Jim in seine Arme treibt, weniger romantisches Begehren ist, als die Angst, allein gelassen zu werden.

Sie ist eine natürliche Begleiterscheinung der jüngsten Ereignisse, und Leonard würde nie versuchen, sie Jim auszureden – aber ob er ihr weiterhin so bereitwillig nachgeben soll, weiß er auch nicht.

Die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft sind schon jetzt beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verwischt, und zu gestatten sie vollständig verschwinden zu lassen, wäre vielleicht ein Fehler, der sich nicht rückgängig machen ließe.

Also steht Leonard in seinem Schlafzimmer, bezieht eine zweite Garnitur Bettwäsche, und kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie zu seiner eigenen aufs Bett werfen soll, oder ob sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer besser aufgehoben wäre.

Jim ist im Badezimmer, hat die Dusche in Beschlag genommen, und Leonard hört das Rauschen des Wassers so deutlich, als stünde Jim direkt neben ihm – Jim hat sämtliche Türen offen gelassen.

Leonard seufzt. Selbst wenn er versuchte, Jim in dieser Nacht auf dem Sofa unterzubringen ... es wäre verschwendete Liebesmüh. Also legt er die frischbezogene Bettwäsche auf die rechte Betthälfte, und zieht sich zum Schlafen um, ehe er zu Jim ins Bad hinüber geht.

Er hat sich für lange Schlafanzughosen und ein altes T-Shirt entschieden, auf das er für gewöhnlich verzichtet. Aber was sich auch immer zwischen ihm und Jim in der kommenden Nacht abspielen wird, er wird es in keinster Weise durch mangelnde Oberbekleidung beeinflussen.

„Ich komm rein“, warnt er Jim, ehe er das Bad betritt, dann baut er sich vor dem Waschbecken auf, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick in Richtung der Dusche zu werfen.

„Nichts, was du noch nie gesehen hättest“, erwidert Jim betont leichthin, und Leonard kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Er putzt sich die Zähne, während Jim in seinem Rücken fertig duscht. Nach ein paar Minuten taucht Jim an seiner Seite auf, mit tropfnassem Haar und einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Leonard wirft ihm einen flüchtigen, prüfenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, registriert die vage Erschöpfung in seiner Haltung und runzelt automatisch die Brauen, selbst wenn das kaum Grund zur Besorgnis ist.

Jim stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Du hast nicht zufällig eine Zahnbürste für mich?“

Leonard gibt ihm eine.

„Dankeschön.“

Leonard nickt ihm zu, spült sich den Mund aus und geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer – legt Jim ein Paar Shorts, Schlafanzughosen und ein T-Shirt auf die ihm zugedachte Betthälfte. Dann schlüpft er auf der anderen Seite unter die Bettdecke.

Er hört Jim dabei zu, wie er im Bad herum rumort, bereitet sich innerlich darauf vor, am nächsten Morgen Zahnpastaflecken aus dem Waschbecken schrubben und das klatschnasse Handtuch vom Boden aufheben zu müssen, und schließt die Augen.

Kurz darauf hört er Jims nackte Füße auf dem Teppich, hört ihn sich anziehen, und dann gibt die Matratze neben ihm nach, und Jim rutscht von hinten an ihn heran. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Leonard dreht sich zu ihm um, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Nicht wirklich, nein. Möchtest du lieber auf dem Sofa schlafen?“

Jims Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem hilflosen Grinsen. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“

Leonard grollt leise, und Jim reckt den Hals, presst kurz ihre Lippen zusammen. „Gute Nacht, Bones.“

Er dreht ihm den Rücken zu, und Leonard schlingt seinen Arm um seine Mitte, legt sein Gesicht in Jims Nacken. „Nacht, Jim.“

 

Das Licht ist zu grell. Es hat einen Stich ins Grünliche, der in den Augen brennt und ihm Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist.

Es riecht nach Blut und Angst. Panik flackert in der Luft und behindert ihn beim Atmen, verzweifelte Stimmen schreien nach Müttern, Vätern, um Hilfe.

Er kann nicht helfen. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Das Licht wird greller, blendet ihn, und die Stimmen schreien lauter.

Er versucht, vom Fleck zu kommen, versucht, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, aber sie sind zu schwer, und er ist so schrecklich erschöpft.

„Er ist tot“, hört er eine Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkommt, ohne dass er sie zuordnen könnte, und das Licht fällt beiseite, lässt bleigraue Dunkelheit zurück.

Jim liegt vor ihm auf dem Seziertisch. Er ist nackt, und seine Augen sind offen, starren an ihm vorbei ins Nichts.

 

Leonard kommt mit einem Ruck zu sich, und er schafft es gerade eben so aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer, ehe er sich übergeben muss.

Wenn er die Augen schließt, hat er sofort wieder Jims toten Blick vor sich, also lässt er sie offen, versucht sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu ignorieren, als er sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht die Zähne putzt.

Er spürt den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und an seinem Rücken, spürt das hilflose Krampfen seiner Eingeweide. Er hat nichts mehr in sich, das er erbrechen könnte, aber die Übelkeit hat ihn noch immer im Griff.

Er muss die Zahnbürste beiseite legen und sich mit beiden Händen neben dem Waschbecken abstützen, als die Schwäche in seinen Knien droht, seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben zu lassen.

Und dann ist plötzlich Jim da, direkt neben ihm, schlingt seinen rechten Arm um ihn und hält ihn aufrecht. Eine nagende kleine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein versucht ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Jim zu schwach ist, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, dass das hier eine verdammt blöde Idee ist – aber er kann nicht zuhören; das Blut rauscht zu laut in seinen Ohren.

„Bones“, hört er Jims beunruhigte Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr, viel deutlicher und wesentlich eindringlicher als die seines Unterbewusstseins, „was ist los? Soll ich Hilfe holen?“

Das hysterische Lachen, das sich seiner Kehle entwindet, wird zu einem Würgen, und er beugt sich automatisch vor und über das Waschbecken. Er erbricht sich kein weiteres Mal, konzentriert sich darauf, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Unter keinen Umständen die Augen zu schließen.

Er sieht, wie Jim ihn im Spiegel anstarrt, unsicher und so unfassbar _besorgt_ , also reißt er sich zusammen. „Alptraum“, bringt er hervor, sieht das Begreifen in Jims Augen, und endlich beruhigt sich sein Magen so weit, dass er sich aufrichten und wieder allein stehen kann. „Kein Grund zur Besorgnis.“

Er nimmt wieder die Zahnbürste zur Hand, spült sie ab und fängt von neuem an, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Jim verharrt an seiner Seite, und Leonard sieht die abgrundtiefe Erschöpfung in seinen Augen.

Seine Hand liegt inzwischen auf Leonards Schulter, und sein Daumen reibt über die nackte Haut unter dem Ärmel seines T-Shirts. Es fühlt sich unfassbar gut an, beruhigend, und Leonard vergisst sich so weit, die Augen zu schließen.

„Oh Gott, nein.“

Die Bilder sind sofort zurück, und Jim versucht ihn aufzufangen, als seine Beine unter ihm wegknicken. „Bones!“

Sie gehen gemeinsam zu Boden, sinken voreinander auf die Knie, und Leonard kann die Worte nicht länger zurückhalten, kann sie nicht länger unter Verschluss halten – nicht mit Jims totem Blick vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Du bist gestorben!“, hört er sich sagen, erkennt seine eigene Stimme nicht.

Er hört Jims überraschtes Keuchen, und dann nimmt er ihn in die Arme, drückt ihn an sich.

„Du bist gestorben, Jim!“, wiederholt er, scheint keine Kontrolle darüber zu haben, jetzt, da er Worte herausgelassen hat. Und er weiß, dass es lächerlich ist, er weiß, dass Jim lebt; er hat ihn verdammt noch mal persönlich zurückgeholt, aber ... er hatte ihn verloren.

Tränen, die er über zwei Wochen lang erfolgreich unterdrückt hat, kämpfen sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche, und er kann nicht das Geringste dagegen tun, kann sich nur an Jim klammern und sie zulassen.

Jim hält ihn fest, lässt ihn in seine Schulter weinen und sich an ihn drängen, murmelt beruhigende Sinnlosigkeiten an seinem Ohr, presst seine Lippen gegen seine Schläfe.

Leonard will ihn so sehr küssen, dass es wehtut.

„Es tut mir leid, Bones“, hört er ihn murmeln. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Leonard versucht, die Kontrolle über sich zurückzuerlangen, nimmt ein paar tiefe, unstete Atemzüge, die seinen ganzen Körper erbeben lassen. Jim reibt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich bin hier. Ich hab dich.“

Die perfekte Symmetrie ihrer unsäglichen Situation bringt ihn beinahe zum Lachen.

„Ich weiß“, erwidert er rau, hebt endlich sein Gesicht von Jims Schulter. „Ich weiß das.“

Als er Jim in die Augen sieht, sieht er Besorgnis und Zuneigung, aber kein Mitleid, und er fühlt sich ein wenig besser.

„Geht es wieder? Willst du zurück ins Bett?“

Leonard nickt, und sie helfen sich gegenseitig auf die Füße. Jim wendet nicht den Blick ab, als Leonard sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Wangen wischt.

„Ich -“ Jim bricht ab, räuspert sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht unglücklich machen.“

Leonard sieht ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Du wolltest mir das Leben retten.“

Jim sieht gleichzeitig erleichtert und schuldbewusst aus, und Leonard streckt die rechte Hand nach ihm aus und legt sie ihm an die Wange. „Was du getan hast, war wundervoll und selbstlos, Jim.“

Und weil er genug hat von diesem gefühlsbeladenen Moment – weil er wieder anfangen wird zu heulen wie ein überbezahltes Klageweib, wenn er ihm nicht sofort ein Ende macht – fügt er hinzu: „Aber wo gehobelt wird, fallen Späne.“

Es funktioniert. Jim gibt ein fassungsloses Prusten von sich, boxt ihm gegen die Schulter, und geleitet ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Als Leonard am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlägt, liegt Jim direkt vor ihm und starrt ihn an.

„Ich hab nachgedacht“, teilt er Leonard übergangslos mit, „und ich finde, wir sollten zusammenziehen.“

Leonard öffnet den Mund, und schließt ihn wieder. Es ist früh am Tag, die Sonne wirft von den Vorhängen gefilterte Strahlen über das Bett, und Leonard ist zu abgelenkt von den goldenen Funken in Jims Augen, um einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubekommen.

Jim fährt somit ungehindert fort. „Ich wollte das schon vorschlagen, als wir zum _ersten Mal_ die Welt gerettet hatten, aber du schienst so darauf versessen, dir eine _eigene_ Wohnung zu suchen, dass ich es lieber bleiben gelassen habe.“

„Haben nicht die Welt gerettet“, ist alles, was Leonard dazu einfällt. „Haben bloß nen Krieg verhindert.“

Jim sieht aus, als müsse er sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht die Augen über ihn zu verdrehen.

„Wie auch immer“, sagt er ungeduldig. „Zusammenziehen?“

Leonard blinzelt ihn an.

„Es hätte unbestreitbare Vorteile“, führt Jim ins Feld. „Geteilte Miete. Nur eine leer stehende Wohnung, wenn wir auf Mission sind. Du könntest meine Mahlzeiten überwachen und mich zwingen, meinen Spinat aufzuessen.“ Er ist einen Moment lang still. „Weniger einsam“, sagt er dann.

Leonards Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Schlafarrangements?“, erkundigt er sich heiser.

Jim druckst ein wenig herum, dann wirft er ihm einen Blick zu, der so ungewohnt scheu ist, dass er Leonard augenblicklich misstrauisch macht. „Wird sich rausstellen. Bisher fühlen sich unsere Traumata ja offenbar in Gesellschaft am wohlsten.“

Leonard braucht einen Kaffee. Er braucht ganz eindeutig einen Kaffee. Er kann so ein Gespräch nicht noch vor dem Aufstehen führen.

Es klingelt an der Tür, ehe er Jim diese Tatsache vor Augen führen kann. Sie heben gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe und blicken fassungslos in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Wer zum _Teufel_ “, setzt Jim an.

„Spock“, unterbricht Leonard ihn grummelnd. „Nur Spock.“


	3. Chapter 3

Es sind Spock und Uhura. Sie steht halb links hinter Spock, grinst, und macht ihre bessere Hälfte darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ihn zu warnen versucht habe. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht angezogen sind.“

Spock hält die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und deutet mit nicht einmal dem kleinsten Wimpernzucken an, dass ihm der Anblick seines Captains und des CMOs in Schlafanzughosen und T-Shirts auch nur im Geringsten unangenehm wäre. Er hält seinen Blick starr geradeaus irgendwo auf einen Punkt zwischen den wüsten Schlafzimmer-Frisuren seiner Gegenüber fixiert.

„Das hast du in der Tat“, gibt er zu, dann wendet er sich an Leonard. „Dürfen wir eintreten?“

Leonard glotzt ihn eulenhaft an.

„Spock“, sagt Uhura mit einer liebevollen Ungeduld, für die Leonard sie regelrecht bewundert, „wir gehen jetzt Brötchen holen.“ Sie fixiert einen heiteren Blick auf Leonard. „Wir sind in einer halben Stunde zurück.“

„Die nächstgelegene Bäckerei liegt einen Fußmarsch von zwei Minuten von hier entfernt“, wendet Spock ein. „Es dürfte uns kaum zehn Minuten kosten -“

„Eine halbe Stunde“, wiederholt Uhura fest, fasst ihn am Ellenbogen und zieht ihn mit sich den Bürgersteig entlang.

Leonard wirft praktisch die Tür hinter sich zu, dann wirft er sein T-Shirt von sich. „Ich möchte mal wissen“, schnauft er gereizt, während er in Richtung Badezimmer marschiert, „warum sie mir keine Nachricht schicken und uns vorwarnen konnte, wenn sie so genau gewusst hat, dass wir noch nicht bereit sind, Besuch zu empfangen!“

Er hält inne, als er feststellt, dass Jim ihm zum Badezimmer gefolgt ist, und seinen Blick mit einer Faszination auf seine nackte Brust fixiert hat, die ihm ein wenig übertrieben erscheint.

Es ist nicht so, als habe Jim ihn noch nie ohne T-Shirt gesehen.

„Ich nehme an, sie wollte sich den Anblick nicht entgehen lassen“, kommentiert Jim. Seine Stimme klingt verdächtig heiser. Er räuspert sich. „Bones?“

„Nein“, sagt Leonard präventiv.

Jim blickt mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag zu ihm auf. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich dich fragen wollte.“

„Du wolltest fragen, ob wir zusammen duschen können“, knurrt Leonard ihn an. „Aber erstens werde ich das ganz bestimmt nicht gestatten, bloß weil deine Libido jetzt endlich auch aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist – ich werde außerdem sicherlich nicht zusammen mit dir unter die Dusche steigen, eine halbe Stunde bevor die Frau mit dem besten Gehör der Sternenflotte und ihr Hormone schnüffelnder Lebensgefährte bei uns einfallen.“ Er hält einen Moment inne, atmet tief durch. „Also nein.“

Jim hat sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen, starrt wieder seine nackte Brust an.

„Raus aus dem Bad“, fordert Leonard ihn grob auf.

Jim seufzt und trollt sich.

 

Fünf Minuten später ist Leonard fertig mit Duschen, vertreibt Jim aus dem Schlafzimmer und zieht sich an. Er sucht die Küche auf, um den Inhalt seines Kühlschranks zu überprüfen, flucht, überführt den Inhalt dem Abfalleimer, und schreit Jim zu, dass er kurz zum Supermarkt um die Ecke verschwinden wird, um Aufschnitt zu besorgen.

Jim, der die Dusche unter Beschlag genommen hat, schreit zurück, dass er die Pfirsichmarmelade nicht vergessen soll. Leonard schnaubt, greift sich seine Brieftasche und den Müllbeutel – dann hält er inne.

Er stellt den Müllbeutel neben dem Abfalleimer auf den Boden und schiebt seine Brieftasche geistesabwesend in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans, während er zum Bad hinüber geht. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dich allein lassen kann?“

Genau wie am vergangenen Abend hat Jim auch jetzt die Badezimmertür offen gelassen. Leonard starrt stur geradeaus und auf das Milchglasfenster gegenüber, während er im Türrahmen verharrt. Er hört, wie Jim das Wasser abdreht. „Was war das?“

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dich allein lassen kann?“, wiederholt er.

„Ja, Bones“, erwidert Jim, und Leonard kann praktisch hören, wie er mit den Augen rollt. „Ich bin sicher, dass du mich für fünf Minuten allein lassen kannst, um Käse zu kaufen.“

Dann tritt er aus der Dusche. Leonard runzelt die Stirn, strafft die Schultern und greift sich das Handtuch vom Handtuchhalter, um es Jim an den Kopf zu werfen. „Und Pfirsichmarmelade. Abgesehen davon bin ich hier nicht derjenige mit den Verlassensängsten, also entschuldige bitte, wenn ich Rücksicht zu nehmen versuche.“

Jim tritt grinsend vor ihn, während er das Handtuch um seine Hüften knotet, und blickt ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich entschuldige gar nichts.“

Leonard grollt, verlässt das Bad, holt sich seinen Müllbeutel und tritt in den morgendlichen Sonnenschein San Franciscos hinaus. Er entsorgt seinen Müll in der Tonne neben dem Haus und macht sich auf den Weg.

Als er zurück kommt, hat Jim den Tisch in der Küche für vier Personen gedeckt, frischen Kaffee aufgesetzt, und auf dem Herd steht ein Topf voll Wasser, das soeben seinen Siedepunkt erreicht.

Leonard gibt kommentarlos drei Eier hinein (Spock ist Vegetarier, und noch dazu einer, der sich weigert, Eier zu essen) und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Als er sich dem Kühlschrank zuwendet, um ihn von eventuellen Keimen zu befreien, kommt ihm ein beißender Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel entgegen, der ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass Jim das bereits getan hat.

Leonard dreht sich zu ihm um, die Augenbraue im Anschlag, und Jim blickt einigermaßen nervös zurück. „Du hast ... mir mal gesagt ... dass ich das so machen soll, wenn im Kühlschrank was schlecht geworden ist.“

Leonard wird bewusst, dass er an diesem Morgen keinerlei Zahnpastaflecken im Waschbecken vorgefunden hat, und dass das Handtuch, das Jim am vergangenen Abend benutzt hat, ordentlich an seinem Platz hing, damit Leonard es ihm an diesem Morgen an den Kopf werfen konnte.

„Das hier ist kein Testlauf, Jim“, sagt er langsam. „Ob ich mit dir zusammenziehe oder nicht, werde ich nicht danach entscheiden, ob du ein reinlicher Mitbewohner bist.“

Jim druckst ein wenig herum, dann verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust. „Schaden kann es aber auch nicht“, murrt er dann.

Leonard wird von einer derartigen Welle der hilflosen Zuneigung für diesen schrecklichen Mann überkommen, dass es ihm jegliche Erwiderung davon schwemmt. Statt einer Antwort tritt er an Jim heran, schlingt beide Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich. „Nein, schaden kann es nicht“, gibt er leise zu.

Jim presst sich sofort der Länge nach an ihn heran. „Ich will das hier einfach nicht wieder aufgeben müssen“, murmelt er in Leonards Schulter hinein.

Leonard hat keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern soll. Er löst sich von Jim, nimmt die Eier vom Herd und schreckt sie ab.

Jim tritt an seine Seite und wirft ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Sag mir wenigstens, ob du mehr in Richtung Ja, oder mehr in Richtung Nein tendierst.“

Leonard lässt den Kopf hängen und seufzt. „Jim.“

„Ehrlich, Bones, ich werd wahnsinnig, wenn du mich noch lange so in der Luft hängen lässt.“

Leonard stützt sich mit beiden Händen links und rechts vom Herd ab. „Jim, du bist mein bester Freund, und ich verbringe gern Zeit mit dir. Du bedeutest mir eine Menge, vermutlich viel zu viel – aber wenn wir zusammenziehen, und du deine One Night Stands mit nach Hause bringst -“

„Das würde ich nicht machen“, unterbricht Jim ihn mit Bestimmtheit. Leonard dreht ihm den Kopf zu und sieht ihn suchend an. „Ach nein?“

„Nein.“

„Das kannst du kaum versprechen.“

„Doch.“ Jim sieht todernst aus. „Kann ich. Ist das dein einziges Gegenargument?“

Leonard starrt ihn an. „Irgendwie schon, ja.“

Ein Grinsen breitet sich über Jims Gesicht aus, wie die Supernova einer Sonne. „Gut.“

Er beugt sich vor und drückt Leonard einen Kuss auf. „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache.“

Leonard blinzelt hektisch, versucht Jims Geschmack auf seinen Lippen zu ignorieren. „Eine Sekunde mal, Jim -“

„Sei nicht immer so fürchterlich vernünftig“, schneidet Jim ihm das Wort ab. „Folg doch einfach mal deinem Bauchgefühl!“

Wie auf Kommando gibt Leonards Magen ein äußerst resolutes Grollen von sich.

„Manchmal machst du mir Angst“, kommentiert Jim dieses zeitlich perfekt abgestimmte Ereignis, dann klingelt es an der Tür.

„Unsere Gäste sind da“, sagt er übertrieben erfreut, und verschwindet geschäftig in Richtung Tür.

Leonard wird irgendjemanden umbringen müssen, er kann sich nur noch nicht entscheiden, wen.

 

Spock und Uhura bringen nicht nur Brötchen mit, sie haben außerdem einen Jütebeutel voll frischem Obst dabei. Leonard ist prompt geneigt, ihnen ihren Überfall zu vergeben, und lässt Spock die Pomelo auseinander nehmen, während er selbst die Weintrauben wäscht.

Kurz stehen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann wirft Spock ihm einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Wie geht es Ihnen?

Leonard ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was er mit dieser Frage anfangen soll. „Mir? Mir geht es gut.“ Eine leicht unbehagliche Pause tritt ein. „Und Jim auch.“

Spock nickt flüchtig. „Gut.“

Leonard wird bewusst, dass sie so dicht nebeneinander stehen, dass ihre Ellenbogen gelegentlich aneinander stoßen.

Er räuspert sich. „Spock, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“

Spock starrt ihn plötzlich an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, und Leonard ist nicht einmal in Ansätzen klar, was er gesagt haben kann, um das herbei zu führen. „Spock?“

Er sieht Spock trocken schlucken und sich mit verdächtiger Konzentration der Pomelo unter seinen Händen widmen. „Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was diese Frage provoziert hat, Doktor, ich kann Ihnen lediglich versichern, dass mein gesundheitliches Befinden keinerlei Klage zulässt.“

Leonard runzelt die Stirn. „Ich denke, Vulkanier lügen nicht.“

Er kann praktisch dabei zugucken, wie Spocks Miene versteinert. „Ich habe nicht gelogen.“

„Nein, Sie haben sich in Haarspalterei und Semantik geflüchtet, um meiner Frage auszuweichen“, gibt Leonard ungeduldig zurück. „Raus damit, Mann – was stimmt nicht?“

Hinter sich hört er Uhura sich nachdrücklich räuspern, dann steht sie zwischen ihnen. „Fertig mit dem Obst?“

„So gut wie“, antwortet Leonard im Tonfall eines Mannes, der lange gelitten hat. „Ich stell die Weintrauben auf den Tisch.“

Damit wendet er sich ab und lässt die Beiden stehen. Er kann Spock kaum zwingen, mit ihm zu reden. Nicht, solange sie sich am Boden befinden, und er keinerlei medizinische Befehlsgewalt über den Mann hat – und schon gar nicht, wenn Uhura daneben steht.

Leonard hat viel zu viel Respekt vor dieser Frau.

Also setzt er sich zu Jim an den Tisch, lässt sich Kaffee einschenken und isst ein paar Weintrauben, ehe Uhura und Spock sich zu ihnen gesellen.

Kurz darauf dreht sich das Gespräch um die militärischen Schachzüge des Klingonischen Reiches, und was man dafür tun könnte, zu einem friedlichen Ende der Spannungen zwischen Kronos und der Föderation zu gelangen.

Jim und Spock diskutieren, als würden sie dafür bezahlt, und Leonard kann in Ruhe seinen Kaffee trinken. Er mischt sich erst ein, als Jim Anstalten macht, den Vulkanier mit dem Rest seines Käsebrötchens zu bewerfen.

„Jim, leg das hin. Spock hat Recht. Einen Gegner, der auf militärische Offensive aus ist, kann man nicht zum Frieden zwingen, oder mit Waffengewalt beeindrucken. Sowas würde in ein Wettrüsten eskalieren, das die komplette Sicherheit des Alls in Mitleidenschaft zöge.“

„Wir erreichen nichts, wenn sie uns nicht ernst nehmen!“, wendet Jim hitzig ein, und Leonard grollt.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass wir sie mit Zirkustricks bei Laune halten sollen? Aber den Respekt ihrer Kriegerkaste werden wir nie bekommen – die wollen kämpfen, wollen Krieg, und sie werden so gut wie jede Ausrede nutzen, ihn auch zu bekommen. Es würde weit mehr Sinn machen, an den Rest der Bevölkerung zu appellieren. Selbst wenn die Kriegstreiber das Sagen haben, funktioniert eine Gesellschaft niemals ohne die Maschine hinter den Soldaten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle Klingonen gleich sind – so sehr sie auch versuchen, uns das glauben zu machen.“

Uhura nickt zustimmend, und das Gespräch macht eine Kehrtwende; plötzlich geht es um Kronos’ Gesellschaftsschichten, die verschiedenen Dialekte, die sich innerhalb des Imperiums herausgebildet haben; und Jim isst friedlich sein Käsebrötchen auf und lässt sich von Leonard mindestens die Hälfte der Pomelo unterjubeln.

 

Das Frühstück ist seit einer halben Stunde vorbei, selbst wenn sie noch immer zwischen ihrem benutzten Geschirr sitzen, als Uhura plötzlich ihre Kaffeetasse mit einer Miene zurück auf den Tisch stellt, die Leonard nur als resolut bezeichnen kann.

„Spock, ich schlage vor, dass du den Captain jetzt auf einen Spaziergang begleitest.“

Spock richtet ein Paar faszinierter brauner Augen auf sie. „Dieser Vorschlag kommt einigermaßen unerwartet, Nyota.“

Sie nickt. „Möglich. Aber ich habe etwas mit Doktor McCoy zu besprechen, und da will ich euch nicht dabei haben. Abgesehen davon wird dem Captain die Bewegung gut tun. Er hat lange genug herumgelegen.“

Jim, der diesen Austausch mit uncharakteristischer Geduld über sich hat ergehen lassen, räuspert sich jetzt mit einigem Nachdruck. „Uhura, Sie könnten wirklich ein wenig mehr Feingefühl an den Tag legen, wenn Sie -“

„Es geht um Frauenbeschwerden“, unterbricht sie ihn brutal, und Jim klappt seinen Unterkiefer nach oben, einen Ausdruck unangenehm berührter Sprachlosigkeit auf dem Gesicht, während Spock sich ihr mit sichtlicher Besorgnis zuwendet.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Hast du mir eine Unpässlichkeit verschwiegen?“

„Ich würde das wirklich gern zuerst mit meinem Arzt besprechen“, sagt sie streng – dann nimmt sie Spocks Hände in ihre und schenkt ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und einen so zärtlichen Blick, dass Leonard seinen eigenen diskret abwendet. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, versprochen.“

„Captain“, sagt Spock nach einem Moment der Stille. „Ich möchte Sie einladen, mich auf einen Spaziergang die Promenade entlang zu begleiten.“

„Unfassbar“, murmelt Jim in seine Tasse und trinkt seinen Kaffee aus. Dann macht er die Schultern gerade. „Sehr gern, Spock“, sagt er wesentlich lauter. „Ich hole meine Jacke.“

Zehn Minuten später sind sie endlich aus der Tür (denn Leonard musste Jim zunächst einen kleinen Vortrag halten, sich auch ja nicht zu überanstrengen), und Leonard beobachtet Uhura mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dabei, wie sie den Tisch abräumt. „Frauenbeschwerden? Wirklich? Und jetzt lassen Sie das sein, Sie sind hier zu Gast.“

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass allein die Erwähnung des Wortes Männer mitunter dazu bringt, einen Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen – selbst heutzutage“, erwidert sie leichthin und räumt das schmutzige Geschirr in Leonards winzige Spülmaschine. „Und ich bin hier nicht zu Gast, ich bin heute früh unangemeldet bei Ihnen eingefallen.“

Leonard gibt auf und lässt sie machen, weigert sich allerdings, ihr seine Kaffeetasse auszuhändigen. „Ich bin damit noch nicht fertig!“

Also lässt sie ihm seine Tasse und setzt frischen Kaffee auf. Mit einem Mal breitet sich eine Stille in der Küche aus, die Leonard nicht einfach nur bedrückt, sondern halb zu Tode gequetscht vorkommt.

Uhura hat ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt, arbeitet mit knappen, präzisen Bewegungen, und Leonard betrachtet unter gerunzelten Brauen heraus ihre Kehrseite. „Uhura, was ist los? Was möchten Sie mit mir besprechen?“

„Besprechen?“, erwidert sie übertrieben heiter. „Ich möchte nichts besprechen. Ich wollte Spock und dem Captain lediglich eine Gelegenheit geben, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.“ Sie schaltet die Kaffeemaschine an und dreht sich langsam zu ihm um. „Und ich wollte Sie darum bitten, Spocks mitunter etwas ungewöhnliches Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber zu ignorieren.“

Leonards Augenbrauen rücken dichter zusammen, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig Unterstützung zukommen lassen. „Ignorieren? Ich kann das nicht ignorieren.“

„Nun, dann tolerieren Sie es eben!“, fordert Uhura mit einer energischen Geste. „Er braucht das im Moment!“

„Er hat meine Schulter angefasst!“, bricht es aus Leonard heraus. „Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, ist das für Vulkanier eine Geste, die sich schon fast mit sexueller Intimität gleichsetzen lässt – und wir können uns wohl beide glücklich schätzen, dass meine Schulter bekleidet war, andernfalls -“

„Für Spock ist es eher eine Form der Umarmung“, unterbricht Uhura ihn, und sie klingt plötzlich ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Leonard steht von seinem Platz am Tisch auf und geht zu ihr, nimmt ihre Hände. „Uhura“, sagt er sanft. „Was ist los?“

Sie blickt auf ihre verschränkten Finger hinab, und ihr Mund verzieht sich zu einem privaten kleinen Lächeln. „Wenn er uns so sieht, sind wir in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Jim ihn lange genug auf Trab hält, und er nicht frühzeitig von seinem Spaziergang zurückkommt“, gibt Leonard trocken zurück – aber er lässt ihre Hände los und lädt sie mit einer Geste ein, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

Dort angekommen platziert er sie auf dem Sofa, und lässt sich ihr schräg gegenüber auf einen Sessel sinken. „Und jetzt raus damit. Warum sollte Spock mich umarmen?“

Kurz sitzt sie völlig reglos da, dann seufzt sie frustriert auf und stützt ihre Stirn in ihre Hände. Ihr Haar fließt von einem Knoten hoch am Hinterkopf über ihre Schultern nach vorn und verbirgt ihr Gesicht gänzlich vor seinen Blicken.

„Er gibt sich die Schuld“, stöhnt sie.

Leonard überkommt das Gefühl, dass er dieses Gespräch inzwischen deutlich zu oft geführt hat.

„Für Jim“, sagt er ohne jegliche Modulation in der Stimme. „Er gibt sich die Schuld für Jim.“

Uhura deutet ein Nicken an. „Der Captain hat es ihm praktisch _gesagt_.“

Leonard reißt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Jim soll Spock gesagt haben, dass er seinetwegen in den Warpkern geklettert ist und sich hat verstrahlen lassen? Das halte ich für höchst unwahrscheinlich.“

Uhura hebt ihr Gesicht aus ihren Händen und wirft ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Er hat gesagt, und ich zitiere hier wortwörtlich: ‚Ich habe getan, was Sie getan hätten’ – als sei es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass Spock damit fertig werden muss, dass Jim vor seinen Augen gestorben ist, nein, jetzt kann er noch zusätzlich darüber philosophieren, ob vielleicht alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn er ihm ein besseres Vorbild gewesen wäre!“

Sie macht sich sehr gerade während der letzten Worte, wirft ihr Haar über ihre Schulter zurück und starrt Leonard aus lodernden Augen an. „Manchmal möchte ich diesen Mann _an die Wand werfen_!“

Leonard öffnet seinen Mund, und schließt ihn wieder. Ihm ist nicht klar, ob sie Jim oder Spock meint, und er traut sich nicht, zu fragen. „Was hab ich damit zu tun?“, fragt er stattdessen, hält es für die weit sichere Variante. Er irrt sich.

Uhura setzt sich langsam noch ein wenig aufrechter hin. Kurz starrt sie ihn verwirrt an, aber ihre Verwirrung weicht nur allzu schnell vorwurfsvoller Unzufriedenheit. „Was Sie damit zu tun haben?“, wiederholt sie ungeduldig.

Leonard verzieht das Gesicht zu einer hilflosen Grimasse. „Bitte sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass ich _wissen_ sollte, worum es hier geht, und Sie mich für emotional unausgereift halten, aber ich kann Sie nur daran erinnern, dass Spock ganz bestimmt schlimmer ist als ich.“

Das entlockt ihr ein amüsiertes Schnauben, und sie schüttelt flüchtig den Kopf, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn fixiert. „In Spocks Augen sind Sie die Familie des Captains, Doktor – sein bester Freund ... seine Bezugsperson. Und weil er gesehen hat, wie sehr Sie unter dem Tod des Captains gelitten haben; und weil er sich an diesem Tod die Schuld gibt -“

„Er versucht, mir _Trost_ zu spenden?!“, entfährt es Leonard fassungslos.

Uhura nickt.

„Aber Jim lebt!“, wendet Leonard vernünftig ein. „Er wird wieder völlig gesund werden! Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, mir noch länger Trost zu spenden – der Grund für mein ... mein _Unglück_ existiert nicht länger!“ Er hält einen Moment inne, runzelt nachdenklich die Brauen. „... Ganz abgesehen davon sehe ich nicht wirklich ein, was ich davon haben soll, wenn er mir nicht sagt, was er damit bezweckt, wenn er mich an der Schulter anfasst. Er muss doch wissen, dass das für mich kaum das Gleiche bedeutet wie für ihn.“

„Es mag hier um Spock gehen“, wendet Uhura mit trockenem Unterton ein, „aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es automatisch logisch nachzuvollziehen ist. Er wird seine Schuld abarbeiten, und zwar ganz genau so, wie er sich das vorstellt. Vermutlich über Jahre hinweg. Vulkanier sind da geduldig.“

Leonard lässt die Schultern sinken, lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Da hab ich doch was, worauf ich mich freuen kann.“

Uhura mustert ihn misstrauisch. „Wenn Sie sich über ihn lustig machen -“

„Würde mir nicht einfallen“, unterbricht Leonard sie sanft. „Nicht in diesem Fall.“

 

Jim kehrt mit Spock von ihrem Spaziergang zurück, sichtlich müde aber bester Laune, und bringt Leonard einen kleinen Plüschwal von der Promenade mit. Daraufhin befragt, was Leonard damit soll, erklärt Jim, er habe an ihn denken müssen, als er das Ding gesehen hat.

„Weil es so mürrisch guckt“, fügt Jim ergänzend hinzu.

Leonard grollt ihn prompt an – wenn auch liebevoll. Es ist ein kleiner Buckelwal. Er legt ihn auf die Sofalehne.

„Und ich bekomme nichts?“, meldet Uhura sich zu Wort. Spock produziert augenblicklich eine besonders hübsch gemusterte Muschel aus seiner Jackentasche und präsentiert sie ihr mit einem zeremoniellen Gehabe, das sich andere Leute für ihre Eheringe aufheben.

Leonard wird plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr Spock diese Frau _liebt_.

„Alle Beschwerden aus der Welt geschafft?“, erkundigt Jim sich mit seinem üblichen Mangel an Zurückhaltung, und völlig ignorant gegenüber der emotionalen Tragweite des Moments, der sich soeben vor seinen Augen entfaltet hat. Leonard hebt leicht das Kinn und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas anginge, aber ja.“ Er tauscht einen flüchtigen Blick mit Uhura, und sie lächelt ihm zu.

Jim verengt die Augen zu misstrauischen Schlitzen. „Ach so?“

„Absolut“, bestätigt Uhura. „Ich fühl mich wunderbar.“ Sie nimmt Spocks Arm. „Und wir sollten uns jetzt zurückziehen, und den Captain ein Nickerchen machen lassen.“

„Ich gestehe Ihnen eine Menge Freiheiten zu“, plustert Jim sich auf. „Aber Sie entscheiden nicht, ob und wann ich ein _Nickerchen_ mache!“

„Jim“, sagt Leonard mit bedeutsamem Unterton, „du brauchst deine Ruhe.“

„Gut möglich, aber ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, und -“

„Jim.“

Jim gibt das entnervte Stöhnen der Kapitulation von sich – und zieht Spock in eine flüchtige Umarmung. Uhura hängt noch immer an Spocks Arm, und tauscht einen perplexen Blick mit Leonard, ehe Jim sich wieder vom Vulkanier losmacht und kurz zögert, ehe er sich an Uhura wendet.

„Ich will hier keine Grenzen überschreiten“, gibt er zu Protokoll, als habe er keine Ahnung, dass er Spocks Grenzen gerade nicht nur überschritten hat, sondern geradezu auf ihnen herum gesprungen ist. „Darf ich?“

Uhura lässt sich gnädig ebenfalls umarmen, Leonard lässt sich von Spock an der Schulter berühren, und dann sind sie endlich aus der Tür, und Leonard hat seine Wohnung wieder für sich.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“

Nun, für sich und Jim.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten beschlossen, dass du jetzt ein Nickerchen machst.“

„Wenn überhaupt, dann hat Uhura das beschlossen, und wenn du sie nicht gerade als Oberschwester initiiert hast, während ihr verdächtig lange miteinander allein ward -“

„Sei ruhig und geh ins Schlafzimmer. Ich setz mich auch dazu, während du schläfst.“

„Was _wollte_ sie von dir, Bones?“

„Mir ausreden, dass ich mit dir zusammenziehe.“

„Was, wirklich?“

„Nein. Und jetzt komm endlich mit.“

Leonard setzt sich in Bewegung, und Jim folgt ihm wie ein unzufriedener Golden Retriever mit einem Knochen. Er knurrt sogar ein bisschen. „Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach _sagen_ -“

„Ärztliche Schweigepflicht“, unterbricht Leonard ihn grob und schließt die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst“, grummelt Jim – und zieht sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Genau genommen ist es Leonards Pullover, aber das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr, denn Jim hat ihn nicht länger an, und Leonard ...

Leonard kann nicht anders als starren, als Jim seine Jeans aufknöpft, den Reißverschluss hinunter zieht, seine Hände an seine Hüften legt, schiebt ...

Es muss am Kontext liegen, an der Situation – daran, dass sie sich nicht auf der Krankenstation befinden, sondern in Leonards Schlafzimmer.

Er hat Jim weiß Gott oft genug dabei zugesehen, wie er sich auszieht. Er kennt Jims Körper, ist mit ihm beinahe besser vertraut als mit seinem eigenen; er kennt seine Muttermale und Eigenheiten, jede einzelne verdammte Allergie, und ganz sicher jede Narbe.

Jim hält inne, die Jeans auf halbem Weg unter seinem Hintern, und blickt auf, Leonard direkt in die Augen. Seine Pupillen weiten sich augenblicklich, werden riesig und schwarz, füllen die Iris beinahe völlig aus.

„Bones“, sagt er, seine Stimme leise und heiser und randvoll mit Verlangen – als habe er auf den ersten Blick gesehen, was mit Leonard los ist, und sich ohne auch nur einen Hintergedanken davon mitreißen lassen.

„Was?“, fragt Leonard zurück, und er muss feststellen, dass seine eigene Stimme ganz genau so klingt wie Jims, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen rauer. Er sieht, wie Jim sich auf die Unterlippe beißt – wie Jim zögert und einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt.

Es ist der Kontext, Leonard ist sich sicher. Auf der Krankenstation ist er immun; dort ist er im Dienst, und sein Schild ärztlicher Professionalität ist undurchdringlich. Aber hier, in seinem Schlafzimmer hat er Jim nichts entgegen zu setzen, nicht das Geringste.

Also geht er auf Jim zu, schließt den Raum zwischen ihnen mit wenigen, sicheren Schritten, bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen und zieht Jim sanft an sich heran.

Er sieht das kleine, zufriedene Lächeln in Jims Mundwinkeln, das vertraute Glitzern in seinen Augen – und dann sieht er auf einen Schlag jegliche Farbe aus seinen Wangen weichen.

Einen fassungslosen Atemzug später kippt Jim ihm entgegen wie eine Marionette, der man die Seile gekappt hat.

„Jim!“

Jim stöhnt und versucht, sich an ihm festzuhalten, und es ist verdammt gut, dass er nicht komplett das Bewusstsein verloren hat, denn Leonard kann spüren, wie ihm schon jetzt die Galle hochkommt.

Er schafft es, Jim aufrecht zu halten und zum Bett hinüber zu schaffen, ohne dass seine Knie ihm den Dienst versagen, und als er Jim endlich in der Waagerechten hat, bringt der es tatsächlich fertig, ihm ein klägliches Grinsen zukommen zu lassen. „Den Moment habe ich versaut.“

„Voll und ganz“, stimmt Leonard ihm zu. „Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck; ich bin sofort zurück.“

Er richtet sich auf, und nimmt stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis, wie Jim versucht, nach seinem Ärmel zu greifen und seine Hand kaum zwei Zentimeter hoch anheben kann.

Jims Kehle entweicht ein entsetzter Laut, der ganz sicher unfreiwillig ist, und Leonard nimmt Jims Hand ganz automatisch in seine. „Ich gehe nur ins Bad und hole mein Medkit, Jim.“

Jim grinst zu ihm auf, übertrieben, zu breit, und Leonard sieht die Angst in seinen Augen und kann nicht entscheiden, ob es die Angst ist, allein gelassen zu werden, oder die Angst vor einem Körper, der ihm nicht gehorchen will. „Weiß ich doch.“

„Gut“, erwidert Leonard sanft. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns beugt er sich über Jim und bringt ihre Münder zusammen. Es ist nicht wirklich ein Kuss, aber es hilft, und als er sich wieder aufrichtet, sieht Jims Grinsen bedeutend natürlicher aus, selbst wenn es noch immer in einem aschfahlen Gesicht sitzt. „Machst du das jetzt immer, wenn ich in Ohnmacht falle?“

„Ganz sicherlich nicht. Denn erstens bist du nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, und zweitens haben wir beide nichts davon, wenn ich dich küsse, während du nicht bei Bewusstsein bist.“

Jim lacht überrascht auf, dann zieht er eine ausdrucksvolle Grimasse, und ihm entkommt ein flatternder Atemzug. „Du hattest mich vor Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühl gewarnt, richtig?“

„Das habe ich“, bestätigt Leonard ruhig, und nimmt erleichtert zur Kenntnis, wie seine eigene Übelkeit sich legt. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Auf einer Skala von Eins bis Zehn?“, gibt Jim atemlos zurück. „Mindestens eine Zwölf.“

Leonard flucht leise, drückt Jims Hand, ehe er ihm die seine entzieht, und geht endlich ins Bad hinüber, um sein Medkit zu holen. Als er zurück kommt, hat Jim die Augen geschlossen und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum – ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er versucht, etwaige Laute des Unwohlseins zurückzuhalten.

Leonard scannt seine Werte schweigend und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, dann setzt er sich zu Jim an die Bettkante. „Dein Nährstoffhaushalt tendiert gen Null. Ich fürchte, der Spaziergang mit Spock war keine sonderlich gute Idee – obwohl ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ob es daran liegt.“

„Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass Uhura meinen Untergang herbeiführen wird“, gibt Jim zurück, und Leonard verabreicht ihm ein Hypospray.

„Das sollte deinen Kreislauf stabilisieren.“

Jim ächzt und schlägt die Augen auf, versucht sich an einem verspielten Grinsen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm bereits zumindest ein wenig besser geht. „Wo waren wir?“

Leonard blickt so geduldig wie möglich auf ihn hinab. „Du warst dabei, dich auszuziehen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Jim blinzelt bedächtig zu ihm auf, und macht so etwas wie einen Schnee-Engel in Leonards Bettwäsche. „Na dann los!“

Leonard schüttelt den Kopf, erhebt sich von der Bettkante, und zieht Jim seine Jeans aus. Dann deckt er ihn zu.

„Du bist ein schrecklicher Spielverderber“, lässt Jim ihn wissen.

Leonard nickt, verharrt über ihn gebeugt. „Das war mein Codename im Kindergarten. Spielverderber McCoy.“

Jim lächelt müde zu ihm auf. „Ich hätte dich zu gerne in dem Alter erlebt.“

Er schließt die Augen, und Leonard legt ihm die Hand an die Wange. „Schlaf, Jim. Ich bin hier.“

Jim brummt seine Zustimmung, und dann werden seine Atemzüge tiefer und gleichmäßig, und ein Teil der Spannung weicht aus seinem Körper.

Leonard verharrt vornüber gebeugt, betrachtet kritisch Jims Gesicht, und passt seine eigene Atmung an Jims an. Selbst nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat, verharrt er an Ort und Stelle und blickt auf Jims schlafende Gestalt hinab, beide Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans. Dann entkommt Jims Kehle ein unsicherer Laut, und Leonard sieht seine Hand suchend über die Matratze streichen.

Er ergreift sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Nachdem er sie eine Weile gehalten hat, in einer alles andere als bequemen Haltung, setzt er sich zu Jim ins Bett. Jim rollt sich augenblicklich zu ihm herum. Er drückt sein Gesicht in Leonards Hüfte, drapiert seinen ganzen Körper um ihn herum.

Leonard schließt die Augen und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen. Er sollte sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Aber Jims Hand liegt warm in seiner, und wenn er seinen Daumen über Jims Puls streichen lässt, fühlt es sich an wie der Sekundenbruchteil, wenn sein Körper sich nach dem Beamen wieder zusammenfügt – es fühlt sich an, als sei er _vollkommen_.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim schläft den ganzen Nachmittag lang und die komplette Nacht hindurch.

Leonard verbringt den Nachmittag an seiner Seite, steht zwischendurch aus dem Bett auf und holt sich ein Buch, sein PADD, Tee, etwas zu Essen. Jedes Mal, wenn er zu Jim zurück kommt, scheint dieser im Schlaf auf ihn gewartet zu haben, begrüßt seine Rückkehr mit einem Laut der Zufriedenheit und zunehmend engerem Körperkontakt.

Leonard scannt regelmäßig seine Vitalfunktionen, verabreicht ihm im Verlaufe des Nachmittags drei weitere mit Nährstoffen angereicherte Hyposprays und stellt einen präzisen Plan auf, um Jims Rekonvaleszenz zu unterstützen.

Als die Nacht kommt, hat er eine detaillierte Liste an Medikamenten zusammengestellt, penibel dosiert und sowohl aufeinander als auch auf Jims widerspenstigen Organismus abgestimmt. Er kann nur hoffen, dass Jim ihn nicht schon nach der ersten Woche dahin verwünschen wird, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Leonard weiß nur zu gut, wie sehr Jim Hyposprays verabscheut.

Aber wenn Khans Blut es auch geschafft hat, Jims Zelldegeneration zu stoppen und ihr sogar entgegen zu wirken, es allein reicht nicht aus, um seinen Körper vollständig zu regenerieren. Nicht in so kurzer Zeit.

Was Jim in den kommenden Wochen hauptsächlich benötigt ist Geduld – mit sich selbst, seinem Körper, und vor allem mit seinem Arzt.

Leonard hegt keine sonderlich großen Hoffnungen, für keinen dieser drei Punkte.

Er legt sein PADD beiseite, als seine Augen zu brennen beginnen, und geht ins Bad, macht sich bettfertig. Als er zu Jim ins Schlafzimmer zurück kommt, hat dieser sich von der Bettdecke frei gestrampelt und macht schwimmende Bewegungen auf Leonards Betthälfte hinüber.

„Ich bin hier, Jim“, sagt Leonard automatisch. „Bin sofort wieder bei dir.“

Jim liegt augenblicklich still.

Leonard schickt ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er die kommenden Wochen ohne psychische Folgeschäden überstehen wird. Sowas hält doch der stärkste Mann nicht aus.

 

Es ist das Rauschen der Dusche, das ihn weckt.

Einen verträumten Moment lang blinzelt Leonard an die Zimmerdecke, betrachtet geistesabwesend die feinen Streifen Lichts, die sich durch die Vorhänge gemogelt haben. Dann wird ihm bewusst, dass Jims wärmender Körper, der sich ihm in der vergangenen Nacht mit zunehmender Beharrlichkeit aufgedrängt hat, aus dem Bett verschwunden ist.

Leonard setzt sich im Bett auf wie ein Roboter, der einen unerwarteten Reboot erfahren hat. „Jim?“

Das Rauschen der Dusche setzt abrupt aus. „Ja?“

„... Kommst du klar?“

„Ist das eine Fangfrage? Möchtest du mir den Rücken schrubben?“

„... Vergiss es.“

„Spielverderber!“

Das Wasserrauschen setzt wieder ein, gleichmäßig und hypnotisch, und Leonard lässt sich zurück in die Laken sinken. Jim kann alleine duschen, das hat er inzwischen mehrfach bewiesen.

Also genießt Leonard die paar Minuten, die er sein Bett für sich hat, ehe Jim aus dem Bad zurück kommt, Anlauf nimmt, und sich auf ihn wirft. „Fertig!“

Leonard liegt unter ihm, lässt Jim gottergeben auf ihn hinab tropfen, und hält die Augen geschlossen. „Du bist fünf Jahre alt, kann das sein?“

„Fünfeinhalb!“, gibt Jim gutgelaunt zurück. „Ich fühl mich viel besser heute, Bones. Was hast du mit mir angestellt, als ich bewusstlos war, und mich nicht wehren konnte?“

Leonard schlägt die Augen auf, und stellt fest, dass ihre Nasenspitzen einander beinahe berühren. „Was denkst du denn?“

„Ich denke, dass du mich mit Hyposprays bombardiert hast, bis sie mir zu den Ohren wieder raus gekommen sind.“

Jims Gesicht ist von einem derartig sonnigen Grinsen überzogen, dass es Leonard praktisch blendet. Er muss sich räuspern. „Das trifft es ziemlich genau, ja.“

Jims Blick verliert ein kleinwenig von seiner überschäumenden Heiterkeit, aber nicht das kleinste Bisschen Intensität, als er von Leonards Augen abwärts gleitet und sich auf seine Lippen fixiert.

Leonard muss sich ein weiteres Mal räuspern. Vielleicht sollte er doch so langsam mal mit Jim darüber reden, was sich zwischen ihnen eigentlich abspielt. Aber dann senkt Jim seinen Kopf und küsst ihn, und Leonard vergisst seine guten Vorsätze zu Gunsten des zufriedenen Surrens, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet.

Er schließt die Augen und lässt sich küssen, reckt sich Jim sogar ein bisschen entgegen. Erst, als ein spürbares Schaudern durch Jims kompletten Körper geht, und er in Leonards zögerlich geöffneten Mund hinein stöhnt, hebt Leonard seine Hände, die er ins Bettlaken gekrallt hatte, schlingt seine Arme um Jims nackten Oberkörper und rollt sie herum.

Jim keucht überrascht, schlägt die Augen auf und starrt zu ihm auf – erregt, verwirrt, _vorfreudig_ – und Leonard räuspert sich streng. „Du musst dich schonen, Jim.“

Leonard rechnet fest damit, dass Jim ihm entweder erst widersprechen, oder gleich versuchen wird, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Stattdessen hebt er seine Hand und legt sie an Leonards Wange. „Du bist der Einzige, der mich je unterbrochen hat ... und trotzdem geblieben ist.“

Leonards Stirn verzieht sich zu einem verwirrten Runzeln, und er beobachtet mit steigender Faszination, wie sich ein zufriedenes kleines Lächeln in Jims Mundwinkel schleicht.

„Ich mag das“, sagt Jim schlicht.

Kurz starrt Leonard noch sprachlos auf ihn hinab, dann rollt er sich entschlossen von ihm runter und aus dem Bett. „Gut. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, damit aufzuhören.“

Er hört Jim ein amüsiertes Schnauben ausstoßen, und kann das antwortende Lächeln auf seinem eigenen Gesicht nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

„Bleib liegen, bis ich mit Duschen fertig bin“, ordnet er an. „Ich will deine Werte messen, ehe du etwas zu dir nimmst.“

„Jawohl, Doktor!“, gibt Jim gutgelaunt zurück, und Leonard verschwindet Augen rollend ins Bad. Er lässt sämtliche Türen hinter sich offen.

 

Jims Werte sind einigermaßen vielversprechend. Zugegeben, sein Puls geht zu schnell und zu flach, und sein ganzer Körper sendet Signale aus, die an die eines Mannes in seinen Sechzigern erinnern – aber es sind _stabile_ Signale eines Mannes in seinen Sechzigern.

Jim ist ein _robuster_ alter Mann.

„Du sagst die liebenswertesten Dinge“, kommentiert Jim seine Diagnose, und Leonard wendet sich von ihm ab und verstaut sein medizinisches Zubehör wieder an seinem angestammten Platz.

„Irgendwelche Erschöpfungserscheinungen?“, erkundigt er sich mit professionellem Unterton. „Herzrasen?“

Jim, der in Jeans und barfuß auf dem Bett sitzt, blinzelt mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen zu ihm auf, den Leonard nur als verschmitzt bezeichnen könnte – wenn er denn wollte. Er will nicht. Er will, dass Jim aufhört, ihn so anzugucken. „Wage es ja nicht, jetzt einen dummen Spruch zu reißen.“

Jim zieht ihm prompt eine Flunsch. „Kein Herzrasen“, sagt er dann. „Mir geht’s gut.“

Er legt den Kopf schief, scheint kurz intensiv in sich hinein zu horchen. „Ich hab tierischen Hunger“, verkündet er dann.

Einige Dinge, stellt Leonard fest, ändern sich nie. Jim kann von der einen auf die andere Sekunde beschließen, dass er _eingehen_ wird, wenn er nicht sofort etwas zu Essen bekommt. Leonard hat sich daher angewöhnt, stets einen synthetischen Müsliriegel mit sich zu führen, wenn sie gemeinsam auf Mission gehen.

Eine hastig unterbrochene Friedensverhandlung für einen kurzen Snack abseits vom Verhandlungstisch war auch schon eine zu viel.

Leonard holt Jim einen seiner wärmeren Pullover aus dem Schrank, stülpt ihn Jim über den protestierenden Kopf, und macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee?“

„Tee“, sagt Jim direkt hinter ihm. Leonard wirft ihm einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter zu, und findet sich einem weiteren sonnig-blendenden Grinsen ausgeliefert. „Um dich glücklich zu machen!“

Leonard lässt ein genervtes Seufzen hören.

Sie frühstücken lange und ausgewogen, und Leonard setzt Jim über einer Tasse Tee darüber in Kenntnis, welche Pläne er am vergangenen Abend für seine Rehabilitation gefasst hat. Jim nimmt sie überraschend gleichmütig zur Kenntnis.

Leonard zückt prompt seinen Trikorder und richtet ihn auf Jim.

„Lass das sein“, fordert Jim ungeduldig. „Es geht mir gut! Und so langweilig die Prozedur auch sein wird – sie ist notwendig.“

Es klingelt an der Tür, ehe Leonard etwas darauf erwidern könnte. Jim stößt ein leises Schnauben aus. „Wie nett von Uhura und Spock, dass sie heute bis nach dem Frühstück gewartet haben, bei uns einzufallen.“

Leonard gibt so etwas wie ein Grunzen von sich und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. „Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie uns wieder Obst mitgebracht.“

„Glück?“, gibt Jim in einem Tonfall zurück, der andeutet, dass ihm in seinem ganzen Leben kaum Schlimmeres widerfahren könnte, als an zwei aufeinander folgenden Tagen mit Obst gefüttert zu werden.

„Glück!“, erwidert Leonard also mit Nachdruck, verlässt die Küche, geht den Flur zur Haustür entlang, und öffnet sie.

Es sind nicht Uhura und Spock.

„Guten Tag“, grüßt ihn eine schlanke, hoch gewachsene Frau in ihren späten Fünfzigern. Die Art, wie sie ihr Haar trägt, kommt Leonard seltsam vertraut vor. „Bin ich hier richtig bei Doktor Leonard McCoy?“

Es sind ihre Augen, die ihn realisieren lassen, wen er hier vor sich hat. Ihre Augen, ihre Haltung, und die Art und Weise, wie sich ihr Blick in seinen zu bohren scheint.

„Das sind Sie“, erwidert er höflich, macht einen Schritt zur Seite und eine einladende Geste in die Wohnung hinein. „Ich nehme an, Sie möchten zu Ihrem Sohn.“

 

Winona Kirk ist völlig anders, als Leonard sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Anstelle einer kühlen, zurückhaltenden Persönlichkeit hat er plötzlich einen zweiten Jim in seiner Küche – leidenschaftlich, energisch, und beinahe überwältigend charmant.

Jim hat ihm davon erzählt, wie seine Mutter ihn nach Neros Attacke auf Vulkan und die Erde aufgesucht hat – dass sie sich miteinander ausgesprochen haben. Aber Leonard ahnt, dass Jim trotz allem vermutlich niemals darüber hinweg kommen wird, einen so großen Teil seines Lebens in der Überzeugung verbracht zu haben, dass er seiner Mutter egal sei.

So, wie er Jim kennt, gibt es noch eine Menge Ungesagtes zwischen ihm und Winona, trotz der Aussprache. Im Prinzip muss er sich ja nur vor Augen führen, wie Jim und er selbst miteinander kommunizieren. Von einem erfolgreichen Dialog kann da kaum die Rede sein.

Und Jim und seine Mutter _kennen_ einander praktisch nicht, können die Tage, die sie in den letzten Jahren miteinander verbracht haben, vermutlich an einer Hand abzählen.

Jim über sie sprechen zu hören, war eine neue Erfahrung, die Leonard keinesfalls missen möchte – so viele Dinge wurden ihm mit einem Mal so viel klarer, so viele Aspekte von Jims auf den ersten Blick so widersprüchlichem Charakter ergaben plötzlich so viel mehr Sinn – selbst wenn es eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung war.

Denn Jim liebt seine Mutter, hat sie immer geliebt, selbst als er sich erfolgreich eingeredet hat, sie zu hassen, schlimmer noch, sie nicht zu brauchen. Niemanden zu brauchen.

Winona umarmt ihren Sohn lange und mit Nachdruck, als wolle sie sich das Gefühl, diese Kette von Sinneseindrücken ganz genau einprägen. Sie küsst Jim auf die Wange, die Stirn, die Schläfe, und lässt ihre Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar streichen – als könne sie es kaum fassen, ihn lebendig und an einem Stück vor sich zu haben.

Es wundert Leonard ein wenig, mit welcher Geduld Jim sie gewähren lässt – und dann sieht er, wie Jim die Augen schließt, nur einen Moment lang, wie er sich an ihre Hand schmiegt und die Luft anhält, und es bricht ihm ein wenig das Herz.

„Du siehst fürchterlich aus“, verkündet Winona schließlich mit ernster Stimme, bringt Leonard in die Gegenwart zurück. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu ihr und Jim, setzt soeben einen dringend benötigten Kaffee auf, und er kann _hören_ , wie nahe ihr der Anblick ihres Sohnes geht.

„Bones, sag ihr, dass ich in Ordnung komme“, fordert Jim heiser, und Leonard sieht ihn kurz über seine Schulter an, ehe er Winona seinen Blick zuwendet und Jims Aufforderung Folge leistet. „Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, Ma’am.“

Winonas klare blaue Augen verengen sich leicht, und sie legt den Kopf schief. „Bones?“

Jim, als wolle er seine Mutter von seinem Gesundheitszustand ablenken, erzählt ihr die Geschichte, wie sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Leonard fügt nichts hinzu, widerspricht Jim mit keinem Wort, selbst als er einen schrecklich gestellten Südstaaten-Akzent aufsetzt und Leonards Rede über die Gefahren des Weltraums zum Besten gibt. Statt also Jim auch nur die geringste Beachtung zukommen zu lassen, schenkt Leonard zwei Tassen mit Kaffee voll und reicht Winona eine davon.

Sie nimmt sie lächelnd entgegen. „Vielen Dank, Doktor.“

Er erwidert das Lächeln, setzt sich wieder an den Tisch und lässt seinen Blick so unauffällig wie möglich zwischen Jim und seiner Mutter hin und her schweifen. Winonas Haar ist vollständig ergraut, silbern sogar, aber ihre Augen wirken wie die einer wesentlich jüngeren Frau. Auf völlig widersinnige Weise sieht sie Jim erschreckend ähnlich.

Er hat Fotos von ihr gesehen, als sie mit Jim schwanger war, George an ihrer Seite – die einzigen Bilder von ihr und seinem Vater, die Jim immer und überall mit sich führt – und Leonard fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob sie seitdem jemals wieder so gelächelt hat.

Er könnte verstehen, falls nicht. Er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, die Liebe seines Lebens zu verlieren – das Gefühl, nie wieder auch nur schmerzfrei atmen zu können, geschweige denn ehrlich zu lächeln.

Sie verlagern ihr Beisammensein ins Wohnzimmer. Leonard zwingt Jim aufs Sofa und legt ihm eine Decke um, und als er sich wieder aufrichtet, weiß er nicht, ob er sich aus dem Raum zurückziehen sollte oder nicht.

Jims nächste Worte – und viel mehr noch sein Tonfall – laden auch nicht unbedingt zum Bleiben ein. „Mom, was machst du hier?“

Leonard muss zugeben, dass Jim erstaunlich lange durchgehalten hat, ehe er die Frage gestellt hat. Er bleibt stehen, wo er ist, dreht den Kopf in Winonas Richtung und blickt sie an – so neutral wie möglich. Denn die Antwort auf Jims Frage mag ihn nichts angehen, aber hören will Leonard sie trotzdem.

Winona hat den Sessel schräg gegenüber vom Sofa in Beschlag genommen, und jetzt stellt sie ihre Kaffeetasse beiseite, richtet ihre Augen auf Jim und verschränkt ihre Hände miteinander.

„Du warst tot, Jim“, erwidert sie sanft.

Leonard hat das Gefühl, er muss ersticken. Er verändert seine Haltung, dreht seinen Körper Winona zu, blickt von ihr zu Jim und wieder zurück.

„Du hast dich geopfert – für deine Mannschaft, deine Freunde, für die Menschen, die du liebst.“ Winona spricht die Worte mit einer Ruhe aus, die an Emotionslosigkeit grenzt, und Leonard stellt mit Unbehagen fest, wie nahe sie den Tränen ist. „Du hast dich geopfert, und du bist gestorben. Was denkst du, was ich hier mache?“

Jim starrt sie an, und Leonard sieht den Schmerz, das plötzliche Verstehen über sein Gesicht hinweg gleiten. Jim wollte nie so werden wie sein Vater, wollte nie so _enden_ wie er – hat sich immer dagegen gewehrt, mit ihm verglichen zu werden.

Es wird schwer werden, diesem Vergleich noch länger auszuweichen.

„Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, und besuche meinen Sohn“, sagt Winona fest. „Meinen _lebendigen_ Sohn.“

Denn sie mag Jim allein gelassen haben, als er klein war, sie mag viel zu viel Zeit viel zu weit von ihm entfernt verbracht haben, aber Leonard weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass solch ein Verhalten nicht zwingend zu bedeuten hat, dass man sein Kind nicht liebt.

Manchmal ist es schlicht der einzige Weg, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen – so viel Distanz wie nur möglich zwischen sich und einen Ort zu bringen, an dem man glücklich gewesen ist; weil man sonst wahnsinnig werden würde.

Vielleicht war es feige von ihr, Jim zu verlassen, als sie gesehen hat, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater ist ... als sie ihn zu einem Abbild des Mannes hat heranwachsen sehen, den sie verloren hat, und über dessen Verlust sie nie hinweg gekommen ist.

Ihn bei einem Mann zurück zu lassen, dem er nichts bedeutet, der sich mehr schlecht als recht um ihn gekümmert hat, war ganz sicher falsch. Aber sie hat es nicht gewusst. Jim hat ihr nie gesagt, was zwischen ihm und Frank vorgefallen ist, und Frank hat ihr nie vorgeworfen, ihr Kind zu vernachlässigen, aus der Angst heraus, sie ganz zu verlieren, wenn er es täte.

Sie haben heile Familie gespielt, wann immer sie nach Hause kam – nur, um sich noch ein wenig schlechter zu fühlen, ein wenig mehr auseinander zu brechen, wenn sie wieder ins Weltall verschwunden ist.

Jim hat Leonard anvertraut, dass er es erst begriffen hat, als seine Mutter ihm die Geschichte von der Zerstörung der Narada erzählt hat – dass er aus ihrem Mund hören musste, was er in unzähligen Berichten gelesen, aus so vielen verschiedenen Blickwinkeln analysiert hat.

Er musste es von ihr hören, um zu begreifen, dass sie den Weltraum gleichzeitig liebt und hasst … den Ort, an dem ihr Sohn geboren, und ihr Mann getötet wurde.

Und jetzt hat Jim das Gleiche getan, hat sich geopfert, ist so _vollständig_ in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten, dass es Leonard eine Gänsehaut verursacht, wenn er zu genau darüber nachdenkt.

Er möchte nicht wissen, was für Gefühle Jims Verhalten in Winona auslöst.

Sie blickt Jim an, eindringlich und mit einer Andeutung von Tränen in den Augen. Leonard sieht Jim die Stirn runzeln, sieht ihn die Augen schließen und sich des Anblicks verweigern, seine Mutter weinen zu sehen.

Winona schluckt und starrt auf ihren Schoß hinab, und dann gibt Jim einen erstickten Laut von sich, macht eine dringliche Handbewegung, winkt Winona an sich heran. Sie steht sofort auf, setzt sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und nimmt ihn in ihre Arme, und Leonard verlässt endlich das Wohnzimmer.

Die Beziehung zwischen Jim und seiner Mutter ist kompliziert, und angespannt und so voller Missverständnisse, dass es Jahre brauchen wird, sie auszuräumen. Aber daran, dass diese beiden Menschen einander lieben, besteht für ihn nicht der geringste Zweifel.

Er geht zurück in die Küche, setzt sich dort an den Tisch und nimmt sein PADD zur Hand. Scotty hat ihm eine flüchtige Bestandsaufnahme über den Zustand der Enterprise zukommen lassen, die er an Jim weiter leiten soll. Sinn in seine leidenschaftlichen Halbsätze über dieses ihm so wichtige Thema zu bringen, beschäftigt Leonard eine ganze Zeit lang. Er ist derartig darauf konzentriert, herauszufinden, was gigantische Tiefseefische mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun haben sollen, dass er beinahe zusammenfährt, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt.

„Er ist eingeschlafen“, hört er Winonas Stimme hinter sich, und dann geht sie um den Tisch herum, lässt sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Praktisch mitten im Satz.“

Sie sagt es mit einem Lächeln, aber er hört die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme, und Leonard nickt. „Er wird schnell müde. Es kostet ihn viel Energie, sich zu erholen.“

Sie atmet tief durch, den Blick unbestimmt ins Nichts fixiert, und ihr Gesicht sieht ernst aus, unsicher sogar. Leonard legt sein PADD beiseite. „Es besteht wirklich kein Grund zur Besorgnis, Ma’am. Er wird wieder völlig in Ordnung kommen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Sie lächelt ihn an, und es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln, wenn auch ein wenig kläglich. „Ich habe Ihren offiziellen Bericht aufmerksam studiert, Doktor McCoy.“

Er weiß nicht, was er noch sagen könnte, um ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen, also schweigt er. Es ist Winona, die die eingetretene Stille unterbricht, die ihm plötzlich direkt in die Augen sieht und fragt: „Sie ... kümmern sich um Jim?“

Leonard nickt, ganz automatisch. „Immer.“

Winona lächelt unwillkürlich, und diesmal erinnert das Leuchten in ihren Augen Leonard an Jim. „Sie stehen ihm nahe?“

„Er ist mein bester Freund“, erwidert Leonard fest. „Er bedeutet mir viel.“

Das Leuchten in ihren Augen dimmt ein wenig. „Aber Sie waren nicht dabei, als ...“

Sie unterbricht sich, schluckt und starrt auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen hinab, und Leonard räuspert sich leise.

„Nein. Ich war nicht dabei, als er gestorben ist.“ Sie hebt ihren Blick, sieht ihn wieder an, und er kann nicht anders, als die Frage stellen. „Hört es je auf, wehzutun?“

„Nein“, erwidert sie ruhig. „Tut es nicht. Aber die Schuldgefühle vergehen mit der Zeit.“

 

Der Himmel hat sich zugezogen, als Leonard Winona zur Tür bringt und sich von ihr verabschiedet. Die Wolkendecke hängt schwer und grau über San Francisco, scheint sich ins Endlose zu erstrecken.

Winona verspricht, Jim erneut zu besuchen, ehe ihre nächste Mission sie zurück in den Weltraum beordert, und tritt in den beginnenden Regen hinaus, als registriere sie ihn überhaupt nicht.

Leonard beobachtet, wie sie die Straße hinab geht und in Richtung des Shuttledienstes zum Akademiegelände verschwindet, und schließt erst die Tür, als sie außer Sichtweite ist.

Er geht zu Jim ins Wohnzimmer, findet ihn in seine Decke eingerollt vor – bis zur Nasenspitze eingewickelt. Es ist ein seltsam liebenswerter Anblick.

Draußen vor dem Fenster beginnt der Regen mit gesteigerter Entschlossenheit zu fallen. Sein gleichmäßiges Prasseln klingt vertraut und beruhigend, und Leonard entspannt seine Schultern. Er hat Regen schon immer gemocht.

In der Ferne wird Donnergrollen hörbar.

Leonard schaltet das Licht an, legt leise Musik auf, und holt sich ein Buch, ehe er sich auf den Sessel schräg gegenüber vom Sofa sinken lässt.

Es ist lange her, dass er so etwas wie Urlaub hatte, und noch viel länger, dass er diesen Urlaub vergleichsweise untätig zugebracht hat. Zu Akademiezeiten hat er seine freien Tage mit Jim verbracht, musste schwimmen oder klettern gehen, seine Abende in Clubs mit fürchterlich farbenfroher Beleuchtung und sogar noch farbenfroheren Getränken verbringen.

Das nächste Mal, beschließt Leonard, werden sie surfen gehen – und abends in eine Bar mit so wenig Beleuchtung wie nur möglich.

Das Donnergrollen kommt beständig näher, und das Prasseln des Regens nimmt eine Lautstärke an, die sich mit einem Luftschussgewehr vergleichen ließe. Vereinzelte Blitze erhellen das Zimmer. Sie sind weit genug entfernt, und Leonard versucht, sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.

Aber dann ertönt ein verdächtiges Surren, und das Deckenlicht im Zimmer setzt abrupt aus – im gleichen Augenblick, als ein besonders greller Blitz über den Himmel zuckt, nur Sekunden später gefolgt von ohrenbetäubendem Donner.

Jim schnellt mit einem erstickten Schrei in die Höhe. Er blickt sich suchend um, aus Augen, die zu hell in seinem erstarrten Gesicht sitzen, und Leonard ahnt, was er vorhat – wirft sein Buch beiseite und steht hastig aus dem Sessel auf, ist mit zwei schnellen Schritten an Jims Seite angelangt und hindert ihn daran, aufzustehen.

„Nur ein Gewitter, Jim“, sagt er, während er neben dem Sofa auf ein Knie hinab sinkt. Wieder ein Blitz direkt gefolgt von Donnergrollen, und Jim schluchzt auf und drängt sich in Leonards Arme hinein. „Bones ...“

„Nur ein Gewitter“, wiederholt Leonard sanft, während er Jim beruhigend an sich gedrückt hält. Es muss das Licht sein, grell und ein wenig ins Gelbe tendierend ... und der Lärm, das Grollen des Donners, als befinde Jim sich noch immer mitten im Warpkern. Leonard reibt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich bin hier; ich hab dich“, murmelt er die inzwischen so vertraut gewordene Litanei. „Du bist sicher.“

Jim presst sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und nimmt einen tiefen, stockenden Atemzug. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es dir nie gesagt habe.“

Die Worte ergeben keinen Sinn, und Leonard ahnt, dass Jim sich mit den Gedanken weder im Hier noch im Jetzt aufhält. Aber wie es auch immer um Jims Wahrnehmung von Zeit und Raum bestellt sein mag, er weiß ganz genau, wen er vor sich hat. Seine Hände krallen sich in die Rückenpartie von Leonards Pullover. „Es tut mir so leid, Bones.“

Er könnte fragen. Könnte Jims Gesicht zu sich anheben, ihm in die Augen sehen, und ihn _fragen_ , was er damit meint. Aber Jim ist außer sich vor Angst und Bedauern, steht unter Schock.

Es wäre einfach nicht richtig.

Also fragt Leonard nicht. Stattdessen erhebt er sich aus seiner unbequemen Haltung auf dem Teppich und setzt sich zu Jim aufs Sofa, zieht ihn in seine Arme und legt die Decke über sie beide.

Er hält Jim fest, bis das Gewitter vorbei ist, Jims Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, über seinem Herzen.

Nach einer Weile geht das Licht wieder an, verdrängt das kränkliche Leuchten des Gewitters aus dem Zimmer, und Jim entspannt sich spürbar in Leonards Armen.

Es vergehen mehrere Minuten, ehe Jim seinen Kopf zu Leonard anhebt und ihm in die Augen sieht.

„Wird es jetzt immer so sein?“, fragt er leise, und seine Stimme klingt klein, beschämt. „Ein kleiner Impuls, und ich falte mich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus in einem Regenschauer?“

Leonard erwidert seinen Blick geradeheraus, ohne auch nur ein Minimum an Mitleid. „Sowas nennt sich Trauma, Jim. Gibt deiner Psyche Zeit, damit umzugehen.“

„Wie viel Zeit?“, will Jim wissen. „Ich kann ... ich kann so nicht kommandieren, Bones.“

„Du wirst es wieder können“, verspricht Leonard ihm ernst. Er will Jim danach fragen, von was er gesprochen hat, was genau ihm so fürchterlich leid tue, und hält die Worte gewaltsam zurück.

„Deine Psyche wird sich erholen, genauso wie dein Körper“, sagt er stattdessen. „Wir Menschen sind hart im Nehmen – und du bist einer der Schlimmsten von uns, Jim. Ich hege keinerlei Zweifel über deine Genesung.“

Jim drückt sein Gesicht zurück in Leonards Halsbeuge. „Meinst du nicht einer der Besten?“

„Nein“, sagt Leonard mit Entschiedenheit und drückt einen Kuss auf Jims Haar. „Ich meine ganz sicher einer der Schlimmsten.“

 

Leonards Plan für Jims Gesundung sieht vor, dass er alle fünf Tage eine Bluttransfusion mit Khans Plasma zu erhalten hat. Dementsprechend verfrachtet Leonard einen erstaunlich kooperativen Jim zurück ins Krankenhaus, kaum drei Tage, nachdem er ihn höchstpersönlich daraus entlassen hatte.

Er hat bereits im Vorfeld alles arrangiert, also steht ein Zimmer für sie bereit – ein Zimmer mit einem Bett, sämtlichem benötigten Zubehör ... und Christine Chapel, die über das Tablett mit den Bluttransfusionen wacht wie ein Habicht über ein Nest frisch geschlüpfter Küken.

„Guten Morgen, Christine“, grüßt Leonard sie freundlich. Da Jim die Transfusion auf leeren Magen erhalten soll, um eine etwaige Übelkeit zu unterbinden, hat Leonard aus Solidarität ebenfalls auf sein Frühstück verzichtet, und fühlt sich ein wenig unter-koffeiniert.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor McCoy“, erwidert sie mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie Jim zunickt. „Captain Kirk.“

Jim, der kurz wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen geblieben ist, als er sie erkannt hat, räuspert sich leise. „Guten Morgen, Christine.“

Selbst Leonard kann sehen, dass das Lächeln, das sich auf diese Begrüßung hin auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet, vage beunruhigend ist.

Jim fällt praktisch auf das Bett, das man für ihn vorgesehen hat.

„Du kannst dich schon mal frei machen“, sagt Leonard über seine Schulter hinweg, während er die Ampullen mit Khans synthetisiertem Blut in Augenschein nimmt.

In seinem Rücken gibt Jim so etwas wie ein verschrecktes Quäken von sich. „Was, jetzt?“

Leonard wendet sich voll zu ihm um und mustert ihn irritiert. „Ich habe vor, dir einen Venenkatheter zu setzen. Ich muss außerdem deine Herzfrequenz, deine Nierenfunktion und deine Leberwerte unter Beobachtung halten. All das ist selbstverständlich auch möglich, solltest du beschließen, meinen Pullover anzubehalten. Aber du würdest mir mein Leben und damit ultimativ auch deins sehr viel einfacher machen, wenn du ihn auszögest.“

Jim blinzelt ihn an, offenbar sprachlos im Angesicht derartiger Eloquenz. Dann wirft er Christine einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, den Leonard nur verdächtig finden kann, und zieht seinen Pullover aus.

„Er trägt Ihren Pullover, Doktor?“ Christine ist ihm gegenüber vor dem Tischchen mit den Ampullen aufgetaucht, und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ist entschieden schelmisch.

„Er wohnt bei mir“, erwidert Leonard ruhig. „Ich habe es bisher noch nicht auf mich genommen, seine Kleidung aus seiner Wohnung kommen zu lassen.“

Sie schmunzelt, und hilft ihm dann dabei, den Katheter vorzubereiten. „Ich verstehe.“

„Ach so?“ Leonard zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtet sie eindringlich.

Sie nickt. „Offenbar haben Sie es nicht für nötig gehalten.“

Das hat er tatsächlich nicht, er begreift allerdings nicht, wieso sie deswegen derartig zufrieden aussieht.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, leben Sie zusammen?“

„Vorerst ja“, erwidert Leonard mit milder Verwirrung in der Stimme. „Meine Wohnung ist allerdings zu klein für zwei Personen.“

„Vorerst – was soll das heißen, vorerst?“, erklingt Jims unzufriedene Stimme. „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig!“

„Können wir das privat besprechen?“, knurrt Leonard ihn an, und wendet sich zu ihm um, die Flexüle im Anschlag.

„Nein!“, erwidert Jim hitzig und hält ihm sein Handgelenk entgegen. „Wenn du mich nicht um dich haben willst, kannst du das auch vor Christine sagen – die erwartet bestimmt gar nichts anderes!“

Leonard stockt, macht die Schultern gerade, und runzelt die Stirn. „Wie bitte?“

Er hat Jim nicht mehr geküsst, seit dem Gewitter. Zuerst war es nur ein vager Beschluss, Jims Trauma nicht mehr als nötig auszunutzen, aber inzwischen fühlt es sich für Leonard an wie etwas völlig anderes.

Offenbar fühlt es sich für Jim wie Abweisung an.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden“, erwidert Jim mürrisch.

Leonard wechselt einen verunsicherten Blick mit Christine. Sie deutet ein Schulterzucken an, und er beschließt, alle vornehme Zurückhaltung in den Wind zu schießen.

„Jim“, beginnt er ernst, während er Jim die Flexüle setzt, und Jim verzieht prompt das Gesicht, wenn er auch stillhält. „Wir teilen das Bett.“

Hinter ihnen breitet sich die faszinierte Stille der aufmerksam lauschenden Krankenschwester aus.

Jim starrt stur auf seinen Schoß hinab. „Und?“

Leonard knirscht beinahe mit den Zähnen vor plötzlicher Wut. „Für dich mag das kein besonderes Vorkommen sein, aber ich lasse weiß Gott nicht jeden in mein Bett!“

Jims Blick schnellt in die Höhe, bohrt sich in seinen, und Leonard wird heiß unter dem Kragen seines Hemdes. Er fixiert die Flexüle nicht ganz so sanft wie üblich an Jims Arm.

„Also ziehst du mit mir zusammen?“, fragt Jim – mit einem beharrlichen Unterton, der Leonard schmerzhaft an seine Tochter erinnert.

_„Aber du kommst wieder, Daddy? Wenn du genug Aliens gesehen hast, dann kommst du zurück?“_

Leonard seufzt. „Ja, Jim. Ich ziehe mit dir zusammen. Wir können uns Wohnungen ansehen, wenn wir nachher nach Hause kommen.“

Er wendet sich ab, bedeutet Christine mit einem Nicken, die erste Ampulle an den Tropf anzuschließen, und beobachtet dann mit konzentrierter Miene, wie sich das Blut unter die Flüssigkeit im transparenten Behälter mischt.

Er spürt Jim nach seinem Hosenbein greifen. „Nur, wenn du es auch wirklich willst.“

Leonard erstarrt. Er hört Christine verkünden, dass sie eine Kanne Kaffee besorgen werde, und fleht stumm Segen auf ihr Haupt hinab. Er wartet, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fällt, dann wendet er sich zu Jim um – Jim, der aus großen blauen Augen zu ihm aufsieht; und Leonard will verdammt sein, wenn er ihm die Nummer des unschuldigen, zutiefst betrübten Welpen dieses eine Mal tatsächlich abkauft.

Er schluckt trocken. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Jim?“

Jim runzelt leicht die Stirn, und Leonard sieht ihn nachrechnen. Er kann nicht anders als darüber schmunzeln, und Jim in seinen mathematischen Bemühungen unterbrechen.

„Lange genug, dass du inzwischen wissen solltest, dass ich mir eine ganze Menge von dir gefallen, und mich zu viel Unsinn überreden lasse – aber wenn ich nicht will, dann will ich nicht. Richtig?“

Jim nickt vorsichtig, und sein Blick verliert ein kleinwenig von seiner Betrübnis.

Leonard beschließt, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. „Ich will mit dir zusammenziehen, Jim. Du bist ein erstaunlich angenehmer Mitbewohner. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie diese Sache zwischen uns sich noch entwickeln wird, und würde lieber nichts überstürzen.“ Er blickt dringlich auf Jim hinab. „Kannst du das verstehen?“

Zu seiner aufrichtigen Verwunderung nickt Jim ihm gelassen zu, alle Unsicherheit aus seinem Blick verschwunden. „Ich verstehe.“

Leonards linke Augenbraue macht sich selbstständig. „Und?“

Jim grinst zu ihm auf. „Ich will mit dir zusammenleben – so oder so.“

Leonard ist sehr froh, dass Christine diesen Moment wählt, um mit dem Kaffee zurück zu kommen – andernfalls hätte er Jim vielleicht mit seinem eigenen Katheter stranguliert.

Er weiß sehr wohl, dass es seine eigene Schuld ist; dass er zumindest _zur Hälfte_ an ihrer Lage und der Unsicherheit der Situation Schuld ist. Aber seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach könnte dieses eine Mal wirklich Jim derjenige sein, der seine Gefühle offen darlegt und ihm schlicht _sagt_ , wie er sich diese Sache zwischen ihnen vorstellt.

Ob es lediglich Freundschaft mit Extras sein soll, oder vielleicht sogar nur Trost fürs Trauma – oder ob Jims Gefühle für ihn sich mit seinen eigenen vergleichen lassen: Ob er an seiner Seite sein will, ganz gleich, was er dafür opfern muss; ob er für ihn durchs Feuer, und gleich danach durch Gletscherlandschaften gehen würde … ob er ihn nicht einfach nur liebt, sondern ihn _liebt_.

Aber Jim legt nichts offen dar, und Leonard fragt nicht – wagt es nicht, zu fragen – und die Situation bleibt, wie sie ist.

 

Sie verfallen in eine Art Routine, nach diesem Tag. Leonard ist für alle körperlich anstrengenden Aktivitäten des Haushalts verantwortlich, Jim macht den Abwasch und die Wäsche – sogar seine eigene, nachdem sie sie aus seiner Wohnung abgeholt haben – und verbringt den Rest seiner Tage beinahe ausnahmslos mit Schlafen. Sie kochen gemeinsam. Mit der Zeit lernt Jim sogar, wie man ein Steak perfekt brät, und dass Käse keinesfalls die Bereicherung einer jeden Mahlzeit darstellt. ( _Fast_ jeder Mahlzeit. Aber auch nur fast.)

Sie erhalten eine Menge Besuch, allen voran von Spock und Uhura, aber auch Scotty, Sulu und Chekov kommen vorbei, um sich nach Jims Befinden zu erkundigen.

Jims Mutter besucht sie drei weitere Male, ehe ihre nächste Mission sie zurück in den Weltraum beordert.

Nach einer Woche, in der er angestrengt in sich selbst hinein gehorcht hat, erlaubt Leonard es sich wieder, Jim zu küssen – wenn auch mit äußerster Zurückhaltung. Er kann spüren, dass Jim damit nicht zufrieden ist, aber das überrascht ihn nicht sonderlich.

Wenn es nach Jim ginge, würden sie nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns verschwenden. Leonard weiß aus Erfahrung, was bei so etwas herauskommt, also hält er sich weiter zurück.

Eine zweite Woche vergeht, in der sie keine Wohnung finden, die ihnen beiden gefallen würde – in ganz San Francisco nicht.

„Was stimmt mit dieser schon wieder nicht?“ Jim klingt entschieden ungeduldig, und Leonard kann ihm daraus nicht mal wirklich einen Vorwurf machen. Die Wohnung wirkt perfekt. Aber er will sie nicht.

Was er will, ist völlig unmöglich. Das weiß er. Aber er kann sich einfach nicht helfen.

„Sie ist nicht hell genug“, sagt er also, und kurz sieht Jim aus, als würde er ihn jede Sekunde anfallen und beißen.

„Nicht hell genug?“, wiederholt er fassungslos und gestikuliert mit dem PADD in Leonards Richtung, auf dem er die Bilder der Wohnungsanzeige aufgerufen hat. „Es ist ein Dachapartment! Mit Dachterrasse! Wir würden praktisch in Licht ertrinken!“

Leonard wirft einen genaueren Blick auf die Fotos, stutzt, und räuspert sich. „Oh.“

Jim stöhnt und wirft das PADD neben sich aufs Sofa. „Was ist los mit dir?“

Er sieht ein bisschen blass aus, und Leonard setzt sich kommentarlos neben ihn und misst seine Werte, ehe er ihm ein Hypospray verabreicht. Danach verstaut er Trikorder und Hypospray zurück in der dafür vorgesehenen Tasche; _danach_ stellt er die Tasche sorgsam neben dem Sofa ab.

Als er sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzt, nimmt Jim tatsächlich seine Hand. „Bones. Rede mit mir.“

Leonard muss kurz die Augen schließen. „Joanna hat mir geschrieben.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang passiert nicht das Geringste, dann hört er, wie Jim sich leise räuspert. „Ach so?“

Leonard nickt und schlägt die Augen wieder auf.

„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragt Jim ihn leise. „Wie alt ist sie jetzt – Zehn, richtig?“

„Zehn“, bestätigt Leonard heiser. „Sie ist im Mai Zehn geworden. Und ... es geht ihr soweit gut.“

„Sie vermisst dich.“ Jims Stimme ist frei von jeglichem Zweifel. Er drückt Leonards Hand.

Leonard kann plötzlich nicht anders, als sich zu ihm umwenden und ihn an sich ziehen – zu fest, zu eng – und ihn zu küssen.

Er hört Jims überraschtes Einatmen, und dann teilen sich Jims Lippen unter seinen – warm und nachgiebig und enthusiastisch – und es fühlt sich beinahe an wie ihr erster Kuss.

Aber Jim ist lange nicht mehr so schwach wie damals, und keiner von ihnen auch nur ansatzweise so verzweifelt, und es braucht nicht lange, ehe Jim Leonard auf den Rücken drückt, sich auf ihn legt und den Kuss vertieft.

Leonard lässt ihn. Weil er Jim braucht, weil er ihn will, und weil es sich schlicht zu gut anfühlt, um aufzuhören.

Absurder Weise ist es Jim, der ihren Kuss schließlich unterbricht. Anstatt sich jedoch von Leonard loszumachen, bleibt er auf ihm liegen, presst sein Gesicht in Leonards Halsbeuge und atmet tief durch.

Leonard reibt ihm über den Rücken, in ruhigen, langsamen Strichen, und stellt fest, dass es sich erschreckend richtig anfühlt, so unter Jim zu liegen.

Nicht einfach nur angenehm, erregend, oder inzwischen sogar vertraut – sondern _richtig_. Er weiß nicht wirklich, was er damit anfangen soll.

Es klingelt an der Tür, ehe er sich einen Reim darauf machen könnte.

„Unser Obst-Lieferdienst ist da“, murmelt Jim in Leonards Schulter.


	5. Chapter 5

Als habe sich das ganze Universum gegen ihn verschworen, bringen Uhura und Spock heute frische Pfirsiche vom Markt mit. Frische Pfirsiche. Wenn es etwas gibt, dass Leonard annähernd so sehr vermisst wie seine Tochter und den Rest seiner Familie, dann ist das der Pfirsichkuchen seiner Mutter.

Während Uhura das Obst in die Küche trägt, nachdem sie sowohl Jim als auch Leonard eine flüchtige Umarmung hat zukommen lassen, verkündet Spock prompt, dass er den Plan gefasst habe, einen Teil der Pfirsiche zu einem Kuchen zu verarbeiten.

In Leonard kommt nicht zum ersten Mal das Gefühl auf, dass sein Halt an der Realität dieser Daseinsebene zunehmend nachlässt.

„Kuchen“, wiederholt er also flach. „Sie wollen Kuchen backen. In meiner Küche. Mit Pfirsichen drin.“

„Mein Studium der menschlichen Zivilisation schließt die kulinarischen Errungenschaften diverser Nationen mit ein“, erwidert Spock in einem Tonfall, als sei das nicht im Geringsten verdächtig, sondern völlig normal. „Und Gebäck stellt eine besondere Faszination dar – da es vordergründig keinen ersichtlichen Zweck zu erfüllen scheint.“

Uhura schiebt sich von hinten links an Leonard heran. „Lassen Sie ihn“, wispert sie an seinem Ohr. Leonard ist ziemlich sicher, dass Spock sie gehört hat, selbst wenn er versucht, das nervöse Augenbrauen-Zucken zurückzuhalten.

Also präsentiert Leonard Spock sein eigenes Augenbrauen-Zucken, wirft die Hände in die Luft und gibt auf. „Ich will schwer hoffen, dass ihr Schlagsahne mitgebracht habt!“

Uhura räumt sie kommentarlos in den Kühlschrank.

Jim, der das absonderliche Verhalten seines Ersten Offiziers mit Begeisterung zu tolerieren scheint, verkündet energisch, dass er ihm beim Backen zu helfen beabsichtige.

Leonard flüchtet prompt aus der Küche. Uhura folgt ihm etwas gemäßigter.

Sie lässt sich mit entspannter Selbstverständlichkeit auf der Ecke des Sofas nieder, die sie für gewöhnlich in Beschlag nimmt, zieht ihre langen Beine aufs Polster und grinst Leonard breit an, als er sich neben sie setzt.

Leonard lässt ihr ein episches Stirnrunzeln zuteil werden. „Er backt?“

Sie nickt. „Sehr gut sogar. All diese vulkanische Geduld und Detailbesessenheit kommen nirgendwo besser zur Entfaltung. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ihre Küchenwaage präzise genug ist. Er wird sonst ein wenig ... manisch.“

Leonard unterdrückt ein Schaudern. Es würde ihn nicht großartig wundern, wenn Spock es bewerkstelligen würde, die sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnisse von Generationen McCoy’scher Rezeptbücher eins zu eins nachzubacken. Vermutlich sogar, ohne jemals auch nur einen Fuß auf Georgianischen Boden gesetzt zu haben. Seine Mutter weigert sich bis heute, ihm ihr Rezept für Pfirsichkuchen anzuvertrauen ... Spock würde sie es vermutlich _aufdrängen_.

Sieht ja auch so verhungert aus, der arme Junge.

Leonard rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. Dann wird ihm bewusst, wie ungewöhnlich aufmerksam Uhura ihn von der Seite betrachtet. Kurz hat er Angst, sie habe seine absurden Gedanken gelesen.

„Was ist?“, platzt es aus ihm heraus.

Sie blinzelt und wendet den Blick ab. „Nichts.“

Er rollt die Augen ein weiteres Mal gen Zimmerdecke – erleichtert – und lehnt sich in seine Ecke des Sofas zurück.

„Was ist?“, wiederholt er mit Nachdruck.

Er ist nur Sekunden davon entfernt, sie mit dem Fuß anzustoßen, als sie den Kopf dreht und ihm in die Augen sieht. „Sie wirken bedrückt, Doktor.“

Leonard beschließt, dass er mit ihr nicht länger unter den gegebenen Einschränkungen kommunizieren kann. Es fühlt sich ganz einfach falsch an, dass sie ihn siezt, während sie ihm derartig zutreffende Feststellungen bezüglich seines emotionalen Wohlbefindens an den Kopf wirft.

„Leonard“, sagt er also ein wenig grob. „Mein Name ist Leonard. Und ich bin in der Tat ein wenig bedrückt.“

„Nyota“, erwidert sie sanft. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich in ihre Mundwinkel. „Du bist der zweite Mann in meinem Leben, dem ich diesen Namen ganz offiziell _anvertraue_.“

Leonard lächelt ganz unwillkürlich zurück, und einen Moment lang vergisst er, was diesen Austausch ausgelöst hat.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragt Nyota ihn dann vorsichtig, und er wird ein wenig starr.

Jim weiß von Joanna, seit sie gemeinsam die Akademie besucht haben. Er hat Leonard geholfen, Geburtstagsgeschenke und Grußkarten auszusuchen, und ihm immer wieder mit Nachdruck versichert, dass er kein schlechter Vater sei.

_„Sie weiß, dass du sie liebst, Bones. Sie weiß es, vertrau mir.“_

Im Gegensatz zu Jim hat Nyota keine Ahnung, dass Leonard Vater einer zehnjährigen Tochter ist, die er seit Monaten nicht mehr von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hat. Leonard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich habe eine Tochter“, sagt er fest. „Ihr Name ist Joanna. Ihre Mutter und ich haben zu jung geheiratet – viel zu jung, und Joanna war nur einer von vielen Versuchen, unsere Ehe zu retten. Wie so oft in solchen Situationen hat ein Kind nicht das Geringste dazu beigetragen, die Risse zu stopfen. Es war keine einvernehmliche Scheidung. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es vorbei ist, und Jocelyn wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, mir mit aller Macht klar zu machen, wie sehr sie meinen ... Kontrollzwang verabscheut. Sie hat das alleinige Sorgerecht.“

Nyota betrachtet ihn aus ruhigen braunen Augen, ohne Anklage oder Urteil, allenfalls mit Mitgefühl.

„Das muss schwer sein“, sagt sie leise, und Leonard nickt.

„Sehr schwer. Aber wie es scheint, ist Jocelyns Wut mit den Jahren abgekühlt. Joanna hat mir geschrieben, dass ihre Mutter ihr versprochen habe, dass sie in Zukunft so viel Zeit mit mir verbringen dürfe, wie sie nur will.“

Nyotas Augen nehmen einen verständnisvollen Glanz an. „Und jetzt willst du zu ihr. Aber du glaubst, Jim nicht allein lassen zu können.“

Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und tätschelt Leonards Knie. Selbstverständlich sucht Jim sich genau diesen Moment aus, um im Türrahmen aufzutauchen. „Was geht hier vor sich?“

Leonard hebt eine unbeeindruckte Augenbraue. „Wir haben uns verbrüdert ... verschwestert? ... _vergeschwistert_ , und sind im Begriff, mit Bourbon darauf anzustoßen“, erwidert er brüsk. „Was willst du hier? Wolltest du Spock nicht dabei helfen, sein Mehl um ein Hundertstel Gramm genau abzuwiegen?“

„Mach da keine Scherze drüber, wenn du nicht dabei gewesen bist!“, gibt Jim energisch zurück. „Es ist, als sehe man dabei zu, wie Berge erodieren! Die Entstehung des Universums muss weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen haben!“

Leonard entkommt ein Lachen, und neben ihm nickt Nyota mit Nachdruck. „Er ist wunderbar zielorientiert. Kann sich stundenlang auf eine Sache fixieren.“

Jim starrt sie an, begreifende Faszination auf dem Gesicht.

„Stundenlang“, wiederholt Nyota mit einem katzenhaften Grinsen.

Jim wird tatsächlich rot und flüchtet zurück in die Küche.

Leonard betrachtet sie von der Seite. „Das war wundervoll“, lässt er sie ernsthaft wissen. „Absolut wundervoll.“

Nyota zwinkert ihm zu, ehe sie ihren Körper auf dem Sofa so dreht, dass sie einander praktisch gegenüber sitzen. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“

Leonard seufzt schwer. „Ich weiß es nicht. Jim braucht regelmäßige Transfusionen, und ich will ihn nicht allein lassen. Es ist nicht nur, weil ich sein behandelnder Arzt bin, es ist weil -“

Leonard unterbricht sich und zögert, und Nyota legt ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal auf sein Knie. „Weil du sein Freund bist. Ich verstehe das. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wieso du so tust, als gebe es in Georgia keine Krankenhäuser.“

Leonard schüttelt den Kopf. „Er wird nicht mitkommen wollen. San Francisco ist sein Zuhause. Alle seine Freunde sind hier.“

Nyota schenkt ihm einen Blick, den man nur als skeptisch bezeichnen kann. „Hast du ihn gefragt?“

Leonard muss zugeben, dass er das nicht hat.

„Dann frag ihn“, fordert Nyota. „Rede mit ihm darüber, was du willst. Er kann keine Gedanken lesen, Leonard.“

Aber offenbar haben sie Jims detektivische Fähigkeiten unterschätzt. Denn Jim mag eine Weile gebraucht haben, um Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen, aber mit keinen weiteren Hinweisen neben Leonards verdächtiger Weigerung, sich eine neue Wohnung in San Francisco zu suchen, so kurz nachdem er einen Brief von seiner Tochter erhalten hat, kann man ihm das auch kaum vorwerfen.

In der Küche ertönt mit einem Mal ein gewaltiges Scheppern. „Bones!“, schreit Jim, während Spock mit besorgter Stimme fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Leonard und Nyota kommen mit einem Satz auf die Beine. Sie treffen Jim im Flur vor der Küche, Spock in seinem Kielwasser.

„Bones!“, keucht Jim atemlos, während er Leonards Hemdaufschläge packt. „Findest du deswegen jede einzelne Wohnung in San Francisco blöd, weil du zurück nach Georgia ziehen willst? Zu Joanna? Bist du deswegen so komisch?“

Leonard blinzelt fassungslos auf ihn hinab, und Jim schüttelt ihn ein bisschen. „Antworte mir!“

Leonard räuspert sich. „Ja“, sagt er dann leise. „Genau deswegen.“

Jim gibt ein erschöpftes Schnaufen von sich und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Leonards Brust – zwischen den offenen Hemdaufschlägen, die er nach wie vor festhält. Leonard blinzelt unsicher auf ihn hinab, dann trifft sein Blick auf Spocks, der direkt hinter Jim steht und nicht zu wissen scheint, was er mit diesem Austausch anfangen soll.

„Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, Spock“, sagt Leonard automatisch. „Nur unser privater kleiner Wahnsinn.“

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sieht Spock höchstgradig amüsiert aus, ohne seine Mimik auch nur im Geringsten zu verändern. Leonard ist diesmal regelrecht fasziniert davon, wie der Vulkanier es fertig bringt, ausschließlich mit den Augen zu lachen.

„Das erleichtert mich ungemein, Doktor“, sagt Spock trocken, und wendet sich ab.

Jim hängt noch immer an Leonard wie ein zu allem entschlossenes Faultier. „Wie ist es in Georgia um diese Jahreszeit?“, lässt er sich vernehmen. „Willst du dir ne Wohnung in der Stadt nehmen, oder lieber ein ganzes Haus auf dem Land? Meinst du, wir kriegen eins in Joannas Nachbarschaft? Glaubst du, Jocelyn würde sie ab und zu bei uns übernachten lassen? Wollen wir ihr ein eigenes Zimmer einrichten?“

Im ersten Augenblick ist Leonard zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn darauf zu antworten. Aber dann schlingt er beide Arme um Jim, hält ihn an sich gedrückt – ein wenig zu fest und ganz sicher zu liebevoll – und presst einen Kuss auf Jims Haar.

„Das Haus meiner Urgroßeltern steht leer“, sagt er leise, und räuspert sich, als ihm bewusst wird, wie heiser seine Stimme klingt. „Meine Eltern haben es nie verkauft.“

 

„Wie ist das Haus so – hab ich mir ne richtig klassische Südstaatenvilla vorzustellen?“

Jim liegt auf dem Rücken im Gras in der Sonne und räkelt sich zufrieden. Die Sommersonne gibt sich alle Mühe, das Grau aus seinen Wangen zu vertreiben, und wenn Leonard die Augen ein bisschen zusammenkneift, kann er sich einbilden, dass tatsächlich alles mehr oder weniger in Ordnung ist.

Sie haben sich mit Nyota und Spock in den nächstgelegenen Park begeben, haben einen Großteil des Kuchens, und alle Pfirsichcreme aufgegessen, die Leonard gemeinsam mit dem Vulkanier angerührt hat; und jetzt ist Leonard mit Jim allein zurück geblieben, während Nyota und Spock einen Verdauungsspaziergang auf dem Pfad machen, der sich zwischen den blühenden Ziersträuchern im südlichen Teil des Parks schlängelt.

Leonard sitzt direkt neben Jim, den Rücken an den Stamm eines jungen Mammutbaumes gelehnt. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, was für ein idyllisches Bild sie abgeben müssen, wird ihm ein bisschen anders. Also denkt er nicht darüber nach, sondern konzentriert sich auf Jims Frage.

„Nicht wirklich, nein“, erwidert er nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Es ist ein großes, solides Haus, eher ... robust als elegant, mit einer Veranda, die es auf beiden Stockwerken vollständig umschließt. Ich fürchte, dass es ein wenig heruntergekommen sein wird.“

Jim dreht ihm den Kopf zu und grinst. „Passt zu uns.“

Leonard verpasst ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Klaps. Jims Gesicht wird plötzlich ernst, und er stützt sich auf die Ellenbogen. „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt?“

Leonard versucht nicht einmal, die Frage misszuverstehen. „Ich dachte, du möchtest lieber hier bleiben.“

Jim zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso sollte ich?“

„Du bist hier Zuhause“, erwidert Leonard ein wenig verunsichert. „Und ich dachte -“

„Ich habe kein Zuhause“, unterbricht Jim ihn grob.

Leonard weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll.

„Nicht so wie du“, fügt Jim bedeutend sanfter hinzu. „Ich habe kein Haus voller glücklicher Kindheitserinnerungen – und meine Wohnung hier in der Stadt werde ich ganz sicher nicht vermissen.“

„Alle deine Freunde sind hier“, wendet Leonard ein. „Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass dir das Landleben liegen könnte.“

„Von meinen Freunden sehe ich genug, sobald wir wieder an Bord der Enterprise sind“, bringt Jim vernünftig vor. „Mehr als genug sogar.“

Leonards Hals wird ein wenig trocken. „Und von mir nicht?“

Jim lässt sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken und schließt die Augen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“

Leonard starrt sprachlos auf ihn hinab.

„Nur weil ich keine Wurzeln habe“, sagt Jim leise, „heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich deine nicht zu schätzen weiß.“ Er dreht sein Gesicht der Sonne zu. „Ich find’s schön, dass wir einen Ort haben werden, zu dem wir _zurückkehren_ können, wenn wir Landurlaub haben.“

Er blinzelt Leonard zu. „Vielleicht werde ich mich an Landwirtschaft versuchen. Ein Feld bestellen ... haben deine Eltern eigentlich Pferde?“

„Einen ganzen Stall voll“, erwidert Leonard automatisch, und Jim grinst ihn zufrieden an.

„Muss ein unglaublicher Anblick sein, dich auf nem Hengst zu sehen.“

Vielleicht liegt es am guten Wetter, oder an Jims sorglosem Grinsen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Spock es tatsächlich geschafft hat, einen original Georgianischen Kuchen zu backen, und Leonards Blut daran erinnert hat, wie es sich anfühlt, nach einem harten Tag auf der Farm die feuchte Hitze hinter sich zu lassen und in der mütterlichen Küche ein Glas Eislimonade direkt aus dem Kühlschrank zu trinken.

„Ich bin ein guter Reiter“, erwidert Leonard langsam – mit einer Stimme, die nicht einfach nur suggestiv, sondern schlicht unanständig ist – und sieht Jim direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann es dir beibringen, wenn du willst.“

Jim steht der Mund offen. Eine Einladung, die zu verführerisch ist, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Leonard beugt sich vor und über Jim, öffnet seine Lippen, noch ehe er sie Jims berühren lässt, und schließt die Augen, als Jim sich ihm die letzten paar Zentimeter entgegen reckt.

Der Kuss ist langsam und alles andere als keusch, gründlich, und voll einer rücksichtslosen Entschlossenheit, von der Leonard erst nach einer Weile merkt, dass es seine eigene ist.

Als er seine Lippen von Jims löst, reagiert Jim mit einem hilflosen kleinen Stöhnen, das elektrische Impulse durch Leonards ganzen Körper schickt. Jim blickt aus unglaublich blauen Augen zu ihm auf, ein bisschen verklärt, und sehr zufrieden.

„Nochmal?“, fragt er hoffnungsvoll.

„Bitte nicht“, bricht Nyotas amüsierte Stimme in ihre Idylle ein. „Spock ist so schon ganz grün geworden.“

Diesmal ist Leonard sich sicher, dass es am Kuchen liegt, als er den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und lacht.

 

„Doktor – auf ein Wort?“

Leonard hält darin inne, die Haustür hinter sich schließen zu wollen, und wirft Spock einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie sind gerade erst aus dem Park zurück, und im Prinzip will er nichts mehr, als sich mit Jim auf dem Sofa zusammenrollen. Aber statt Spock abzuweisen, wie es sein erster Impuls ist, macht er die Schultern gerade und nickt. „Im Haus, oder draußen?“

Spock neigt leicht den Kopf. „Wo immer Sie bevorzugen. Alles, was ich verlange, ist ein Minimum an Privatsphäre.“

Spock sieht überraschend ernst aus, selbst für einen Vulkanier. Da Leonard bewusst ist, dass sie sowas wie Privatsphäre nicht bekommen werden, solange Jim sich in Hörweite befindet, macht er einen Abstecher gen Wohnzimmer, in das Jim sich bereits mit Nyota zurückgezogen hat. Kurz macht ihn schon der Gedanke, Jim mit Nyota allein zu lassen, ein wenig krank, und Leonard muss sich mit sämtlicher ihm zur Verfügung stehender Selbstbeherrschung dazu zwingen, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

Abgesehen von Schwester Chapel und sich selbst gibt es niemanden, dem er Jim eher anvertrauen würde als Nyota – nicht einmal Spock. Den Vulkanier kriegt Jim um den Finger gewickelt, wenn Jim sich ein wenig anstrengt, Nyota würde ihn nur gelangweilt anstarren. Zumindest hofft Leonard das.

Er schluckt nervös, räuspert sich leise und verharrt im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Er kann sich gerade noch zusammenreißen, nicht entschuldigend an das Holzimitat des Rahmens zu klopfen. Es ist seine verdammte Wohnung. „Ich geh nochmal kurz mit Spock raus ... Einkaufen, fürs Mittagessen morgen. Soll ich dir was Bestimmtes mitbringen?“

Jim grinst und öffnet den Mund.

„Was ohne Schokolade?“, wendet Leonard präventiv ein.

Jim schließt seinen Mund wieder und zieht ihm eine Flunsch. Der Ball nervöser Energie in Leonards Eingeweiden löst sich, als er bemerkt, dass Nyota ihm tatsächlich eine Decke übergelegt hat.

„Schaumzucker“, sagt Jim dann mit unheiligem Vergnügen und schon beinahe manischem Grinsen.

„Du kannst Reiswaffeln haben“, grollt Leonard ihn an. Im Hintergrund unterdrückt Nyota ein Lachen.

„Warum nicht gleich Pappe, Bones?“, murmelt Jim unzufrieden. „Ich möchte nichts, aber danke der Nachfrage!“

Leonard wendet sich an die Dame im Raum. „Was ist mit dir, Nyota?“

„Ich bin glücklich und zufrieden, vielen Dank.“

In dem erhebenden Bewusstsein, seine Schuldigkeit getan zu haben, zieht Leonard sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück und überlässt Jim Nyotas fähigen Händen. Spock steht noch immer im Flur, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hat – mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen und einem Gesichtsausdruck geradezu einschläfernder Geduld.

„Wir können“, informiert Leonard ihn knapp.

Spock folgt ihm mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt aus der Wohnung und auf die Straße hinaus.

„Also?“, fragt Leonard nach ein paar Schritten in Richtung Supermarkt. „Was lastet Ihnen auf der Seele?“

Spock zuckt praktisch zusammen über seine _unzutreffende_ Wortwahl, und Leonard grinst ein wenig in sich hinein.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie und der Captain Ihr gemeinsames Domizil in naher Zukunft aus der Stadt heraus und in Ihren Geburtstaat verlagern werden, Doktor?“

Leonard ist schon ganz erschöpft, wenn er sich solche Sätze nur anhören muss. „Ja, da haben Sie vorhin gut aufgepasst, Spock“, erwidert er mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Spock druckst ein wenig herum. Es lässt sich einfach nicht anders beschreiben. Leonard hat einen herumdrucksenden Vulkanier vor sich. Kein Wunder, dass Nyota den Mann in all seinen anderen Stimmungen toleriert. Das hier ist fabelhaft.

Leonard ist _hingerissen_. Statt den Supermarkt zu betreten, wie es der eigentliche Plan war, fasst er Spock am Arm und zieht ihn ein wenig Abseits in den Schatten des großen Gebäudes.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mann“, fordert er ein wenig grob. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

Spock sieht aus, als sei er nur Sekunden davon entfernt, mit seiner Stiefelspitze ein wenig Dreck aufzuwühlen, und Leonard weiß praktisch nicht, wohin mit sich. „Spock!“

Der energische Tonfall scheint irgendetwas im Vulkanier zu bewirken – er hebt seinen Kopf und starrt Leonard direkt in die Augen. „Ich erbitte Ihre Erlaubnis, Ihnen in diesem Domizil meine Aufwartung zu machen, sobald es Ihnen angenehm ist.“

Leonard starrt ihn an. Spock starrt zurück.

Leonard starrt noch ein bisschen mehr, einfach, weil er’s kann.

„Sie möchten uns besuchen“, fasst er die Angelegenheit schließlich zusammen – extra langsam und bedächtig, für den Fall, dass er den Haken an der Sache übersehen hat.

Spock nickt, eine derartig spannungsgeladene Unsicherheit im Blick, dass Leonard beinahe selbst ein wenig nervös wird.

Leonard blinzelt ihn an. „Verstehen Sie das jetzt nicht falsch, Spock, aber ... wo liegt das Problem? Es versteht sich doch wohl von selbst, dass Sie und Nyota jederzeit herzlich eingeladen sind, uns zu besuchen.“

Spock macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade – da seine Haltung ohnehin zu jedem Zeitpunkt mehr als einfach nur aufrecht ist, hebt er praktisch ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden ab. „Es versteht sich von selbst?“

Er wiederholt die Worte, als sei ihm ihre Bedeutung nicht klar, und Leonard verengt leicht die Augen. „Machen Sie sich über mich lustig? Ist Ihnen entgangen, dass ich Sie seit Wochen kommentarlos durch meine Tür lasse? Wir haben heute zusammen gebacken, Mann!“

Spock verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken, wie er es so gern tut, wenn er profunde Vorträge hält, und sein Blick geht links an Leonards Gesicht vorbei und durchbohrt dort vermutlich unschuldige Passanten. „Ihre stillschweigende Toleranz meiner Anwesenheit ist kein Grund, anzunehmen -“

„Sie sind Jims Freund, Sie verstockter Windbeutel!“, unterbricht Leonard ihn, am Ende seiner Geduld. „Hören Sie mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie _herzlich willkommen_ sind, uns in Georgia zu besuchen!“

Spock blickt seine Nase entlang zu Leonard auf. „Doktor McCoy -“

„Und nennen Sie mich Leonard, Sie machen einen ja völlig wahnsinnig mit diesem ewigen Titulieren!“

Spock sieht plötzlich viel weniger danach aus, als habe er einen Stock verschluckt.

„Leonard?“, wiederholt er zweifelnd.

„Es _ist_ mein Name“, bringt Leonard entschuldigend vor. Er wird Spock keinesfalls anbieten, ihn Bones zu nennen. Alles hat seine Grenzen.

„Haben Sie mir soeben das Du angeboten?“, hakt Spock nach, und Leonard rollt diskret mit den Augen.

„Offenbar ein Unterfangen, dessen Erfolg auf sich warten lässt.“

Spock blickt ihn stumm an, legt den Kopf schief – streckt die Hand aus. „Leonard.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang ist Leonard versucht, zu grinsen und „Nein, das bin ich; du bist Spock“ zu sagen, aber er kann sich beherrschen. Er ergreift Spocks einladend ausgestreckte Hand, schüttelt sie ein wenig zu zeremoniell, und schließt den Vorgang mit einem sanften Schulterklopfen ab.

Spock sieht plötzlich regelrecht entspannt aus.

„War das alles, oder möchtest du noch etwas mit mir besprechen?“, erkundigt Leonard sich bei ihm, und Spock neigt verneinend das Haupt.

„Es war mein alleiniges Anliegen, dein Einverständnis zu erlangen, dich und den Captain in Georgia aufzusuchen.“

Leonard muss zugeben, dass es sich mehr als einfach nur ungewohnt anfühlt, wenn Spock ihn duzt, aber da muss er jetzt durch.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt einkaufen“, beschließt er mit Nachdruck. Spock hat nichts einzuwenden, also treten sie aus dem Schatten des Supermarktes und betreten endlich die geheiligten Hallen des Nahrungsmittelerwerbs.

 

***

 

„Daddy!“ Joanna hat eine ungewöhnlich tiefe Stimme für ein zehnjähriges Mädchen, aber ihr Kreischen ist dennoch durchdringend genug, dass ein paar der Umstehenden ihr ihre Köpfe zuwenden.

Leonard ignoriert die unwillkommene Aufmerksamkeit zugunsten seiner Tochter, die durch die Ankunftshalle des Flughafens auf ihn zu gerannt kommt, ihr kastanienbraunes Haar wie eine Fahne hinter ihr her wehend.

Er geht in die Hocke, und sie wirft sich ihm in die Arme, mit einem atemlosen Lachen, von dem er weiß, dass es den Tränen gefährlich nahe ist.

„Daddy, Daddy, Daddy“, murmelt sie in seine Schulter, und Leonard richtet sich mit ihr in seinen Armen wieder auf, stellt mit leisem Schrecken fest, wie schwer sie geworden ist. „Du bist wieder da!“

Sie umschlingt ihn mit besitzergreifender Selbstverständlichkeit, würgt ihn liebevoll, und Leonard schließt die Augen und hält sie stumm an sich gedrückt.

Mehrere Atemzüge lang bleibt er so stehen, ganz still und mit geschlossenen Augen und genießt es, sie zu halten, sie in seinen Armen zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie _zu ihm gehört_ – dass sie seine Tochter ist, und keine Scheidung der Welt das je ändern wird.

Ein leises Räuspern schräg links vor ihm erinnert ihn daran, dass er mit Joanna nicht allein auf der Welt ist, und Leonard schlägt seine Augen wieder auf.

„Willkommen Zuhause, Len“, sagt Jocelyn leise, noch ehe seine Mutter an ihn heran treten und ihn in die Arme schließen kann – Joanna zwischen ihnen.

Wenn er ehrlich ist, hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet, Jocelyn zu sehen – nicht schon am Flughafen – aber es tut tatsächlich gut, nach all der Zeit.

Das Harte ist aus ihren Augen verschwunden, wenn sie ihn ansieht, um ihren Mund schwebt tatsächlich die Andeutung eines Lächelns, und er ist endlich wieder dazu in der Lage, die Frau in ihr zu sehen, in die er sich vor so langer Zeit verliebt hat.

„Du siehst gut aus, Junge“, unterbricht seine Mutter diese Feststellung mit ihrer eigenen, tätschelt seine Schulter und entlässt ihn aus ihren Armen. „Vielleicht ein bisschen zu dünn.“

Leonard tauscht einen sprechenden Blick mit seinem Vater, und setzt endlich Joanna ab. Sie blickt zu ihm auf, ehe ihre Augen zu Jim hinüber wandern, der sich bisher ungewohnt still im Hintergrund gehalten hat.

„Onkel Jim?“, fragt sie mit begieriger Stimme. Jim blinzelt sie überfordert an. Denn er mag ihr Briefe, Geschenke und Karten geschickt haben, aber tatsächlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen haben sie sich noch nie.

„Genau der“, bestätigt Leonard also für ihn – und Joanna erstrahlt, macht drei entschlossene Schritte auf ihn zu und reckt ihm ihre Arme entgegen.

Jim zögert sichtlich, aber dann geht er in die Hocke, lässt sich umarmen, und Leonard kann ein zärtliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sein Vater tritt an seine Seite, so dass sie Schulter an Schulter stehen, und betrachtet die Szene einen Moment lang schweigend.

„Er sieht ein wenig blass aus“, sagt David dann leise.

Leonard nickt. „Er ist nicht ganz auf der Höhe.“

„Du hast uns gefehlt, Junge.“

Leonard wendet ihm den Blick zu, und David lächelt, tritt vor ihn und schließt ihn in eine Umarmung, die ebenso fest wie willkommen ist. Leonard kann nicht anders, als seufzen und sich ein wenig an seinen Vater lehnen.

David klopft ihm auf den Rücken, ehe er ihn wieder aus seinen Armen entlässt, und inzwischen hat sich auch Joanna wieder von Jim gelöst. Sie kommt zurück zu Leonard, und nimmt seine Hand mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihn trocken schlucken lässt. „Du kommst mit zu Mama und mir, ja?“

Leonard tauscht einen beinahe panischen Blick mit Jocelyn. Der Flughafenlärm um sie herum wird zu weißem Rauschen.

„Joanna, wir alle wissen, wie lieb du deinen Daddy hast, aber ich habe ihn mindestens genau so lange nicht mehr gesehen wie du, und eindeutig die älteren Rechte“, mischt Leonards Mutter sich mit einem Schmunzeln ein. „Ich gewinne. Er kommt mit zu _uns_.“

Joanna wendet sich ihrer Großmutter zu, in den Augen ein Ausdruck beinahe panischen Begreifens. „Aber ... dann gewinnst du ja _immer_!“, sagt sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ganz recht“, lautet die zufriedene Antwort. „Aber ich bin durchaus bereit, meinen Gewinn mit dir zu teilen, Jojo. Du kannst ihn haben, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin.“

Eleanora McCoy ist anderthalb Köpfe kleiner als ihr Sohn. Ihre Statur tendiert gen zierlich, und auf den ersten Blick wirkt sie zerbrechlich und hilflos. _Wirkt_. Auf den zweiten Blick sieht man die Reste von Kastanienbraun in ihrem silbernen Haar, sieht den Stahl in ihren graublauen Augen. Wenn man Glück hat, sieht man sie sogar in Gummistiefeln und schlammbespritzt bis zu den Hüften, wie sie eine verwirrte Kuh anschreit.

Eleanora McCoy weiß sich durchzusetzen – mit ihrem Verstand, einer Stimme, die ebenso einfühlsam ist, wie sie laut werden kann ... und einer Kraft, die ihre anscheinende körperliche Hilflosigkeit Lügen straft.

Leonard weiß, dass er keine Chance hat, und als hinter ihm Jim ein ersticktes Glucksen von sich gibt, tut Leonard, als habe er ihn nicht gehört.

Er lässt Jim und seine Eltern ihre Bekanntschaft miteinander erneuern, und macht sich mit Joanna an der Hand auf, Jims und seine Koffer an sich zu bringen, ehe Jim auch nur auf die Idee kommen kann, ihm zu helfen.

Der Flug war lang, und die Luftdruckunterschiede als das Flugzeug an Höhe gewonnen und verloren hat, haben Jim ungewohnt zu schaffen gemacht. Er hat drei Mal nach der Tüte für eventuelle Notfälle gegriffen – nur um danach beschämt so zu tun als sei nichts gewesen. Leonard ist froh, dass er sich nicht wirklich übergeben musste. Er weiß, wie unglaublich schwer es Jim fällt, auch nur die geringste Schwäche einzugestehen, und seine anhaltenden gesundheitlichen Beschwerden schlagen sich zunehmend auf seine Stimmung nieder.

Als Leonard mit dem Gepäck zurück kommt, sind Jim und Jocelyn eben dabei, einander mit höchst skeptischen Gesichtsausdrücken die Hände zu reichen.

Leonard beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein unangebrachtes Schmunzeln zurückzuhalten. Er weiß, dass es seine Schuld ist – dass er Jim über die Jahre zu viel Schlechtes über Jocelyn anvertraut hat, als dass dieser ihr unvoreingenommen gegenüber treten könnte – und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann fühlt es sich sogar gut an, dass Jim so entschlossen auf seiner Seite ist.

„Dein Junge sieht ein wenig blass aus“, kommentiert Eleanora wie aus dem Nichts an seinem Ellenbogen.

Leonard blinzelt auf sie hinab. „Du weißt, was passiert ist.“

„Es geht ihm noch nicht besser?“, fragt seine Mutter ihn leise und fasst Leonard am Ellenbogen, hakt sich bei ihm ein.

„Es geht ihm sogar sehr viel besser“, erwidert Leonard ernst, während in zwei Metern Entfernung Jocelyn Jim ihre Hand entzieht, ehe sich beide gleichzeitig zu ihm und Eleanora umwenden, und Leonard mit der Feststellung aus der Fassung bringen, dass sie praktisch Bruder und Schwester sein könnten. Das gleiche blonde Haar. Die gleichen blauen Augen.

Leonard hat das Gefühl, seine Brust ist zu eng für sein Herz. Aber während Jocelyn sich immer ein gewisses Maß an Überlegenheit bewahrt hat, wenn sie ihn angesehen hat, betrachtet Jim ihn mit einem Ausdruck, der zu gleichen Teilen zärtlich und vertrauensvoll ist. Leonard räuspert sich leise und findet nur mit Mühe zum Gesprächsfaden zurück. „Aber noch lange nicht gut genug.“

Eleanora gibt ein verständnisvolles Brummen von sich, dann macht sie sich gerade und strafft die Schultern. „So, können wir dann?“, fragt sie mit klarer, durchdringender Stimme. „Ich habe Begrüßungskuchen gebacken – mit Pfirsichen!“

Leonard neigt sich prompt zur Seite und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es ist reiner Reflex – fühlt sich vertraut und sicher an, und das, obwohl er Jim noch immer in die Augen sieht.

„Extra viel Pfirsichcreme“, fügt seine Mutter zufrieden hinzu.

„Komm, Jojo, wir fahren vor“, versucht Jocelyn, ihre Tochter von Leonards Seite loszueisen.

Joanna richtet ein Paar fassungsloser Augen auf sie, als könne sie nicht fassen, wie Jocelyn sowas auch nur vorschlagen kann. „Aber ich will bei Daddy mitfahren!“

„Das Auto ist nicht groß genug für -“, setzt Jocelyn vernünftig an, und David unterbricht sie sanft. „Ich kann bei dir mitfahren, Joss. Lass das Kind.“

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau ist David mit der Ausnahme leicht ergrauter Schläfen noch im Besitz seiner ursprünglichen Haarfarbe – ein derartig dunkles Braun, dass es schon beinahe schwarz wirkt. Er ist ein sanfter Mann, humorvoll und gelassen im Umgang mit der Welt, und Leonard weiß, dass Jocelyn seinen Vater aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen viel lieber hat als ihren eigenen.

Einen Moment lang wirkt Jocelyn komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, starrt in Davids geduldige grüne Augen, ohne eine Antwort abzugeben; und Leonard kann nicht sagen, ob es daran liegt, dass sein Vater sie bei ihrem alten Spitznamen gerufen hat, oder ob sie Joanna nur ungern mit Leonard allein lassen möchte.

Aber dann lächelt sie, sieht David geradeheraus in die Augen und nickt, und Leonard weiß, dass es am Spitznamen liegt. „Sehr gern.“

In den Jahren nach der Scheidung ist Leonard immer wieder der Gedanke gekommen, dass Jocelyn ihn schon viel früher verlassen hätte, wenn seine Eltern nicht gewesen wären. Denn so sehr Joss und er auch gelernt hatten, einander zu hassen, seine Eltern waren nie Teil des Problems. Leonard weiß noch, wie Jocelyn ihm kurz vor dem Ende an den Kopf geworfen hat, er würde solche Eltern nicht verdienen – dass es nicht fair sei, dass sie seine Eltern zusammen mit ihm verlieren muss.

Wenn er völlig ehrlich ist, hat es ihm ein perverses Gefühl von Befriedigung verursacht, dass seine Eltern den Kontakt zur ihr so gut wie abgebrochen hatten – dass sie nur Joanna unter ihrem Dach toleriert haben – nicht Jocelyn und ganz sicher nicht Clay.

Sie haben sie erst vor zwei Jahren wieder in den Kreis der Familie aufgenommen, kurz nach der Beerdigung von Jocelyns Mutter. Leonards Vater hatte ihn angerufen, ehe sie den Schritt unternommen haben – weniger um Leonards Erlaubnis zu erbitten, als ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie auf seine Gefühle Rücksicht genommen haben, so lange es ging, und Joss lange genug bestraft hätten.

Leonard kann nicht behaupten, dass er sonderlich wohlwollend auf diese Mitteilung reagiert hat, aber er hat nicht widersprochen. Er wirft Jocelyn einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, von dem er hofft, dass er unauffällig ist, dann wandern seine Augen wie von selbst zu Jim hinüber.

Jim ist still, und ja, er ist blass, aber abgesehen davon scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.

Sie verlassen das Flughafengebäude durch den südlichen Ausgang, und nach einem kurzen aber leidenschaftlichen Handgemenge überlässt Leonard seinem Vater einen Teil des Gepäcks.

„Ich kann auch einen der Koffer nehmen“, bietet Jim sofort an, und noch ehe Leonard dazu kommt, etwas zu erwidern, hat Eleanora sich bei ihm eingehakt und hält ihn damit praktisch in Geiselhaft. „Nichts dergleichen, Jim. Du musst dich schonen.“

Leonard weiß aus eigener jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass Jim keinerlei Chance gegen seine Mutter hat. Dementsprechend überlässt er ihn ihren fähigen Händen, und geht mit seinem Vater und Joanna voraus zum Wagen. Jocelyn hält sich mit Jim und Eleanora im Hintergrund, und Leonard muss mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er hört, wie Jim sich mit verdächtig spitzem Unterton nach Clay erkundigt – als sei es völlig normal, die Exfrau des besten Freundes über den neuen Ehemann zu befragen.

„Ich hab mir das Haus genauer angesehen, als du Bescheid gesagt hast, dass ihr kommt“, setzt David ihn leise in Kenntnis, als wolle er seinen Sohn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es unhöflich ist, zu lauschen. „Es muss eine ganze Menge gemacht werden.“

Leonard nickt und runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Ich nehme an, die Veranda ist völlig morsch?“

David gibt einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. „Auf das Dach haben wir allerdings immer gut aufgepasst – es leckt nirgendwo rein, also musst du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Die sanitären Einrichtungen scheinen soweit alle zu funktionieren – wenn sie auch ein wenig altmodisch sind.“

Sie erreichen das Auto, und stellen die Koffer am Heck ab, bis Eleanora mit dem Schlüssel heran kommt.

„Ich helfe dir dabei, die Veranda zu reparieren“, verkündet sie gelassen. Offenbar ist es nur dann unhöflich zu lauschen, wenn die lauschende Partei nicht Eleanora McCoy heißt. Sie öffnet den Wagen und hievt prompt den größten Koffer hinein. „Ich habe das entsprechende Holz bereits kommen lassen.“

Leonard tauscht einen weiteren sprechenden Blick mit seinem Vater, ehe er sich zu ihr vorneigt und ihre Wange küsst. „Danke, Ma.“

(Nicht, dass Leonard und David auch nur die geringsten Illusionen hegten, ihre sprechenden Blicke seien unauffällig, oder Eleanora nicht dazu in der Lage, sie zu lesen. Aber die unausgesprochene Übereinkunft lautet, dass David und Leonard so viele sprechende Blicke tauschen dürfen, wie sie lustig sind, immer vorausgesetzt, sie kommen ja nicht auf die Idee, der Dame des Hauses tatsächlich vokalisierte Kritik vorzutragen.)

„Nun, es ist nicht so, als hättest du auch nur die geringste Ahnung von sowas“, erwidert sie heiter. „Und es wird mir gut tun, endlich mal wieder direkt am Bau beteiligt zu sein.“

Eleanora ist Architektin und eine verdammt gute noch dazu, und Leonard weiß, dass seine Veranda den Neid der kompletten Nachbarschaft auf sich ziehen wird. Also setzt er Jim nach vorn auf den Beifahrersitz, und lässt sich mit Joanna auf die Rückbank sinken, während seine Mutter das Steuer übernimmt und die Heimfahrt mit einem detaillierten Bericht über den Zustand seines zukünftigen Zuhauses verschönt.


	6. Chapter 6

„Deine Mutter“, sagt Jim mit Überzeugung, „ist eine Bombe.“

Jim macht diese Feststellung nicht zum ersten Mal, und Leonard gibt nicht mehr als ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. Er liegt bereits im Bett – ist mit dem Gesicht voran in die Laken gefallen – und kann nur annehmen, dass Jim mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen steht.

Er hat den Nachmittag mit Joanna und Jim verbracht, hat mit ihnen sein zukünftiges Zuhause – von außen – besichtigt, hat sich von seiner Mutter mit Kuchen füttern und von seinem Vater bekochen lassen ... und dann musste er Jim den Pferdestall zeigen. Jim hat bereits einen Hengst ausgewählt, auf dem er Leonard in naher Zukunft sehen möchte. Es ist ein großer Brauner, mit wilden Augen und unglaublich weichen Nüstern.

Leonard hat nicht das Geringste dagegen, Jim bei Gelegenheit zu zeigen, wie man mit einem solchen Lebewesen umzugehen hat.

Seine Eltern haben ihnen getrennte Zimmer unter ihrem Dach zugewiesen, bis das Haus seiner Urgroßeltern entsprechend eingerichtet ist. Leonard war beinahe überrascht, als dieser Fakt zu ihm durchgedrungen ist. Aber woher sollen seine Eltern denn auch wissen, wie es um seine merkwürdige Beziehung zu Jim bestellt ist. Er weiß es ja selber nicht.

„Zu viel Kuchen gehabt, Bones?“, hört er Jims neckende Stimme, und sie klingt ein kleinwenig näher als noch vor zehn Sekunden. „Oder hat es dich erschöpft, dass du den ganzen Nachmittag lang lächeln musstest?“

Leonard spürt die Matratze neben sich nachgeben, spürt Jims vertraute Wärme an seiner Hüfte, und endlich dreht er den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Jim trägt tatsächlich einen Pyjama. Einen echten, zweiteiligen Pyjama. Hellblau und mit diversen Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte drauf. Leonard ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diesen Anblick seinem Vater zu verdanken hat. Er selbst hat einen mit Hyposprays auf seinem Bett gefunden, sich allerdings geweigert, ihn anzuziehen. Dementsprechend trägt er die üblichen Schlafanzughosen, diesmal allerdings ohne das begleitende T-Shirt. Das Haus seiner Eltern mag wohlklimatisiert sein, aber das ändert nicht das Geringste daran, dass er _weiß_ , wie warm es draußen ist.

Wie auch immer Jim es geschafft hat, seinen Tonfall leicht und fröhlich zu halten – seine Augen sind so randvoll mit drängender Hilflosigkeit, dass es Leonard eine Gänsehaut verursacht, und ihn den lächerlichen Pyjama vergessen lässt.

„Bitte sag, dass ich hier bei dir schlafen kann“, hört er Jim wispern. „Bitte, Bones.“

Leonard rollt sich auf die Seite, und dann auf den Rücken. Einen Moment lang blickt er schweigend zu Jim auf, dann streckt er seine Hand nach ihm aus, fasst ihn am Oberarm und zieht ihn auf sich, schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. Jim ist warm und schwer über ihm, und Leonard spürt, wie er sich mit beiden Händen an ihm festkrallt. „Immer, Jim. Du musst nicht fragen. Und du musst schon gar nicht darum bitten.“

Er spürt Jim einen flatternden Atemzug gegen seinen Hals ausstoßen. „Ich dachte, du willst lieber ...“

„Was? Vor meinen Eltern so tun, als sei nichts?“, unterbricht Leonard ihn sanft.

„Mh-hm“, bestätigt Jim leise. „Genau das.“

„Das hab ich vor etlichen Jahren aufgegeben. Und du weißt, wie meine Eltern zu dir stehen“, murmelt Leonard mit müder Stimme. „Du weißt, dass diese Wahnsinnigen behaupten, du seiest gut für mich.“

„Das heißt nicht, dass sie wollen, dass wir eine entschieden undefinierte zumindest in Ansätzen sexuelle Beziehung miteinander eingehen“, gibt Jim genau so müde zurück.

„Nun, zumindest meine Mutter wird sehr froh sein, dass ich wieder zumindest in Ansätzen Sex habe“, knurrt Bones trocken.

Jim gluckst gegen seinen Hals. „Sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich mehr unter Leute bringen, damals, gleich nachdem du uns einander vorgestellt hattest.“

„Manchmal beschleicht mich das Gefühl, diese Frau kennt mich überhaupt nicht“, erwidert Leonard grummelnd. „Entweder das, oder die jahrelange Kenntnis meines Charakters hat sie zu dem Schluss kommen lassen, dass ihre Methode einfach die bessere ist, und meine persönlichen Vorlieben völlig außer Acht gelassen werden sollten.“

„Ich tippe auf Letzteres“, sagt Jim, hörbar amüsiert.

Leonard reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Das Haus gefällt dir?“

„Sehr“, erwidert Jim ernst, und krallt sich etwas weniger verzweifelt an Leonards Oberarmen fest.

Leonard ist erleichtert, wenn er auch nicht genau festmachen kann, wieso eigentlich. Jim hat ihm mehr oder weniger gesagt, dass es ihm egal ist, wo er wohnt – dass es ihm nur darauf ankommt, dass _Leonard_ zufrieden ist.

Aber so großzügig Leonard diese Einstellung auch findet ... Er will, dass Jim sich in ihrem Zuhause wohl fühlt. Er will, dass ihr Haus für Jim tatsächlich zu einem Zuhause wird – zu mehr als nur einem Dach über dem Kopf ... zu einem Platz, mit dem er Sicherheit und Wärme und vielleicht sogar – vielleicht sogar Liebe verbindet.

 

Als Leonard am nächsten Morgen zu sich kommt, liegt Jim direkt vor ihm. Er hat sein Gesicht an Leonards Brust gedrückt, seine Finger sind in den Stoff von Leonards Schlafanzughosen verwoben, direkt über seinen Hüften, und weil er seine Nase offenbar so dicht an Leonards Brust gepresst hat wie nur irgend möglich, schnorchelt er ein bisschen.

Es erinnert Leonard auf höchst irritierende Weise an den Hund seiner Großeltern, dessen wohl charmanteste Eigenart es war, beglückt zu schnaufen, wann immer Leonard auch nur Tendenzen zeigte, ihn zu einem Ausritt mitzunehmen.

Also legt er Jim seine Hand in den Nacken und krault ihn, lässt seine Finger über Jims warmer Haut auf und ab streichen und macht die Augen wieder zu.

Er braucht einen Moment, ehe er realisiert, dass sie sich im Haus seiner Eltern befinden, dass er Jim am vergangenen Abend mit ins Bett genommen hat – und dass es sich richtig anfühlt, vertraut und sicher und unglaublich befriedigend, wie Jim sich an ihn klammert.

Dann gibt Jim ein Brummen von sich und nimmt seine Nase aus Leonards Brust. Aber anstatt, dass er sich von ihm löst, wie Leonard es halb und halb erwartet, rutscht er an ihm ein wenig höher, drückt sich der Länge nach und mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran und fügt ihre Münder zusammen.

Es ist ein sanfter Kuss, ruhig und ohne jegliche Hast, und Leonard ist sich nicht sicher, ob Jim möglicherweise noch halb schläft. Er schafft es nicht wirklich, das eine mit dem anderen zu verbinden: Gelassenheit und Jim Kirk.

Aber als Jim ihre Lippen wieder voneinander löst, legt er seinen Kopf auf Leonards Schulter und seine linke Hand auf Leonards Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen. „Morgen, Bones.“

Leonard ist ein bisschen schwindlig.

„Gut geschlafen?“, erkundigt er sich heiser.

„Ausgezeichnet“, behauptet Jim, selbst wenn seine Stimme durch und durch erschöpft klingt.

„Muss ich deine Werte messen, oder sagst du mir von allein die Wahrheit“, knurrt Leonard ihn an. Er kann sich einfach nicht helfen. Es ist früh am Tag, und Jim ist warm und anschmiegsam, aber Leonard ist verdammt noch mal Arzt und kein Schmusekissen.

„Ich habe ausgezeichnet geschlafen“, beharrt Jim stur, ehe er einlenkt. „Das bedeutet aber nicht unbedingt, dass ich mich auch so fühle.“

Leonard seufzt und rubbelt Jim über den Rücken. „Lass mich aufstehen, damit ich dir ein Hypospray geben kann.“

„Nein.“ Jim klingt wie ein Fünfjähriger mit Verstopfung.

Leonard rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. „Runter von mir.“

„Nein. Denn erstens bist du bequem, und zweitens will ich kein Hypospray. Ich muss lernen, ohne die Dinger auszukommen.“

„Das ist nicht nur kompletter Schwachsinn, in deinem Fall ist das sogar lebensgefährlich“, grollt Leonard, ehe er Jim ungnädig von sich runter schubst und sich aufsetzt. „Dein Körper braucht medizinische Versorgung.“

„Mein Körper braucht ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden“, gibt Jim ernsthaft zurück, während er aus unzufriedenen blauen Augen zu Leonard aufblickt. Wenn er nicht so einen lächerlichen Pyjama tragen würde, würde es Leonard vielleicht nicht ganz so schwer fallen, ihn ernst zu nehmen. „Wenn du also für einen Moment still halten und mich einfach machen lassen könntest, wäre das unglaublich entzückend.“

Leonard fällt nicht wirklich etwas ein, das er darauf erwidern könnte, also rutscht er aus dem Bett. Jim grunzt unzufrieden, aber auch darauf muss Leonard nichts entgegnen, denn jemand nutzt die eingetretene Pause, um an die Tür zu klopfen. Wenn Leonard nicht alles täuscht, dann ist dieser Jemand sein Vater. Sein Vater mit dem unglaublich guten Gehör.

„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht“, verkündet dieser Vater nun mit gelassenem Tonfall. „Kommt runter, wenn ihr soweit seid, Jungs.“

Leonard hat das Gefühl, er sei wieder sechzehn. Den Umständen entsprechend ist es ein höchst zwiespältiges Gefühl. Die Katze ist jetzt aus dem Sack, wenn man so will. Leonard weiß bloß nicht, ob das Vieh nur schmusen will, oder am Ende vielleicht Tollwut hat. Oder Flöhe.

Bei seinem Glück hat es bestimmt Flöhe.

Er wagt, einen Blick in Jims Richtung zu werfen, und Jims wie üblich mehr als nur mitteilsames Gesicht sagt ihm so deutlich, wie ertappt und schuldbewusst dieser sich fühlt, dass Leonard ein kurzes Lachen nicht unterdrücken kann.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht“, fordert er ungewohnt sanft. „Es gibt nicht das Geringste zu befürchten.“

„Aber dein Vater denkt, dass wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht haben!“, sagt Jim aufgeregt. Er klingt fast ein bisschen hysterisch.

„Wir _haben_ die Nacht zusammen verbracht, Jim“, macht Leonard ihn geduldig aufmerksam. „Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann werde ich meinen Eltern ganz einfach erzählen, wieso wir das getan haben.“

Jim starrt ihn jetzt an, als habe er vorgeschlagen, sich in einen Fummel zu werfen und Hula zu tanzen.

„Es sei denn du bevorzugst es, wenn meine Eltern davon ausgehen, dass wir in ihrem Gästezimmer Sex gehabt haben“, sagt Leonard gedehnt.

„Die Wahrheit!“, platzt es aus Jim heraus. „Erzähl ihnen die Wahrheit!“

„Und du behauptest, ich sei derjenige von uns, der verklemmt ist“, murmelt Leonard, während er sich zu seinem Arztköfferchen herumdreht und es vom Boden aufhebt.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass sie ... einen falschen Eindruck bekommen“, hört er Jim zurückmurmeln, während er das Köfferchen auf dem Bett abstellt. Leonard wirft ihm einen schnellen Blick unter seinen Wimpern heraus zu. „Das werden sie nicht, Jim.“

Jim kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum, und Leonard richtet seinen Trikorder auf ihn. Jims Werte sind miserabel. Zugegeben, er hat sich am vergangenen Tag ein kleinwenig mehr bewegt als gewohnt, aber Leonard war davon ausgegangen, dass er inzwischen weit genug in seiner Rekonvaleszenz fortgeschritten sei, um das verkraften zu können.

Offenbar hat er sich geirrt.

Er macht ein Hypospray für Jim fertig, und setzt es ungewohnt sanft an seinem Hals an. Jim blickt misstrauisch zu ihm auf. „Es sollte mir besser gehen, oder?“

„Ich hatte es zumindest gehofft“, erwidert Leonard ehrlich.

Er sieht Panik in Jims Blick treten. „Ich werde doch wieder gesund, oder Bones? Es – es wird nicht immer so bleiben? Ich werde meinen Körper irgendwann wieder ganz normal belasten können?“

Jim richtet sich auf der Matratze auf, während er die Worte ausspricht, rutscht auf den Knien bis an die Bettkante heran.

„Das wirst du“, versucht Leonard ihn zu beruhigen. „Ganz bestimmt.“

Er hält noch immer das leere Hypospray in der rechten Hand, also legt er seine linke auf Jims Schulter, drückt sie sanft.

„Aber der Tribble hat viel schneller auf das Serum angesprochen!“, sagt Jim mit halb erstickter Stimme. Leonard sieht ihn die Augen schließen und sich in Richtung seiner Hand lehnen – sieht ihn Halt suchen. „Du hast gesagt, bei ihm hat es nur ein paar Tage gedauert, ehe er völlig wiederhergestellt war!“

„Dein Metabolismus arbeitet wesentlich langsamer als der eines Tribbles“, erwidert Leonard vernünftig. „Es ist normal, dass es bei dir so viel länger dauert, Jim. Vertrau mir bitte. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

Er steht so dicht vor dem Bett, dass seine Knie an die Matratze stoßen. Dementsprechend verlangt es Jim nicht sonderlich viel ab, seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und seine Stirn an Leonards Schlüsselbein zu lehnen. „Ich will nicht für den Rest meines Lebens ein Invalide sein“, sagt er heiser, und Leonard spürt seinen warmen Atem auf seiner nackten Haut.

„Das wirst du nicht“, verspricht Leonard ihm leise, und lässt das Hypospray aufs Bett fallen. Er legt seine Arme um Jim und steht still, schließt die Augen.

Sie verharren eine ganze Weile in dieser Haltung. Denn Leonard will verdammt sein, wenn er der Erste ist, der ihre Umarmung löst, und Jim scheint sie mehr als dringend nötig zu haben.

„Dein Vater hat was von Frühstück gesagt“, murmelt er irgendwann gegen Leonards Schlüsselbein. Er klingt noch nicht völlig wiederhergestellt, aber Leonard wird nehmen, was er kriegen kann.

„Hunger?“, erkundigt er sich sanft.

„Tierisch“, gibt Jim mit Nachdruck zurück.

 

Als sie in der Küche ankommen, ist der Tisch reichlich gedeckt. Leonard erblickt Gläser voll frisch gepressten Orangensafts, während er Jim mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter sanft an den Tisch heran führt; dazu eine Schüssel Pfirsiche aus dem Garten seines Vaters, und genügend Aufschnitt und Brötchen für ein ganzes Regiment.

Er erblickt außerdem seine Tochter.

„Guten Morgen, Daddy“, begrüßt sie ihn wohlerzogen, steht von ihrem Stuhl auf und reckt auffordernd die Arme in die Höhe. Leonard neigt sich pflichtbewusst zu ihr hinunter und drückt sie liebevoll, und seine Linke gleitet von Jims Schulter und an seinem Arm hinab, ohne dass der Kontakt zwischen ihnen wirklich abreißen würde. „Morgen, Jojo. Deine Mutter weiß, dass du hier bist, ja?“

„Sie hat Clay gesagt, dass er mich herfahren soll“, informiert Joanna ihn, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt. „Und sie holt mich heute Abend wieder ab.“

Leonard nickt und richtet sich wieder auf, und Joanna macht eine kleine Drehung zu Jim hinüber, um auch ihn zu umarmen.

„Ich habe auch so einen Pyjama“, lässt sie ihn begeistert wissen. „Aber meiner ist Rosa.“

Jim räuspert sich leise, und Leonard spürt ihn nach seiner Hand greifen. Er verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander, flüchtig und selbstverständlich, und drückt sanft zu.

„Blau passt besser zu deinen Augen“, stellt Joanna derweil weise fest.

Leonard wirft seinem Vater einen strengen Blick zu. David grinst ihn an. „Wie ich sehe, hast du es vorgezogen, mein großzügiges Geschenk zu ignorieren, du überaus undankbare Frucht meiner Lenden.“

Leonard blickt an sich hinab, während Jim ein ersticktes Grunzen produziert, und Joanna ihren Großvater angewidert darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass sie die Wahl seiner Metapher keinesfalls zu schätzen weiß. Leonard trägt inzwischen ein T-Shirt zu seinen Schlafanzughosen, aber abgesehen davon hat er nichts an seinem nächtlichen Aufzug geändert. Er hält außerdem noch immer Jims Hand.

Einen gefährlichen Moment lang scheint es, als würde die Realisation Leonard tatsächlich erröten lassen – aber dann löst Jim ihre Finger voneinander, ballt beide Hände zu Fäusten, und verharrt starr an Ort und Stelle. Leonard blinzelt, runzelt unwillig die Stirn und legt seine Hand um Jims Faust. Er lässt seinen Daumen über Jims Fingerknöchel streichen, bis er Jim seufzen hört und spüren kann, wie er sich unter der Behandlung entspannt. Was er außerdem spürt, ist der auf ihnen ruhende Blick seines Vaters, aber da Leonard weiß, dass er aus der Richtung keinerlei verdammende Kritik befürchten muss, zerbricht er sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber.

Wichtig ist einzig und allein, Jim begreiflich zu machen, dass er nichts zu befürchten hat – dass er Leonard so nahe kommen, und ihn so oft berühren kann, wie es nötig ist. Dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat.

Also wartet Leonard, bis Jim sich in seine Richtung lehnt, so dass ihre Schultern aneinander stoßen. Dann legt er den Arm um ihn und geleitet Jim zu einem freien Stuhl, ehe er sich selbst an den Tisch setzt – direkt neben Jim und dicht genug, dass sie einander praktisch auf den Schoß klettern könnten.

Leonard lässt sich von seinem Vater eine Tasse mit Kaffee befüllen. „Darf ich fragen, wo Ma ist?“

„Deine Mutter“, sagt David mit ruhiger Stimme, „hat beschlossen, dass sie mit dem Frühstück nicht länger auf euch Langschläfer warten kann, und ist in den Stall verschwunden.“

„Gar nicht auf die Baustelle?“, erkundigt Leonard sich verwundert.

David räuspert sich verhalten. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass es euer Haus ist, und wir dementsprechend nicht die Kontrolle über alles an uns reißen werden.“

Leonard grinst in seine Tasse. „War sie sehr frustriert?“

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen. Du kannst dir deine Bettwäsche dementsprechend selber aussuchen. Aber tu mir den Gefallen, und verlass dich auf ihre Baupläne.“

„Dir? Ich werde _mir_ diesen Gefallen tun. Denn nicht nur weiß sie, was sie tut, ihr Geschmack ist außerdem über jeden Zweifel erhaben.“

„Ach so? Dann lass mich dir sagen, dass sie deinen Pyjama ausgesucht hat, Leonard. Ich mag beschlossen haben, dass es Pyjamas sein sollen, aber für das Design lasse ich mich nicht verantwortlich machen. Das war deine Mutter – nicht ich!“

Leonard stellt seine Tasse mit einem hörbaren _Tock_ zurück auf den Tisch. „Hat sie dir auch einen aufgedrängt?“

David lächelt versonnen. „Natürlich hat sie das.“

„Wann gehen wir das Haus reparieren?“, mischt Joanna sich ein. Sie hat sich zwischen Jim und David an den Tisch gesetzt und thront dort nun wie eine Dame von Rang und Ansehen. „Gleich nach dem Frühstück?“

„Ich wollte mich erst anziehen, Jojo“, antwortet Leonard trocken.

Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus. „Ja, natürlich. Aber _danach_!“

„Danach werden wir augenblicklich das Haus reparieren gehen“, nickt Leonard und tauscht einen Blick mit Jim. Jim sieht aus, als wolle er Joanna dumm und dusselig knuddeln.

„Gut“, sagt Joanna zufrieden. „Ich hab meinen Hammer dabei.“

Leonard blinzelt sie fasziniert an. „Du hast deinen Hammer dabei?“

Sie nickt. „Den hab ich von Großmama zum Geburtstag bekommen. Ich kann einen Nagel inzwischen völlig gerade und ohne fremde Hilfe einschlagen. Ich habe ihr letzte Woche dabei geholfen, das südliche Gatter zu reparieren.“

Leonard, der sich halb und halb darauf verlassen hatte, dass seine Tochter es an diesem Tag übernehmen würde, Jim zu unterhalten, während der Rest der Familie mit Bauarbeiten beschäftigt ist, sieht diese Lösung in weite Ferne schwinden.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich sowas interessiert, Jojo“, merkt er mit schwacher Stimme an.

„Ich auch nicht“, stimmt sie ihm zu. „Also – zumindest noch nicht lange. Ich hab’s ja früher nie gemacht. Aber ... aber es ist richtig _schön_ , wenn man weiß, dass man selbst einen Zaun gebaut hat, Daddy. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“

Leonard nickt langsam. „Ich denke schon.“

Sie nickt ebenfalls, von seinem Verständnis für ihren handwerklichen Schöpferdrang sichtlich befriedigt, und strahlt ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. „Großmama und ich werden dir die schönste Veranda _überhaupt_ bauen!“

„Daran hege ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel“, erwidert er ernsthaft, und Joanna streckt ihre Hand nach seiner aus und drückt sie energisch. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Daddy.“

Ihr Tonfall ist entschieden sachlich, ohne auch nur die geringste Andeutung von Drama oder Tränen – als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie ihn vermisst hat, und ihr Leben, jetzt, da er wieder da ist, zu einem erstrebenswerten Zustand zurückgekehrt ist.

Leonard muss ein paar mal schlucken, ehe er antworten kann. „Ich auch, Jojo.“

Unter dem Tisch streckt Jim seine Hand nach Leonards Oberschenkel aus und drückt sanft zu. Er lässt sie das ganze Frühstück über dort liegen.

 

Das Haus steht auf einem kleinen Hang, im Schatten einer gigantischen Eiche. Während das Domizil seiner Eltern guten Gewissens als Villa bezeichnet werden kann, ist das Haus seiner Urgroßeltern ein eher zurückhaltendes Gebäude. Keinesfalls bescheiden – es ist großzügig geschnitten, mit mehr als genug Platz für zwei Herren im besten Alter – aber sein Baustil ist durch und durch praktisch, mit klaren, eleganten Linien, weder verspielt noch klobig.

Leonard findet es einigermaßen perfekt.

Er steht in der Auffahrt, Jim, Joanna und David an seiner Seite, und beschattet seine Augen mit der rechten Hand gegen die Sonne. Büsche und Gräser wuchern rund um die Veranda im Erdgeschoss.

Er weiß nicht, wie Jim die Sache sieht, aber Leonard hat nicht vor, daran allzu viel zu ändern. Sie mögen nicht mehr danach aussehen, aber die Büsche sind größtenteils Ziersträucher, und wenn man sie ein wenig zurechtstutzt, sollten sie dieser Bezeichnung auch wieder einigermaßen gerecht werden.

Aber die Veranda selbst sieht wurmzerfressen und morsch aus, sowohl im Erdgeschoss, als auch im ersten Stock. Es wird eine Weile dauern, sie vollständig zu restaurieren.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir sie komplett abreißen“, erklingt die Stimme seiner Mutter wie aus dem Nichts von links hinter Leonard. „Das Sicherheitsrisiko ist einfach zu groß, wenn wir sie stehen lassen.“

Leonard blickt sich über seine Schulter zu ihr um, lächelt ganz automatisch. „Guten Morgen, Ma.“

„Der Morgen ist lange vorbei, Leonard“, macht sie ihn heiter aufmerksam, reckt sich in die Höhe und küsst seine Wange. Dann tritt sie einen Schritt von ihn zurück, und nickt Jim zu, ehe sie wieder ihren Blick auf ihren Sohn richtet. „Was sagst du zu meinem Plan?“

„Ich begebe mich vertrauensvoll in deine fähigen Hände“, sagt er ernsthaft. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest dich dem Wiederaufbau der Veranda zuletzt widmen, und zunächst das Innere des Hauses in Angriff nehmen?“

Sie blinzelt mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen zu ihm auf. „Korrekt. Ich will euch Jungs nicht länger als nötig bei David und mir rumlungern haben.“

„Ella, wirklich“, sagt David mit sanftem Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Es war erst eine Nacht.“

Das Zwinkern in ihren Augen nimmt an Intensität zu. „Ich sag’s ja nur.“

Leonard wendet sich zu Jim um, um zu sehen, welche Wirkung die Worte seiner Mutter auf diesen ausgeübt haben mögen, und muss feststellen, dass Jims Augen einen derartig wehmütigen Ausdruck angenommen haben, dass es ihm ein wenig das Herz bricht.

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen Klappstuhl für deinen Jungen mitgebracht“, lässt Eleanora sich vernehmen.

„Ich kann helfen“, sagt Jim hoffnungsvoll, sichtlich aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken gerissen.

Eleanora wendet sich zu ihm um, misst ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Nein, Jim“, sagt sie sanft.

Jim lässt den Kopf hängen, und Eleanora tritt an ihn heran und fasst ihn bei den Schultern. „Ich will dich nicht quälen, Junge, aber denkst du nicht, dass du im Bett besser aufgehoben wärst?“

„Aber ich will _helfen_ “, sagt Jim leise.

Leonard hat ihn selten zuvor derartig verzweifelt gehört. Seine Mutter wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, ihre Hände noch immer auf Jims Schultern. Leonard deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. Jim ist zu schwach für körperliche Arbeit.

Eleanora nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Nun gut. Dann werden wir uns etwas für dich einfallen lassen. Aber lass mich dir sagen, dass ich auf keinen Fall gestatten werde, dass irgendwer auf meiner Baustelle ohnmächtig wird. Da kannst du noch so oft die Welt retten, junger Mann – und jetzt setz dich da drüben unter den Baum und genieß die Morgenluft.“

Leonard räuspert sich leise. „Ich denke, der Morgen ist lange vorbei, Ma?“

Eleanora wendet sich schwungvoll zu ihm um. „Haarspalterei! Und jetzt komm, wir haben ein Haus zu renovieren!“

„Ja, Ma.“ Leonard stellt befriedigt fest, dass das liebevolle Geplänkel mit seiner Mutter Jim ein kleines Grinsen abverlangt, und geht mit seiner Mutter ins Haus hinein.

Er braucht ein wenig, ehe er feststellt, dass seine Tochter ihnen brav gefolgt ist – etwas das man von seinem Vater nicht behaupten kann. Dementsprechend sind sie nur zu dritt, um das Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock einer genauen Untersuchung zu unterwerfen. Aber es stellt sich heraus, dass mehr Arbeitskräfte auch überhaupt nicht von Nöten sind.

Das Zimmer steht völlig leer, genau wie der Rest des Hauses, und alles, was es braucht, ist ein frischer Anstrich an den Wänden und vielleicht ein Teppich auf dem Holzfußboden.

Leonard kann ganz eindeutig froh sein, dass seine Mutter nicht der Typ Mensch ist, der ein gutes Haus verkommen lässt, nur, weil es gerade nicht bewohnt wird. Alle Räume sind sauber, alle Fenster sind intakt, und wenn es nicht so aufwändig gewesen wäre, die Veranda in Schuss zu halten, wäre vermutlich sogar sie in einwandfreiem Zustand.

Aber Leonards Eltern sind viel beschäftigte Leute; sein Vater hat die Praxis, seine Mutter hat ihr Architektur-Büro, und zusammen haben sie die Pferde. Irgendwo muss man die Grenze ziehen.

„Schnapp dir deinen Jungen und fahr mit ihm in die Stadt“, rät Eleanora Leonard nach ein paar Minuten der schweigenden Bestandsaufnahme. Sie steht im Zentrum des Zimmers, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und hat den Kopf leicht nach links geneigt, sichtlich in Gedanken versunken. „Sucht Wandfarbe und Schlafzimmermöbel aus. Wir fangen hier schonmal damit an, die Veranda abzureißen. Du kannst helfen, den Boden abzukleben und die Grundierung an die Wand zu bringen, wenn du wieder da bist.“

Da Leonard weiß, dass er sich nur Ärger damit einhandelt, wenn er fragt, ob seine Mutter allein klarkommen wird, nickt er brav. „Ja, Ma.“

Draußen vor dem Haus hat Jim sich tatsächlich unter die Eiche gesetzt, ganz, wie Eleanora es von ihm verlangt hatte. David hockt neben ihm, unterhält sich leise mit ihm, und sie wenden ihm beide den Blick zu, als Leonard vor die Tür tritt. Die Veranda knarrt ominös unter seinen Füßen.

„Wir sind zum Einkaufen abkommandiert worden“, informiert er Jim. „Farbe aussuchen.“

„Ich schlage Gold und Blau vor“, meldet David sich lächelnd zu Wort.

Leonard schnaubt. „Ich denke nicht.“

„Spielverderber“, sagt Jim grinsend, und zeigt Anstalten, sich auf die Beine zu hieven.

Leonard streckt ganz selbstverständlich seine Hand nach ihm aus und hilft ihm auf die Füße. Jim sieht noch immer ein wenig blass aus, trotz des Hyposprays, das Leonard ihm an diesem Morgen gegeben hat.

Die nächste Transfusion hat noch zwei Tage Zeit, und Leonard hofft, dass Jims Körper sich schlicht und ergreifend erst auf das ihm vergleichsweise fremde Klima Georgias umstellen muss. Zugegeben, die klimatischen Unterschiede zwischen Georgia und Kalifornien sind nicht von der extremen Sorte – Jims Zustand ist es aber sehr wohl.

„Nehmt den Wagen“, sagt David, und Leonard schenkt ihm ein unverschämtes Grinsen. „Das war der Plan, Pa.“

„Typisch“, erwidert David, und reicht ihm die Schlüssel.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen ist Jim ungewöhnlich still. Leonard hat eine Menge Theorien, was genau der Grund dafür sein könnte. Aber sie sitzen bereits im Auto und sind seit etwas mehr als zehn Minuten unterwegs, ehe Jim mit der Sprache herausrückt.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass sämtliche von Leonards Theorien unzutreffend sind.

„Ich bin eine Belastung“, sagt Jim leise. Er hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und ist auf eine Art und Weise in seinem Sitz zusammengesunken, die andeutet, dass er am liebsten die Knie in die Höhe ziehen und sein Gesicht dahinter verstecken würde.

Im ersten Moment glaubt Leonard, dass er sich verhört hat. Er packt das Lenkrad ihres Fortbewegungsmittels etwas fester als unbedingt nötig.

„Du bist was?“, fragt er nach. Um völlig sicher zu gehen. Weil er kaum glauben kann, was er da gerade gehört hat. Auf keinen Fall, damit Jim die Worte ein weiteres Mal aussprechen muss.

„Ich bin zu einer Belastung für dich geworden“, sagt Jim, und dreht sein Gesicht zum Fenster – weg von Leonard, sinkt noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen.

Seine Stimme klingt klein und besiegt und unglücklich, und Leonard hat ein immenses Problem damit, seinen besten Freund in dieser Stimme wieder zu erkennen.

„Weil du krank bist?“, hakt er nach, wirft Jim einen vorsichtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Sie nähern sich der Innenstadt Atlantas, und der Verkehr verlangt zunehmend seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Aber Jim starrt noch immer aus dem Fenster, und Leonard kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ausmachen.

„Ich bin nicht krank, Bones“, sagt Jim. „Ich bin ein Wrack.“

Leonard wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, einen in den Seitenspiegel und führt mit dem Wagen ein mehr oder weniger illegales Manöver über zwei Fahrbahnen hinweg aus. Dann bringt er das Auto am Seitenstreifen des Highways zum Stehen, komplett ignorant gegenüber dem empörten Hupen der an ihnen vorbei ziehenden Fahrer.

„Jim“, sagt er streng. „Ich liebe dich, wirklich, aber wenn du nicht bald damit aufhörst, dir selbst leid zu tun, dann werde ich dir den Hintern versohlen.“

Er dreht sich auf dem Fahrersitz zu Jim um, packt ihn am Ellenbogen und zerrt ihn herum, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen kann. Jim starrt ihn an wie ein Goldfisch mit nervöser Sprachstörung, und Leonard zieht prompt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du“, teilt er Jim nachdrücklich mit, „bist krank. Du bist sogar schwer krank. Und das ist unangenehm, und ganz sicher lästig, und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen anstrengend – aber das alles nur für dich. Ist dir das klar? Mir ist es weder unangenehm, noch lästig, noch empfinde ich deinen Zustand als anstrengend. Denn nicht nur bin ich Arzt, ich bin verdammt noch mal dein Freund, du verdammter, engstirniger Idiot!“

Jim klappt noch immer seinen Mund auf und zu und bekommt keinen einzigen Ton heraus, und Leonard kann ungehindert und mit zunehmendem Nachdruck fortfahren.

„Hörst du mir zu? Du bist keine Belastung für mich, es ist mir nicht unangenehm, dich zu pflegen, oder mich um dich zu kümmern – das ist mein Job, und ich mach es gern, so lange es nötig ist. Denn dieses eine Mal hast du dich nicht durch schwachsinnigen Leichtsinn in die derzeitige Situation gebracht, du hast dich geopfert – unter anderem für mich.“

Leonard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und räuspert sich, um die Tränen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Denk nicht, dass ich das nicht zu schätzen weiß.“

Er sieht Jim fest in die Augen, und der bekommt endlich seinen Mund wieder zu.

Leonard sieht ihn schlucken, sieht ihn über seine Worte nachdenken – sieht ihn müde grinsen.

„Niemand ist verständnisvoller und einfühlsamer als du, Bones“, lässt Jim ihn wissen. „Manch einer hätte versucht mich zu trösten – aber nicht du, oh nein.“

Leonard hört den liebevollen Spott in Jims Stimme, hört die Dankbarkeit und die Erleichterung; und er schnaubt und lehnt sich zu ihm hinüber, legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken, zieht ihn an sich heran.

„Du brauchst keinen Trost“, stellt er grollend klar. „Du brauchst deinen Kopf zurechtgerückt.“

Er zieht Jim noch ein wenig enger sich heran, lehnt sich ihm entgegen und küsst ihn – im Auto seiner Eltern, am Straßenrand. Er fühlt sich wieder wie sechzehn, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, und diesmal ist das Gefühl nicht einmal ansatzweise zwiespältig. Es ist brillant.

Jim hält seine Augen geschlossen, als Leonard sich langsam wieder von ihm zurückzieht, und Leonard lässt seine Hand einen Moment lang in seinem Nacken liegen, streichelt behutsam auf und ab.

„Besser?“, fragt er leise.

Jim leckt sich über die Lippen und deutet ein Nicken an, schlägt die Augen auf und sieht ihn an. „Es ist nur -“

„Was?“, fragt Leonard, als Jim keinen Ansatz macht, von allein fortzufahren. „Was ist es?“

Jim weicht seinem Blick aus, schlägt die Augen nieder und versteckt sie hinter dem dichten Kranz seiner Wimpern.

„Es ... es wird nicht besser, und ... und ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass ich ... deine Hilfe länger ausnutzen sollte.“

Leonard zieht sich das Herz zusammen.

Ihm kommt nicht zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass Jim weniger seinen Körper als sein Ego im Warpkern geopfert hat. Sein Selbstbewusstsein, seinen Eigensinn, all diese unerträgliche Selbstsicherheit – Leonard hätte nie gedacht, dass er diese Charakterzüge jemals vermissen würde.

Aber sie machen Jim aus, sind ein Teil von ihm, gehören zu ihm. Der Jim, mit dem er sich schon beinahe gegen seinen Willen angefreundet hat, hat nicht an unlösbare Probleme geglaubt, hat immer darauf beharrt, dass jede noch so düstere Situation einen Ausweg hat.

(Andererseits hat auch der alte Jim geglaubt, dass er ihn schlussendlich nicht wirklich verdient. Dass er niemanden verdient, niemanden braucht, und niemanden will. Also hat sich zumindest das nicht wirklich geändert.)

„Ausnutzen“, wiederholt Leonard flach. „Du hast das Gefühl, dass du meine Hilfe nicht länger ausnutzen solltest. Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie wenig Sinn das macht?“

Jim druckst ein wenig herum, und Leonard beschließt, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, was Sache ist.

„Du nutzt mich nicht aus, Jim. Ich habe vor geraumer Zeit beschlossen, dass ich meine Berufung nirgendwo besser ausleben kann, als an deiner Seite. Denn nicht nur bist du ein nervtötender Schwachkopf, der ganz eindeutig jede Hilfe braucht, die er kriegen kann – ich bin gern mit dir unterwegs. Du forderst mich heraus. Du bietest mir einen Horizont, von dem ich nie gedacht hätte, dass er derartig grenzenlos sein kann. Und wenn du nicht gerade beschließt, dass die Regeln für jeden gelten, nur nicht für dich, dann bist du ein ganz hervorragender Captain, dem ich jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen würde.“ Leonard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wenn überhaupt, dann nutze ich dich aus.“

Seine Hand liegt noch immer in Jims Nacken, und er lässt seinen Daumen über die verdächtig heiße Haut streichen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, Jim ist soeben rot geworden.

„Hast du mich verstanden?“, fragt er sanft, und Jim nickt, und hebt endlich seinen Blick zu ihm an.

„Ich hoffe schon“, sagt er rau. Diesmal ist er derjenige, der Leonard küsst, der über seine Lippen leckt und seinen Mund in Besitz nimmt. Leonard lässt ihn gewähren, schließt die Augen und lässt seine Finger in Jims Nacken tiefer gleiten, krallt sie in sein T-Shirt.

Es ist möglicherweise ihr bester Kuss, selbst wenn Leonard inzwischen Mühe hat, das einzuschätzen. Jim ist hingebungsvoll und beharrlich in einem, und lässt ihn zunehmend vergessen, wo sie sind.

Erst, als ein weiteres Auto mit einem lauten, lang gezogenen Hupen an ihnen vorbei zieht, lösen sie sich voneinander. Leonard räuspert sich verhalten. „Können wir dann?“

Jim lächelt ihm zu, verhalten und scheu und schon beinahe schüchtern. Dieses Lächeln stellt merkwürdige Dinge mit Leonards emotionalem Gleichgewicht an.

„Wir können“, sagt Jim leise. „Sonst machen deine Eltern sich am Ende Sorgen, wo wir so lange bleiben.“

„Meine Eltern“, sagt Leonard, während er den Wagen wieder auf die Straße bringt, „sind froh, dass wir ihnen zwischen den Füßen raus sind. Die kommen ganz wunderbar ohne uns klar, glaub mir. Wenn sich jemand Sorgen um uns macht, dann ist das Jojo.“

Kurz bleibt Jim still, dann legt er Leonard die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Ich bin froh, dass wir hergekommen sind. Deine Familie ist wunderbar.“

Leonard weiß nicht, ob er die Frage stellen darf, und kann sie doch nicht zurückhalten. „Es ... es ist dir nicht unangenehm?“

„Weil ich keine habe?“, gibt Jim betont leichtherzig zurück. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Bones. Du bist meine Familie.“

Manchmal hat Leonard das Gefühl, sein Herz bietet nicht ausreichend Platz für all die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die Jim in ihm auslöst.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie suchen ein helles Creme mit lächerlichen Goldpuderakzenten und ein schimmerndes Nachtblau für die Wandfarbe im Schlafzimmer aus. Leonards Vater wird vermutlich nie wieder damit aufhören, selbstzufrieden zu grinsen.

Die Schlafzimmermöbel sind aus dunklem, robustem Holz, und Jim und Leonard suchen ein großes, solides Bett und einen großen, soliden Schrank aus, ohne weiter zu spezifizieren, ob die Möbel für sie beide sind oder nicht.

Leonard beschließt, dass er die Angelegenheit entspannt auf sich zu kommen lassen wird. Mehr Möbel besorgen können sie immer noch. Sie wählen zwei Kommoden, passend zu Schrank und Bett aus, und vereinbaren mit dem Möbelgeschäft, dass geliefert wird, sobald Leonard sich bei ihnen meldet. Dann fahren sie nach Hause.

Offenbar hat Eleanora die komplette Nachbarschaft hinzugezogen, um bei den Abrissarbeiten für die Veranda zu helfen. Die Meute ist eben dabei, die letzten morschen Bretter ordentlich auf einen Haufen zu stapeln, als Leonard den Wagen auf der staubigen Auffahrt parkt. Das Haus wirkt prompt ein wenig nackt. Seine Tochter hängt halb aus einem Fenster im oberen Stock und scheint damit beschäftigt zu sein, mit ihrem Hammer Nägel aus der entblößten Fassade zu ziehen.

„Diese Frau macht einen wahnsinnig“, murmelt Leonard, lässt offen, ob er damit seine Mutter oder Joanna meint, und steigt aus dem Auto.

Joanna quiekt, als sie ihn erblickt, zieht sich anmutig ins Fenster zurück, und kommt ihm Sekunden später aus der Haustür entgegen gelaufen, um sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen. Sie hält noch immer ihren Hammer in der Hand, und Leonard hat kurz Angst um seine Knochen.

„Großmama hat _alle_ angerufen“, informiert sie ihn atemlos. „Sie meint, wenn du auch nicht helfen kannst, ist Onkel Jim vielleicht weniger traurig.“

Sie sagt es leise genug, dass nur Leonard sie hören kann, und er drückt sie automatisch ein wenig fester an sich. „Sagt sie das, ja?“

„Großmama ist sehr weise“, fügt Joanna mit Überzeugung hinzu.

„Das ist sie zweifellos“, stimmt Leonard seiner Tochter ernsthaft zu. „Vor allem, weil ich mir jetzt statt um Jim Sorgen um die komplette Nachbarschaft machen muss, was rostige Nägel und Tetanus angeht.“

„Großmama“, sagt Joanna in einem Tonfall, als würde sie einen großen Propheten zitieren, „hat gesagt, dass du das sagen würdest. Sie hat Desinfektionstücher verteilt und jeden Kratzer persönlich von Großpapa versorgen lassen. Wir waren sehr vorsichtig!“

Leonard verbietet es sich, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie bei seiner Ankunft praktisch im Begriff war, aus einem Fenster zu fallen, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und kommt auf die Beine.

Offenbar haben die Umstehenden nur darauf gewartet. Er muss eine Unmenge an Händen schütteln, Leute begrüßen, die er seit Jahren (oder noch nie) gesehen hat – und Jim vorstellen.

Jim ist ein Held der Sternenflotte, selbst auf diesem abgelegenen Flecken der Erde, und er nimmt die vielen Komplimente und Worte der Bewunderung mit ungewohnter Bescheidenheit zur Kenntnis. Leonard fragt sich, wie viel von dieser Bescheidenheit auf dem Bewusstsein beruht, dass diese Leute Jims zukünftige Nachbarn sind. Er lässt Jim bei seinem Vater und Joanna, und geht ins Haus, um seine Mutter zu suchen.

Sie ist im Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, ziemlich genau da, wo er sie zurückgelassen hat. Nur hat sie inzwischen den Boden abgeklebt, eine Grundierung für die Wandfarbe an die Wand gebracht, und scheint jetzt im Begriff zu sein, den Fensterrahmen zu lasieren.

„Du bist unverbesserlich!“, begrüßt er sie brüsk.

„Nun, es war die logische Lösung“, gibt sie gelassen zurück, muss nicht einmal fragen, worauf er hinaus will. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich wollte ihn nicht weinen sehen.“

Leonard schnauft überfordert. „Jim ist ein großer Junge, Ma.“

Sie nickt nachdrücklich. „Genau das. Er ist ein großer _Junge_. Ich behaupte, er hat es dringend nötig, dass er auch so behandelt wird. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er eine einfache Kindheit hatte.“

Leonard schnauft ein weiteres Mal, nicht weniger überfordert. „Das ganz sicher nicht.“

„Na bitte.“ Eleanora tritt vom Fensterrahmen zurück, ihren Ellenbogen und den Pinsel geistesabwesend im fünfundvierzig Grad Winkel von sich gehalten. „Dein Vater hat erzählt, du und Jim habt letzte Nacht zusammen geschlafen?“

Sie sagt es in einem Tonfall, als erkundige sie sich nach den Farben, die sie fürs Schlafzimmer ausgesucht haben. Ganz klar interessiert, aber mit dem deutlichen Hinweis in der Stimme, dass das im Prinzip nur Leonard und Jim etwas angeht. Schließlich sind sie diejenigen, die damit leben müssen.

Leonard hat dennoch kurz das beklemmende Gefühl, er bekommt keine Luft. „Haben wir“, erwidert er ein wenig erstickt.

„Mh-hm“, macht Eleanora. „Habe ich vergessen, dass du mir etwas Dahingehendes eröffnet hast? Als du, sagen wir mal, sechzehn oder siebzehn warst? Oder später im College? Oder vor etwa einer Woche?“

Leonard räuspert sich. „Hast du nicht, nein.“

„Oh, gut“, erwidert sie erleichtert. „Ich begann, mir Sorgen um mein Gedächtnis zu machen.“

Sie zieht einen alten Lappen aus ihren ebenso alten Jeans, um den Pinsel damit sauber zu machen, und Leonard fühlt sich bemüßigt eine Erklärung abzugeben. „Er ist nicht gern allein, seit -“

„Seit er gestorben ist?“, beendet Eleanora seinen Satz für ihn, ihre Augen noch immer entschlossen auf das Reinigen des Pinsels fixiert.

Leonard schluckt trocken. „Ganz genau.“

„Und du lässt ihn nicht gern allein, seit er gestorben ist, richtig, Leonard?“ Sie klingt verständnisvoll und ein wenig traurig, und Leonard lässt die Schultern hängen.

„Ich war nicht für ihn da, Ma.“

Eleanora steckt den alten Lappen zurück in ihre Jeans, schiebt den Griff des Pinsels in die rechte Gesäßtasche und tritt vor ihren Sohn. Sie nimmt sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sieht ihm fest in die Augen. Ihre Hände liegen rau und warm an seinen Wangen, und Leonard muss sich zusammenreißen, nicht die Augen zu schließen und sich in die Berührung zu lehnen wie ein kleines Kind.

Stattdessen beißt er die Zähne zusammen und blickt sie aufmerksam an, studiert jede Einzelheit ihres aufmunternden Lächelns.

„Du bist gut für diesen Jungen, Leonard. Also tu, was du für richtig hältst. Gib ihm, was er braucht – aber nicht mehr, als du zu geben hast, hörst du? Du hast ein großes Herz, und diese unglückliche Sache mit Jocelyn hat dir und deinem Herzen gefährlich zuschaffen gemacht. Du musst ein bisschen besser darauf aufpassen.“

Leonard lächelt kläglich und blinzelt müde. „Leichter gesagt als getan.“

Seine Mutter zieht ihm eine verständnisvolle Schnute, und reibt mit ihren Daumen über seine Wangen. „Du bist deinem Vater viel zu ähnlich. Ihr seid zwei gigantische Marshmallows, alle beide. Und so sehr ich Joss auch mag, sie war nicht die richtige Frau für dich – nicht die richtige _Person_.“

„Mutter“, sagt Leonard mit einem Unterton wie Donnergrollen und umfasst ihre Handgelenke, zieht ihre Hände mit sanftem Nachdruck von seinen Wangen und macht sich sehr, sehr gerade, strafft seine Schultern. „Willst du etwa andeuten, _Jim_ sei die richtige Person für mich?“

„Nun, er hat zumindest keinerlei Problem damit, dich zu seiner Priorität zu machen, und er wird dir auch niemals vorwerfen, dass deine Arbeit dir wichtiger sei als er“, bringt sie entwaffnend hervor. „Außerdem vergöttert er dich, ohne zu verlangen, dass du ihn im Gegenzug zum Stern deiner Existenz machst.“

Sie macht eine kurze Pause, grinst plötzlich. „Es hilft allerdings ganz ungemein.“

Leonard hat das Gefühl, dass er gerade ein wenig rot wird. „Er ist ... wir sind ...“

„Freunde“, nickt sie zustimmend. „Mit Jocelyn warst du nie befreundet.“

„Mutter“, sagt Leonard streng, „hör sofort auf damit.“

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und grinst zu ihm auf. „Du warst außerdem nie so drollig zurückhaltend, als du mit ihr zusammengekommen bist. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gern an die hochtrabenden Reden über unsterbliche Liebe, die du damals gehalten hast.“

„Ich war neunzehn“, sagt Leonard mürrisch.

Seine Mutter tätschelt ihm die Brust. „Das warst du.“ Sie wendet sich von ihm ab und geht zur Tür hinüber. „Ich habe ein Barbecue für heute Abend geplant – um mich bei der Nachbarschaft zu bedanken. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich darum kümmere.“

Damit lässt sie ihn stehen, und Leonard versucht nicht einmal, eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, wann und wie sie dieses Barbecue geplant hat, und wie dafür eingekauft wurde.

Es gibt Dinge, für die gibt es schlicht keine Erklärung.

 

„Hör sofort auf zu lachen“, fordert Leonard empört. Nyota lacht nur noch lauter.

Er hat sich mit seinem PADD hinter den Pferdestall zurückgezogen, um sich in Ruhe mit ihr unterhalten zu können. Vielleicht hätte er das Gespräch nicht unbedingt mit einer detailgetreuen Erzählung über die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages einleiten sollen.

Mit nur einem winzigen Bisschen mehr Voraussicht würde er jetzt nicht im Wildkraut mit dem Rücken an die Holzwand des Stalles gelehnt sitzen und sich auslachen lassen müssen. Jim liegt im Bett und schläft – in Leonards Pyjama. Leonard hat etwa eine Viertelstunde lang neben dem Bett gesessen und ihn bewacht, ehe eine kleine, nagende Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass seine Wachsamkeit weniger seinem Hippokratischen Eid als beginnenden Stalker-Tendenzen zugrunde liegt … und er das Zimmer mehr oder weniger fluchtartig verlassen hat.

Die Distanz zwischen Jim und ihm macht Leonard nervös und ein kleines Bisschen seekrank, aber es hilft, sich von Nyota auslachen zu lassen.

„Ich glaube, ich mag deine Mutter“, lässt Nyota ihn wissen, nachdem sie ihrer Heiterkeit freien Lauf gelassen hat. „Sie klingt, als sei sie eine vernünftige Frau.“

„Vernünftig?“, gibt Leonard zurück. „Sie hat mich unter Anwendung von Tricks aus meinem eigenen Haus gelockt und die Renovierungsarbeiten an sich gerissen, damit Jim nicht _traurig_ ist! Was genau ist daran vernünftig?“

Nyotas Gesicht grinst ihm vom PADD Bildschirm entgegen. „Aber es war die logische Lösung!“

Leonard gibt das Stöhnen der Kapitulation von sich. „Sie wird ihn derartig _verhätscheln_ -“

„Sie kann kaum schlimmer sein als du“, behauptet Nyota.

Leonard ist sich nicht sicher, wann sie einander so nahe gekommen sind, dass sie es wagt, ihm derartig dreiste Lügen zu unterbreiten. „Ich verhätschle diesen Mann nicht!“

Nyota schnaubt. „Oh bitte. Er musste dich damals nur traurig ansehen, und du hast deine ganze Karriere aufs Spiel gesetzt, als du ihn auf die Enterprise geschmuggelt hast!“

Leonard steht einen Moment lang der Mund offen und sein Hinterkopf stellt Kontakt zur Stallwand her. „Woher -“

„Jim redet mit Spock weißt du. Und Spock, so unwahrscheinlich es dir auch erscheinen mag, redet mit mir.“

Sie klingt unverschämt selbstzufrieden, und Leonard grollt ungehemmt sein PADD an. „Das war etwas ganz anderes!“

„Natürlich war es das“, erwidert sie besänftigend. „Und jetzt sag mir, wann wir euch besuchen kommen können. Spock vermisst euch.“

Leonard zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Spock vermisst uns?“

Nyota zwinkert ihm zu. „Gar schrecklich. Also?“

„Wir sind erst seit drei Tagen weg!“, entfährt es Leonard in dem nicht zu unterdrückenden Bedürfnis, die Tatsachen offen darzulegen.

Nyota rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. „Er ist ein anhänglicher Mann, Leonard. Wann können wir euch besuchen kommen?“

„Das Haus ist noch lange nicht fertig; das wird noch Wochen -“

„Also, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du das auch einfach _sagen_.“

Leonard gibt auf. „Das Wetter ist recht angenehm“, lässt er Nyota wissen. „Ihr könnt im Garten zelten.“

„Perfekt“, sagt sie zufrieden.

 

Das Bett ist leer, als Leonard ins Gästezimmer seiner Eltern zurück kommt. Kurz verharrt er verunsichert auf der Schwelle, ein seltsam desorientiertes Gefühl in der Magengegend – dann hört er die Geräusche aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Hört das Würgen, das Keuchen … das verzweifelte Schluchzen.

Es ist keine bewusste Entscheidung, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, und Leonard wird später keine Erinnerung daran haben, wie er das Bad betreten hat und an Jims Seite geeilt ist. Er wird sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sich die kühlen Fliesen unter seinen Knien angefühlt haben, der Schweiß in seinem Nacken.

Alles, woran er sich erinnern wird, ist Jim – die kränkliche Hitze seines Körpers, sein Zittern, sein Würgen, während er sich wieder und wieder erbrechen musste, selbst als er schon lange nichts mehr zu geben hatte außer Magensäure.

Sogar die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus ist nichts als graues Rauschen, das erst abklingt, als Jim in einem Krankenhausbett liegt, eine altmodische Flexüle in seinem Arm, voll gepumpt mit einem Medikamentencocktail, den Leonard persönlich auf seinen Organismus abgestimmt hat.

Leonard sitzt an seiner Seite, ausgelaugt und durchgeschwitzt, und fragt sich mit seltsam betäubter Verzweiflung, was er übersehen, was er falsch gemacht hat. Jims Puls war so unfassbar schwach, als sie das Krankenhaus endlich erreicht hatten, sein Herz so gefährlich nahe daran, aufzugeben.

Leonard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, und dann noch einen, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Jims Werte sind inzwischen stabil – trügerisch stabil unter einem Fieber, das so hoch ist, dass Jims Haut unter Leonards Händen zu glühen scheint – und Leonard ist übel.

Er hat Jim allein gelassen.

Er hat ihn _allein_ gelassen. Leonard kann nicht wirklich sagen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Er sollte inzwischen wirklich wissen, was dabei heraus kommt, wenn er Jim sich selbst überlässt.

Also verharrt er an Jims Bett, die ganze Nacht lang, kämpft gegen Schlaf und jeglichen Impuls seines Körpers, der ihn von seiner Seite weglocken könnte. Seine Augen werden müde und beginnen zu brennen, aber Leonard hält weiter Wache. Die Stunden laufen ineinander, endlos, jede Minute zäh wie heißer Teer.

Er wird nicht gehen. Diesmal nicht.

Irgendwann öffnet sich die Tür in seinem Rücken, aber Leonard hält seinen Blick auf Jims ruhendes Gesicht fixiert, hat nicht vor, sich ablenken zu lassen.

Erst, als sein Vater sich neben ihn stellt, ihm die linke Hand auf die Schulter legt und sanft zudrückt, blickt er flüchtig zu ihm auf.

„Du hast seit 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen, Leonard“, sagt David leise, beugt sich vor und stellt eine kleine Reisetasche neben Jims Bett ab – legt seine Hand sofort wieder auf Leonards Schulter, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat.

„Ich weiß“, erwidert Leonard müde, dreht seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn zu Jim. „Ich kann nicht.“

David seufzt. „Leonard.“

„Ich lass ihn nicht allein, Dad!“, entfährt es Leonard ungewollt heftig. Er lässt den Kopf sinken, schließt kurz seine brennenden Augen. „Ich lass ihn nicht allein“, wiederholt er mit hohler Stimme.

David lässt seine Hand von Leonards Schulter in seinen Nacken gleiten, streicht ihm mit dem Daumen durch den Haaransatz. Einen Moment lang ist es still zwischen ihnen, das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer Jims von seinem Bett übertragener Herzschlag.

„Du kannst nicht für ihn da sein, wenn du selbst vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst“, sagt David dann streng. „Er hat nichts davon, wenn du dich selbst zu Grunde richtest.“

Leonard beißt die Zähne zusammen, und muss sich zwingen, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen. „Was zum Teufel verstehst du davon?“

David verpasst ihm einen sanften Schlag in den Nacken. „Ich bin ebenfalls Arzt, falls du dich erinnerst. Ich mag nicht im Weltraum praktizieren, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon ich rede. Gesunder Menschenverstand reicht völlig aus, um zu begreifen, dass ich Recht habe. Ob du’s glaubst oder nicht – ich kann deine Situation nachvollziehen. Denkst du, deine Mutter war nie krank?“

„Dad“, sagt Leonard verzweifelt, „ich _kann_ nicht.“

„Selbstverständlich kannst du“, widerspricht David ihm leise. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass es nicht _schwer_ ist – aber du brauchst deine Ruhe, Len. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden lang.“

„Sein Fieber ist so hoch, ich will ihn nicht -“, setzt Leonard verzweifelt an, spricht so hastig, dass er beinahe selbst nicht weiß, was er sagt.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm, während du dich ausruhst“, unterbricht David ihn sanft. „Er wird keine Sekunde unbeobachtet sein.“

Er packt den Nacken von Leonards T-Shirt, zieht. „Steh auf, Junge. Ich hab dir deine Sachen mitgebracht.“

Leonard gibt auf und kommt auf die Füße, muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen, als das Zimmer sich um ihn zu drehen beginnt, die gedämpften Farben um ihn herum in einander laufen.

Die Hand seines Vaters umfasst seinen Oberarm, hält ihn aufrecht, und Leonard schluckt trocken, als seine Augen erneut zu brennen beginnen – diesmal vor zurückgehaltener Tränen. „Danke, Dad.“

„Leg dich hin“, erwidert David sanft. „Ich pass auf deinen Jungen auf.“

Er führt Leonard zu der schmalen Liege, die ein mitfühlender Mensch zu genau diesem Zweck ins Zimmer gestellt haben muss, beharrt weder darauf, dass Leonard sich wäscht, noch dass er sich umzieht – als wisse David ganz genau, dass es seinem Sohn dafür entschieden an Energie mangelt.

Er manövriert Leonard in die Waagerechte, zieht eine Decke über ihn, und eine halbe Sekunde, ehe er in den dringend benötigten Schlaf abgleitet, spürt Leonard die Fingerspitzen seines Vaters auf seiner Stirn, spürt, wie er ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht. „Du bist ein guter Junge, Leonard. Und ein noch besserer Arzt.“

Leonard schläft ein, ehe er antworten kann.

Als er wieder aufwacht, ist es dunkel im Zimmer – und er hört Stimmen. In der ersten Sekunde ist er desorientiert, und das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn deutet an, dass er in der jüngeren Vergangenheit zu viel getrunken haben mag … dann identifiziert er Jims Stimme. „Ich wollte ihm keine Sorgen machen.“

„Jim.“ David klingt gleichzeitig vorwurfsvoll und unglaublich erschöpft. „Leonard ist dein Arzt. Du kannst sowas nicht vor ihm geheim halten. Er braucht diese Informationen.“

Leonard liegt still, hält die Augen geschlossen und versucht, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich dachte, es geht von allein wieder weg“, sagt Jim mürrisch. „Ich wollte ihm keine Umstände machen.“

David bleibt verdächtig lange still, dann räuspert er sich leise. „Dir ist klar, dass mein Sohn dich liebt?“

Leonard hört Jim einen überraschten Atemzug nehmen, und kneift die Augen so fest zu, dass glühende Funken hinter seinen Lidern zu tanzen beginnen.

„Er … er fühlt sich für mich verantwortlich“, stammelt Jim dann, und Leonards Herz zieht sich zusammen – gleichzeitig enttäuscht und verständnisvoll. Es ist nicht so, dass er sich seine eigenen Gefühle je unumwunden eingestanden hätte – sie nicht als Tatsache zu akzeptieren, wäre dennoch lächerlich. Typisch eigentlich, dass Jim genau das versucht. „Er will nur … er will mir nur helfen.“

„Das ist beides ganz sicherlich zutreffend“, stimmt David ihm leise zu. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er dich liebt, Jim. Schon seit Jahren.“

Leonard will sich sein Kopfkissen übers Gesicht ziehen, will sich in Luft auflösen, wäre überall lieber, als hier. Was denkt sich sein Vater eigentlich?

„Worauf ich hinaus will, Jim“, sagt David vorsichtig, „ist, dass deine guten Vorsätze Leonard das Leben keineswegs leichter machen. Wenn du ihm erzählt hättest, dass dir schon seit Tagen ständig übel wird – dass die Art der Übelkeit sich verändert hat – hätte er etwas unternehmen können – hätte dir helfen können, ehe es hierzu kommt. Ehe du völlig zusammenbrichst, und er sich vor Schuldgefühlen beinahe selbst zu Grunde richtet. Ihr führt eine Beziehung, Jim, und es ist nicht fair Leonard gegenüber, wenn du ihn anlügst.“

„Hab nicht gelogen“, sagt Jim heiser. „Und wir führen keine … keine Beziehung.“

David nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Komm mir nicht mit Haarspalterei. Ich hab Augen im Kopf. Mir ist egal, unter welcher offiziellen Bezeichnung ihr euren Tanz laufen lasst; du führst eine Beziehung mit meinem Sohn, und du lügst ihn gefälligst nicht an.“

„Hab nicht gelogen“, beharrt Jim stur. Leonard will in sein Kopfkissen beißen. Er kann nicht fassen, dass Jim das vor ihm geheim gehalten hat – dass er ihm nicht erzählt hat, dass es ihm schon seit Tagen so schlecht geht, dass er ihm dieses verdammte Symptom vorenthalten hat.

Er dachte, ihr Gespräch im Wagen auf dem Weg zum Möbel Aussuchen habe tatsächlich etwas gebracht, dass Jim ihm zugehört und begriffen hat, was Leonard ihm klarmachen wollte. Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde. Es ist nie so einfach.

„Es tut mir leid“, hört er Jims Stimme – leise und randvoll mit Schuld. „Ich wollte … ich wollte nur … ich wollte nicht, dass …“

„Jim“, sagt David, und Leonard kennt diese Stimmlage, kennt diesen Unterton ganz genau. Es ist die Stimmlage, die er benutzt hat, um Leonard zu erklären, dass er ihn nicht weniger liebt, wenn er sich scheiden lässt. Dass es ok ist, aufzugeben, sich nicht länger selbst zu quälen. „Leonard wird dich nicht allein lassen. Er wird dich nicht zurücklassen – niemals.“

„Aber -“, sagt Jim schwach, und David unterbricht ihn sofort, seine Stimme noch immer sanft und beruhigend, liebevoll sogar. „Nein, Jim. Ganz egal, was du tust – wie viel Mühe du ihm machst, wie schwer es auch immer sein mag. Leonard wird dich nicht aufgeben.“

„Weil er -“ Jims Stimme bricht, und er muss sich räuspern. „Weil er mich … weil er mich liebt?“

„Weil er dein Freund ist“, erwidert David ruhig, „und dein Arzt. Und weil er dich liebt, ja.“

Stille tritt ein. Leonard hält weiter die Augen geschlossen, liegt so still wie nur möglich, und versucht, sich zu beruhigen, seinen Herzschlag zumindest einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ehe er zu erkennen gibt, dass er wach ist.

„Jim ist wieder eingeschlafen“, sagt sein Vater dann, und Leonard setzt sich mit einem Seufzen auf und sieht ihm in die Augen. David lächelt ihn an, müde, und sehr, sehr verständnisvoll. „Dein Junge ist ein Idiot“, sagt er dann mit einem erschöpften Grinsen, und Leonard zieht ihm eine Grimasse. „Ja, ich weiß.“

„Du bist ebenfalls ein Idiot“, lässt David ihn wissen. „Ich bin sicher, ihr ergänzt euch ganz wunderbar. Geh duschen.“

Leonard öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder, dann steht er auf. Er holt sich die Reisetasche, die sein Vater ihm mitgebracht hat, und verschwindet in der zum Zimmer gehörigen Nasszelle.

Er genießt seine Dusche, selbst wenn er sie kurz hält, zieht sich an und tritt mit einem Handtuch im Nacken an Jims Bett heran.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, erkundigt er sich bei seinem Vater, und David runzelt leicht die Stirn.

„Sein Fieber ist zu hoch, als dass es mir gefallen könnte. Welche Untersuchungen hast du an ihm vorgenommen?“

„Alle“, sagt Leonard düster. „Jede einzelne verdammte Untersuchung, die die Sternenflottendatenbank für Strahlungsopfer empfiehlt … und dann noch ein paar mehr, um wirklich sicher zu gehen. Ich hab nichts gefunden. Nicht das Geringste.“

„Hm“, macht David, und seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach unten. „Du bist sicher, dass es keine Infektion ist?“

Leonard zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Er ist verstrahlt, Dad. Jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper muss sich regenerieren und -“

„Ist extrem anfällig für Infektionen“, unterbricht David ihn gelassen.

Leonard tritt unwillkürlich einen Schritt dichter ans Bett heran. „Er könnte _alles_ haben“, entfährt es ihm hilflos.

David nickt. „Nimm ihm Blut ab. Ich helfe dir beim Testen.“

 

Jim Blut abzunehmen, es in Teströhrchen abzufüllen … all die medizinischen Handgriffe, die Leonard mit den Jahren in Fleisch und … und _Blut_ übergegangen sind, schaffen es ein paar kostbare Minuten lang, ihn von dem Surren in seinem Hirn abzulenken. Den Selbstvorwürfen, dem schlechten Gewissen.

Aber während die Tests laufen, als er wieder dazu verdammt ist, zu warten, während Maschinen seinen Job für ihn machen, erfasst ihn eine Ruhelosigkeit, die er zuletzt derartig intensiv während Jocelyns Schwangerschaft verspürt hat. Als er sie mit seiner Überbesorgnis beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, alle fünf Minuten den Herzschlag des Babys kontrollieren wollte.

Es ändert nichts, dass Jim bereits wach war, dass seine Werte sich weitestgehend stabilisiert haben.

Leonard weiß nicht, was Jim fehlt – ob es tatsächlich eine simple Infektion ist, oder ob Khans Blut schlicht _versagt_ hat … ob es an Menschen ganz einfach nicht funktioniert. Nicht auf Dauer. Ob er Jim doch noch verlieren wird.

Der Gedanke hat sich kaum in seinem Bewusstsein ausgebreitet, seine giftigen Ranken um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen, als Leonard bereits die Kommunikationskonsole des Zimmers aktiviert, einen Anruf nach San Francisco tätigt.

Es vergehen kaum fünf Sekunden, ehe Nyotas gut gelauntes Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm der Konsole auftaucht – aber ihr Ausdruck wird sofort ernst, wird augenblicklich besorgt. Er hätte sich auf Audio beschränken sollen. „Was ist passiert, Leonard?“

Er reibt sich über das Gesicht, den Nacken, schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. Ein paar lähmende Atemzüge lang hat er keine Ahnung, wie er es sagen, ihr erklären soll, was passiert ist. Fast wünscht er sich, Spock hätte das Gespräch angenommen. Nicht, dass seine Nachrichten Spock weniger schwer getroffen hätten. Wahrscheinlich sogar sehr viel schwerer. Aber Spocks Mimik, so gut Leonard inzwischen auch gelernt hat sie zu lesen, wird nie so ausdrucksvoll sein wie Nyotas. „Jim hatte einen Rückfall“, sagt Leonard schließlich heiser, ein wenig zu schnell. „Ihr solltet … ihr solltet herkommen.“

Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, und er sieht sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Dann nickt sie – eine ruckartige, fest entschlossene Bewegung. „Wir kommen. Halt durch, bis wir da sind, ja?“

Die Erleichterung in ihm ist flüchtig, kaum greifbar, aber er erwidert das Nicken. „Ich gebe mein Bestes.“

Ihr Gesicht wird weich. „Das tust du immer, Leonard.“

Damit bricht sie das Gespräch ab, und Leonard lässt den Kopf hängen, schließt die Augen. Er spürt, dass sein Vater hinter ihm steht, spürt seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, aber er rührt sich nicht – selbst, als David ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt. Stattdessen nimmt er die Konsole ein weiteres Mal in Betrieb. Aber laut Sternenflotteninformationsdatenbank ist Winona Kirk zur Zeit auf Mission, und wird erst in ein paar Wochen wieder zu erreichen sein.

Leonard wird schlecht. Er hätte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen dürfen, hätte sie nicht die Erde verlassen lassen dürfen, in dem Glauben, dass ihr Sohn das Schlimmste hinter sich habe. 

„Muss ich deine Mutter hierher zitieren, um dir diesen Pessimismus auszutreiben?“, fragt David schließlich leise. „Du weißt, wie sehr sie Krankenhäuser verabscheut.“

„Ich bin nicht pessimistisch“, versucht Leonard die Sache klarzustellen. „Lediglich vorsichtig … realistisch.“

Hinter ihm gibt David ein ungeduldiges Schnaufen von sich – dann ruft er Eleanora an. Er kommt augenblicklich auf den Punkt. „Dein Sohn weigert sich schon wieder, an das Gute in der Welt zu glauben“, sagt er vorwurfsvoll.

Leonard kann nicht anders, als ein vage amüsiertes Grunzen zu äußern. Er kann nicht hören, was seine Mutter darauf erwidert, aber Davids antwortendes „Solange er das Leid des kompletten Universums auf seinen Schultern trägt, ist er ganz allein dein Sohn“, lässt gewisse Schlüsse zu.

„Wir testen ihn“, sagt David nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er seiner Frau zuhört. Seine Stimme klingt beruhigend und liebevoll. „Und wir werden finden, was er hat – und dann wird er wieder gesund werden. Wirklich, Ella, wie lange kennen wir uns? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass unser Sohn brillant ist – ich bin auch nicht völlig unfähig.“

Die ruhige Selbstverständlichkeit mit der David die Worte vorbringt, scheint seine Mutter tatsächlich zu beruhigen – und auch Leonard spürt, wie die Spannung in seinen Schultern ein wenig nachlässt.

Aber das schwarze Loch in seinen Eingeweiden bleibt, die Angst, die unumstößliche Gewissheit, Jim im Stich gelassen zu haben.

„Tu das“, sagt David hinter ihm in sein Telefon. „Es kann nur helfen. Und bring Jims Pyjama mit – den mit den Raumschiffen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später ist Eleanora da, mit Pfirsichkuchen für Leonard und Jims Pyjama. Sie drückt ihren Sohn, küsst ihren Mann, und setzt sich zu Jim ans Bett.

„Ich wusste sofort, dass er Ärger machen würde“, sagt sie gelassen. „Die Guten machen immer Ärger.“

„Ich fühle mich persönlich angegriffen“, bemerkt David von seinem Mikroskop her, seine Brille auf seine Stirn hinauf geschoben. „Ich hab dir nie Ärger gemacht.“

„Ich hab nie behauptet, der Mittelpunkt des Universums zu sein“, erwidert sie leichthin. „Denk doch nur an die arme Irina! Leonard, geh von diesem schrecklichen Ding weg und iss deinen Kuchen.“

Er könnte sie darauf hinweisen, dass der Kardiograph ganz und gar nicht schrecklich ist, aber das wäre verschenkte Liebesmüh. Wiederholte Zwangsaufenthalte im Krankenhaus zwischen ihrem siebten und ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr haben seine Mutter absolut unversöhnlich mit medizinischem Gerät zurückgelassen.

Manchmal fragt Leonard sich, wie sie sich je dazu überwinden konnte, einen Arzt zu heiraten. (Sie sich auch. Wiederholt und lautstark. David nimmt es mit Humor.) Leonard fügt sich, tritt vom Kardiographen zurück und zieht sich den Besucherstuhl an Jims Bett heran, lässt sich mit einem Seufzen darauf sinken.

Seine Mutter mustert ihn kritisch. „Was geht dir im Kopf rum?“

Leonard zuckt mit den Schultern, wie er es getan hat, als er ein Teenager war, und man ihm kaum drei Worte am Stück entlocken konnte. Eleanora dreht prompt ihren Kopf in Richtung David. „Weißt du, woran mich das hier erinnert?“

David macht sich gerade und reibt sich die Augen, ehe er sich erneut übers Mikroskop beugt. „Er war sechzehn, Ella.“

Sie nickt. „Sechzehn, und mürrisch wie ein Bär mit Zahnschmerzen.“

Leonard isst stoisch seinen Kuchen.

„Hormone“, sagt David philosophisch.

Eleanora schnaubt angewidert. „Es war grässlich! Mein süßer kleiner Junge – plötzlich vom Dasein angeödet! Niemals Widerworte, aber ständig gelangweilte Blicke und dazu dieses widerliche _Schulterzucken_ , als wäre er -“

„Ma“, unterbricht Leonard sie erschöpft, „bitte.“

Sie hält inne, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe – dann lässt sie ein gequältes Seufzen hören. „Sag mir, was los ist, Leonard.“

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Jim“, sagt er, plötzlich aufgebracht, beinahe wütend. „Ich dachte, das sei einigermaßen offensichtlich!“

Sie zieht die Stirn kraus, tauscht einen weiteren Blick mit David. „Das tun wir auch.“

„Ja!“, entfährt es Leonard. „Aber ihr habt ihn nicht -“ Er bremst sich, steht ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf, macht ein paar hastige Schritte vom Bett weg, rauft sich das Haar.

David dreht sich vom Mikroskop weg, sieht ihn verständnisvoll an. Der traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen hilft Leonard nicht im Geringsten. „Das hier ist nicht deine Schuld, Leonard.“

Leonard muss sich zusammenreißen, seine Fäuste nicht auf die nächstbeste Oberfläche einschlagen zu lassen. „Wessen denn bitte sonst?!“

„Oh, werden wir philosophisch, ja?“ Eleanora erhebt sich von Jims Bettkante, geht auf Leonard zu und baut sich vor ihm auf. Sie packt seine Hemdaufschläge, hält ihn an Ort und Stelle und starrt ihn eindringlich an. „Wie wäre es mit … ich weiß auch nicht … dem Erfinder des Warpantriebs? Den hätte man sicherlich auch weniger tödlich hinkriegen können! Oder warte! Der garstige Mensch, der Jims Opfer überhaupt erst _nötig_ gemacht hat – der ist auch ziemlich schuldig an dieser Misere. Nicht zu vergessen das schnöde Schicksal, das dir einfach keine Sekunde Ruhe gönnt; dann noch Jim selbst, und natürlich Gott.“ Ihr Blick bohrt sich noch immer in Leonards, während sie den Kopf leicht in Richtung David neigt. „Was sagst du dazu, Schatz?“

„Ich nominiere ganz eindeutig den Erfinder des Warpantriebs“, sagt David trocken, massiert sich die Nasenwurzel und setzt seine Brille wieder auf. „Konnte den Typen nie leiden.“

Leonard entkommt ein hilfloser Laut, Eleanora lässt seine Hemdaufschläge los, und er ergibt er sich in die Umarmung seiner Mutter. „Ich war … ich war nicht da, Ma.“

Sie schnalzt ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Du warst frische Luft schnappen, Leonard. Und du bist jetzt hier. Das ist alles, das zählt.“

 

Die ersten Tests bleiben ohne eindeutiges Ergebnis – und Jims Körper geht in Schock.

Leonard befindet sich im Halbschlaf, als es passiert, ausgestreckt über die notdürftige Liege in der Ecke des Zimmers. Seine Mutter ist nach Hause gegangen, die Farm und die Pferde versorgen, aber sein Vater ist geblieben. Als Leonard an Jims Seite eilt, Adrenalin und Panik wie Eis in seinen Adern, hat David die Situation bereits mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle.

Leonard geht ihm zur Hand, reicht alles an, was David verlangt, und die Krämpfe werden schwächer, lassen Jim nach einer Weile wieder ohne künstliche Hilfe atmen. Aber es fühlt sich an wie Stunden, ehe Leonard nicht länger das Gefühl hat, von innen nach außen zu erfrieren, ehe seine Lungen sich nicht länger anfühlen wie von Eiskristallen durchzogen.

„Definitiv Infektion“, murmelt David kaum hörbar – obwohl die Krämpfe kein eindeutiges Symptom sind, obwohl sie so gut wie _alles_ bedeuten könnten. Aber Leonard kennt seinen Vater lange genug, um ihm und seinem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen.

Er kann unmöglich schlafen, nachdem er aus seinem letzten Versuch so rüde aufgeschreckt wurde, also verbringt er die Nacht an Jims Bett, überlässt seinem Vater die Liege. Die Stunden vergehen langsam, und Leonard verbringt entschieden zu viel Zeit damit, Jim beim Atmen zuzusehen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages öffnet sich die Tür in seinem Rücken, und als Leonard sich umdreht, erblickt er Spock im Rahmen.

Der Vulkanier wirkt übernächtigt, seine Schultern beschreiben eine Linie, die zu starr ist, als dass er Leonard vormachen könnte, dass er sich keine Sorgen um Jim macht.

„Komm rein“, sagt Leonard leise. „Er schläft. Wir wissen noch nicht, was es ist.“

Spock nickt und tritt ein, und Nyota taucht hinter ihm auf. Beide treten zu Leonard an Jims Bett heran; Nyota stellt sich an seine linke, Spock sich an seine rechte Seite. Leonard hat das Gefühl, seine Knie verwandeln sich in Gelee, als seine Erschöpfung diese Gelegenheit wählt in seine Knochen zu sinken.

„Er sieht grässlich aus“, sagt Nyota leise.

„War schon schlimmer“, bemerkt Leonard ebenso leise.

Sie legt ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. „Du siehst nicht viel besser aus.“

„Konnte nicht schlafen“, brummt er ohne jede Betonung.

„Leonard“, sagt Spock vorwurfsvoll. Dann legt er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Leonard erliegt dem Eindruck, er könne augenblicklich zu Boden sinken, sich einrollen, und mindestens zwanzig Stunden lang schlafen.

Er wirft Spock einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Ich würde dir gern bei deinen Untersuchungen assistieren“, sagt Spock, als er sich des Blickes bewusst wird, sieht Leonard direkt in die Augen, verengt die eigenen zu Schlitzen, kompromisslos und autoritär. „Nachdem du geschlafen hast.“

„Klingt nach einem vernünftigen Plan“, meldet David sich von der Liege zu Wort, und Leonard weiß, dass er verloren hat, als er ihn aufstehen hört.

Er stellt Nyota und Spock seinem Vater vor, ehe er sich von den Dreien zur Liege hinüber manövrieren lässt. Spocks Hand verlässt nicht für eine Sekunde seine Schulter, und Leonard wird den Verdacht nicht los, dass der Vulkanier irgendein übermenschliches Rambazamba mit ihm veranstaltet. Andernfalls hat er nicht die geringste Erklärung dafür, wie problemlos er plötzlich in den Schlaf abgleitet.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Zusammenarbeit mit Spock gestaltet sich überraschend reibungslos. Es mag daran liegen, dass Nyota sie keine Sekunde allein zusammen lässt und vermittelt, wann immer es nötig wird. Aber Leonard kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es auch ohne sie funktionieren würde. Es mag außerdem damit zusammenhängen, dass er inzwischen einigermaßen ausgeschlafen ist, und genügend Kaffee seinen Organismus durchströmt.

Spock ist methodisch, präzise, und fürchterlich zielorientiert. Er bespricht seine Theorien und Ergebnisse mit Leonard, fragt ihn völlig selbstverständlich um Rat, wenn er sich über etwas nicht völlig im Klaren ist. Vor allem aber ist er _ruhig_. Nicht wirklich entspannt, das auf keinen Fall, denn Jim ist noch immer nicht wieder zu sich gekommen.

Aber er hat sich unter Kontrolle, und abgesehen von einer gewissen Verletzlichkeit in seinen Augen kann Leonard nicht behaupten, dass Spocks Anwesenheit ihm nicht … tatsächlich _gut tun_ würde. Und selbst die Verletzlichkeit tut gut, die Gewissheit, dass er mit seiner Sorge um Jim nicht allein steht.

Nyota, und das überrascht Leonard nicht eine Sekunde lang, hat sich völlig im Griff. Sie spielt die Assistenzkrankenschwester mit erschreckender Souveränität, und schickt Spock und Leonard abwechselnd Kaffee holen, wenn sie (ihrer Meinung nach) eine Pause brauchen.

David wird auf keinen einzigen Botengang geschickt und verhält sich ihr gegenüber im Wechsel väterlich und schamlos charmant. Leonard ist nicht überrascht. Spock braucht allerdings ein wenig, um dieses Verhalten gleichmütig tolerieren zu können.

Aber die Stunden vergehen, Jim wacht nicht auf, und bisher war keiner ihrer Tests erfolgreich. Es macht Leonard nicht einfach nur wahnsinnig; das Gefühl der kompletten Hilflosigkeit macht ihn aggressiv, wütend und erfüllt ihn mit einer so beißenden Verzweiflung, dass er davon Magenschmerzen bekommt.

Eine weitere Testreihe endet ergebnislos, und ehe Leonard sich bremsen kann, hat er die Probe an die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen. Sie prallt davon ab, unbeschädigt, rollt ein paar Meter über den Boden, und Spock hebt sie kommentarlos auf – wenn auch seine linke, steil in die Höhe gezogene Augenbraue mühelos projiziert, was der Vulkanier von seinem Wutausbruch hält. „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?“

Leonards Wut verfliegt ebenso schnell, wie sie ihn überwältigt hat. Er lässt erschöpft die Schultern hängen, rollt sie vor und zurück, um die Verspannungen in ihnen zu lösen, und versucht, seinen beschleunigten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Nur immer raus damit.“

Spock macht sich sehr gerade. „Die Überprüfung der Henle-Koch Postulate ist eine altbewährte, aber vielleicht in diesem Fall wirkungslose Methode. Jims Symptome sind, de facto, zu vage um gezielte Testreihen zuzulassen.“

Leonard wischt sich müde übers Gesicht. „Soviel ist mir auch klar, Spock.“

Im Hintergrund produziert David ein leises Räuspern. „Worauf möchten Sie hinaus, Mr. Spock?“

Spock wendet sich ihm zu, verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Sie haben bereits versucht, eine visuelle Analyse zu erstellen, Doktor McCoy?“

David nickt, schiebt sich die Brille auf die Nasenspitze hinunter, und reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Versucht, ja. Bisher konnte ich allerdings nichts erkennen.“

Spock legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich gern ebenfalls eine derartige Untersuchung vornehmen.“

David nickt sofort. „Sicher. Zwei Paar Augen sehen mehr als eins.“

 

Es ist eine verdammte Nebennierenkrise. Wenn er nicht derartig erschöpft wäre, würde Leonard vermutlich einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen. Nur Jim bringt es fertig, eine derartig absurde, antiquierte Krankheit als Nebenwirkung einer Verstrahlung zu bekommen, die ihn hätte umbringen sollen.

Sobald die Diagnose erstellt ist, hat Leonard das Gefühl, eine Zentnerlast hebt sich von seinen Schultern. Er überlässt es Spock und seinem Vater, die Präparate zur Behandlung des Problems zu erstellen, setzt sich zu Jim ans Bett und nimmt seine Hand.

Ein paar Minuten lang sitzt er schweigend da, in gleichem Maße erschöpft und erleichtert. Dann hebt er die freie Hand, reibt sich über die Stirn, kneift einen Moment lang die Augen zu. „Irgendwann bekomme ich deinetwegen ein Magengeschwür.“

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wundert es mich, dass das bisher noch nicht der Fall war.“

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon hinter ihm steht, aber als Nyota ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt, lehnt Leonard sich in ihre Berührung. „Danke, dass ihr so schnell her gekommen seid.“

Sie drückt ein wenig fester zu. „Das war selbstverständlich, Leonard. Abgesehen davon hast du mir mit deinem Anruf eine verdammte Angst gemacht.“

Er schluckt trocken. „Die hatte ich auch.“

Er hört sie seufzen. „Ja. Das hat man gemerkt.“ Sie zieht ihre Hand von ihm zurück, tritt an seine Seite, und er blickt zu ihr auf. Einen Moment lang gleitet unerwartete Unsicherheit über ihre Züge, dann setzt sie ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf. „Hätte das hier … verhindert werden können?“

Diesmal ist Leonard derjenige, der seufzt. „Ich denke schon, ja.“

Ihr Ausdruck wird augenblicklich stürmisch. „Was hat er gemacht?“

Leonard verflicht seine Finger mit Jims, blickt auf dessen passives Gesicht hinab. „Seine Symptome hatten sich verändert.“

„Und er hat dir nichts davon gesagt?“, schlussfolgert sie entnervt. „Natürlich hat er dir nichts davon gesagt!“ Sie gibt eine Serie von Flüchen von sich, die Leonards Ohrenspitzen heiß werden lassen.

„Nyota?“, meldet Spock sich vom anderen Ende des Zimmers zu Wort. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

Sie knurrt etwas entschieden Unschmeichelhaftes über Jim, dann marschiert sie zu Spock hinüber und fordert eine Umarmung von ihm ein. Leonard beobachtet die beiden einen Moment lang, ehe er sich wieder Jim zuwendet, mit seinem Daumen über Jims Handrücken streichelt.

„Sobald du wieder gesund bist“, vertraut er Jim mit warmer Stimme an, „bringe ich dich um.“ Er blickt erneut zu Nyota und Spock hinüber. „Und wenn ich’s nicht tue, wird sie’s vermutlich machen.“

 

Als Jim aufwacht, ist Leonard allein mit ihm. Ihn gezielt behandeln, das Problem anvisieren und eliminieren zu können, hat es ihm relativ leicht gemacht, seine Ängste und Schuldgefühle zu unterdrücken. Dementsprechend schafft er es, seine Stimme einigermaßen ruhig zu halten, als Jim die Augen aufschlägt, und ihn streng darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er mit einer Nebennierenkrise zu kämpfen hat.

Jim starrt ihn an. Sein Gesicht ist grau, seine Wangen eingefallen und fahl, aber seine Augen sehen zu Leonard auf, als erblicke er in ihm eine allmächtige Lichtgestalt. Leonard würde sich bedeutend wohler fühlen, wenn Jim ihn nicht einfach nur so ansehen, sondern auch entsprechend handeln würde.

Er grollt. „Du hättest ins Koma fallen können! Du hattest einen verdammten Krampfanfall! Versuchst du eigentlich, mich aktiv in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, oder ist das einfach nur ein Nebenprodukt deiner eigenen Idiotie?“

Jim weitet alarmiert die Augen, und wirft einen hastigen Blick in Richtung Tür, als sie sich öffnet und David im Rahmen erscheint. Dieser tritt jedoch an Leonards Seite, legt leicht den Kopf schief, und zuckt einmal lakonisch mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dir gesagt, wie die Dinge liegen, Jim.“

Leonard knurrt – dann beugt er sich abrupt vor und drückt Jim einen Kuss auf die Stirn, streicht ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfen. „Wir kriegen das hin.“

Jim blinzelt überrascht zu ihm auf. „Ähm. Tun wir das?“ Seine Stimme klingt fürchterlich rau.

Leonard nickt nachdrücklich, streichelt ihm über den Kopf. „Spock und Nyota sind hier.“

Jims Augen fangen an zu schimmern, hilflos und sichtlich begeistert, und Leonard wirft seinem Vater einen bittenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

„Ich gehe sie holen“, sagt David leise, und zieht sich wieder aus dem Zimmer zurück – aber erst, nachdem er sich über Jim gebeugt und seine Schulter gedrückt hat.

Sobald sie wieder miteinander allein sind, legt Leonard Jim die Hand an die Wange, blickt ihn eindringlich an. „Ab jetzt erzählst du mir, wenn deine Symptome sich verändern, verstanden? Jedes winzige, in deinen Augen noch so unbedeutende Detail.“

Jim deutet ein Nicken an und schließt die Augen. „Ich versprech’s.“

Leonard mag an Jims Aufrichtigkeit im Alltag und selbst im Ernstfall zweifeln, aber ein gegebenes Versprechen bricht er nicht leichtfertig. Also bekommt er einen weiteren Kuss von Leonard, halb belohnend und halb dankbar, ehe Leonard ihn wissen lässt, was in den nächsten Tagen auf ihn zukommt.

Jim nimmt es mit einem schiefen Lächeln zur Kenntnis, und Leonard zögert einen Moment – dann setzt er ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf. „Ich war wach“, sagt er ohne jegliche Einleitung.

Kurz zieht Jim verwirrt die Stirn kraus, dann weiten sich seine Augen in derartigem Schock, dass Leonard beinahe ein wenig schlecht wird.

„Du … du hast … wie viel hast du gehört?“, fragt Jim ihn. Er klingt so vorsichtig, wie ein kleines Kind, das sich in seinem eigenen Zuhause verlaufen, und keine Ahnung hat, wie ihm das passieren konnte. Leonard nimmt seine Hand, und ist erleichtert, als Jim ihn lässt.

„Alles Wichtige, denke ich“, erwidert er heiser. Er lässt seinen Daumen über Jims Handrücken streichen. „Er hat Recht, weißt du. Mein Vater.“

Jim starrt ihn an, seine blauen Augen riesig und Panik erfüllt in seinem Gesicht, und Leonard beschließt, dass er es ihm endlich sagen muss. Denn von allein wird Jim es nie begreifen, wird es nie _glauben_ , wenn Leonard es ihm nicht sagt. „Ich liebe dich, Jim.“

Jims Augen werden noch ein wenig größer, aber die Panik in ihnen lässt ein wenig nach – macht Hoffnung und bittersüßem Unglauben Platz.

Leonard drückt seine Hand, atmet gegen seine eigene Panik, gegen Jahre einstudierter Verdrängung und Zurückhaltung an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange schon; und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie mir das passieren konnte – alles, das ich weiß, ist dass das Gefühl verdammt hartnäckig ist, und mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen will. Ganz genau so wie du.“

Leonard spürt, dass seine Kehle kurz davor ist, ihm den Dienst zu versagen, und er schluckt trocken. Der Unglaube ist noch nicht völlig aus Jims Augen verschwunden, also überwindet er sich, es ein weiteres Mal zu sagen, so viel Aufrichtigkeit und Wärme wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. „Hörst du? Ich liebe dich.“

Jim gibt einen Laut von sich, der gefährlich nach einem Schluchzen klingt, erstickt und panisch, und Leonard zieht ihn in die Höhe und in seine Arme. Er spürt Jim gegen seinen Hals keuchen, spürt, wie Jim seine Hände in die Rückenpartie seines Oberteils krallt, und drückt ihn sanft an sich, legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken und hält ihn aufrecht.

„Es ist ok, Jim“, sagt er leise. „Es war immer ok. Ich hab dich so oder so.“

Denn nach all den Wochen, all den gemeinsam verbrachten Nächten, all den Tagen, an denen Jim ihm kaum von der Seite gewichen ist … nach all dieser Zeit muss Jim ihm nicht sagen, dass er ihn auch liebt.

Leonard weiß es auch so. Er hat es endlich begriffen.

 

Jim braucht einen Moment, um sich zu fangen und die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück zu erlangen – und selbst dann bringt er kein einziges Wort heraus. Leonard hat ihn gerade zurück in die Waagerechte befördert, als Nyota und Spock das Zimmer betreten.

Beide sind zielsicher und ein wenig zu hastig in ihrem Bestreben, an das Bett heran zu treten; aber während Spock sich augenblicklich über Jim beugt, seine dunklen Augen ernst und besorgt auf ihn fixiert, verharrt Nyota im Hintergrund, ihre Miene hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung und einem Stirnrunzeln, das Leonard sich nicht so ganz erklären kann.

Er beobachtet, wie Jim sich im Bett aufsetzt, seine Arme ausstreckt und schweigend eine Umarmung einfordert, die Spock ihm nach einem Moment des Zögerns tatsächlich gewährt.

„Spock hat übrigens herausgefunden, was dir fehlt“, merkt Leonard an, als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösen. „Hat deine Blutprobe so lange nieder gestarrt, bis sie wimmernd all ihre Geheimnisse preisgegeben hat.“

„Das ist eine höchst unzutreffende Beschreibung der tatsächlichen Ereignisse“, widerspricht Spock sofort, und Leonard rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen, schafft es jedoch nicht völlig, das Lächeln aus seinen Mundwinkeln zu verbannen.

Jim gibt ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. „Danke“, sagt er dann leise.

„Es war mir eine Freude“, erwidert Spock feierlich.

Leonard hebt beide Augenbrauen, äußert sich jedoch nicht zu diesem außerordentlichen Zuneigungsbeweis. Jims komplettes Gesicht erstrahlt plötzlich unter einem glücklich beseelten Grinsen.

Dann räuspert Nyota sich. „Könnt ihr uns bitte für einen Moment allein lassen?“

Leonard tauscht einen Blick mit Spock. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das -“

„Lass mich das umformulieren“, unterbricht Nyota ihn. „Ihr werdet mich jetzt mit dem Captain allein lassen – für mindestens 15 Minuten. Danach könnt ihr ihn von mir aus betüddeln, bis er blau anläuft. Aber jetzt raus hier.“

Keine Minute später schließt sich die Zimmertür hinter Leonard, und er tauscht einen weiteren Blick mit Spock. „Ich glaube, ich hatte nie zuvor derartigen Respekt vor dir“, teilt er ihm mit.

Spock verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken und macht ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg. „Sie ist eine formidable Frau. Ich schätze mich glücklich, ihre Zuneigung errungen zu haben.“

Die Formulierung reicht aus, Leonards Interesse zu fesseln. „Du musstest sie überreden?“

„Hofieren“, stellt Spock würdevoll klar. „Eine romantische Beziehung lag völlig abseits ihres Bestrebens, die Ausbildung an der Akademie mit Auszeichnung abzuschließen. Eine Einstellung, die ich nachvollziehen konnte und bewundert habe.“ Sein Blick wandert zu der geschlossenen Krankenzimmertür. „Wie so Vieles an ihr.“

Kurz ist Leonard zu perplex, als dass er etwas zu diesem unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch sagen könnte, dann wird Nyotas Stimme hörbar – laut und aufgeregt und ganz eindeutig wütend. Sein erster Impuls ist es, ins Zimmer zurück zu eilen, aber Spock fasst ihn am Oberarm und hält ihn zurück. „Bitte warte.“

Leonard fährt zu ihm herum. „Jim ist -“

„Durchaus in der Verfassung, sich anzuhören, was sie ihm zu sagen hat“, unterbricht Spock ihn gelassen. „Ich kann nur darum bitten, dass du ihr gestattest, sich mit ihm auszusprechen.“

Leonard hat keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern soll, dann wird es wieder still hinter der Krankenhaustür, und ein bisschen von der nervösen Anspannung weicht aus seinen Eingeweiden. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, und Spock lässt seinen Arm wieder los.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so wütend auf ihn ist“, murmelt Leonard, und er ist sich so lange nicht darüber bewusst, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hat, bis Spock ihm antwortet. „Sie neigt dazu, Besorgnis und Enttäuschung in Wut zu kleiden.“

Leonard schluckt trocken. „Es war nicht Jims Schuld – er hat nicht gewusst, dass -“

„Aber du hättest es wissen können, hätte er es dir erzählt“, wendet Spock ruhig ein. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er es nicht getan hat.“ Er zieht leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Jim muss lernen, sich anderen anzuvertrauen. Ein kommandierender Offizier kann nicht allein agieren. Er ist auf die Unterstützung seiner Besatzung angewiesen.“

„Er vertraut uns“, sagt Leonard leise. „Er würde uns jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen.“

„Sein Leben, ja“, erwidert Spock. „Aber nicht seine Schwächen.“

Er trifft das Problem damit so zielsicher auf den Kopf, dass Leonard ihn nur anstarren kann.

„Abgesehen davon“, fährt Spock gelassen fort, „kann sie es nicht leiden, ihre Freunde unnötig leiden zu sehen.“

Leonard braucht entschieden zu lange, um zu begreifen, dass damit er gemeint ist. Noch viel länger braucht er, um die schwerwiegende Bedeutung des Wortes „Unnötig“ in Spocks Aussage zu erkennen. Als es endlich so weit ist, entkommt ihm ein überfordertes Ächzen. „Sie muss mich nicht … _beschützen_!“

„Irgendjemand muss es tun“, wendet Spock vernünftig ein. Das verschlägt Leonard endgültig die Sprache. Er beschließt spontan, dass Nyota und Jim jetzt lange genug allein miteinander waren. Jim ist gerade erst zu sich gekommen, verdammt noch mal! Nyota hätte sich wirklich einen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, ihm die Leviten zu lesen.

Als Leonard die Tür zu Jims Zimmer öffnet, wird er mit dem völlig unerwarteten Anblick konfrontiert, Nyota Jim umarmen zu sehen. Er verharrt im Türrahmen, den Griff noch in der Hand, sich Spocks Anwesenheit direkt in seinem Rücken nur allzu bewusst.

Dann lässt Nyota Jim los, drückt ihn zurück in seine Kissen, und zieht ihm die Bettdecke zurecht. „Ich mein das ernst“, sagt sie, als sei sie sich Leonards und Spocks Anwesenheit keineswegs bewusst. „Grauenvolle Schmerzen.“

Jim lächelt müde zu ihr auf. „Ich zweifle keine Sekunde daran.“

Sie zieht ihm eine vorwurfsvolle Grimasse – und streicht ihm über den Kopf. „Das waren keine 15 Minuten“, sagt sie dann, und dreht ihr Gesicht in Richtung Tür.

„Der Doktor war besorgt“, sagt Spock gelassen.

Leonard nickt ganz automatisch. „Besorgt“, wiederholt er zustimmend.

Nyota schmunzelt und erhebt sich von Jims Bettkante. Leonards Blick wandert ganz automatisch zu Jims Gesicht, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen kommt ihm mehr oder weniger verdächtig vor. Nicht wirklich traurig, aber auf keinen Fall fröhlich. Nachdenklich, schuldbewusst. Er seufzt.

Aber Jim weicht seinem prüfenden Blick nicht aus, erwidert ihn geradeheraus, aus offenen, wenn auch müden Augen. Was immer Nyota zu ihm gesagt hat, scheint auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen zu sein.

„Ihr kommt bald wieder, ja?“, sagt Jim dann leise, und Leonard blickt sich verwundert um. „Huh?“

„Meine Verpflichtungen sind akut, aber nicht von Dauer“, erwidert Spock ernst.

„Gut“, erwidert Jim schlicht.

Leonard hat das Gefühl, er hat was nicht mitbekommen. „Ihr bleibt nicht hier?“

Nyota schüttelt den Kopf. „Die Sternenflotte hat Spock kontaktiert. Er wird gebraucht. Offenbar gibt es ein paar administrative Probleme mit der Rekonstruktion der Enterprise. Scotty springt praktisch im Quadrat. Aber wir kommen zurück, sobald es geht.“ Sie zieht Leonard in eine flüchtige, nachdrückliche Umarmung. „Passt auf euch auf.“

Spock legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt zu. Er sagt kein Wort, geht schweigend zu Jim hinüber und beugt sich über ihn. Leonard kann nicht hören, was sie zueinander sagen, und er wendet sich zu Nyota um, gönnt ihnen einen Moment der Privatsphäre.

„Er wird sich benehmen“, teilt sie ihm leise mit.

Leonard hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Wird er das?“

Sie nickt voller Entschlossenheit. Leonard fragt nicht weiter nach.

Er verabschiedet die beiden an der Tür und kehrt zu Jim zurück. Jim äußert sich mit keiner Silbe dazu, was Nyota zu ihm gesagt hat, und Leonard lässt ihn. Er verabreicht ihm die Medikamente zur Behandlung seiner Nebennierenkrise, und dann beobachtet er ihn dabei, wie er wieder einschläft.

 

Eine Woche später hat Jim seine Infektion mehr oder weniger abschütteln können, kann das Krankenhaus verlassen, und ist bereit für Besuch. Er muss sich schonen – genau, wie er sich in den Wochen zuvor schonen musste – und Leonard hat nicht vor, ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu lassen. Er wird ganz sicherlich nicht riskieren, dass Jim einen zweiten Rückfall erleidet.

Wenn er nicht wahnsinnig werden will, wird er ein wenig Hilfe brauchen, so ungern er das auch zugibt.

Als hätten sie es geahnt, tauchen auch prompt Spock und Nyota wieder bei ihnen auf. Einfach so. Ohne jegliche weitere Rücksprache. Den einen Moment steht Leonard noch mit Jim im gerade fertig eingerichteten Schlafzimmer ihres Hauses, und im nächsten hat er einen ungewohnt emotionalen Vulkanier am Hals hängen.

Das ist selbstverständlich typisch menschliche Übertreibung, und Spock würde ihm aufs Logischste widersprechen, sollte Leonard tatsächlich auf die unverschämte Idee kommen, die Situation derartig zu beschreiben.

Spock hängt ihm keinesfalls am Hals. Aber er umarmt Leonard, und das mit Nachdruck. Und Spock ist warm, und er hält Leonard einen Moment lang an sich gedrückt, und Leonard ertappt sich dabei, wie er die Augen schließt und die Umarmung erwidert.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, werden sie von zwei Paar Augen angestarrt – Nyotas warm und verständnisvoll, zärtlich sogar; und Jims durch und durch perplex.

Leonard räuspert sich verhalten. „Hallo, Spock.“

Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er aus dem simplen Grund, dass er dichter an der Tür gestanden hat, der Erste ist, der vom Vulkanier umarmt wurde, und legt das schweigende Gelübde ab, Jim niemals nicht über diesen Umstand in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Spock nickt ihm zu, plötzlich aus respektablem Abstand, und verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Leonard.“

Jim gibt ein fassungsloses Röcheln von sich – dann macht er einen entschlossenen Schritt auf Spock zu, und fordert seine eigene Umarmung ein. Spock scheint mehr als bereit, sie ihm zu geben, und Leonard muss sich zwingen, seinen Blick von den beiden abzuwenden, und stattdessen Nyota zu begrüßen.

„Ich dachte, du übertreibst maßlos“, vertraut er ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme an, während er sie sanft an sich gedrückt hält.

Sie haben wiederholt telefoniert in der vergangenen Woche, über Jims Rekonvaleszenz und seinen Drang gesprochen, Leonard mit der Forderung nach heißer Schokolade mitten im georgianischen Sommer aus der Fassung zu bringen. Nyota hat bei diesen Gelegenheiten ständig behauptet, Spock vergehe praktisch vor Sorge und Sehnsucht, und Leonard hat sich strikt geweigert, ihr zu glauben. Er wird sich auch weiterhin weigern, ihr sowas zu glauben, völlig egal, wie viele gegenteilige Beweise Spock noch vorbringen wird.

Sie lacht leise, haucht einen Kuss auf seine Wange und löst sich von ihm, ehe sie ihm zunickt. „Wie wir Frauen das so machen.“

Leonard räuspert sich erneut und reibt sich den Nacken. Aber ihren Worten lag keinerlei Schärfe und erst recht kein Vorwurf zugrunde, also gibt es hoffentlich keinen Grund für Scham oder Selbstvorwürfe.

Sie wendet ihren Blick von ihm ab und sieht sich im Zimmer um, und Leonards Augen wandern wie von allein zu Jim und Spock zurück. Die beiden umarmen einander nicht länger; aber sie sind voreinander stehen geblieben, unterhalten sich leise und mit gesenkten Köpfen; und Leonard wird mit plötzlicher Schärfe klar, dass Jim und er nicht die einzigen sind, die über die Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit Khan hinweg kommen müssen.

Leonard mag darunter leiden, dass er nicht an Jims Seite war, als dieser gestorben ist – Spock leidet unter völlig gegenteiligen Emotionen.

Spock, durch Erziehung und Kultur darauf abgerichtet niemals Emotionen zu zeigen, sich niemals zu vergessen, immer logisch zu handeln und stets eine Fassade kühler Überlegenheit beizubehalten ... Spock hat Angst.

Er hat Angst davor, Jim ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren – den Freund, der zu stur und treu war, um seine Wünsche zu respektieren und ihn im Zentrum eines Vulkans sterben zu lassen. Denn Spock weiß, wie Verlust sich anfühlt, hat seine Mutter und einen Großteil seiner Rasse, hat seinen kompletten Planeten verloren.

Kein Wunder, denkt Leonard mit plötzlich aufwallendem Mitgefühl, dass er ein – um es mit Nyotas Worten auszudrücken – anhänglicher Mann ist.

„Ich mag dieses Zimmer“, verkündet Nyota an seiner Seite und unterbricht diesen Gedankengang. „Besonders die Wandfarbe.“

Leonard schnaubt leise. „Ihr seid auf dem Weg hierher nicht zufällig über meine Eltern gestolpert?“

„Sind wir nicht“, erwidert sie und legt den Kopf schief. „Wir haben uns diverse Male nach dem Weg erkundigen müssen ... aber deine Eltern waren nicht Teil des Navigationssystems.“

Leonard nickt knapp. „Ok. Dann sag ich ihnen Bescheid, dass ihr zurück seid.“

Denn alles andere hätte dramatische Momente elterlicher Empörung zur Folge, und sowas will er sich gar nicht erst aussetzen. David hat in der vergangenen Woche wiederholt fallen lassen, wie sehr es ihn gefreut habe, Leonards _Freunde_ von der Akademie kennen zu lernen – während seine Mutter sich darüber beschwert hat, praktisch nichts von Nyota und Spock mitbekommen zu haben.

Sie haben kaum drei Schritte vor die Haustür getan, als der alte Truck seiner Mutter vorfährt, und sie mit triumphierender Miene aus dem Wagen springt. „Hah!“

„Wer hat dich angerufen?“, erkundigt Leonard sich mit gottergebenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mabel Rosowakis“, lautet die zufriedene Antwort. „Sie war höchst misstrauisch.“

„Mabel Rosowakis verdächtigt selbst Pa Spion einer beliebigen Organisation zu sein“, gibt Leonard trocken zurück. „Die Frau liest zu viele Kriminalromane.“

Eleanora nickt. „Es liegt selbstverständlich daran, wie unglaublich _charmant_ dein Vater ist, Leonard. Du solltest hören, was sie über Jim sagt ...“ Sie blickt mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern in die Runde. „Es freut mich sehr, Sie wieder zu sehen!“

Eleanora tauscht einen festen Händedruck mit Nyota, und zögert einen Moment, als sie sich Spock zuwendet – dann hebt sie die rechte Hand zum original vulkanischen Gruß. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hat sie Spock noch die Hand gegeben – oder es zumindest versucht.

Spock sieht so verdutzt aus, wie Leonard sich fühlt.

„Ist das so korrekt?“, erkundigt Eleanora sich höflich.

Spock gibt sich einen Ruck und erwidert den Gruß. „Durchaus, Mrs. McCoy.“

Eleanora lächelt ihm zu. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Ella. Sonst hab ich ständig Angst, meine Schwiegermutter steht hinter mir – und die Frau lebt seit zehn Jahren in Florida.“

Spock scheint nicht zu wissen, was er darauf erwidern soll, und Leonard erbarmt sich seiner. „Wann können wir mit Pa rechnen? Oder sind die Buschtrommeln noch nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen?“

„Dein Vater ist dabei Zwillinge zu entbinden“, informiert Eleanora ihn. „Er kommt nach Hause, sobald er kann.“ Sie beginnt zu grinsen. „Deine Tochter ist allerdings bereits auf dem Weg.“

Leonard nickt. „Selbstverständlich ist sie das. Ich nehme an, Clay genießt sein neues Dasein als Taxifahrer ungemein.“

„Nun, er genießt die Ehe mit Joss ungemein, also kann er das Opfer ruhig bringen“, erwidert Eleanora mit Bestimmtheit. „Hat jemand Hunger? Ich habe Zuhause Limonade und Sandwiches vorbereitet.“

„Wann?“, will Leonard von ihr wissen, im gleichen Moment als Jim „Ich könnte was essen“ zu Protokoll gibt.

„Dann lasst uns gehen“, beschließt Eleanora mit einem Lächeln, und ignoriert die Frage ihres Sohnes mit angeborener Anmut. „Du kannst deinen Freunden den Garten zeigen, Leonard.“

Damit hakt sie sich bei Jim ein und marschiert mit ihm voran, und überlässt es ganz offensichtlich ihrem Sohn, Nyota und Spock zu geleiten. Seit Jims Krankenhausaufenthalt, hat sie es zu ihrer Mission gemacht, Jim noch schlimmer zu verhätscheln als sowieso schon, und Jim ist unter ihrem mütterlich-rücksichtslosen Einfluss aufgeblüht wie eine Wüstenblume unter einem unerwarteten Regenschauer.

Leonard betrachtet die Kehrseiten der beiden mit bittersüßem Verständnis.

„Mir ist in den letzten fünf Minuten so unfassbar viel über deinen Charakter klar geworden“, murmelt Nyota an seiner Seite, während sie neben ihm her geht. „Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen.“

Er hört das Lachen in ihrer Stimme und grollt ein bisschen, und sie hakt sich bei ihm ein. Spock nimmt den Platz an Leonards freier Seite ein, seinen Blick fest auf Jims Rücken fixiert.

Der Fußmarsch zwischen seinem Haus und dem seiner Eltern nimmt unter normalen Bedingungen etwa zehn Minuten in Anspruch. Aber Eleanora zwingt Jim zu einem gemütlichen Schlendern, das den Spaziergang auf das doppelte an Zeit ausdehnt, und weil Leonard nicht wirklich weiß, wie er die Stille sonst füllen soll, erzählt er Nyota und Spock von den Plänen fürs Haus – oder vielmehr von dem überraschenden Mangel an Plan.

Nach dem so vielversprechenden Auftakt scheint seine Mutter sich daran erinnert zu haben, dass sie geschworen hatte, sich nicht großartig einzumischen, und hält sich komplett zurück, was die Inneneinrichtung des Hauses angeht.

Dementsprechend ist das Schlafzimmer jetzt fertig, und Küche und Bad sind vollkommen funktionstüchtig, aber abgesehen davon ist der Rest des Hauses nach wie vor ein leeres Skelett, und nicht wirklich wohnlich.

„Wir helfen beim Einrichten“, verspricht Nyota mit ruhiger Selbstverständlichkeit. „Spock hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Ein bisschen spartanisch vielleicht ... aber ich bin ja auch noch da.“

Leonard wirft dem Vulkanier einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, und da Spock ein kleinwenig versteinert aus der Wäsche guckt, schenkt er ihm ein Lächeln. „Das wäre sehr nett.“

Spock wird ein wenig grün um die Ohren. Nyota tätschelt zufrieden Leonards Arm.

 

Leonard ist zufrieden mit der Welt – und zum ersten Mal seit langem hat er das Gefühl, dass dieser angenehme Zustand tatsächlich anhalten wird.

Sie sitzen alle zusammen auf der Veranda, trinken die selbst gemachte Limonade seiner Mutter und sehen Jim dabei zu, wie er eine Unmenge an Sandwiches vertilgt. Eleanora und Nyota tragen den Löwenanteil zum Tischgespräch bei, mit Spock als sporadischer Unterstützung. Jim ist zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt, als dass er viel beitragen könnte, und Leonard ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Jim beim Essen zu beobachten.

Erst, als das Gespräch sich vulkanischen Gepflogenheiten und Bräuchen zuwendet, schafft Leonard es, sich von Jims Anblick loszureißen und stattdessen Spock anzusehen. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit ist das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wird, zu stark, als dass Leonard sich lange auf Spocks Worte konzentrieren könnte. Ein flüchtiger Blick stellt klar, dass Jim ihn ansieht, dass er aufgehört hat zu essen, sein Kinn auf seine Hand gestützt hat und _starrt_ , und Leonard lächelt ihm ganz automatisch zu.

Jim wird tatsächlich rot. Er wird _rot_ , schlägt die Augen vor ihm nieder, und Leonard ist zu perplex, als dass er etwas dazu sagen könnte – und dann kommt Clays antiker Caddy auf der sandigen Auffahrt in einigen Metern Entfernung in einer Staubwolke zum Stehen, und Joanna springt voller Energie aus dem Wagen.

Clay winkt ihnen zu und hupt, ehe er wieder davon fährt, und Leonard erwidert den Gruß, Jim für den Augenblick vergessen, und kommt auf die Füße, um seiner Tochter entgegen zu gehen und sie zu umarmen. „Warst du nicht mit Juanita verabredet?“

„Sie hat die Grippe bekommen!“, verkündet Joanna atemlos, während sie sich ihm an die Brust wirft. „Zum Glück!“

„Dein Mitgefühl ist herzerwärmend“, lässt Leonard sie trocken wissen und richtet sich wieder auf.

Joanna absolviert ein kompliziertes mimisches Manöver, das in rascher Folge Schuldbewusstsein und Erheiterung ausdrückt. „Es geht ihr gar nicht _so_ schlecht – und ich will Mister Spock und Miss Uhura kennenlernen!“

Leonard ist unwillkürlich froh, dass er seiner Tochter ausschließlich Gutes über sämtliche Besatzungsmitglieder erzählt hat, fasst sie an der Hand und führt sie mit sich zurück zur Veranda. (Er hat Joanna nicht zu Jim ins Krankenhaus gelassen, ehe es ihm nicht besser ging, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Nyota und Spock bereits auf dem Rückweg nach San Francisco.)

Joanna verwandelt sich augenblicklich in eine wohlerzogene kleine Prinzessin, und Leonard wäre nicht großartig verwundert, wenn sie Spock und Nyota mit einem Knicks beehren würde. Stattdessen reicht sie Nyota die Hand und präsentiert Spock dann einen genau so original vulkanischen Gruß, wie es seine Mutter getan hat.

Spock sieht tatsächlich ein wenig hingerissen aus. Da das Gefühl ganz offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, kann Leonard sich entspannt zurücklehnen und zuhören, wie seine Tochter den Vulkanier mit Fragen nach seiner Kultur und Weltanschauung löchert, gleichzeitig unterstützt und im Zaum gehalten durch seine Mutter.

Joanna ist sichtlich von Spock fasziniert. (Leonard kann nicht anders, als grinsen, als der Gedanke sich ihm in dieser Form formuliert.)

Leonard sitzt neben Jim auf der Hollywoodschaukel neben der Tür zur Küche, und nach einer Weile legt er ihm den Arm über die Schultern, gleichgütig gegenüber der feuchtwarmen Hitze des Nachmittags, wiegt sie langsam vor und zurück. Er ist sich bewusst, dass Jim ihn ununterbrochen ansieht, hat sich in der vergangenen Woche schon beinahe an das Gefühl gewöhnt, so gut wie konstant im Zentrum von Jims Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

„Alles gut mit dir?“, erkundigt er sich leise, und Jim nickt und lehnt sich an ihn. Seit der letzten Transfusion vor drei Tagen scheint Jims Körper besser mit dem in Georgia vorherrschenden Klima zurechtzukommen. Er wird noch immer schnell müde, aber die Schwindelanfälle werden weniger, und ihm war seitdem kein einziges Mal mehr übel. Zumindest behauptet er das.

„Sehr gut“, murmelt Jim an seinem Ohr, und reibt seine Wange mit entspannter Selbstverständlichkeit an Leonards Schulter. Jim hat sich nicht rasiert, seit er das Krankenhaus verlassen hat, und da Leonard nicht mehr als ein Tanktop am Oberkörper trägt, spürt er Jims Bart über seine nackte Haut kratzen. „Ich bin froh, dass du sie eingeladen hast.“

Leonard verbietet es sich, klarzustellen, dass von einer offiziellen Einladung an Spock und Nyota ganz und gar nicht die Rede sein kann, und reibt Jim liebevoll über den Kopf. Es fühlt sich gut an, Jim so nahe bei sich zuhaben – umgeben von Familie und Freunden, und Leonard schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und atmet tief durch.

„Daddy, darf ich Mister Spock und Miss Uhura die Pferde zeigen?“, durchbricht die eifrige Stimme seiner Tochter diesen Moment vollster Zufriedenheit, und Leonard schlägt die Augen wieder auf und blinzelt sie träge an. „Selbstverständlich, Jojo.“

Joanna strahlt. „Kommst du mit?“

Leonard blinzelt Jim aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Hast du Lust?“

Jim grinst. „Ich hab dich immer noch nicht auf nem Hengst gesehen.“

Eleanora räuspert sich verhalten im Hintergrund. „Dann geht am Besten alle zusammen – das gibt mir genügend Zeit, fürs Abendessen einzukaufen.“

„Ma“, versucht Leonard, sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen, „du musst wirklich nicht -“

„Papperlapapp“, unterbricht sie ihn ungeduldig. „Natürlich _muss_ ich nicht. Ich muss gar nichts. Und jetzt geht endlich!“

Damit scheucht sie sie davon und entschwindet in die Küche, und Leonard sieht seine Tochter ungestüm nach Spocks Hand greifen. „Kommen Sie!“

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrt Spock auf den Punkt hinab, wo Joanna ihn berührt, dann kommt er ihrem Drängen nach und steht auf. Er sieht dennoch ein wenig unbehaglich aus – wenn auch auf höchst stoische Art. „Miss McCoy?“

Joanna starrt aus großen blauen Augen zu ihm auf, als er plötzlich vor ihr aufragt. „Mister Spock?“

„Ich muss Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich Berührungstelepath bin.“

Joanna blinzelt verständnislos, dann starrt sie mit plötzlichem Begreifen auf ihre Hand hinab und reißt sie praktisch von Spock zurück. „Oh! Entschuldigung!“

Spock neigt leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht weiter der Rede wert.“

Joanna scheint plötzlich keine Ahnung zu haben, was sie mit ihren Extremitäten anfangen soll, und Nyota tritt einen Schritt vor. „Ich biete meine Hand an.“

Joanna zögert einen Moment, als sei sie nicht sicher, ob Nyota sich über sie lustig macht. Aber Nyota lächelt auf sie hinab, eine gehörige Portion Humor in den dunklen Augen, und Joanna grinst und greift nach ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, ehe sie sie mit sich und von der Veranda zieht.

Die beiden Frauen entschwinden eilig in Richtung Ställe, während Spock bei Jim und Leonard zurückbleibt.

„Sie ist ... faszinierend“, sagt Spock ernsthaft, seine Augen auf Nyota und Joanna fixiert. 

Leonard schnaubt amüsiert und hilft Jim sanft auf die Füße, dann zieht er sich das Hemd über, das hinter ihm über der Lehne der Hollywoodschaukel gehangen hat. „Das ist sie ganz zweifellos.“

Spock tritt mit stiller Selbstverständlichkeit an Jims freie Seite, sobald sie die Veranda hinter sich gelassen haben, geht mit bedächtigen Schritten neben ihm her, und Jim lässt sich dieses Verhalten etwa dreißig Sekunden lang gefallen, ehe er leise grunzt. „Ich kann allein laufen, wisst ihr.“

„Natürlich kannst du das“, erwidert Leonard ungeduldig. „Wir lassen dich allein laufen, oder nicht?“

„Ich fühl mich, als hätt ich was ausgefressen“, murrt Jim unzufrieden. „Als würde ich hier _abgeführt_.“

„Würdest du dich wohler fühlen, wenn Leonard und ich vorgingen?“, erkundigt Spock sich mit ausdrucksloser Stimme bei ihm – als sei es ein völlig ernst gemeinter Vorschlag, und er durchaus bereit, Jims Wünschen nachzukommen, sollten sie in eine derartige Richtung tendieren.

Jims Stirn runzelt sich augenblicklich. „Auf gar keinen Fall!“

„Dann sehe ich nicht ganz, was die vorangegangen Bemerkungen für einen Zweck erfüllen sollen“, bemerkt Spock spitz.

Leonard verkneift sich ein Grinsen.

Sie erreichen die Ställe gerade rechtzeitig, um Joanna eine der geräumigen Boxen öffnen und Nyota mit sich hinein ziehen zu sehen. Da Leonard weiß, dass sich in dieser Box eine verspielte junge Stute namens Patience befindet, gibt er keinen Kommentar dazu ab, sondern setzt seinen Weg entspannt fort.

„Wo stand noch mal dein Hengst?“, erkundigt Jim sich mit hörbarer Vorfreude bei ihm, und Leonard rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen.

„Ganz hinten links. Und er ist keinesfalls mein Hengst. Er gehört meiner Mutter. Und das weißt du.“

Jim hört ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Denn rechts von ihnen hat Hektor seinen Kopf über die Boxentür geschoben. Hektor ist ein Shire-Horse, gigantisch und muskelbepackt und sogar noch ungefährlicher als Patience.

Er neigt außerdem dazu, nichts ahnenden Passanten Küsse aufzudrücken. Der nichts ahnende Passant der Stunde ist Spock. Und Spock, anstatt entsetzt zurückzuweichen wie es die Meisten im ersten Reflex tun, verharrt an Ort und Stelle – kurz ganz und gar reglos, dann hebt er eine Hand und legt sie Hektor über die Nüstern.

Hektor schnobert begeistert und ... wiehert zärtlich. _Zärtlich_. Leonard ist mit Pferden aufgewachsen, und er hat sie im Laufe der Jahre die merkwürdigsten Laute produzieren hören, aber das hier ... es ist ein Geräusch, das sich Stuten für gewöhnlich für ihre Fohlen aufheben.

Aber Spock hat die Augen geschlossen, und Leonard sieht, wie sich seine Brust unter tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hebt und wieder senkt. Hektor, wenn er nicht gerade vor dem Pflug geht und seiner Mutter hilft, ihre Nostalgie auszuleben, indem sie die Felder so altmodisch wie irgend möglich bestellt, ist ein Therapie-Pferd.

Eigentlich ist er zu groß für eine derartige Aufgabe, aber er ist so sanft, geht so vorsichtig mit jedem um, der kleiner ist als er – und das _ist_ praktisch jeder – dass David ihn zumindest ausprobieren wollte. Inzwischen hat er sich zum Star des Therapie-Programms gemausert, und völlig egal, wer mit ihm konfrontiert wird, ob es sich um körperliche oder seelische Traumata handelt, seine Patienten verlassen ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Und jetzt steht Spock im Halblicht des Stalls, seine Silhouette scharf umrissen, und hat seine rechte Hand in Hektors dichter Mähne vergraben, während seine Linke noch immer über den Nüstern des friedlichen Giganten liegt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, und etwas an der Haltung seiner Schultern sagt Leonard mehr als deutlich, wie froh er darüber ist, Hektor getroffen zu haben.

Leonard weiß nicht warum, aber er greift ganz automatisch nach Jims Hand. Jim lässt sie ihm, erwidert den Druck seiner Finger, und tritt dichter an Leonard heran. Im Hintergrund hören sie, wie Joanna ‚Miss Uhura’ die zahlreichen Vorzüge ihrer Stute aufzählt, aber die Stimmen der beiden Frauen sind leise und unaufdringlich und scheinen aus weiter Ferne zu kommen.

Hektor schnaubt zufrieden. Er nickt mit seinem großen Kopf, schnobert einmal genüsslich an Spocks Wange und Schulter entlang und fängt an, spielerisch am Ärmel seiner Oberbekleidung zu knibbeln.

Spock reibt ihm hingebungsvoll und mit Nachdruck über den Hals – dann tritt er einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Hektor schüttelt freundlich seine üppige Mähne.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich ihn dir aus der Box holen“, sagt Leonard leise in die entstandene Stille hinein. „Ich nehme an, du brauchst keinen Sattel, um ihn zu reiten?“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, erwidert Spock leise, und Leonard sieht ihn trocken schlucken, „aber ich bedanke mich für das Angebot.“

Leonard nickt ihm zu, dann kommt ihm eine Idee. „Soll ich ihn dir fertig machen, Jim?“

Er wendet Jim gerade rechtzeitig den Blick zu, um ihn verwirrt blinzeln zu sehen. „Mir? Wieso mir?“

Leonard besinnt sich eines Besseren. „Nein, du hast Recht ... er ist ein bisschen zu groß für dich. Du kannst auf Jasper hinten mit aufsitzen.“

Damit zieht er Jim zu der Box hinten links im Stall. Jasper blickt ihnen bereits entgegen und er begrüßt Leonard mit einem energischen Nasenstüber gegen seine Brust, ehe er den Kopf hochwirft und ein durchdringendes Grummeln von sich gibt.

„Er ist wie für dich gemacht“, merkt Jim grinsend an. Leonard ignoriert ihn.

„Er ist ein bisschen frisch“, murmelt er stattdessen, und öffnet Jaspers Box. Jasper schnaubt und hebt den Kopf, peitscht seinen Schweif gegen seine Flanken und tänzelt rückwärts von Leonard weg.

Leonard stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Fang nicht so an. Ich hab keine Zeit für diesen Tanz.“

Jasper hebt seinen Kopf noch ein wenig höher, schnaubt spöttisch, und tänzelt wieder auf ihn zu. Und Leonard weiß nicht wie, oder warum, und er wird später behaupten, dass höhere Kräfte mit einem verdrehten Sinn für Humor im Spiel waren – aber in der nächsten Sekunde ist Jasper an ihm vorbei, aus der Boxentür, und trabt zielstrebig den leeren Stallgang entlang.

„Verdammt noch eins!“, entfährt es ihm genervt, während irgendwo links hinter ihm Jim daran scheitert ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ein bisschen frisch, hm?“, gluckst Jim leise, und Leonard wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Besteht Gefahr, dass das Tier sich zu weit vom Gelände entfernt?“, meldet Spock sich zu Wort. „Sollten wir … einschreiten?“

Leonard legt den Kopf in den Nacken, lässt die Schultern hängen und schließt die Augen. „Er wird zurück kommen, wenn er glaubt, mir genug auf den Geist gegangen zu sein, schätze ich. Aber wir sollten definitiv nachsehen, was er treibt.“

Also gehen sie gemeinsam nach draußen vor den Stall, Jim so dicht an Leonards Seite wie nur irgend möglich, und Spock mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen.

Jasper, nachdem er die Enge und Beschränkungen seiner Box hinter sich gelassen hat, ist offenbar völlig zufrieden damit, dekorativ in der Gegend herum zu stehen – direkt neben dem antiken Traktor von Leonards Urgroßeltern.

Aber sobald Leonard dem Hengst zu nahe kommt, gibt er ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, tänzelt außer Reichweite und sprintet in Richtung des westlichen Gatters.

Leonard grollt unzufrieden.

„Er will doch nur spielen“, informiert Jim ihn hörbar amüsiert.

Leonard zieht ihm eine Grimasse. „Ich bin Arzt, kein Dompteur.“

Jims Augen verlieren an Schärfe, und er lässt seinen Blick an Leonard auf und ab gleiten. „Du bist aber außerdem ein Cowboy, Bones. Versuch nicht, das abzustreiten.“

Leonard schnaubt. „Ich muss nichts versuchen. Ich diskutiere nicht mit Leuten, die den Bezug zur Realität verloren haben.“

„Aber du trägst -“, setzt Jim an, und Leonard unterbricht ihn mit einem Grollen. „Es sind Jeans und ein Karohemd, Jim. Keine Chaps.“

„Ja, aber die _Stiefel_ “, gibt Jim genüsslich zurück. Leonard lässt sich zu keiner weiteren Antwort herab.

Er stemmt die linke Hand in die Hüfte – an seiner rechten Seite ist Jim ihm zu nahe, als dass er ein derartiges Manöver ausführen könnte – und betrachtet Jasper aus leicht verengten Augen. Dann produziert er einen klackenden Laut gefolgt von einem Pfeifen – eine Kombination, die er seine Mutter im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder hat produzieren hören – und Jasper wirft prompt seinen Kopf in die Höhe und wiehert verwirrt.

„Das hast du schon ganz richtig verstanden“, sagt Leonard in seine Richtung. „Ich kenn das Zauberwort.“

Er löst sich von Jim, wiederholt die absonderlichen Geräusche und macht lockende Bewegungen mit beiden Händen. „Komm wieder her, Junge.“

Jasper kommt ihm keineswegs entgegen, aber er bleibt ruhig stehen und lässt Leonard auf sich zukommen, legt seine Nüstern in Leonards offen ausgebreitete Handfläche und schnobert entschuldigend.

„Ist ok, Junge“, murmelt Leonard ihm zu. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.“

Jim starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an, als er Jasper zum Sattelpunkt führt, und Leonard spürt seine Wangen ein wenig heiß werden. Was absolut lächerlich ist. Dementsprechend runzelt er die Stirn, unzufrieden mit sich selbst, während er einen Strick an Jaspers Halfter befestigt und ihn an Ort und Stelle verankert.

„Darf ich ihn anfassen?“

Jasper schnaubt, und Leonard wirft Jim einen Blick über seine Schulter zu. „Sicher.“

Jim steht etwa drei Schritte von ihnen entfernt, und er schließt die Distanz mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der Leonard seltsam sehnsüchtig erscheint. Er bleibt direkt neben Leonard stehen, hebt seine Hand zu Jaspers Hals an, streichelt ihn mit einer Zurückhaltung, als sei Jasper kein Pferd sondern ein wilder Löwe.

Jasper schnaubt ein weiteres Mal, und dann dreht er den Kopf und stößt seine Nüstern gegen Jims Schulter, als wolle er ihn dazu auffordern, ihn richtig anzufassen.

Leonard hört Jim überrascht keuchen, hört einen ähnlichen Laut seine eigene Kehle verlassen – und muss lachen, seine Arm um Jim legen und ihm einen sanften Kuss aufdrücken. Er spürt Jims antwortendes Grinsen gegen seine Lippen, spürt sein Lachen gegen seine Seite, und lässt seine Hand auf Jims Hüfte gleiten, hakt seinen Daumen in eine Gürtelschlaufe. „Ich sage doch, er gehört meiner Mutter.“

„Ihr Einfluss ist unverkennbar“, stimmt Jim ihm lächelnd zu und krault durch Jaspers Mähne. Vor ihnen gibt Jasper ein zufriedenes Brummeln von sich. Dann wirft er abermals den Kopf in die Höhe.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig“, rügt Leonard ihn. Aber er zieht seine Hand von Jim zurück und tätschelt Jaspers Flanke. „Lust auf ein bisschen Bewegung, ja?“

Jasper blickt ihn einfach nur an, als könne er nicht fassen, dass Leonard sich zu derartig überflüssigen rhetorischen Fragen erniedrigt, und verlagert sein Gewicht auf seinen Hinterbeinen.

„Du wirst mir helfen, ihn zu striegeln“, lässt Leonard Jim wissen. Jim tritt hinter ihn, klebt sich ihm an den Rücken und schlingt beide Arme um seine Mitte, legt ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter. „Ok.“

Leonard legt seine Hände über Jims und hält ihn einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, genießt seine Nähe und seine Wärme, und beobachtet wie Joanna Patience und Hektor aus dem Stall holt, um Nyota und Spock ebenfalls eine Lektion im Striegeln zukommen zu lassen.

Jasper begrüßt die anderen Pferde mit einem freundlichen Schnauben, dann dreht er den Kopf und blickt zu Jim und Leonard hinüber, als könne er nicht fassen, dass ihn noch immer niemand mit einer Bürste bearbeitet.

Manchmal macht es Leonard Angst, wie viel Charakter diese Tiere haben können.


	9. Chapter 9

Leonards Hand liegt über Jims auf der Bürste und führt sie in sanften, langsamen Strichen über Jaspers dunkles Fell. Theoretisch weiß Jim inzwischen, wie er Jasper zu striegeln hat – es ist nicht unbedingt kompliziert – aber Leonard kann sich nicht wirklich dazu überwinden, seinen Platz hinter Jim aufzugeben und sich von ihm zurückzuziehen.

Es mag damit zusammenhängen, wie Jim sich gegen ihn zurücklehnt – sich ihm entgegen presst.

Sie schlafen zusammen – teilen das Bett – und das seit Wochen, aber aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund ist es _anders_ , wenn sie sich in der Senkrechten befinden, an der frischen Luft, in der Öffentlichkeit.

Zugegeben, weder Spock noch Nyota und schon gar nicht Joanna schenken ihnen die geringste Aufmerksamkeit. Patience ist seit geraumer Zeit gesattelt, Joanna hat eine kurze Runde auf dem Sattelplatz gedreht, und dann Nyota aufsitzen lassen. Leonard nimmt an, dass sie inzwischen einen Spaziergang mit Pferd über das Gelände machen – er hat keine Ahnung, wo sie sind.

Jasper, anfänglich so ungeduldig selbst unter den Sattel zu kommen, genießt das ungewöhnlich ausgedehnte Striegeln inzwischen viel zu sehr, um sich zu beschweren. Leonard verdächtigt den Hengst, dass er im Stehen eingeschlafen ist. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Also lässt er seine Hand, wo er ist.

„Sie haben mir tatsächlich gefehlt“, sagt Jim plötzlich und völlig aus dem Blauen heraus. 

Leonards Augenbrauen runzeln sich verwirrt. „Wer?“

„Nyota und Spock“, sagt Jim leise. „Es ist keine Woche her, seit ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe – und sie haben mir _gefehlt_.“

Er klingt gleichzeitig verwirrt und ein wenig beschämt, und Leonard schlingt seinen freien Arm um seine Mitte und schiebt sich noch ein wenig enger an Jim heran. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel zur Endosymbiose.

„Ich fürchte, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Jim“, sagt er betont ruhig.

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, Bones“, sagt Jim mit trockenem Unterton, „und entschieden zu alt für solchen Quatsch.“

Das hypnotische Hin und Her des Striegels kommt zum Erliegen, und Leonard macht sich langsam gerade. „Zu alt für was, Jim?“

Jim hält einen Moment inne, dann striegelt er allein weiter. „Heimweh“, sagt er nach einer Weile trotzig.

Leonard hat beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen soll – mit einer Ausnahme. „Also willst du doch lieber in San -“

„Nein, will ich nicht“, widerspricht Jim ihm eilig. „Das auf gar keinen Fall.“

„Dann ...“ Leonard runzelt die Stirn. „Dann weiß ich nicht, was du von mir erwartest.“

Jim hält ruckartig inne und dreht sich zu ihm um. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist ein wenig panisch, hysterisch sogar. „Ich erwarte nicht das Geringste, Bones! Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst! Ich richte mich weiterhin ganz nach dir!“

Leonard ist sich inzwischen mehr oder weniger sicher, was sich zwischen ihm und Jim abspielt – was sich seit _Jahren_ zwischen ihnen abspielt. Dass er nie was gesagt hat, weil er dachte, Jim würde ein Leben ohne zwischenmenschliche Verpflichtungen und mit einem neuen Sexualpartner jede zweite Nacht tatsächlich genießen – dass Jim nie etwas gesagt hat, weil er dachte, Leonard würde ihn nicht _wollen_.

Jim hat ihm noch immer nicht gesagt, dass er ihn auch liebt, aber das ändert nach wie vor nichts daran, dass Leonard es weiß. Er ahnt außerdem, dass Jim ihm noch immer nicht hundertprozentig glauben kann, dass Leonard die Worte tatsächlich ernst gemeint hat.

„Du hättest fragen können, weißt du“, sagt er heiser. „Ich hätte dich nie abgewiesen.“

Jim lässt den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß, Bones. Du sagst nie nein – nicht ... nicht bei sowas. Aber ich will dich nicht – Ich will nicht, dass du -“

„So meinte ich das nicht“, unterbricht Leonard ihn sanft und versucht, den Knoten in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. „Es ist kein Mitleid, Jim. Ist es nie gewesen.“

Jim hebt seinen Kopf wieder an, Hoffnung und fassungslosen Unglauben in den Augen, und Leonard schenkt ihm ein etwas gequältes Lächeln. Kommunikation, stellt er fest, ist mitunter eine unfassbar schwierige Angelegenheit. Er weiß nicht, wie er Jim klarmachen soll, dass er ihn genau so sehr braucht wie Jim ihn. Dass er es nie geschafft hätte, an der Sternenflottenakademie noch mal von vorn anzufangen, wenn Jim nicht gewesen wäre.

Leonard fehlen die Worte, und sein Kopf fühlt sich zunehmend wie ein Vakuum an, je länger er Jim in die Augen sieht. Wie aus dem Nichts auftauchende Schotten machen die Sache nicht besser. „Oi! Captain! Doktor McCoy!“

Sie fahren auseinander und in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen ist und ja, da steht Montgomery Scott, in voller Größe und einsamer Glor–

Schwester Chapel steht neben ihm.

„Christine?“, entfährt es Leonard ungläubig. „Was zum Teufel machen Sie denn hier?“

„Lieutenant Uhura hat mich eingeladen“, erwidert sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Sie hat gesagt, Sie hätten das abgesegnet, Doktor McCoy, andernfalls -“

Sie bricht ab, als Sulu und Chekov im Gleichschritt um die Stallecke biegen. Leonard legt den Kopf in den Nacken und fleht den Himmel um Beistand an.

 

„Sie hat gesagt, dass _alle_ kommen“, sagt Chekov mit unwiderstehlichem Akzent und den fürchterlichsten Hundeaugen, die Leonard je untergekommen sind. „Sie hat gesagt, dass wir im Garten zelten!“

Nyota Uhura gehört ganz eindeutig der Hintern versohlt, und Leonard muss dringend an seinen Abwehrmechanismen gegen entzückende russische Wunderkinder arbeiten.

„Das hat sie wirklich“, unterstützt Sulu seinen Kollegen vom Seitenstreifen aus, und Leonard ist eben im Begriff, die Angelegenheit klarzustellen – grob und so brutal ehrlich, wie nur er es kann – als sein Blick auf Jim fällt.

Jim, der mit aller Macht versucht, ein glückliches kleines Lächeln zurückzuhalten, und doch scheitert. Jim, der den Kopf gesenkt hält, durch seine Wimpern hindurch seine Besatzungsmitglieder mustert, und dem Leonard doch an der Nasenspitze ansehen kann, wie sehr ihn ihre Anwesenheit erfreut.

Also rollt Leonard lediglich ein wenig mit den Augen, legt seinen Arm über Jims Schultern und zieht ihn enger an sich. „Dann will ich schwer hoffen, dass sie wenigstens meine Mutter über die Anzahl unserer Gäste in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, ehe die zum Einkaufen gefahren ist. Ich füttere euch nämlich ganz sicher nicht durch.“

Chekov verkündet daraufhin, dass er Marshmallows und Würstchen mitgebracht habe. Offenbar hofft der Junge auf ein Lagerfeuer. Sulu hat Steaks dabei, Kartoffelsalat und frischen Mais, Scotty und Christine ein ganzes Arsenal an Schaschlikspießen.

„Oh“, sagt Leonard, in Ermangelung einer ausformulierten Reaktion. Im Hintergrund gibt Jasper ein Schnauben von sich, das man nur als spöttisch bezeichnen kann. In dem Bewusstsein, dass er an diesem Tag zu keinem Ausritt mehr kommen wird, lässt Leonard ihn auf die Koppel. Jasper hat keine drei Schritte auf die Weide getan, da wirft er sich auch schon zu Boden und wälzt sich, dass Dreck und Gras in sämtliche Richtungen fliegen. Leonard tituliert ihn sehr, sehr leise als Arschloch.

„Zeigen Sie uns jetzt Ihr Haus, Doktor?“, erkundigt Scotty sich in gemütlichem Tonfall bei ihm, und Leonard ... Leonard beschließt, die Situation nicht einfach nur zu tolerieren, sondern zu genießen. Er bietet der versammelten Meute das Du an – und verbringt dann die nächsten fünf Minuten damit, Scotty den Spitznamen _Lenny_ auszureden, mit Jims hysterischem Glucksen als Hintergrundbegleitung. Der Schotte gibt erst auf, als Leonard droht, ihn im Gegenzug _Monty_ zu nennen.

Joanna kommt mit Spock und Nyota hinzu, als Leonard die Überraschungsgäste in seine Küche führt. Während Spock tatsächlich Verwunderung über diesen plötzlichen Menschenauflauf ausdrückt, reckt Nyota lediglich leicht die Nase in die Luft, strafft ihre Schultern und starrt Leonard schweigend nieder.

Versuch es, fordert ihr Blick. Versuch, mir hieraus einen Strick zu drehen. Versuch, so zu tun, als wärst du nicht froh, dass sie da sind – als wäre Jims ekstatisches Grinsen nicht genau darauf zurückzuführen.

Leonard versucht gar nichts.

„Angenehmen Ausritt gehabt?“, erkundigt er sich mit gehobener Augenbraue. Nyotas Haltung verliert prompt an Spannung und Kampfgeist. „Einen sehr angenehmen sogar. Die Landschaft hier ist wunderschön.“

Leonard nickt. „Das ist sie.“

„Miss Uhura“, meldet Pavel sich zu Wort, jede einzelne Silbe rechtschaffene, unfassbar liebenswerte Entrüstung, „Sie haben uns _angelogen_!“

Nyota hebt die Schultern, ein entwaffnend charmantes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das habe ich.“

Scotty lacht, Hikaru gluckst, und Christine versteckt ihr Schmunzeln in dem Glas Wasser, das Leonard ihr soeben ausgehändigt hat.

Spocks Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe. „Nyota, willst du damit andeuten, dass Leonard keinerlei Kenntnis darüber hatte, dass wir ihn heute aufsuchen wollten?“

„Nicht die geringste Ahnung“, bestätigt Nyota zufrieden.

Spock verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Ich muss mich für dieses Vorkommnis entschuldigen, Leonard. Ich hatte keine Ahnung -“

„Spock“, unterbricht Leonard ihn sanft. „Es ist ok. Wir sind froh, dass ihr da seid.“

Joanna zupft drängend am Saum seines Tanktops. Sie hat sich bisher bewundernswert im Hintergrund gehalten, aber jetzt verlangt es sie offenbar nach Kenntnisnahme.

„Ich muss meine Tochter vorstellen“, sagt Leonard also, legt Joanna den Arm um die Schultern und schiebt sie ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. „Joanna.“

Scottys Augenbrauen heben sich in seinen Haaransatz hinauf, Sulu wirkt milde überrascht, und Christine tritt vor, neigt sich zu ihr hinunter, und reicht Joanna die Hand. „Es freut mich sehr.“

Joanna schüttelt sie mit einer Aura kollegialen Wohlwollens. „Es freut mich ebenfalls, Sie kennen zu lernen, Schwester Chapel.“

Leonard blinzelt perplex auf sie hinab. Zwei Atemzüge später ist Pavel vor Joanna auf ein Knie hinab gesunken, küsst ihre Fingerspitzen und murmelt ein paar Brocken hingerissenes Russisch.

Joanna giggelt und errötet, luschert ihn unter ihren Wimpern heraus an, und Leonard weitet alarmiert die Augen. Scotty packt Pavel prompt am Nacken seines T-Shirts und zieht ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf die Füße.

„Monopolisiere das Mädchen gefälligst nicht, ehe sie wenigstens die Chance hatte, ein Faible für Schotten zu entwickeln“, weist er Pavel zurecht – und lässt dann eine derartig geballte Ladung schottischen Charmes auf Joanna los, dass Leonard der Mund offen steht.

Leonard weiß nicht ob er den Mann von seiner Tochter wegprügeln, oder fasziniert sein soll. Aber Joanna nimmt diese Attacke auf ihre Zuneigung mit Humor, reicht Scotty die Hand und schlägt mit einer gesunden Portion südstaatlichen Liebreizes zurück.

Scotty ist derartig entzückt, dass Hikaru kaum an ihm vorbei kommt, um sich Joanna vorzustellen.

„Sobald sie Sechzehn ist“, murmelt Jim plötzlich an Leonards Ohr, „sperren wir sie in ihr Zimmer ein, und lassen sie erst wieder raus, wenn sie die Dreißig überschritten hat. Das ist ja _fürchterlich_.“

Leonard wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, um zu kontrollieren, ob Jim sich über ihn lustig macht, und muss feststellen, dass es Jim offenbar todernst mit der Angelegenheit ist.

Leonard räuspert sich verhalten. „Du kannst das gern mit ihrer Mutter diskutieren.“

Jim grunzt etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Leonard bedenkt ihn mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, dann wird er sich bewusst, dass er angestarrt wird.

Als er den Kopf dreht, stellt er fest, dass Christine ihn ansieht – durchdringend und mit leicht gerunzelten Augenbrauen. Aber sie lächelt, als sich ihre Blicke treffen, deutet ein Zwinkern an, und Leonard nickt ihr zu – einigermaßen perplex, aber durchaus wohlwollend.

 

Das Starren hält an, und das den ganzen Nachmittag hindurch. Selbst als sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit alle gemeinsam im Garten ums Lagerfeuer herum sitzen, hat Leonard das Gefühl, dass Christine Jim und ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lässt.

Es ist ein bisschen viel, dieses doppelte Starren. Denn Jim scheint noch immer jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, Leonard mit seinen Blicken geradezu zu verschlingen, und derartig viel Aufmerksamkeit ist zu ungewohnt, als dass Leonard sie ignorieren könnte.

Aber er sitzt mehr oder weniger bequem auf einer Unmenge an Decken, Jim zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln und an seine Brust zurück gelehnt, und Leonard fühlt sich _gut_. Über Christines offenkundiges Bedürfnis, ihn unter strenger Beobachtung zu halten, kann er sich auch später noch wundern.

(Jims Bedürfnis ihn im Auge zu behalten erscheint Leonard sehr viel natürlicher, abgesehen davon würde Jim ihm wahrscheinlich ohnehin ausweichend antworten, sollte er sich die Mühe machen und ihn darauf ansprechen.)

Also hört er der Crew dabei zu, wie sie immer hanebüchenere Pläne für Jims und sein Eigenheim schmiedet, und mischt sich nur dann ein, wenn es ihm endgültig zu bunt wird. Scottys Idee einer Miniatur-Enterprise als Prunkstück fürs Wohnzimmer fällt ganz eindeutig unter diese Kategorie.

Jim ist zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder ganz er selbst – voller Energie und Übermut, und mit einer Lebenslust, die Leonard in dieser Form noch nie von ihm erlebt hat. Es kommt ihm beinahe ein wenig merkwürdig vor, dass kein einziges Crewmitglied sie auf ihre offensichtlich veränderte Beziehung zueinander anspricht, geht jedoch davon aus, dass er das Nyota zu verdanken hat.

Diese Frau ist ganz offensichtlich eine Naturgewalt für sich, und Leonard macht sich eine mentale Notiz, sich möglichst nie mit ihr anzulegen.

Er lässt seine Hand auf Jims Bauch ruhen, lässt sie ab und zu auf und ab streichen – und dreht den Kopf, als er Schritte hinter sich hört.

Es sind seine Eltern.

David sieht ein wenig müde aus, aber zufrieden, also weiß Leonard, dass bei der Geburt der Zwillinge alles glatt gelaufen ist, und er schenkt seinem Vater ein warmes Lächeln.

„Was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu euch gesellen?“, erkundigt David sich, und Eleanora hält einen gigantischen Picknickkorb in die Höhe. „Wir haben Essen mitgebracht.“

Hikaru ist augenblicklich auf den Beinen, um ihr den Korb abzunehmen, komplimentiert sie auf seine Decke hinab, und nötigt dann David, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Ihnen zur Last zu fallen“, stellt er sanft aber bestimmt klar, „sondern um zu helfen.“

„Helfen? Wobei denn helfen?“, erkundigt Leonard sich, ehe er sich stoppen kann.

Pavel starrt ihn aus riesigen, verständnislosen Augen an. „Na bei Ihrem Haus, Doktor!“

Leonard seufzt. „Pavel, wir hatten das schon. Nenn mir Leonard. Wenigstens, solange wir nicht auf Sternenflottengelände sind.“

Pavel kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum und erwidert nichts, und David räuspert sich leise. „Nun gut. Ich beschwer mich ganz sicher nicht. Weder über Hilfe, noch über Essen. Was habt ihr denn anzubieten?“

Hikaru rattert ihm augenblicklich das Angebot hinunter, während er es Pavel überlässt, den mitgebrachten Picknickkorb auszupacken, und Leonard wird bewusst, dass Jim seine Hand genommen, und ihre Finger miteinander verflochten hat.

Ein paar Herzschläge lang schafft er es kaum, seine Augen von diesem Anblick loszueisen. Jims Hand liegt warm und sicher in seiner – scheu und selbstverständlich in Einem – und Leonard wird nicht zum ersten Mal klar, dass er es nicht überstehen wird, Jim zu verlieren.

Als er es endlich schafft, seinen Blick anzuheben, trifft er augenblicklich auf Christines. Wenn er sich nicht völlig täuscht, dann ist das, was er in ihren Augen lesen kann, tatsächlich Zufriedenheit. Pure, glühende Zufriedenheit – und vielleicht sogar ein paar Tränen.

 

„Kannst du mir sagen, wieso Christine uns heute keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hat?“, erkundigt Leonard sich bei Jim, als sie am Ende des Tages nebeneinander im Bett liegen. „Oder leide ich unter Verfolgungswahn?“

Jim seufzt, dreht sich auf die Seite und wirft seinen Arm über Leonards Brust, rückt enger an ihn heran. So sehr er sich auch scheuen mag, die magischen drei Worte auszusprechen – der körperliche Aspekt ihrer Beziehung bereitet ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Leonard ist nicht überrascht.

„Tust du nicht“, erwidert Jim leise. „Sie ... war äußerst aufmerksam.“

Leonard wartet einen Moment. „Also?“, fragt er dann. „Weißt du, wieso?“

Jim versteckt sein Gesicht an Leonards Schulter. „Ich nehme an, sie versucht herauszufinden, ob wir ...“ Er macht eine unsichere Pause. „Ob wir es inzwischen offiziell gemacht haben.“

Leonard rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. „Wieso interessiert sie das dermaßen? Ich bin noch nie jemandem begegnet, der sich derartig für das Privatleben völlig fremder Leute interessiert. Abgesehen von Mabel Rosowakis vielleicht, und die Frau hat ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr alle Zacken in der Kro -“

„Wir sind keine völlig fremden Leute für sie, Bones“, weist Jim ihn leise zurecht.

Leonard grollt. „Ja, gut, zugegeben – wir sind Kollegen. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht -“

„Sie ist meine ... Freundin“, murmelt Jim gegen seine Schulter.

Leonard starrt einen Moment lang an die Zimmerdecke. „Was?“, fragt er dann heiser.

„Im rein platonischen Sinne“, erklärt Jim hastig.

Leonard lässt das einen Moment lang auf sich wirken. Aber nein, es ergibt noch immer nicht mehr Sinn.

„Das hätte ich doch gemerkt“, bringt er vernünftig vor.

„Ich hab’s ... irgendwie geheim gehalten“, gibt Jim zerknirscht zu.

Ehe er sich stoppen kann, schiebt Leonard Jim mehr oder weniger grob von sich und setzt sich ruckartig im Bett auf. „Wieso zur Hölle denn das?“

Jim starrt aus leicht panischen blauen Augen zu ihm auf. „Weil ich ...“ Er runzelt die Stirn. „Ich war ein Arsch ihr gegenüber. Ich habe sie ausgenutzt.“

Leonard wartet, er wartet ganze zwei Minuten lang, aber mehr scheint Jim ihm nicht erzählen zu wollen. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, beschreibt eine Kurve mühsamer Geduld mit der rechten Hand. „Erklär.“

Jim setzt sich ebenfalls auf, lehnt sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken, starrt auf seinen Schoß hinab. „Ich wollte ... ich hab ...“ Er hält inne, runzelt die Stirn. „Es hat damit angefangen, dass ich für den Kleinkram zu ihr gegangen bin – die Kratzer und Wehwehchen, die ich dir nicht zumuten wollte.“

Leonard will ihn angrollen, dass Jim ihm verdammt nochmal jeden einzigen verdammten blauen Fleck zumuten soll, und kann sich in letzter Sekunde beherrschen. Jim fährt leise fort.

„Und sie hat sich gekümmert. Sehr gut sogar. Sie hat mich versorgt, und betüddelt, und sie hat ... sie hat geschimpft, Bones. Ganz genau so wie du. _Ganz genau so wie du_. Also bin ich immer wieder zu ihr gegangen, weil es das nächstbeste nach dir war und ... und mit der Zeit ... Sie ist wirklich nett. Und sie wusste, was los ist. Frag mich nicht wie, aber sie wusste es. Also hab ich angefangen, mit ihr über dich zu reden, hab ihr alles erzählt, _alles_. Und sie hat gesagt, ich soll dir die Wahrheit sagen, soll endlich damit aufhören, in der Gegend herum zu schlafen und ... ich hab ... sie ignoriert. Natürlich hab ich sie ignoriert.“

Leonard starrt geradeaus an die gegenüberliegende Wand, und die Goldpuderakzente in der Wandfarbe schimmern im Halblicht.

Jim lacht leise, ton- und humorlos. „Und dann, irgendwann, aus einer dummen Laune heraus, hab ich versucht sie zu küssen. Sie war so wütend, Bones. So unglaublich wütend. Ich hab gedacht, sie rammt mir ein Skalpell ins Auge.“

Leonard wendet Jim den Blick zu, und Jim starrt flehend und verunsichert zurück. „Sie hat gesagt, ich soll ihr nicht wieder unter die Augen treten, ehe ich das nicht unter Kontrolle habe.“

Leonard schluckt trocken. „Du hast nie mit ihr geschlafen?“

Jim schüttelt den Kopf. „Nie. Ich weiß nicht, was sie zu Carol gesagt hat, dass sie dachte ...“

Leonard legt ihm den Arm über die Schultern und zieht ihn an sich heran, lehnt seine Stirn an Jims. „Wenn du willst, dann sag ich ihr morgen, dass ... dass wir es offiziell gemacht haben.“

Er spürt Jim den Atem anhalten. „Haben wir das?“

Leonard lächelt müde. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, oder nicht?“

Jim nimmt einen hastigen Atemzug und rutscht auf der Matratze herum, kniet sich über Leonards Schoß. „Willst du ... du bist dir sicher ...?“

_Willst du mich wirklich?_

„Ich will dich, Jim“, sagt Leonard heiser. „Darüber bin ich mir absolut sicher. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde mir das nicht plötzlich anders überlegen.“

Jim gibt ein hilfloses Wimmern von sich, lehnt sich vor und küsst ihn – drängend und verzweifelt. Leonard schließt die Augen und legt seine Hände an Jims Wangen, lässt seine Daumen bedächtig hin und her streichen.

Vielleicht sagt er es zu oft. Andererseits hat er seine Taten seit Jahren für sich sprechen lassen – und Jim ziert sich dennoch, ihm zu glauben. Vielleicht kann er es gar nicht oft genug sagen.

Nach einer Weile treibt Jim sein Becken nach vorn, fängt an, sich an Leonard zu reiben, und Leonard entkommt ein zufriedenes Brummen. Aber dann beißt Jim auf seine Unterlippe, die Bewegungen seiner Hüften werden drängend und hektisch, und er zieht seine Hände von Jims Wangen, lässt sie stattdessen Jims Becken umspannen und hält ihn ruhig. „Wir haben Zeit, Jim.“

Jim lacht, ein bisschen verzweifelt, ein bisschen hysterisch. „Zeit?“

Leonard streichelt über seine Hüften. „Zeit. Wir hatten einen anstrengenden Tag.“

Jim seufzt, schließt die Augen und lehnt sich vor, bis seine Stirn gegen Leonards ruht. „Es tut mir leid, Bones.“

Leonard hält still, betrachtet aufmerksam Jims Gesicht. „Dass du nie was gesagt hast?“

Jim brummt zustimmend.

Leonard lächelt müde. „Macht nichts, Jim. Ich hab schließlich auch nie was gesagt.“

Jim brummt ein weiteres Mal. „Aber du bist ...“

„Ich bin was, Jim?“

„Du bist ... du hast nie so getan, als wärst du ...“

„Es war dein gutes Recht, mit anderen Leuten zu schlafen, Jim“, stellt Leonard ruhig klar. „Und es ist mir egal, wie viele Männer und Frauen du gehabt -“

„Keine Männer“, unterbricht Jim ihn atemlos. „Nicht seit ... seit wir uns kennen.“

Leonard weitet überrascht die Augen. „Was?“

„Es war so schon schwierig genug, nicht jedes Mal deinen Namen zu stöhnen“, informiert Jim ihn mit heiserer Stimme.

Leonard muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ein Besitz ergreifendes Grollen zurück zu halten. „Ach so?“

Jim nickt langsam. „Deine Rede über die Gefahren des Weltraums war ... inspirierend.“

Leonard räuspert sich leise. „Ach so?“, wiederholt er.

„Sehr“, sagt Jim mit Nachdruck.

Leonard schwirrt ein wenig der Kopf. Nach all den Halbsätzen und Andeutungen der letzten Wochen hat er auf gewisser Ebene geahnt, dass Jim sich schon länger zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt hat, aber _das_ –

Jim küsst ihn wieder, behutsam und zärtlich dieses Mal, und Leonard macht die Augen wieder zu und seufzt gegen seine Lippen. Er zieht Jim tiefer in seinem Schoß und schlingt seine Arme um ihn – hält ihn fest an sich gedrückt, sicher und warm.

Es fühlt sich viel zu gut an. Irgendwann hören sie auf, sich zu küssen. Aber Jim bleibt, wo er ist, und Leonard hält ihn weiter fest. Er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ob er mit Jocelyn auch so war – so anhänglich, abhängig … und so völlig zufrieden damit.

 

Der nächste Morgen kommt in Etappen. Zum ersten Mal wacht Leonard etwa gegen fünf Uhr in der Früh auf; dank einer übervollen Blase, die einfach nicht länger ruhig in der Gegend herum liegen kann. Jim murrt unzufrieden, als Leonard ihn aus seinen Armen entlässt, und drängelt sich sofort wieder an ihn, als er zurück ins Bett kommt.

Ein paar Minuten lang versucht Leonard, Jims schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten, sich jede Linie einzuprägen, einfach, weil er’s kann. Aber der vergangene Tag war tatsächlich anstrengend, und Leonard ist nach wie vor müde. Dementsprechend gleitet er in den Schlaf zurück, Jims friedliches Lächeln vor seinem inneren Auge.

Zwei Stunden später ist Jim derjenige, der dem Ruf der Natur ins Bad folgt, und Leonard blinzelt ihm schläfrig entgegen, als er zurück ins Bett klettert. „Alles gut?“, erkundigt er sich gewohnheitsgemäß.

Jim brummt zustimmend und kriecht zurück unter die Decke, ist innerhalb von Sekunden wieder eingeschlafen. Leonard blinzelt einen Moment lang die Zimmerdecke an, ehe er sich auf die Seite rollt, seinen Trikorder vom Nachttisch nimmt, und Jims Vitalfunktionen misst.

Er blinzelt auf die Anzeige hinab, nicht völlig sicher, ob er ihr trauen kann. Nach all dem Drama in den letzten Wochen kommt es Leonard schlichtweg verdächtig vor, wenn sein Trikorder ihm vormachen will, dass Jim an diesem Morgen regelrecht _fit_ ist. Er beschließt, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu scannen, ehe sie frühstücken. Dann legt den Trikorder zurück auf den Nachttisch, und streckt sich auf der Matratze aus, wirft seinen Arm über Jim und zieht ihn enger an sich.

Jim gibt einen hingerissenen Laut der Zufriedenheit von sich – und drückt sein Gesicht an Leonards Brust. Irgendwann wird Leonard sich möglicherweise daran gewöhnen, wie unglaublich taktil Jim ist – dass er seine Nächte damit zubringt, sich so eng wie nur möglich an ihn zu pressen, völlig egal, wie warm, heiß, schwül es im Zimmer ist – wie sehr er die körperliche Nähe zu _brauchen_ scheint.

Leonard wird sich nicht beschweren. Er hat Jahre damit zugebracht, Jim aus der Ferne dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich anderen Leuten an den Hals wirft; er fühlt sich wesentlich wohler, jetzt da sein eigener Hals das Ziel von Jims Bemühungen ist. Er schläft wieder ein, Jims Nase an seine Brust gepresst, seinen feuchten Atem auf seiner nackten Haut.

Als er zum dritten Mal aufwacht, liegt Jim wach vor ihm, starrt ihn an.

„Alles ok?“, fragt Leonard ihn leise, zieht seine Hand unter der Bettdecke heraus und legt sie an Jims Wange, dann auf seine Stirn. Kein Fieber. Er legt seine Finger an Jims Halsschlagader – Jims Herzschlag geht regelmäßig, kräftig, vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Werd mich nie dran gewöhnen“, sagt Jim heiser.

Leonard zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe und lässt seine Fingerspitzen in Jims Nacken gleiten, spannt seine Hand über Jims Hals, streicht mit seinem Daumen an Jims Unterkiefer entlang. „An was genau?“

„Mit dir aufzuwachen“, murmelt Jim, so leise, dass Leonard Mühe hat, ihn zu verstehen. „Fühlt sich … unrealistisch an.“

„Ach so?“ Leonards Augenbraue wandert auf seiner Stirn höher, bis sie beinahe in seinem Haaransatz verschwindet. Er schiebt die linke Hand unter die Bettdecke, legt sie an Jims Hüfte, lässt seinen Daumen auf und ab streichen. „Wieso das?“

„Du weißt, wieso“, gibt Jim zurück, schlägt die Augen vor ihm nieder, ein Abbild völlig ungewohnter Scheue.

„Weil du es … gewollt hast?“, fragt Leonard grollend. „Und weil du nie bekommst, was du willst?“

Er sieht, wie Jim sich auf die Unterlippe beißt, und die Hand an Jims Nacken spannt sich an. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du deine Ausbildung zum Captain in drei anstatt vier Jahren absolviert hast? Dass du als Einziger den Kobayashi Maru Test bestanden hast? Dass du am Campus so ziemlich jeden rumgekriegt hast? All das, so kann ich nur annehmen, weil du es _gewollt_ hast?“

Jim blinzelt ihn unter seinen dunklen Wimpern heraus an. „Nicht zu vergleichen“, sagt er, und jetzt grinst er tatsächlich.

Leonard durchfährt ein Schub Hitze, gleichzeitig empört und selbstzufrieden, und er senkt den Kopf und presst seine Lippen auf Jims, küsst ihn drängend und besitzergreifend.

Jim öffnet sofort den Mund für ihn, ist augenblicklich enthusiastische Bereitwilligkeit, warm und gefügig in Leonards Armen. Leonard gestattet es sich, die Nähe zu Jim aus vollen Zügen zu genießen – spürt die Hitze zwischen ihnen zunehmen, spürt Jims anschwellende Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel, und die antwortende Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers.

„Bones“, murmelt Jim in seinen Mund hinein, flehend und unfassbar gierig, rutscht so dicht an ihn heran wie nur irgend möglich. „Bones, Bones …“

Leonard bricht ihren Kuss ab, schiebt Jim von sich, dreht sich ruckartig zum Nachttisch herum – in seinem Rücken hört er Jim einen Laut purer Empörung von sich geben. „Bones!“

„Geht sofort weiter“, murmelt Leonard beruhigend, versucht, seinen lächerlich heftigen Herzschlag zu ignorieren. Er dreht sich wieder um, den Trikorder in der Hand, und begegnet Jims flehendem Hundeblick mit einstudierter Strenge. „Ich will bloß sicher gehen.“

Jims Unterlippe zeigt alarmierende Tendenzen, schmollend vorgeschoben zu werden, und Leonard beugt sich eilig vor, leckt darüber, knabbert spielerisch daran.

Jim gibt ein überraschtes Stöhnen von sich, und Leonard lehnt sich sofort wieder zurück, schaltet den Trikorder an und richtet ihn auf Jim.

„Dir ist klar, dass du mir hier gerade absolut haarsträubende Reaktionen auf dein medizinisches Gerät antrainierst“, lässt Jim ihn mit einem Hauch Hysterie in der Stimme wissen. „Demnächst wirst du dieses Ding auspacken, und werde anfangen zu _sabbern_.“

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun“, informiert Leonard ihn streng, seinen Blick konzentriert und ernst auf die Trikorder-Anzeige gerichtet.

„Werde ich wohl“, widerspricht Jim – in dem offensichtlichen Bestreben, sich endgültig als Kleinkind zu etablieren.

Leonard hebt schon beinahe geistesabwesend die Augenbrauen, dann packt er den Trikorder wieder weg.

Jim blickt ihn abwartend an. „Und?“

„Ich denke“, sagt Leonard gedehnt, und mit nicht zu unterdrückender Vorfreude in der Stimme, „wir können ein kleines … Abenteuer wagen. Vorsichtig.“

Eine halbe Sekunde später sitzt Jim bei ihm auf dem Schoß und lutscht an seiner Zunge. Leonard greift wie im Reflex nach seinem Hintern, drückt zu, und Jim treibt stöhnend seine Hüften nach vorn. Er ist hart, unbestreitbar hart, und Leonard presst die Augen zu, keucht hilflos in Jims Mund hinein.

Zu behaupten, er habe sich das hier nicht vorgestellt, wäre eine dreiste Lüge. Aber in seiner Phantasie war Jim immer gesund, immer derjenige, der die Dinge in die Hand genommen und zumindest versucht hat, die Kontrolle über alles an sich zu reißen.

Die Realität sieht ein wenig anders aus.

Leonard ist sich vage bewusst, dass er sich nicht gehen lassen darf, dass er vorsichtig und sanft mit Jim umgehen muss – dass er ihn nicht überfordern darf. Aber Jims rücksichtsloser Enthusiasmus, seine Gier und sein schamloses Drängen sind ansteckend, und es kostet Leonard eine unglaubliche Überwindung, Jim nicht einfach unter sich zu befördern, und all der aufgestauten Frustration der letzten Monate (Jahre) freien Lauf zu lassen.

Er lässt zu, dass Jim sich an ihm reibt, erwidert seine Küsse mit leidenschaftlicher Hingabe – aber als Jims Hand in eindeutigem Bestreben in seine Pyjamahosen hinein greift, packt er ihn am Handgelenk. „Ich sagte vorsichtig“, erinnert Leonard ihn mit überraschend heiserer Stimme.

Ein Blick auf Jims Gesicht stellt klar, dass er von Leonards Zurückhaltung nicht das Geringste hält. Auf gewisser Ebene kann Leonard ihn verstehen – auf allen anderen Ebenen ist er Jims verdammter Arzt.

„Ich mache das“, sagt er also mit Entschlossenheit, und kann sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht „und du hältst brav still“ hinzuzufügen. Er arrangiert Jim etwas gefälliger auf seinem Schoß, dann befreit er vorsichtig Jims Erektion aus der einschränkenden Enge seiner Hosen, ehe er ihm Pyjama samt Shorts unter den Hintern zieht. Jim seufzt, gleichzeitig zufrieden und erleichtert, und drückt ihm einen dankbaren Kuss auf.

Es ist beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass er Jim nackt sieht – aber es ist das erste Mal in einer vergleichbaren Situation, und einen Moment lang muss Leonard tatsächlich inne halten und starren. Er hat keine Erfahrung mit anderen Männern, nicht wirklich – aber er hat das Gefühl, dass das im Zusammensein mit Jim nicht lange ein Problem darstellen wird. Jim ist für gewöhnlich recht deutlich in seinen Bedürfnissen.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns streckt Leonard also seine Hand nach ihm aus, schließt sie um Jims heiß aufragende Erektion. Jim entkommt ein gutturales Knurren, und er fängt prompt an, am Bund von Leonards Schlafanzughosen herumzuzerren. „Du auch, Bones, komm schon!“

Leonard schluckt trocken und reißt sich zusammen. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig“, weißt er Jim zurecht.

Jims Kehle produziert einen fassungslosen Laut. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange das letzte Mal _her_ ist? Oder wie du aussiehst – dich anfühlst?“

„Kann gar nicht so lange sein wie bei mir“, gibt Leonard grollend zurück, und ignoriert Jims restliche Worte. Er befreit sich selbst notdürftig von einschränkender Kleidung, zieht Jim tiefer in seinen Schoß, und schließt seine Finger um sie beide. Es fühlt sich fabelhaft an, fabelhaft und überwältigend. Ein paar gloriose Sekunden lang fühlt Leonards kompletter Körper sich an, als sei Schwerkraft lediglich optional, Muskelfunktionen nicht weiter wichtig.

Welche respektlose Antwort Jim auch immer auf der Zunge gelegen haben mag – sie erstirbt in einem fassungslosen Wimmern. Die Reaktion reicht aus, um Leonard ein zufriedenes Grunzen zu entlocken … dann muss er sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht beschämend früh zu kommen.

Es ist wirklich erschreckend lange her, dass er einem anderen Menschen so nahe war; und dass es ausgerechnet Jim ist, macht die Angelegenheit nicht einfacher. Jims Hände greifen Halt suchend nach seinen Schultern, kurze Nägel kratzen über nackte Haut, und Leonard muss die Augen schließen … sich daran erinnern zu atmen.

„Bones“, stöhnt Jim dann, treibt sein Becken in winzigen, hilflosen Bewegungen nach vorn. „Bones …“

Leonard schlägt die Augen wieder auf, blickt auf seine Hand hinab, und er kann nicht sagen, wann er damit angefangen hat, sie auf und ab zu bewegen, er weiß nur, dass es sich entsetzlich gut anfühlt.

Seine freie Hand liegt noch immer an Jims Hüfte, und Leonard spürt das Zucken seiner Muskeln unter der warmen Haut. Jim sackt nach vorn und gegen ihn, und Leonard nutzt die einladende Nähe aus, um Jims Lippen mit seinen eigenen zu bedecken.

Der resultierende Kuss ist unkoordiniert, feucht, und ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Eleganz. Er ist außerdem ganz schrecklich wundervoll. Leonard keucht in Jims offenen Mund, lässt ihre Zungenspitzen miteinander spielen, und seine Hand in zunehmendem Tempo an ihnen auf und ab schnellen.

„Immer noch … hah … alles ok?“, fragt er Jim zwischen zwei besonders hemmungslosen Küssen, und Jim keucht und lässt seinen Kopf auf Leonards Schulter fallen, legt seine Hand über Leonards und verflicht ihre Finger miteinander.

„Phänomenal“, erwidert er heiser.

Leonard legt ihm die freie Hand auf den Rücken, zwischen die Schulterblätter, und hält ihn aufrecht, während er sie mit zunehmend hektischen Strichen zum Höhepunkt treibt. Vielleicht sollte er es langsam angehen lassen, den Moment hinauszögern – aber Fakt ist, dass sie seit Wochen hierauf gewartet haben, und Leonard schlicht nicht über die nötige Selbstkontrolle verfügt, sie noch länger warten zu lassen.

Jims Haut ist heiß unter seinen Fingern, verschwitzt und glatt, und einen Moment lang ist Leonard überwältigt von der Tatsache, wie unfassbar _lebendig_ Jim sich anfühlt, warm und ruhelos und _perfekt_ – dann spannt Jims Hand sich über seiner Schulter an, seine Fingernägel kratzen über seinen Oberarm, ehe er Leonards Ellenbogen packt und sich an ihm festklammert, und Leonard seinen Höhepunkt mit einem überwältigen Stöhnen erreicht.

Für gewöhnlich hält er die Augen geschlossen, wenn er kommt – viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und der sich hinter seinen Lidern entfaltenden Supernova beschäftigt, um (eventuellen) Partnern seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Aber diesmal hält er seine Augen offen – offen und in atemloser Erwartung auf Jim gerichtet, über dessen Gesicht ein schon beinahe überirdischer Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit gleitet, ehe er die Lider zukneift und den Mund in einem hilflosen Stöhnen öffnet, und er sich zwischen ihnen ergießt.

 

Leonard braucht einen Moment, um zu sich zurück zu finden. Er sitzt reglos da, Jim noch immer auf seinem Schoß, und seine Atmung geht zu schnell, sein Herz hämmert zu laut in seiner Brust – dann gewinnt der überbesorgte Arzt in ihm, und er zwingt seine Lungen zur Kooperation. „Alles gut … mit dir?“

Jim brummt in seine Schulter, zustimmend, zufrieden, und Leonard senkt den Kopf, schließt doch noch die Augen und atmet tief durch. „Ich muss deine Werte messen, Jim.“

Jim beißt ihn in die Schulter. Sanft und ohne jegliche böswillige Absicht, aber er beißt ihn.

Leonard kann ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, legt Jim die rechte Hand in den Nacken, streichelt ihm durchs verschwitzte Haar. „Sei nicht so kindisch.“

Das bringt Jim dazu, seinen Kopf anzuheben, und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Kindisch? _Kindisch_? Ich versuche hier, das Nachglühen eines phänomenalen Höhepunkts zu genießen, Bones. Warum lässt du mich nicht? Wieso musst du mich ständig mit deinem Hippokratischen Eid quälen?“

„Weil ich dich so lieb hab“, gibt Leonard trocken zurück.

Kurz starrt Jim ihn an, offenbar sprachlos, dann beugt er sich zu ihm vor, und presst seinen Mund auf Leonards. Es ist seine Version des „Ich dich auch“ – so viel hat Leonard inzwischen begriffen.

Und sie fühlt sich gut an, diese Reaktion. Er braucht die Worte nicht, hat sie nie gebraucht, nicht wenn Jim ihm so offen _zeigt_ , was er empfindet – jetzt, da er weiß, was Jims Verhalten zu bedeuten hat.

Seine Werte messen will er jetzt trotzdem.

„Lenk mich nicht ab“, murmelt er also gegen Jims Lippen, legt beide Hände auf seine Brust und drückt ihn sanft von sich.

Jim grummelt ungehalten. „Du“, sagt er mit Nachdruck und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, „bist absolut unmöglich.“

Leonard dreht sich zur Seite und nimmt kommentarlos den Trikorder vom Nachttisch, richtet ihn auf Jim.

„Ich hab dich zufrieden gestellt, oder nicht?“, sagt er nach einem Moment der Stille. Als er aufblickt, starrt Jim ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Der Trikorder behauptet noch immer, dass es Jim an diesem Morgen geradezu fabelhaft geht, und Leonard ist versucht, ihm tatsächlich zu glauben. Also legt er ihn beiseite, fasst Jim bei den Hüften. „Möchtest du mit mir zusammen duschen?“

Jim verengt misstrauisch die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?“

Leonard blickt zwischen ihnen hinab, auf die ausgesprochene Sauerei, die sie gemeinsam angerichtet haben, und hebt eine kritische Augenbraue. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“

Jim ist augenblicklich begeisterte Euphorie – also duschen sie zusammen. Als sie danach gemeinsam ins Erdgeschoss vordringen, ist die Küche bereits von Pavel und Scotty in Beschlag genommen worden.

Scotty hat eine Pyramide aus Sandwiches auf dem Küchentisch errichtet, Pavel ist dabei, eine Unmenge an Obst zu schnibbeln, von dem Leonard keine Ahnung hat, wo er es hergenommen hat. Es ist ihm egal.

Er begrüßt seine Gäste mit einem freundlichen Guten Morgen, und tritt zielstrebig an die Kaffeemaschine heran, nachdem er Jim auf der Küchenbank platziert hat. „Die anderen noch nicht wach?“

„Mr. Spock ist mit Miss Uhura in den Stall gegangen“, lässt Pavel ihn wissen, offenbar noch immer nicht bereit, den Rest der Mannschaft beim Vornamen zu rufen. „Miss Chapel lässt ausrichten, dass sie vom örtlichen Markt frische Milch für den Captain besorgt, und Hikaru schläft noch.“

Leonard steht mit dem Rücken zum Raum, daher schafft er es, seine Reaktionen auf diese Sammlung an Informationen für sich zu behalten – hauptsächlich die, dass _Hikaru_ es irgendwie geschafft hat, Pavel das Du aufzuzwingen – aber auch Christines absonderliche Eigeninitiative. Sicher, Jim braucht sein Calcium, aber die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank hätte es Leonards Meinung nach auch getan.

Andererseits weiß er jetzt, dass Christines Beziehung zu Jim ansatzweise so kompliziert ist wie seine eigene, dementsprechend gesteht er ihr sämtliche Absonderlichkeiten des Universums zu, was ihr Verhalten angeht. Jim besitzt ein seltenes Talent, wenn es darum geht, generell friedliebende und geradezu stoische Individuen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Spock ist der lebende Beweis.

Also konzentriert Leonard sich darauf, Kaffee zu kochen, dann geht er Pavel beim Obst Schneiden zur Hand – mit einem halben Ohr auf Pavel und Scotty konzentriert, die sich über quantendynamische Unverständlichkeiten unterhalten, immer wieder unterbrochen von Jim, der es einfach nicht unterlassen kann, seinen Senf dazu zu geben.

Als sie mit dem Obst fertig sind, kommen Spock und Nyota zur Küchentür herein – er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck geradezu überirdischer Entspannung, sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Leonard kann nur annehmen, dass sie Hektor einen Besuch abgestattet haben. Er wüsste nicht, was sie sonst im Stall gewollt hätten.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßt er ein weiteres Mal, bekommt ein Nicken von Spock und ein Lächeln von Nyota – dann bläht Spock die Nüstern. Man kann es einfach nicht anders beschreiben.

Der Vulkanier stutzt, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, und lässt seinen Blick spekulierend zwischen Leonard und Jim hin und her wandern. Dann hebt er beide Augenbrauen bis zu seinem Haaransatz hinauf, als sei ihm etwas gleich einer Offenbarung nur allzu klar geworden.

Leonard schafft es unter Aufbietung übermenschlicher Entschlusskraft, nicht rot zu werden. _Dann_ registriert Nyota das Verhalten ihrer besseren Hälfte, und ihr Grinsen kehrt mit der Leuchtkraft von 1000 Sonnen zurück.

Leonard spürt seine Ohren heiß werden – ein Blick auf Jim tut kund, dass dieser vor schmucker Selbstzufriedenheit kurz vorm Levitieren ist. Leonard schenkt ihm einen bösen Blick. Jim haucht ihm ein Küsschen zu.

Leonard findet sich damit ab. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie sich herausstellt.

Christine ist vom Markt zurück, einen Weidenkorb über dem linken Ellenbogen, aus dem diverse Flaschen frischer Milch ragen. Sie weht damit gleich einer Sommerbrise in die Küche hinein, marschiert auf den Küchentisch zu, und setzt ihn mit zufriedener Miene darauf ab. „Guten Morgen.“

Leonard geht zu ihr hinüber, wirft einen Blick in den Korb, und bedenkt sie mit einem anerkennenden Blick. Sie zwinkert ihm zu, dann dreht sie den Kopf und sieht Jim an – Jim, der unter ihrer Aufmerksamkeit tatsächlich unruhig wird und auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen beginnt.

„Danke, Chrissie“, sagt er dann leise, und ihr Gesicht wird weich.

„Gern geschehen, Jimmy“, sagt sie dann, und selbst Leonard bekommt eine leichte Gänsehaut von ihrem übertrieben zuckersüßen Tonfall.

Jim zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und verzieht das Gesicht zu einer vorwurfsvollen Schnute, und sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich weiß schließlich, wie gern du frische Milch hast.“

Damit nimmt sie eine der Flaschen aus dem Weidenkorb und drückt sie Jim in die Hände, ehe sie die verbliebenen Flaschen aus dem Korb nimmt und auf den Tisch stellt.

„Sind wir dann alle so weit?“, erkundigt Leonard sich bei der versammelten Mannschaft, und erntet nichts als enthusiastische Zustimmung und eine Menge Stühlerücken. Die Küchenecke ist nicht wirklich auf acht Personen ausgelegt, aber die Enge am Tisch schafft es irgendwie, gemütlich anstatt unbequem zu sein.

Außer vielleicht für Spock.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Frühstück vergeht ohne schwerwiegende Zwischenfälle. Christine verbringt nach wie vor auffallend viel Zeit damit, ihren Blick zwischen Jim und Leonard hin und her schweifen zu lassen. Aber da Leonard jetzt weiß, wieso sie das tut, kann er diesem Verhalten mit verständnisvoller Ausgeglichenheit begegnen.

Er will ihr sagen, dass sie sich um Jim keine Sorgen mehr machen muss, dass das ewige Hin und Her zwischen ihnen endlich zu einem annähernd glücklichen Ende gekommen ist. Aber erstens wird Leonard das ganz sicher nicht vor allen Leuten tun, und zweitens weiß er nicht so recht, wie er das Thema ansprechen soll.

Christine löst das Problem für ihn. Zumindest teilweise. Sie erklärt sich bereit, ihm beim Abwasch zu assistieren, während der Rest der Mannschaft sich mit den Plänen für die neue Veranda beschäftigt. (Scotty hat noch während des Frühstücks eine eher krude Skizze auf seiner Serviette angefertigt. Inzwischen ist er von Joanna mit anständigem Papier versorgt, und ins Wohnzimmer entführt worden, um dort mit Pavels Assistenz eine etwas professionellere Arbeit abzuliefern.)

Jim ist auf der Küchenbank verblieben, und Leonard spürt seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und reicht Christine das gespülte Geschirr an. „Du kannst dich hinlegen, wenn du müde bist“, lässt er Jim über seine Schulter hinweg wissen.

Jim streckt sich prompt auf der Küchenbank aus.

Leonard verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Ich habe von unserem Bett gesprochen.“

„Als ob ich euch miteinander allein lassen würde“, gibt Jim gutgelaunt zurück.

Leonard wirft Christine einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, sieht sie schmunzeln.

„Dann müssen wir eben in deinem Beisein über dich sprechen“, sagt sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich persönlich habe da kein Problem mit.“

Nach diesem viel versprechenden Anfang bleibt sie so lange still, dass Leonard ein wenig mulmig zumute wird. Dann strafft sie ihre Schultern und dreht sich zu ihm herum, blickt aus offenen blauen Augen zu ihm auf. „Hat er’s dir endlich gesagt?“

Leonard zögert, runzelt leicht die Stirn. Er kann praktisch spüren, wie Jim sich auf der Küchenbank verspannt.

„Wir tanzen nicht länger sinnlos umeinander herum“, antwortet er ausweichend.

Sie schließt die Augen, entlässt ihren angehaltenen Atem, und Leonard wird kaum damit fertig, wie unglaublich _erleichtert_ sie aussieht. Als sei Jims Seelenfriede etwas, das ihr eine Unzahl schlafloser Nächte bereitet hat.

„Gut“, sagt sie leise, und ignoriert Jims ebenso leises aber deswegen nicht weniger vorwurfsvolles „Chrissie“ von der Küchenbank aus.

Sie blickt wieder zu Leonard auf, und ihr Lächeln ist ein wenig wacklig. „Es wurde langsam anstrengend, ihm auszuweichen.“

Leonard nickt langsam, verengt die Augen, runzelt die Stirn. „Ich will dich zurück auf der Enterprise“, sagt er dann, und überrascht sich selbst mit dem Nachdruck in seiner Stimme.

Christines Lächeln gewinnt prompt an Schärfe, wird zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen, und Leonard sieht das Raubtier unter ihrer auf den ersten Blick so harmlosen Erscheinung. Er weiß jetzt, wie Taucher sich fühlen, wenn sie einen Hai mit einem Delphin verwechselt haben.

„Nur zu gern“, erwidert sie mit diesem Grinsen, und links von sich hört Leonard die Küchenbank knacken.

Als er den Kopf dreht, hat Jim sich wieder aufgesetzt, und mustert sie unter düsteren Brauen heraus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das hier gefallen soll.“

„Dass zwei Menschen, denen dein Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt, sich gut miteinander verstehen?“, sagt Christine mit spöttischem Unterton. „Nur natürlich, dass dir das nicht gefällt.“

Selten zuvor hat Leonard sich jemandem derartig verbunden gefühlt.

Ihre Worte müssen eine gewisse Wirkung auf Jim ausgeübt haben, denn der sieht plötzlich regelrecht zerknirscht drein – mit schuldbewussten, dunklen Augen und hängenden Schultern.

Leonard und Christine machen gleichzeitig einen besorgten Schritt auf ihn zu. Dann hebt Jim den Kopf, und sein fest entschlossener Blick lässt sie inne halten, an Ort und Stelle verharren.

„Ich habe mich nie bei dir entschuldigt“, sagt Jim mit rauer Stimme.

Leonard ist ein wenig perplex, Christine zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das hast du nicht, nein.“

Jim zieht eine störrische Grimasse. „Nun. Ich hätte es tun sollen. Schon viel eher. Denn es … es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Dass du versucht hast, mich zu küssen, und mich damit in eine unmögliche Situation gebracht hast – gar nicht zu reden davon, dass ich mich wie ein billiger Notnagel gefühlt habe?“, erkundigt Christine sich mit trügerisch leichtem Tonfall, und Leonard sieht Jim mühsam schlucken.

„Jah“, erwidert er, seine Stimme noch ein wenig rauer als vorher. „Ich … ich wollte dir nicht … wehtun.“

Sie seufzt. „Du bist ein Idiot, Jim Kirk. Aber du hast Glück. Du bist ein liebenswerter Idiot. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.“

Damit schließt sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen, beugt sich über die Küchenbank und nimmt Jim in die Arme. Im ersten Moment wirkt Jim ein wenig überfordert, dann kann er es gar nicht eilig genug haben, ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, sich so eng wie nur möglich an sie zu pressen.

Leonard betrachtet die sich ihm bietende Szene, wartet auf das Gefühl von Eifersucht, das sich zweifellos einstellen wird, und muss ein wenig überrascht feststellen, dass es hartnäckig ausbleibt.

Offenbar vertraut er Jim. Oder sein Unterbewusstsein ist tatsächlich vernünftig genug zu erkennen, dass es schlicht keinen Grund gibt, eifersüchtig zu sein. Leonard entkommt ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln.

Er sieht zu, wie Christine Jim über den Kopf reibt, mütterlich und spöttisch in einem, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichtet, und ihm ihren Blick zuwendet. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern hier bleiben, bis er völlig wiederhergestellt ist.“

Leonard nickt. „Nichts wäre mir lieber. Die Krankenschwestern im hiesigen Krankenhaus sind noch nicht immun gegen ihn.“

„Du lässt das klingen, als wär ich ne Krankheit“, murmelt Jim unzufrieden.

Leonard lässt ihm einen scharfen Blick zukommen. „Du hast Carlos zum Erröten und Kichern gebracht! _Carlos_!“

Jim grinst selbstzufrieden. „Und es war sogar ganz leicht!“

„Ich bin sicher, Miguel wird bald hier auftauchen, und dich um Tipps bitten. Die zwei sind seit dreißig Jahren verheiratet, und ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur die geringste Ahnung hat, wie man seinen Mann zum Erröten und Kichern bringt“, bringt Leonard ein wenig mürrisch hervor.

Jim zwinkert ihm zu. „Ich werde ihn damit trösten, dass ich keinerlei Ahnung habe, wie man _dich_ zum Erröten und Kichern bringt.“

Leonard rollt mit den Augen. „Ja. Das wird sicherlich helfen.“

„Daddy!“ Joanna kommt mit einem enormen Bogen Papier in die Küche geweht, Pavel in ihrem Windschatten. „Ich glaube, wir sind fertig!“

Leonard blinzelt verwundert. „Fertig mit was?“

Sie hält ihm den Bogen Papier entgegen. „Mit dem Entwurf für die neue Veranda! Darf ich ihn Großmama zeigen gehen?“

Leonard starrt auf das Papier hinab, auf die Linien und Kringel und Zahlen, und kann nicht wirklich prozessieren, was ihm hier vorgelegt wird. Er konnte es nie. Seine Mutter ist jahrelang an seiner Unfähigkeit verzweifelt, ihre Entwürfe zu entschlüsseln, während er keinerlei Problem damit hatte, dreidimensionale Körper in zweidimensionalen Abbildungen innerer Organe zu erkennen.

Irgendwann hat sie sich damit abgefunden, selbst wenn sie nie damit aufgehört hat, ihm ihre Entwürfe zu zeigen – nur, um die kleine, verwirrte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zu sehen, wie sie ihm eines Tages gutgelaunt mitteilte.

„Ja“, sagt Leonard also gedehnt. „Zeig ihn Großmama. Ich bin sicher, sie wird so Einiges dazu zu sagen haben.“

Denn Leonard ist sich mehr oder weniger sicher, dass Eleanora bereits einen eigenen Entwurf für die neue Veranda hat, mit ihren ganz eigenen Vorstellungen davon, wie Jims und sein Zuhause auszusehen hat. Er kann nur hoffen, dass Pavel und Scotty immun gegen ihre schneidenden Blicke in Kombination mit honigsüßem Tonfall sind.

Er persönlich war es nie und wird es nie sein.

Aber Joanna fasst Pavel an der Hand und zieht ihn mit sich aus der Küche, und Leonard schöpft Hoffnung aus dem Umstand, dass seine Mutter im Gegenzug nie gelernt hat, Immunität gegen ihre Enkeltochter in Kombination mit drolligen Russen und charmanten Schotten aufzubauen. Vielleicht balancieren sie sich gegenseitig aus.

Er seufzt schwer, dreht sich zu Jim herum, und stellt fest, dass er schon wieder angestarrt wird. Jim glättet seine Züge, sobald er mitbekommt, dass er ertappt worden ist, und neben sich hört er Christine gequält ächzen. „Oh, Jim, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

Jim sieht plötzlich aus wie ein Dreijähriger, dem man sein liebstes Spielzeug verboten hat. „Halt dich raus, Chrissie!“

Christine verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Die Vergangenheit hat uns aber doch so eindeutig gelehrt, dass du nicht zu Potte kommst, wenn ich mich raushalte.“

„Trotzdem“, wiederholt Jim nachdrücklich. „Halt dich raus.“

Leonard blinzelt verwundert. Christine tätschelt seine Schulter, und er blickt aus fragenden Augen auf sie hinab. „Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt?“

Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Nicht deine Schuld. Er stellt sich dämlich an.“

Leonard entkommt ein schwaches Grinsen, das deutlich an Energie gewinnt, als Jim im Hintergrund ein empörtes „Hey!“ von sich gibt. Was auch immer mit Jim vor sich geht, nach Christines Reaktion ist Leonard sich einigermaßen sicher, dass er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen machen muss.

 

Eleanora kommt persönlich vorbei, um Scottys Verandaentwurf abzusegnen. Sie findet ihren Sohn im ersten Stock vor, im Schlafzimmer und an Jims Bettkante, seinen Trikorder in der Hand und einen ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Jim schläft, friedlich und ahnungslos, und sie schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. „Alles ok?“

Leonards Blick bleibt auf die Anzeige seines Trikorders fixiert, aber er nickt. „Alles ok. Er ist nur ein wenig müde.“

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er einen anstrengenden Morgen hatte“, sagt Eleanora mit einem kleinen, weisen Nicken. Leonards Ohren werden rot. Seine Mutter kann unmöglich wissen, was genau an Jims Morgen so anstrengend war. Sicherlich hat sie das _völlig anders_ gemeint.

Aber seine Reaktion war offenbar eindeutig genug, um sie auf die richtige Fährte zu führen. Sie räuspert sich mit unnötigem Nachdruck. „Euer Schotte besitzt ungeahnte Talente.“

Leonard räuspert sich ebenfalls. Seine Ohren glühen. „Ich glaube, unser Russe hat ihm geholfen.“

Einen Moment lang ist es still, dann geht Eleanora zum Fenster hinüber und blickt in den Garten hinaus. „Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich das Projekt beaufsichtigen.“

Das bringt Leonard endlich dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit ein paar Sekunden lang von Jim ab- und seiner Mutter zuzuwenden. „Natürlich erlaube ich das. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.“

Sie nickt, und blickt weiter aus dem Fenster. „Ihr habt eine gute Mannschaft.“

Leonard legt den Trikorder auf den Nachttisch und steht von der Bettkante auf. „Das haben wir.“

„Es ist eine Erleichterung“, sagt sie leise. „Ich muss mir weniger Sorgen machen.“

Leonard hält inne, weiß nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen soll. „Ma …“

„Manchmal“, beginnt sie zögernd, „hatte ich Angst, dass du zur Sternenflotte gegangen bist, weil du … weil du aufgegeben hattest.“

Die Trauer in ihrer Stimme fühlt sich an wie Eis auf seiner bloßen Haut, und einen Moment lang vergisst Leonard, wie man atmet. Seine Ohren sind nicht länger rot. Er hat das Gefühl, sämtliches Blut ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Es ist ihm nie gut bekommen, seinen Eltern Sorgen zu bereiten.

„Ich hatte aufgegeben“, gesteht er heiser.

Das bringt sie endlich dazu, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. „Ja, aber nicht so sehr, wie ich befürchtet hatte.“

Die volle Bedeutung ihrer Worte trifft ihn kalt und hart direkt ins Zentrum seines Wesens. Dass sie geglaubt hat, er habe sich deswegen der Sternenflotte zugewandt, weil sie so viele seiner Ängste in sich vereint – die endlose Leere des Alls, eingezwängt in einem Raumschiff, über dessen Funktionen er keine Kontrolle hat, allein unter Fremden. All das, weil er seines Daseins überdrüssig war, _lebensmüde_ , im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Das war es nicht, Ma“, sagt er langsam. „Ich schwöre, das war nicht der Grund.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, erwidert sie mit beherrschter Stimme. „Es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber ich habe es endlich begriffen.“

Sie blickt zum Bett hinüber, und Leonard tut es ihr ganz automatisch gleich.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr einander gefunden habt“, sagt sie nach einer Weile, und er nickt. „Das bin ich auch.“

„Was ich zu dir gesagt habe“, fährt sie zögernd fort, „dass du ihm nicht mehr geben sollst, als du zu geben hast – das war Unsinn.“

Er blinzelt, legt den Kopf schief. „Für mich klang es ganz vernünftig, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

Das entlockt Eleanora ein Schmunzeln, und Leonard wird prompt leichter ums Herz. „Vernünftig, ja – aber es hatte nicht sonderlich viel mit der Realität zu tun, nicht wahr? Du wirst ihm immer alles geben, das du hast.“

Leonard beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Ma …“

„Und das ist ok“, unterbricht sie ihn sanft. „Er gibt dir genug zurück. Ihr habt eure Balance gefunden.“

Falls Leonard jemals gewusst hat, was er zu ihr sagen wollte, wie er auf ihre Worte reagieren soll, dann hat er es jetzt endgültig vergessen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du ihn hast“, sagt sie leise.

„Ma“, versucht er es ein weiteres Mal. „Ich … ich bin mir nicht völlig sicher, was dieses … _Geständnis_ ausgelöst hat.“

Eleanora starrt ihn an, als könne sie ihn nicht fassen, dann überzieht ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, und sie senkt den Kopf, lässt den Fußboden in den Genuss dieses Anblicks kommen.

„Deine Tochter“, beginnt sie mit warmer Stimme, „ist soeben mit der Information über mich hergefallen, dass ‚Daddy und Onkel Jim’ meine Hilfe brauchen, weil ‚Onkel Jim noch zu krank ist, um bei der Veranda mitzuhelfen, und Daddy auf ihn aufpassen muss.’“

Sie blickt wieder auf, sieht Leonard direkt in die Augen. „Ich hätte vielleicht früher darauf kommen können, dass ihr ‚Onkel Jim’ für sie gleichbedeutend mit ‚Daddys große Liebe’ ist, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich in den letzten Jahren damit abgefunden hatte, dass Jim und du tatsächlich rein platonische Freunde seid.“

Leonard starrt sie eulenhaft an, und sie fährt grinsend fort. „Deine Tochter hingegen hat diesen Unsinn offenbar nie wirklich geglaubt. Du hast sie sehr glücklich gemacht, als du Jim mit her gebracht hast. Ihrer eigenen Aussage nach gibt es nichts Schöneres, als euch zusammen zu sehen.“ Sie blickt erneut zum Bett hinüber, betrachtet Jims friedliches Gesicht. „Dementsprechend werde ich mit Freuden die Konstruktion der neuen Veranda überwachen … während du deinen Jungen überwachst.“

Leonard legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. Seine Mutter weiß genau, welche seiner Knöpfe sie drücken muss, um ihn im perfekten Gleichgewicht zwischen dankbarer Anerkennung und glühender Beklommenheit zu halten. „Sei so gut und warte noch, ehe du die Hochzeit planst.“

Er hört Eleanora leise lachen. „Ganz wie du meinst. Ich kann allerdings nicht für Joanna sprechen. Darf ich mich eigentlich erkundigen, was Jims Mutter zu seinem Rückfall zu sagen hat? Hast du sie inzwischen erreichen können?“

Leonard seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Bisher nicht, nein.“

Sie schnalzt mit der Zunge und schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf. „Ich verstehe diese Frau nicht.“

Leonard hält eine Entgegnung zurück, und tritt an ihre Seite, legt seiner Mutter den Arm über die Schultern. „Sie wird sich melden, sobald meine Nachricht sie erreicht.“

Eleanora blickt zweifelnd zu ihm auf. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Er nickt. „Völlig sicher.“

 

Jim schläft drei Stunden – friedlichen, gesunden, erholsamen Schlaf – ehe er wieder zu sich kommt. Leonard hat es sich in dem Sessel am Fenster gemütlich gemacht, ein Buch in seinem Schoß, und im ersten Moment ist er sich nicht darüber im Klaren, dass Jim aufgewacht ist.

Erst, als Jim das Wort an ihn richtet, den Kopf in seine Richtung dreht, und ein leicht heiseres „Hey“ in den Raum stellt, löst Leonard seinen Blick von den Seiten vor sich, dreht sich zu Jim herum und sieht ihn an.

„Gut geschlafen?“, erkundigt er sich, und legt sein Buch beiseite, als Jim eine fordernde Hand in seine Richtung ausstreckt. Er erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel, geht ans Bett heran und geht daneben in die Hocke, nimmt Jims Hand in seine.

„Sehr gut“, erwidert Jim leise, sieht ihm forschend in die Augen. „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?“

Leonard nickt, sieht Jim sich auf die Unterlippe beißen.

„Du …“ Jim runzelt leicht die Stirn, zögert sichtlich. „Du musst mich nicht bewachen, Bones.“

Im ersten Moment weiß Leonard nicht, wie er auf diese Aussage reagieren soll. Er ist Jims Arzt. Es ist seine Aufgabe, Jim zu überwachen – ganz besonders nach der ungewohnten Anstrengung an diesem Morgen.

Dann sieht er den Ausdruck in Jim Augen. Das Schuldbewusstsein. Die Unsicherheit.

Leonard nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich bin nicht hier geblieben“, beginnt er dann behutsam, „weil deine Handlungen in der Vergangenheit es mir unmöglich gemacht hätten, deine Seite zu verlassen, ohne vor Sorge und schlechtem Gewissen zu vergehen.“

Er verbietet sich die Worte „Jetzt nicht mehr“, verbietet es sich, Jim selbst die mildesten Vorwürfe zu machen. So wie es aussieht, ist Jim ausreichend damit beschäftigt, sich diese Vorwürfe selbst zu machen.

Jim kneift auch prompt die Augen zu, zieht eine Grimasse, die es beinahe aussehen lässt, als leide er körperliche Schmerzen. Leonard verflicht seine Finger mit Jims, drückt beruhigend seine Hand.

„Ich bin in diesem Zimmer geblieben, weil du dich heute früh zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder körperlich angestrengt hast, und ich sicher gehen wollte, dass du das gut überstanden hast.“

Jims Grimasse glättet sich ein wenig, und Leonard lässt seinen Daumen an Jims Handgelenk hin und her streichen. „Abgesehen davon“, fährt er betont leichtherzig fort, „ist es mir überraschend schwer gefallen, dich nach den sehr speziellen und angenehmen Anstrengungen dieses Morgens allzu lang aus den Augen zu lassen.“

Jims Augen öffnen sich ein paar Millimeter, und er blinzelt Leonard misstrauisch an. „Wirklich?“

Leonard lehnt sich vor und presst einen Kuss in Jims linken Mundwinkel. „Wirklich.“

Ehe er sich versieht, hat Jim ihre Hände voneinander gelöst, beide Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ihn an sich gezerrt. Leonard verliert sein Gleichgewicht, fällt vorwärts gegen die Seite des Bettes und auf Jim, und ihm entfährt ein überraschtes Lachen.

Jim klammert sich nur noch enger an ihn. „Ich … ich wusste nicht …“

Leonard versucht, Halt an der Bettkante zu finden, und stützt sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück in die Höhe. Mehr gesteht Jim ihm nicht zu, hält ihn weiter an sich gepresst, Leonards Nase gefährlich nahe an seinem Schlüsselbein.

„Was wusstest du nicht?“, erkundigt Leonard sich ein wenig atemlos, riecht seinen Weichspüler an Jims T-Shirt.

Jims Finger krallen sich in seinen Nacken. „Ob du … ob es dir wirklich – Ich meine … Du hast ja sonst nie ... mit Männern.“

Leonard blinzelt Jims Schlüsselbein an. „Aber ich … ich liebe dich, Jim.“

Jim packt ihn nur noch fester. „Das heißt nicht, dass die körperliche Anziehungskraft da ist.“

Leonard lässt das einen Moment lang sacken. Erinnert sich daran, mit welch scheinbarer Mühelosigkeit er Jims Avancen stets abgewehrt hat. Begreift, welche Eindrücke und Ängste er damit in Jim ausgelöst haben muss.

Ihm entfährt ein schuldbewusster Atemzug. „Jim …“

Jim wird starr, als werde ihm jetzt erst bewusst, was seine Worte implizieren – als habe er nie beabsichtigt, sich Leonard anzuvertrauen – dann zieht er seine Arme von ihm zurück. „Entschuldige.“

Leonard richtet sich wieder auf, und versucht, einen Blick in seine Augen zu erhaschen, aber Jim weicht ihm stur aus.

„Jim“, wiederholt er heiser. „Ich will dich, ok? Ich will dich sogar sehr. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, jemanden auf seine körperlichen Attribute zu reduzieren – die deinen sprechen mich durchaus an. Dein Körper fühlt sich gut an – _besser_ , je näher er meinem ist. Aber ich _kann_ meinen Bedürfnissen nicht nachgeben, solange ich Angst haben muss, dir damit Schaden zuzufügen.“

Jim blinzelt vorsichtig zu ihm auf. „Also ist es nicht, weil ich ein -“

„Glaub mir“, unterbricht Leonard ihn grob. „Die Angst, dir Schaden zuzufügen ist weitaus unerotischer als es dein _Penis_ je sein könnte.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang hängt fassungslose Stille über dem Zimmer, dann entkommt Jim ein überraschtes Keuchen, das sich bald zu hilflosem Gelächter auswächst. Leonard, durchaus zufrieden mit sich selbst, kommt auf die Füße und beugt sich über ihn, ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln in den Mundwinkeln.

Jim blickt aus offenen blauen Augen zu ihm auf, als er sich wieder beruhigt hat, und das schelmische Grinsen in _seinen_ Mundwinkeln bereitet Leonard zumindest halbwegs auf seine nächsten Worte vor. „Du magst meinen Penis.“

„Ich mag deinen Penis“, bekräftigt er mit einem feierlichen kleinen Nicken.

Jim stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen hoch und legt leicht den Kopf in den Nacken, um Leonard besser in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich muss gestehen, dass mir das gewisse Sorgen bereitet hat.“

Leonard betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, lässt seinen Blick an Jims Gestalt auf und ab gleiten. Es will ihm nicht in den Kopf. Es ist Jim an der Akademie immer derartig leicht gefallen, ins Bett zu bekommen, auf wen auch immer er sein wankelmütiges Auge geworfen hatte, dass Leonard mehr oder weniger davon überzeugt war, nichts und niemand könne Jims Selbstbewusstsein erschüttern – am allerwenigsten er selbst.

Einem Impuls folgend, beugt er sich tiefer über Jim, packt ihn an der Brustpartie seines T-Shirts und zieht ihn in die Höhe, bis er ihn küssen kann. Er spürt Jims überraschtes Seufzen gegen seine Lippen, und lässt sich auf der Suche nach einem besseren Winkel mit dem rechten Knie auf die Matratze sinken.

Jim schlingt abermals seine Arme um seinen Nacken, hebt sich ihm weiter entgegen, und Leonard schließt die Augen. Er ist eben dabei, Jims Unterlippe seine ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, als ein ebenso höfliches wie energisches Klopfen an der Tür ihn inne halten lässt.

Jim wimmert unzufrieden. Leonard entkommt ein schweres Seufzen, und er hebt den Kopf. „Ja?“

„Wir wollen ins Möbelhaus fahren“, dringt Nyotas Stimme durch die dicke Tür. „Und ihr kommt mit.“

„Ok!“, ruft Leonard zurück. „Gebt uns fünf Minuten!“

Damit beugt er sich abermals vor, um Jim zu küssen, fest entschlossen, erst dann von ihm abzulassen, wenn er Jim ein für alle Mal klar gemacht hat, wie sehr er sich wirklich zu ihm hingezogen fühlt.

Aber Küsse reichen nicht aus, um Jim zu überzeugen. Küsse mögen sie beide atemlos und wohlig erregt zurücklassen, im Endeffekt sind sie jedoch … geschlechtslos. Neutraler Boden. Zumindest für Jim.

Was Leonard betrifft, so war er nie dazu in der Lage, jemanden zu küssen, für den er nichts empfindet … Jim hingegen hat vermutlich kaum jemals etwas anderes getan.

Also lässt Leonard von ihm ab, betrachtet Jims leicht gerötete Wangen, seine feuchten Lippen und dunklen Wimpern, räuspert sich verhalten. „Wir sollten aufstehen.“

Jims Wimpern lüften sich, um unfokussierte, glänzende Augen preiszugeben, und auch Jim muss sich räuspern, ehe er es schafft zu antworten. „Das sollten wir. Ehe sie zurückkommt.“

Dementsprechend zieht Leonard sich aus dem Bett zurück, hilft Jim beim Aufstehen und beobachtet geduldig, wie dieser sich in eine Garnitur frischer Kleidung hüllt, ehe sie gemeinsam hinunter ins Erdgeschoss gehen.

Hikaru ist der einzige, der dort auf sie wartet – der Rest der Kavalkade hat das Haus bereits verlassen. Er sitzt am Fuß der Treppe, die Schultern in unendlicher Geduld gesenkt, und dreht ihnen den Kopf zu, als er ihre Schritte vernimmt.

„Das ging schneller als erwartet“, kommentiert er ohne jegliches Urteil in der Stimme, und Leonard hört Jim hinter sich grunzen.

„Ja, leider.“

Hikaru steht auf und grinst. „Wir bleiben ja nicht ewig.“

Hinter Leonard wird Jims Aura augenblicklich schuldbewusst. „So hab ich das nicht -“

Hikaru winkt ab. „Weiß ich.“

Nachdem Leonard erlebt hat, mit welch selbstverständlicher Bösartigkeit dieser Mann Khan Noonien Singh bedroht hat, weiß er seinen Umgang mit Jims quicksilbrigem Charakter gleich doppelt zu schätzen.

Er nimmt Jims Hand. „Sind wir bereit?“

„Um Kissen zu kaufen?“, gibt Jim zurück. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

„Christine hat vor, das komplette Gästezimmer einzurichten“, informiert Hikaru sie behutsam, während sie gemeinsam in die Sonne hinaus treten.

Leonard läuft trotz der vorherrschenden Hitze ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Das Gästezimmer ist der einzig verbliebene völlig nackte Raum im Haus. Es hat nicht einmal Farbe an den Wänden.

Jim brummt leise. „Hhm. Gute Idee. Ich dachte an Birken- und Teakholz. Für den Kontrast.“

Leonard kann ihn nur sprachlos anstarren.

„Was?“, murmelt Jim. „Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht.“

Leonard überwältigen mehrere Gefühle auf einmal. Faszination, dass ihm nicht eher klar war, dass Jim ihr Haus so vollkommen als sein Zuhause betrachtet; Frustration über seine eigene Ahnungslosigkeit; Zufriedenheit … _Zuneigung_.

„Birken und Teakholz klingt hervorragend“, sagt er also mit Nachdruck, erleichtert, dass seine Stimme seinen Gefühlstumult nicht preisgibt. Zumindest nicht völlig.

Ausgerechnet Spock wirft ihm einen grässlich wissenden Blick zu, also platziert Leonard seine Hand auf Jims Rücken, knapp über seinem Hintern, und schiebt ihn in Richtung Garage. Dann hält er inne. „Nie im Leben passt ihr alle in Pas Auto.“

Ein Hupen aus Richtung Auffahrt lässt ihn den Kopf wenden, und er erblickt Pavel am Steuer eines Minibuses, Joanna auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Wir sind dir weit voraus“, informiert Hikaru ihn überflüssiger Weise. „Joanna war so gut, ihn zum nächstgelegenen Autoverleih zu dirigieren. Ein sehr hilfreiches Kind. Und so höflich.“

„Von mir hat sie das nicht“, sagt Leonard geistesabwesend. Diesmal ist Jim derjenige, der ihm die Hand auf den Rücken legt und ihn vorwärts schiebt. Möglicherweise spürt er, dass Leonard soeben klar geworden ist, dass seine Tochter auf dem besten Weg ist, eine Sternenflottenkadettin zu werden, und jetzt ein wenig Unterstützung braucht.

Joanna würde zur Akademie gehen, nicht, weil sie sich zu Weltraum und unendlichen Weiten hingezogen fühlte, sondern weil er, ihr eigener Vater, den idiotischen Fehler gemacht hat, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr man sich in der Sternenflotte auf seine Mannschaft verlassen kann. Dass diese Leute nicht einfach nur Besatzungsmitglieder, sondern Freunde, _Familie_ sind.

Und Leonard mag sich einreden, dass Joanna nicht sonderlich viele Gene von ihm abbekommen hat, aber er weiß, dass Familie immer das Wichtigste für sie sein wird – und er weiß außerdem, dass Blutsverwandtschaft und Familie manchmal nicht das Geringste miteinander zu tun haben.

Wenn man davon ausgehen kann, wie Joanna sich Jim gegenüber verhält, dann weiß sie das ganz genau so gut wie er.

 

Die Angestellten des Möbelhauses müssen sie für eine Heimsuchung halten.

Leonard wäre peinlich berührt, könnte er sich nicht noch mit solch quälender Klarheit an die Szene erinnern, die sein Vater in genau diesem Möbelhaus gemacht hat, als er nicht genau das Bett für seine Enkeltochter gefunden hat, das er – oder besser Joanna – sich vorgestellt hatte.

(Leonard hat umsonst versucht, David darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Joannas Wunsch nach einem Dinosaurier-Einhorn Hochbett mit Flügeln kaum dem Standard entspricht. Joanna wollte dieses Bett, und das war das.)

Im Vergleich dazu ist Scottys offen abschätziger Blick auf jegliches Design, das nicht seinen hohen Erwartungen entspricht, absolut harmlos. Spocks Angewohnheit, ruckartig stehen zu bleiben und die Augen zu kritischen Schlitzen zu verengen, wann immer er ein Möbelstück enger in Betracht zieht, ist ganz klar charmant, und keineswegs beunruhigend … Nyota und Christine, miteinander eingehakt, wie sie im Gleichschritt und diabolischem Grinsen flüsternd um die Sofas streichen, absolut normal und nicht etwa schweißtreibend für sämtliche Umstehenden.

Joanna und Pavel betrachten friedlich das Angebot an Sofakissen. Leonard würde es verdächtig finden, wie viel Zeit die beiden miteinander verbringen, hätte Jim ihm nicht auf halber Strecke zugeflüstert, dass Pavel eine Schwester in Joannas Alter hat, und diese offenbar ganz schrecklich vermisst.

Hikaru ist der einzige, der Leonard absolut keine Sorgen bereitet. Er zieht von einer Gruppe zur nächsten, lässt sich von den Frauen nötigen, sämtliche Sofas Probe zu sitzen, als sei sein Hintern aus irgend einem ominösen Grund besser dazu in der Lage als ihre; stimmt Scotty zu, wann immer er sich abfällig über ein Möbelstück äußert; stellt sich neben Spock und imitiert dessen unzufriedenes Eidechsengesicht.

Gut, auf Letzteres könnte Leonard verzichten, aber es bringt Jim zum Lachen, also will er da mal nicht so sein.

„Ich mag diesen Schrank“, stellt Jim fest, während Leonard sich ein weiteres Mal von dem doppelten Eidechsengesicht hat ablenken lassen, und er lässt Jim eilig seine wandernde Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.

Der erwähnte Schrank ist nicht sonderlich hoch, aber dafür umso breiter, hell und freundlich aus extrem solide wirkender Birke. Leonard hat einen plötzlichen Geistesblitz. „Der würde Joanna gefallen.“

Jim dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Ja?“

Leonard nickt. „Unbedingt.“

Jim sieht ihn fest an. „Wollen wir ihn in ihr Zimmer stellen?“

Leonard schluckt trocken. „Ich hab da mit Jocelyn noch nicht drüber gesprochen.“

Jims Blick wird ein wenig trübe, verliert sein hoffnungsvolles Schimmern, und Leonard fasst einen Entschluss. „Aber davon will ich mich mal nicht aufhalten lassen.“

Denn ihr Haus hat genügend Zimmer, und Joanna ist verdammt noch mal auch seine Tochter. Es ist sein gutes Recht, ihr einen Schrank zu kaufen, wenn er das will. Möglicherweise wird er ihr sogar ein Dinosaurier-Einhorn Bett mit Flügeln selber bauen. Immerhin hat er Scotty und Pavel an der Hand, die ihm das Ding entwerfen könnten.

David würde sich nicht wieder einkriegen vor Begeisterung.

Leonard grinst ein wenig in sich hinein, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geht, und hält suchend nach einem hilfreichen Angestellten Ausschau, um ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er den Entschluss gefasst hat, diesen Schrank seinem Zuhause einzuverleiben.

Ein junger Mann um die Zwanzig wird auf seinen suchenden Blick aufmerksam und kommt herbei geeilt – macht einen weiten Bogen um Nyota und Christine, die sich auf einem weiteren Sofa niedergelassen haben, noch immer Arm in Arm und nach wie vor tuschelnd.

Leonard ist sich mehr oder weniger sicher, dass sie das mit Absicht machen, wenn er auch keine Ahnung hat, wieso.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Doktor McCoy?“, wird er von dem jungen Mann begrüßt, und im ersten Moment ist Leonard ein wenig verwirrt. Dann erkennt er Charles Kazinsky. Chuck ist der jüngste Sohn der besten Freundin seiner Mutter, und mehr als einmal in den Genuss gekommen, von Leonard beaufsichtigt zu werden, wenn seine Eltern sich einen Abend zu zweit gegönnt haben, und seine älteren Geschwister schlicht Besseres zu tun hatten.

„Chuck!“, entfährt es ihm also ein wenig überrascht, und reckt dem jungen Mann die Hand entgegen. „Ich hätte dich beinahe nicht wieder erkannt!“

Chuck grinst und ergreift seine Hand, und die Grübchen in seinen Wangen lassen keinen Zweifel daran zu, wie sehr es ihn freut, Leonard wieder zu sehen.

„Es ist eine Weile her“, gibt er gut gelaunt zu.

Leonard lässt seinen Blick an ihm auf und ab gleiten. „Wie ich sehe, hast du das Schwimmen noch nicht aufgegeben.“

„Nie!“, bekräftigt Chuck mit Nachdruck, dann wandert sein Blick zu Jim hinüber, und seine Augen nehmen einen interessierten Glanz an.

Leonard räuspert sich leise. „Charles Kazinsky – James Kirk.“

Sie reichen einander die Hand, dann wendet Chuck seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut Leonard zu. „Hier, um das Haus fertig einzurichten?“

Leonard kann nur nicken.

„Ich war auf nem Wettkampf, als ihr die Veranda abgerissen habt“, informiert Chuck ihn mit entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Ich hätte gern geholfen.“

„Nimm’s dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen“, erwidert Leonard mit einem nicht zu unterdrückenden Schmunzeln.

Chuck lässt ihn erneut in den Genuss seiner Grübchen kommen. „Gut dann nicht.“

Jim nimmt seine Hand. Leonard ist inzwischen derartig daran gewöhnt, dass sie sich einander auf diese Art ihre Zusammengehörigkeit bekunden, dass er tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden braucht, um es zu registrieren.

Aber dann gleitet Chucks Blick zwischen ihnen hinab, seine Augen werden groß, und Leonard runzelt leicht die Brauen.

„Äh“, macht Chuck, und seine Augen rucken in die Höhe, fixieren sich auf Leonards. „Soll ich den Schrank für dich eintragen?“

Leonard nickt. „Wir wollen ihn für Joannas Zimmer.“

Chucks Blick wandert prompt zu ihr und Pavel hinüber, und er lächelt wieder, nickt geistesabwesend. „Gute Wahl.“

„Wissen wir“, meldet Jim sich zu Wort, und seine Finger schließen sich ein wenig fester um Leonards. „Wir melden uns, wenn wir noch was brauchen.“

Chuck beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, in dem eindeutigen Bestreben, ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten, und zieht sich zurück.

Leonard lässt Jim in den Genuss einer skeptisch erhobenen Augenbraue kommen. „Das war kaum höflich.“

„Aber dringend nötig“, erwidert Jim mit einem für ihn völlig ungewohnten Grollen, und lässt seine Hand los. „Zwei Minuten länger, und er hätte Männchen für dich gemacht, Bones.“

„Ich kenne Chuck, seit er in der Wiege gelegen hat! Ich war sein verdammter Babysitter!“, informiert Leonard Jim in dem Bestreben, ihn zu beruhigen … wenn sein leicht gereizter Tonfall auch vielleicht nicht ganz der richtige dafür ist.

„Ich scheitere daran, zu erkennen, was das mit irgendwas zu tun haben soll“, gibt Jim zischelnd zurück. „Wie er dich angesehen hat -“

„Jim“, unterbricht Leonard ihn streng, „darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du noch an diesem Morgen Zweifel gehegt hast, ich könne mich zu _dir_ sexuell hingezogen fühlen? Wie kommst du auf die absurde Idee, ich würde Chuck vor dir den Vorzug geben?“

„Er ist gut gebaut, hat breite Schultern und unfassbare Grübchen“, erwidert Jim prompt. „Seine Wimpern sind außerdem unverschämt lang.“

Leonard hebt zwei unbeeindruckte Augenbrauen. „Soll ich euch näher bekannt machen? Die Sommersprossen auf seinen Schultern dürften dich zusätzlich ansprechen.“

„Das ist nicht lustig“, gibt Jim mit beißendem Unterton zurück.

Leonard neigt sich zu ihm vor, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. „Soll es auch gar nicht sein.“

Jim schnaubt und starrt auf den Flecken Boden zwischen ihren Füßen hinab. „Er hat dich angesehen, als … als wärt ihr vertraut miteinander … als würdet ihr euch schon ewig kennen.“

„Stimmt beides“, erwidert Leonard leise. „Er ist genau so sehr im Haus meiner Eltern wie in dem seiner Eltern aufgewachsen. Ich hab ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben geholfen. Seine komplette Kindheit hat sich unter meinen Augen abgespielt.“

„Du hast mir nie von ihm erzählt“, sagt Jim – unsicher und vielleicht sogar ein kleines Bisschen verletzt.

Leonard seufzt. „Die Verbindung ist mehr oder weniger abgerissen, als ich geheiratet habe und bei meinen Eltern ausgezogen bin.“ Er legt seine Hände auf Jims Schultern. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du der eifersüchtige Part in dieser Beziehung sein würdest.“

Jim schnaubt wieder, deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Ich auch nicht.“

Er klingt gleichzeitig überrascht und frustriert, und Leonard wirft einen kurzen, ungeduldigen Blick gen Zimmerdecke. „Ich hab wirklich keinerlei Interesse an ihm – oder irgendwem sonst.“

Jim nickt, langsam und mit deutlichem Zögern. „Ok.“

Leonard beschließt, dieses Gespräch keinesfalls noch weiter in der Öffentlichkeit zu führen, und kneift die Lippen zusammen. Sie werden das später ausdiskutieren. Wenn sie allein sind.

„Ok“, wiederholt er also. Das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ist weniger unangenehm als viel eher aufgeregt – als sei Jims Eifersucht nichts, über das er sich ärgern sollte, sondern viel eher Grund zur _Freude_.

Wobei Freude auch nicht ganz das zutreffende Wort ist. Aber Leonard ist Arzt, kein Linguist. Er hat keine Lust, sich weiter mit Semantik zu befassen. Also greift er nach Jims Hand, zieht ihn mit einem Ruck an sich, so dass sie von der Schulter an abwärts aneinander gepresst sind, und neigt sich zur Seite, um Jim ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Nur damit du Bescheid weißt – ich bin nicht wütend. Überrascht, ja – aber nicht wütend.“

Jim entkommt ein Seufzen, seine Wimpern flattern zu, und er lehnt seine Stirn an Leonards Schläfe. „Gut.“

Sie verharren für einen Moment in dieser Haltung, dann vernehmen sie ein leises aber deswegen nicht weniger energisches Räuspern hinter sich.

„Die Damen haben sich über das Farbschema fürs Gästezimmer geeinigt“, lässt Spock sie leise wissen.

Jim und Leonard drehen sich gleichzeitig zu ihm um, und der Ausdruck in den Augen des Vulkaniers ist seltsam … besorgt. Leonard räuspert sich verhalten. „Nur immer raus damit“, sagt er ein wenig heiser.

„Pflaume!“, entfährt es Joanna explosionsartig, und sie katapultiert sich in ihre Richtung, umrundet Spock mit einer eleganten kleinen Pirouette, und wirft sich Jim und Leonard entgegen. „Das Zimmer wird wunderhübsch!“

Leonard fängt sie reflexartig auf, und als er den Blick hebt, kommt Pavel mit zwei lilafarbenen Sofakissen in den Armen heran. „Ich schlage Gold als Akzentfarbe vor“, lässt Spock sich mit sonorer Stimme vernehmen.

Jim gibt ein halb ersticktes Glucksen von sich. „Für Gold bin ich immer zu haben.“

„Narzisst“, kommentiert Leonard leise.

„Wir haben das perfekte Schlafsofa gefunden!“, ruft Nyota quer durch den Laden. „Groß genug für drei, wenn nicht sogar vier Personen!“

Als Leonard den Kopf wendet, erblickt er sie mit Christine, Scotty und Hikaru auf einer anmutigen Monstrosität von einem Ecksofa, bezogen mit lila- und cremefarbenem _Brokat_.

„Dir scheint nicht ganz klar zu sein, dass du hier nicht für die Königin von England einkaufst“, grollt Leonard zurück.

Ihr Grinsen nimmt einen raubtierhaften Zug an. „Oh doch, Leonard, das ist mir völlig klar. Ich kaufe hier schließlich für _mich_ ein.“

Scotty gibt einen empörten Laut des Protests von sich, und sie fixiert ihre dunklen Augen auf ihn. „Du hast es schon abgesegnet. Fall mir jetzt ja nicht in den Rücken!“

Scotty zieht ihr eine unbeeindruckte Schnute. „Da wusste ich noch nicht, wie selbstsüchtig deine Motive sind. Ich dachte, wir folgen hier dem Geschmack des Doktors!“

Joanna erkämpft sich Leonards Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie einmal energisch an der Frontpartie seines Hemdes zerrt. „Ich mag das Sofa, Daddy.“

An Leonards Seite fängt Jim unterdrückt aber unaufhaltsam zu lachen an. Leonard rollt seine Augen gen Zimmerdecke. „Chuck!“

Jims haltloses Gelächter kommt abrupt zum Ende, und Chuck taucht an Leonards freier Seite auf. „Doktor McCoy?“

„Wann genau hast du es dir in den Kopf gesetzt, mich so zu nennen?“, erkundigt Leonard sich ungeduldig.

Chuck grinst ihn an. „Als du dein Medizinstudium abgeschlossen hast, _Leonard_.“ Er blinzelt in Richtung der pflaumefarbenen Monstrosität. „Die Damen haben sich für unsere Queen Mary entschieden, ja?“

Leonard nickt. „Setz sie bitte mit auf die Liste.“

„Wird gemacht!“ Chuck salutiert und wendet sich Pavel zu. „Die Kissen auch?“

„Die Kissen auch“, bestätigt Joanna ernsthaft. „Wir brauchen auch noch passende Vorhänge!“

Chuck bietet ihr augenblicklich seine Hand an. „Es wäre mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, sie dir zu zeigen, Jojo.“

Joanna boxt ihn gutgelaunt in die Seite, fasst nach Pavels Ellenbogen, anstatt Chucks Hand zu nehmen, und zieht ihn erbarmungslos hinter sich her; Pavels Gesicht von einem Ausdruck überirdischer Hingerissenheit verschönt.

Jim beobachtet ihr Verschwinden aus halb geschlossenen Augen. „Ich hasse den Typ.“

Leonard entkommt ein schnorchelndes Lachen. „Er ist völlig harmlos!“

„Er ist gutaussehend, charmant, und praktisch Teil deiner Familie!“, gibt Jim aufgebracht zurück.

Leonard neigt sich vor und drückt ihm einen Kuss über den rechten Wangenknochen. „Das bist du auch, du begriffsstutziger Idiot.“

Jim blinzelt überrascht zu ihm auf, und Spock, der sich während des kompletten Austausches keinen Zentimeter vom Platz gerührt hat, räuspert sich delikat. „Haben die Herren Fortschritte gemacht, was die Auswahl der Möbel betrifft?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Mitspracherecht habe“, gibt Leonard mürrisch zurück, und Spock hebt eine kritische Augenbraue.

„Nyota würde es sich nie anmaßen, diese Entscheidungen über deinen Kopf hinweg zu fällen.“

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht“, gibt Jim respektlos zurück, und die Spitzen von Spocks Ohren nehmen einen leichten Grünschimmer an.

Leonard zieht Jim kommentarlos zwei Schränke weiter, und Spock folgt ganz selbstverständlich. „Der hier.“

Der Schrank ist aus Teak- und Birkenholz, ganz wie von Jim gewünscht, ein geradezu perfekter Farbkontrast. Jim nickt enthusiastisch. „Genau der.“

„Ich habe eine Kommode gesehen, die zu diesem Stück passen würde“, sagt Spock mit gemessener Stimme. Scotty schreit von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa aus, dass er genau weiß, welche Spock meint, springt auf die Füße und zieht von Dannen.

Spock wendet sich ruckartig um und folgt ihm.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er unserem Schotten nicht ganz traut, was die Auswahl unserer Möbel angeht“, bemerkt Jim, hörbar amüsiert.

„Ich behaupte, wir haben ihn mit der Zurschaustellung unserer _Gefühle_ vertrieben“, widerspricht Leonard mit trockenem Tonfall.

Jim gibt ein kleines Grunzen von sich, das so ziemlich alles bedeuten könnte, und ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken macht Leonard darauf aufmerksam, dass sie bereits nicht mehr allein miteinander sind.

„Ich bin für ein Bücherregal“, lässt Christine sich vernehmen. Sie hält ihre Stimme leise, dunkel, mit einem überdramatischen Tonfall, als erzähle sie eine Horrorgeschichte.

Jim fährt mit einem Japsen zu ihr herum. „Verdammt nochmal Chrissie! Du weißt, wie sehr ich das hasse!“

Sie lacht triumphierend auf, klopft ihm auf die Schulter – ein wenig zu fest, wenn man Jims Grimasse trauen kann – und wendet sich Leonard zu. „Bücherregal?“

Leonard nickt. „Unbedingt. Ich hätte auch noch gern eins fürs Wohnzimmer.“

„Wenn die Herren mir dann folgen würden“, sagt sie mit einem Lächeln und einer einladenden Geste. „Ich glaube, ich habe genau das Richtige gefunden.“

Zwei Stunden später verlässt Leonard das Möbelgeschäft mit einem Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit und noch tieferer Erschöpfung.

„Wo kann man hier in der Stadt gut Essengehen?“, erkundigt Scotty sich von schräg links hinter ihm, alles in allem viel zu munter für Leonards Geschmack.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt er abweisend.

„Ich mag den Japaner drei Straßen weiter“, meldet sich seine Tochter zu Wort, noch wesentlich munterer als der grässliche Schotte, und Leonard fühlt sich von seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut betrogen.

Aber Jim verkündet, dass er Lust auf Sushi habe, und das nimmt Leonard allen Wind aus den Segeln. Er lässt Joanna ihre kleine Kavalkade anführen, diesmal mit Scotty als Geleitschutz. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hat, dass der Schotte sich seiner Tochter gegenüber angemessen galant verhält, und sie auf der inneren Seite des Bürgersteiges gehen lässt, wendet sich seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig natürlich Jim zu. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ein bisschen müde“, erwidert Jim nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns. „Aber ansonsten gut.“

Er nimmt Leonards Arm, während er es sagt, neigt sich zu ihm hinüber und beginnt zu flüstern. „Das vorhin tut mir wirklich leid.“

Leonard würde es bevorzugen, dieses Gespräch in privaterem Umfeld zu führen, aber er wird Jims Entschuldigung ganz sicher nicht einfach so abschmettern. „Es ist ok, Jim. Chuck hat es dir ganz offensichtlich nicht übel genommen, und ich schätze, ich kann nachvollziehen, was in dir vor sich geht.“

Er sieht, wie Jims Augen sich ein wenig weiten, das Blau in seinen Augen ein starker Kontrast zu seinen noch immer ein wenig zu bleichen Wangen. „Kannst du?“

Leonard deutet ein Schulterzucken an. „Ich _bin_ ein ziemlich guter Fang.“

Ein amüsiertes Grunzen ist, was Leonard auf diese Äußerung hin erwartet – ein spöttisches Grinsen. Aber Jim grinst nicht, und er grunzt nicht, er schnauft nicht einmal. Stattdessen wird sein Blick starr, und er nickt, seine Gesicht eine Maske aus Unsicherheit und … Scham.

Leonard hat keine Ahnung, was er gesagt haben kann, um diese Reaktion auszulösen.

„Das bist du“, bestätigt Jim mit einem kleinen Nicken, seine Stimme leise und durchzogen von solch glühender Aufrichtigkeit, dass Leonard ganz automatisch nach seinem Ellenbogen fasst, ihn festhält.

„Was“, beginnt er unsicher, „ist heute mit dir los? Was geht in dir vor sich?“

Jim beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, weicht schon wieder seinem Blick aus, und Leonard hat das Gefühl, einem Tobsuchtsanfall gefährlich nahe zu sein. „Verdammt, Jim, rede mit mir!“

Sein gereizter Tonfall und das Unvermögen, seine Stimme unter den gegebenen Umständen leise zu halten, trägt ihm eine Runde besorgter Blicke ein. Ein paar Sekunden lang ist Leonard hin und her gerissen zwischen einer nicht zu leugnenden Scham und dem trotzigen Beschluss, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, wenn Jim nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Aber dann trifft sein Blick auf den seiner Tochter, und er hat das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihre Gruppe ist inzwischen stehen geblieben, jeder einzelne von ihnen, sie blockieren die komplette Breite des Bürgersteiges, und doch hat Leonard ein paar schmerzhafte Atemzüge lang das Gefühl, Joanna und er seien die einzigen beiden Menschen in der ganzen verdammten Stadt.

Sie war so jung, als Jocelyn und er sich getrennt haben, aber er hat sich nie eingebildet, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hat, sich nicht an die endlosen Streitereien und das kalte Schweigen erinnert.

Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, und dann noch einen, erwidert ihren Blick so fest er kann. „Entschuldige, Jojo.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt sie vorsichtig. „Sollen wir dich mit Onkel Jim allein lassen?“

Neben ihm gibt Jim einen erstickten Laut von sich, und er ist derjenige, der Joanna antwortet, nicht Leonard. „Das wäre lieb, Joanna. Nur für einen Moment. Wir kommen gleich nach.“

Sie macht ein entschlossenes Gesicht, nickt, und fasst Scotty am Ellenbogen, dreht ihn zurück in Marschrichtung. „Wir bestellen eure Getränke für euch mit.“

Damit setzt sie sich in Bewegung, vielleicht das kleinste Schiff der Armada, aber durchaus das mit dem stärksten Antrieb. Leonard blickt ihr nach, bis Jim neben ihm ein schweres Seufzen von sich gibt. „Liebe Güte. _Das_ hab ich ganz sicher nicht gewollt.“

Leonard wendet sich zu ihm um, und er sieht seine eigenen Emotionen bezüglich Joanna so deutlich in Jims Augen reflektiert, dass es ihn beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Aber er reißt sich zusammen, atmet tief durch, und schafft es, seine Stimme ruhig und ausgeglichen zu halten. „Hab ich irgendwas getan, um dich zu verletzen, Jim?“

Jims Augen weiten sich in sprachlosem Unverständnis, und Leonard wird ein wenig leichter ums Herz. „Was ist es dann?“

Jim zuckt mit den Schultern, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und Leonard runzelt die Brauen. „Sag es einfach, Jim!“

„Es ist dumm“, murmelt Jim ausweichend, eine Andeutung von Trotz in seiner Stimme, und jetzt heben sich Leonards Augenbrauen bis hinter seine Stirnfransen.

„Das ist nun wirklich nichts Neues für dich. Mit Dumm kann ich umgehen. Also raus mit der Sprache.“

Jim schnauft, Frustration und Ungeduld mit sich selbst deutlich in seiner ganzen Haltung – dann wirft er sich Leonard entgegen, schlingt seine Arme um seinen Hals, drückt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn. „Es ist einfach so _lächerlich_!“

Leonard fängt ihn auf, hält ihn fest, starrt überfordert über Jims Schulter hinweg und die Straße hinunter. Sie sind keineswegs allein auf dem Bürgersteig, ziehen genügend unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, dass Leonard ganz automatisch die Brauen runzelt; aber er lässt Jim nicht los. „Was ist lächerlich?“

„Die Vorstellung von _uns_ “, murmelt Jim gegen seine Schulter. „Du und _ich_. Zusammen.“

Leonard hat keine Zeit für eine Panikattacke. Jim brabbelt ohne Pause weiter. „Ich mein … Du bist _Arzt_! Jeder hier kennt dich! Du hast Wurzeln, und eine Familie, eine Tochter, die dich anbetet, Nachbarn, Kindheitsfreunde, diesen dämlichen Chuck …“, Jim grollt die letzten drei Worte, und Leonard muss ein Glucksen unterdrücken, „… Und ich … wer bin ich denn, dass ich mir einbilden könnte, mich einfach in dieses Bild einzufügen, als wäre ich nicht das einzige Huhn im Ententeich!“

Leonard muss ein weiteres Mal glucksen, und diesmal entlässt er es gegen Jims Hals. „Das ist eine hübsche Metapher, Jim.“

Jim presst seine Stirn gegen Leonards Schlüsselbein. „Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“

„Nein“, erwidert Leonard ernsthaft. „Ich muss dir Recht geben.“

Jim hebt seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck zu ihm an, starrt ihm bangevoll in die Augen. „Wirklich?“

Leonard nickt. „Unbedingt.“ Er legt seine Hand an Jims Wange, und sein Herz kriecht hinauf in seine Kehle, als Jim die Augen schließt und sich an sie schmiegt. „Deine Bedenken sind dumm. Lächerlich sogar.“

Jim beißt sich ein weiteres Mal auf die Unterlippe, aber er hält die Augen geschlossen, dreht sein Gesicht tiefer in Leonards Handfläche. „Ja?“

„Ja“, bestätigt Leonard warm. „Du magst das einzige Huhn im Ententeich sein, Jim, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen werden, damit du mit uns schwimmen kannst.“

Jims Wimpern lüften sich ein paar Millimeter. „Ich hätte mir wirklich eine bessere Metapher ausdenken können.“

„Die Metapher“, informiert Leonard ihn streng, „war noch das Beste an deinem Diskurs. Du hast offenbar zu viel Zeit für dich selbst. Dir fällt in der letzten Zeit viel zu viel Unsinn ein. _Ich_ bin der mürrische Part dieser Beziehung – mach mir das ja nicht streitig.“

Jim seufzt und macht die Augen wieder zu. „Ich … ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen. Ich bin das hier nicht gewohnt.“

„Ausreden“, behauptet Leonard prompt. „Ich bin ‚das hier’ schließlich nicht mehr gewohnt als du … und mich siehst du auch nicht unter einer immerwährenden Wolke aus _Angst_ kauern. Ich werde dich einfach mehr auf Trab halten müssen. Die Tatenlosigkeit der letzten Wochen ist dir offenbar nicht bekommen.“

Jim gibt ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, und Leonard lässt seinen Daumen über Jims Wangenknochen reiben. „Bereit, dich der Meute und Joanna zu stellen?“

Die Frage lässt Jim die Augen aufschlagen und entschlossen nicken. „Unbedingt.“

Sie setzen sich wieder in Bewegung, legen den Weg zum japanischen Restaurant dicht an dicht, wenn auch nicht Hand in Hand zurück, und dort angekommen hält Leonard Jim die Tür auf und lässt ihn vor sich eintreten.

Dementsprechend kommt Jim zwei Schritte vor ihm an dem großen Tisch an, den ihre Crew samt Joanna in Beschlag genommen hat. Und Jim, unverbesserlicher Kindskopf, mit all seinem Hang zu spontaner Idiotie, geht neben Joannas Stuhl auf ein Knie hinab, nimmt ihre Hand in seine, und blickt ernsthaft zu ihr auf.

Leonard kann nicht hören, was er zu ihr sagt, aber Joanna lächelt, dreht sich zu ihm herum, schlingt ihre Arme um ihn, und drückt ihm einen energischen Kuss auf die Wange. Leonard fühlt sich prompt ein wenig schwach.

Er kommt hinter Joannas Stuhl zum Stehen, legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, und sie dreht ihm ihren Kopf zu und strahlt zu ihm auf, ihre Arme noch immer um Jims Nacken geschlungen. „Ich hab euch warmen Sake bestellt, Daddy.“

„Vielen Dank, Liebes“, erwidert er ein wenig heiser, muss sich räuspern. Jim kommt wieder auf die Füße, schwankend und ein wenig zu schnell, und Leonard legt ihm automatisch die Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn zu stabilisieren.

„Alles ok?“, fragt er leise, und Jim nickt, schenkt ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Alles bestens.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen weiß Leonard ganz genau, dass Jim nicht ausschließlich sein gesundheitliches Befinden meint. Seine Hand verbleibt auf Jims Rücken, während er ihn um den Tisch herum und zu einem der zwei freien Stühle dirigiert, die man für sie reserviert hat.

Er lässt Jim direkt neben Spock Platz nehmen, nimmt den Stuhl zwischen ihm und Christine in Beschlag, und wartet einen Moment, ehe er die Speisekarte zur Hand nimmt, um sich ihr zuzuwenden.

Ihre fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen heben sich in stummer Frage, und er nickt beruhigend, deutet ein Lächeln an.

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelt sie in der perfekten Mischung aus erleichtert und genervt, und trinkt einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Sake. „Ich muss wirklich damit anfangen, mich um meinen eigenen Scheiß zu kümmern …“

Leonard schmunzelt und schweigt, und sie räuspert sich delikat. „Das hast du nicht gehört.“

„Mit schwerer Taubheit geschlagen“, erwidert er ernsthaft, und sie zwinkert ihm zufrieden zu.

„Joanna, wie ist das Sushi hier?“, erkundigt Jim sich quer über den Tisch hinweg, seine eigene Karte vor sich aufgeschlagen, und Joanna setzt sofort dazu an, ihm die Vorzüge der einzelnen Gerichte aufzulisten.

Leonard lauscht ihnen mit einem Ausdruck, von dem er erst dann merkt, dass er rettungslos zärtlich ist, als Christine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legt und sanft zudrückt. Sie sagt kein Wort, zieht ihre Hand wieder zurück und fährt damit fort, ihre eigene Speisekarte zu studieren, und Leonard blickt sie einen Moment lang von der Seite an, ehe er den Fehler macht, sich am Tisch umzusehen.

Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder am Tisch – mit Ausnahme von Joanna und Jim – sieht ihn an; und jede einzelne dieser grässlichen, indiskreten Personen lässt ihn auf ihre Art wissen, dass sie ganz genau weiß, was in ihm vor sich geht – als sei seine Beziehung zu Jim ihr ganz persönliches Anliegen, und es ihr gutes Recht, sich in dieser Form in sein Privatleben einzumischen. Selbst _Spock_ sieht tief zufrieden aus, Herrgottnochmal.

Leonards Brauen ziehen sich zusammen und er verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen – und Hikaru lässt ein spöttisches Grunzen hören. „Oh bitte. Wir haben uns das _verdient_.“

Leonard hebt ruckartig den Kopf, und seine Augen weiten sich. Er hat aus so ziemlich jeder Richtung mit diesem Angriff gerechnet, aber nicht aus dieser.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Stille im Schlafzimmer ist angenehm, entspannt. Leonard blickt konzentriert auf die Auswertung des Trikorders in seinen Händen hinab, ebenso erleichtert wie zufrieden, als er feststellt, dass Jims Werte nach wie vor löblich stabil sind.

„Wir haben den Tag gut überstanden“, kommentiert er geistesabwesend – hebt seinen Blick, als Jim ein amüsiertes Schnorcheln von sich gibt. „Was?“

„Wir“, sagt Jim mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue, blickt spöttisch zu Leonard auf. „Wir haben den Tag gut überstanden?“

Er sitzt an der Kante des Bettes, in Pyjamahosen und sonst nichts, und im Licht der Nachttischlampe hat seine Haut einen cremigen Schimmer angenommen. Leonard hat sich noch nicht fürs Bett umgezogen, ist barfuß in Jeans und dem weißen Tanktop, das er während ihres Ausfluges in die Stadt unter seinem Hemd getragen hat.

„Ich war involviert, oder nicht?“, erwidert er leise, verstaut den Trikorder in seiner Tasche, und diese neben dem Nachttisch auf seiner Seite des Bettes.

„Wann bist du das nicht?“, murmelt Jim leise, kann weder verhindern, dass das Lächeln sich in seine Stimme, noch dass es sich in seine Augen schleicht.

Er hat sich noch immer nicht rasiert, stutzt seinen Bart lediglich auf eine Länge, die Leonard ebenso akzeptabel wie attraktiv findet. Er hebt seine Hand, legt sie unter Jims Kinn, lässt seinen Daumen durch die unerwartet weichen Stoppeln streichen.

Jim gibt ein überraschtes Grunzen von sich, und sein Blick wird unfokussiert, seine Augen dunkel. Leonard spürt die Lust am Grunde seiner Wirbelsäule aufflackern, spürt, wie der Funke sich zu einem beständigen, gleichmäßigen Glühen auswächst, das sich nach und nach in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet.

Er blickt auf Jim hinab, nachdenklich und abwägend, und er weiß nicht, wie er die Frage stellen soll, er weiß nur, dass er Jim _will_.

Dann schließt Jim seine Augen, dreht seinen Kopf und presst seine Lippen auf Leonards Handgelenk, direkt über seinem Puls. Ein paar Atemzüge lang kann Leonard nichts anderes tun, als stillhalten und starren. Dann geht ein sichtbares Zittern durch Jims Körper, und er schlägt die Augen wieder auf, blickt ihn unter seinen Wimpern heraus an, und … Hitze. Leonard weiß nicht, wie er es sonst beschreiben sollte, hat keine Worte, die dem Gefühl auch nur annähernd gleichkommen würden.

Hitze in Jims Blick, Hitze in seinem eigenen Unterleib – strahlt von seinem Zentrum in jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers.

Er geht vor Jim in die Knie, direkt an der Bettkante, neigt sich vor und schlingt beide Arme um Jims Mitte, verbirgt sein Gesicht an seinem Bauch. Er spürt Jim einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen; weiß nicht, ob aus Überraschung oder Erregung, und schätzt, dass es eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem ist.

Jims Haut ist warm unter seiner Wange, unter seinen Händen, und er streichelt ihm über den Rücken, atmet tief durch, versucht sich zu entspannen, sich völlig dem Moment zu ergeben.

Über sich hört er Jim einen hilflosen Laut von sich geben, erstickt und atemlos. Dann beugt Jim sich vor und über ihn, umfängt ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper, und Leonard läuft eine Gänsehaut quer über den Rücken.

„Jim“, murmelt er gegen die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen, spürt Jims antwortendes Stöhnen in seinem ganzen Körper. Jim richtet sich wieder auf, und Leonard folgt ihm, reckt sich ihm entgegen und presst seine Lippen auf Jims. Der Kuss ist behutsam, schon beinahe nachdenklich, und Jims Hände gleiten auf Leonards Schultern, packen zu.

Ihre Lippen lösen sich voneinander, und Jim nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich mag die Sommersprossen auf _deinen_ Schultern.“

Leonard braucht einen Moment, ehe die tiefere Bedeutung dieser Worte zu ihm durchdringt, dann gibt er ein leises Grollen von sich. „Schon wieder Chuck?“

Jim beugt sich sofort wieder vor, um ihn zu küssen, gleichzeitig entschuldigend und ablenkend, und Leonard knurrt in seinen Mund, beißt ihm auf die Unterlippe. „Was zum Teufel muss ich tun, um dich dazu zu bringen, Chuck Kazinsky zu vergessen?“

Kurz wird Jim starr, dann lacht er, leise und warm, dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite und reibt seinen Bart verspielt über Leonards Wange. „Ich weiß nicht, alter Mann – lass dir was einfallen …“

Leonard grollt, nachdrücklich und entschlossen, legt seine rechte Hand an Jims Brust und drückt, erhebt sich in einer fließenden Bewegung von seinen Knien und lehnt sich vor und über Jim, als der mit seinem Rücken auf der federnden Matratze landet.

Die Luft um sie herum wird schwer, undurchdringlich und geladen mit elektrischen Impulsen, und Leonard setzt ein Knie auf die Matratze, zwischen Jims geöffnete Schenkel.

Jims Augen sind weit offen, seine Pupillen riesig und schwarz, umgeben von einem dünnen Ring blau leuchtender Iris. „Bones …“

Leonard leckt sich über die Unterlippe, sieht Jim die Bewegung mit den Augen verfolgen, und die Hitze in seinem Unterleib zieht sich zusammen, ballt sich zu einem glühenden Knoten drängender Intensität, ehe sie ihn nach vorn und über Jim drängt.

Er stützt sich mit beiden Händen neben Jims Kopf ab, lässt sich tiefer über ihn sinken, bis er ihn küssen kann. Jim hebt sich ihm entgegen, öffnet seine Lippen mit einem hilflosen, zufriedenen Laut am Grund seiner Kehle, den Leonard bis in seine Zehenspitzen hinab spürt.

Das Bedürfnis, Jim zu besitzen, ihn unter sich auszustrecken und zu _verschlingen_ ist nicht neu, aber es war nie zuvor derartig intensiv. Es kümmert Leonard nicht, dass Jim ein Mann ist, oder wie viele Partner er vor ihm hatte.

Jim geht ihm unter die Haut, ist sein bester Freund, sein engster Vertrauter seit so vielen Jahren, und Leonard _will_ ihn. Will ihn schon so lange.

„Jim“, murmelt er heiser zwischen Küssen. „Jim, kann ich -“

„Alles!“, unterbricht Jim ihn atemlos, und Leonard muss einen Moment lang die Augen zukneifen, um das volle Potenzial dieser Antwort zu prozessieren.

Alles. Nun gut.

Er richtet sich auf, langsam und bedächtig, vorsichtig sogar, und Jim wiederholt den hilflosen Laut von zuvor, ein wenig lauter, drängend, und seine Hände gleiten über Leonards Schultern, als wolle er ihn aufhalten, ehe er sie auf die Matratze sinken lässt, und still unter ihm liegt.

Leonard hat sich auf seine Hände hochgestemmt, und er verharrt einen Moment lang reglos über ihm, blickt auf ihn hinab, nicht unsicher, nicht überfordert – sondern voller Entschlossenheit.

„Alles?“, fragt er nach, seine Stimme dunkel und zu rau, und Jim nickt, leckt sich die Lippen.

„Alles.“

 

Leonard steht vom Bett auf, zieht sich das weiße Tanktop über den Kopf und lässt es neben seinen nackten Füßen auf den Holzfußboden fallen, öffnet den Knopf seiner Jeans. Er hört ein leises Ächzen, und als er seinen Blick anhebt, starrt Jim auf seinen Schritt, den Mund halb geöffnet. Dann kommt Leben in ihn, und er rutscht auf dem Bett höher, so hastig und ohne jegliche Andeutung von Anmut, dass es Leonard wundert, dass er sich dabei nicht unabsichtlich die Schlafanzughose unter den Hintern manövriert.

Der Gedanke spornt ihn dazu an, seine Jeans loszuwerden, und er zieht den Reißverschluss hinunter, packt den oberen Saum und schiebt – sein Blick noch immer auf Jim fixiert, der ihn seinerseits noch immer schamlos anstarrt.

Der Hunger in Jims Augen lässt ihn kurz inne halten, und Jim richtet sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf, leckt sich die Lippen – aber sagt kein Wort. Der intensive Fokus, mit dem Jim ihn betrachtet, ist ungewohnt, aber keinesfalls unangenehm. Leonard kann sehen, wie hart Jim ist, sieht den feuchten Fleck in seinen Schlafanzughosen, und seine eigene Erregung zieht sich ein weiteres Mal fest zusammen, ehe sie in heißen Spiralen durch ihn hindurch schießt.

Also schiebt Leonard die Hosen von seinen Hüften, lässt sie zu Boden fallen und hebt ein Bein nach dem anderen, um sie von seinen Knöcheln zu ziehen. Jim bleibt stumm, beobachtet ihn, während er aufs Bett zu geht, sich am Fußende auf die Matratze kniet und sich mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit auf dem Bett vorarbeitet, bis er ein weiteres Mal über Jim angekommen ist.

Jims Brust hebt sich schon jetzt unter hastigen, tiefen Atemzügen, und die Röte in seinen Wangen ist selbst im vergleichsweise schummrigen Licht der Nachttischlampe deutlich sichtbar.

„Du“, setzt er an, schließt kurz die Augen, atmet ein weiteres Mal tief ein, ehe er sie wieder aufschlägt und fortfährt. Der verletzliche Unterton in seiner Stimme geht Leonard durch und durch. „Du … hast nicht vor, das hier auf halber Strecke abzubrechen und mich hängen zu lassen, oder?“

Statt einer Antwort lässt Leonard seinen Kopf sinken, presst seine Lippen auf Jims nackte Brust und leckt über seine linke Brustwarze.

Jim winselt überfordert auf, und sein kompletter Oberkörper hebt sich Leonard in einem Bogen entgegen, von dem er sagen würde, er sei elegant, wenn Jim auch nur die geringste Kontrolle darüber hätte.

„Hab ich dich jemals zuvor hängen lassen, Jim?“, gibt Leonard heiser zurück, atmet gegen die feuchte Haut direkt unter seinen Lippen, und Jim hebt sich ihm die nötigen Millimeter entgegen, um erneut Kontakt herzustellen.

„Nie, Bones, nie“, sagt er hastig, Erregung und verzweifeltes Drängen so deutlich in seiner Stimme, dass es Leonard halb wahnsinnig macht.

Er schließt seine Lippen um Jims Brustwarze und beißt zu, sanft, testend – Jim wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und sein Körper beschreibt einen noch steileren Bogen als zuvor. Leonard stöhnt und packt seine Hüften, drückt ihn auf die Matratze zurück. „Lieg still, Jim.“

„Still?“, wiederholt Jim, treibt sein Becken in kleinen, verzweifelten Stößen nach vorn, und Leonard packt seine Hüften noch ein wenig fester. „Wie zum Teufel soll ich -“

„Du wirst dich ein wenig zusammenreißen müssen“, unterbricht Leonard ihn, lässt seine Daumen direkt über dem Bund seiner Schlafanzughosen über Jims nackte Haut streichen. „Ok?“

Jim beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, schließt die Augen und nickt, und Leonard lächelt flüchtig. „Gut. Heb deine Hüften an.“

„Oh Gott“, entfährt es Jim, gleichzeitig amüsiert und verzweifelt. „Ich werde das hier nicht überleben.“

Aber er hebt seine Hüften an, und Leonard nutzt die Gelegenheit, ihm seine Schlafanzughosen samt Shorts von den Hüften zu ziehen.

„Oh doch, das wirst du“, widerspricht er trocken. „Und nicht nur das – du wirst es sogar genießen.“

„Das auf jeden Fall“, murmelt Jim heiser. Er hat sein Becken zurück aufs Bett sinken lassen, hält seine Augen geschlossen, und seine Hände liegen neben seinen Hüften auf der Matratze, die Finger leicht gekrümmt – angespannt.

„Na bitte“, erwidert Leonard zufrieden, richtet sich auf und lässt sich auf seine Hacken zurücksinken, schließt seine Finger um Jims heiß aufragende Erektion.

Jims Hände krallen sich prompt ins Bettlaken. „Bones!“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartet hast“, gibt Leonard mit sanftem Spott in der Stimme zurück, und lässt seine Finger an ihm auf und ab gleiten.

Jim gibt einen unterdrückten Fluch von sich, und Leonard spürt, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostet, seine Hüften ruhig zu halten, anstatt seine Erektion so in den Tunnel seiner Hand zu stoßen, wie er es will.

Also lässt er von ihm ab, ignoriert Jims gutturalen Laut des Widerspruchs, und zieht sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln zurück, damit er ihm seine Hosen ganz ausziehen kann. Er selbst trägt nach wie vor seine Shorts, und seine eigene Erektion ist alles andere als unaufdringlich im Kampf um seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, aber Jim ist ganz eindeutig wichtiger.

Also lässt er Jims Hosen vom Bett fallen und beugt sich über ihn, presst seine Lippen auf Jims Bauch, knapp unter seinem Bauchnabel, knabbert sanft an der empfindsamen Haut. Er hört Jim aufstöhnen, rau und überfordert, und dann liegt Jims Linke plötzlich in seinem Nacken, während seine rechte Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf zu ruhen kommt, Jims Finger in seinem Haar vergraben.

„K-kann ich -?“, fragt Jim stockend, und Leonard spürt die verzweifelte Spannung in seinem Körper.

„Jah“, erwidert er grollend, seine Stimme so dunkel, dass er sie kaum wieder erkennt. „Gott, Jim, natürlich.“

Also krallt Jim seine Finger in sein Haar, und packt zu, und Leonard schließt die Augen und verdreht sie hinter seinen Lidern, sein Mund offen über Jims glühender Haut, gespannt um ein tonloses Stöhnen.

Leonard weiß nicht, was er will, aber er weiß, was er braucht, und er setzt seine Bedürfnisse um, eins nach dem anderen. Jim windet sich unter ihm, hält so still wie möglich, während Leonard seinen Mund über seine Haut streichen lässt, immer dicht gefolgt von seinen Händen, wissbegierig und andächtig in einem.

Seine Wissbegier erfährt weit weniger Befriedigung als Leonard sich erhofft hat. Denn Jim reagiert auf jede seiner Berührungen mit einem vergleichbaren Maß an Enthusiasmus, ist so unfassbar sensibel; als sei er nie zuvor auf diese Weise berührt worden, willig und verletzlich unter seinen Händen.

Es füllt Leonard mit einem seltsamen Gefühl von Stolz und Zufriedenheit, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, Jim solch intensive Reaktionen zu entlocken; und das Ziehen in seiner Leibesmitte wird intensiver, je mehr Zeit er sich damit lässt, Jim zu liebkosen.

„Bones“, sagt Jim dann, und es klingt beinahe wie ein Schluchzen. „Gott, Bones, ich kann nicht mehr … bitte, bitte … ich brauche -“

Leonard entkommt ein hilfloser Laut, und dann küsst er Jim, leckt sich in seinen Mund hinein und presst sich der Länge nach an ihn. Jims Schenkel öffnen sich, und er schlingt seine Beine um Leonards Hüften, reibt sich an ihm, drängend und hemmungslos.

Leonard spürt ihn durch seine Shorts, und er stöhnt in Jims Mund hinein, rollt sie auf die Seite, und lässt seine rechte Hand auf Jims Hintern hinab gleiten, drückt zu. Jim durchläuft ein Zittern, und die Stöße seiner Hüften werden drängender.

Jim winselt gegen seine Lippen, als Leonard ihren Kuss löst, und er lässt seine Hand fester zupacken, ehe er sie ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite bewegt und seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger testend gegen Jims Eingang pressen lässt.

Jim durchfährt ein Ruck, und er drückt sich seiner Hand entgegen. Als Leonard die Augen aufschlägt, um ihn anzusehen, als er Jims verklärten Blick und seinen halb geöffneten Mund sieht, ist es mit seiner eigenen Selbstbeherrschung beinahe endgültig vorbei.

Noch ehe er Jim fragen kann, ob es wirklich in Ordnung ist – ob Jim sich wirklich _sicher_ , hat Jim bereits seinen Arm ausgestreckt, seine eigene Hand über Leonards gelegt.

„Bitte“, wispert er flehend. „Ich verlier den Verstand, Bones, _bitte_.“

Er drückt Leonards Finger fester an seinen Eingang, lässt Leonard die Hitze dahinter spüren, das Zittern der Muskeln gegen seine Fingerspitzen.

„Ok“, grollt Leonard, zieht seine Hand von ihm zurück und ignoriert Jims unzufriedenes Wimmern. „Ok, Jim.“

Er rollt sich herum, um seine Hand nach dem Nachttisch auszustrecken, und seine Fingerspitzen haben gerade den Griff der Nachttischschublade erreicht, als Jim sich ihm an den Rücken klebt, sein Atem heiß in Leonards Nacken, seine Erektion ebenso heiß an seinem Hintern. „Bones.“

Leonards Muskeln versagen ihm seinen Dienst, und sein Arm wird lax. Er presst sich Jim entgegen, ganz automatisch, presst sich nach hinten und in Jims Arme hinein, und seine Augen fallen zu.

Jims resultierendes Japsen ist ganz eindeutig überrascht, und Leonard wäre wahrscheinlich ähnlich überrascht, fühlte es sich nicht so richtig an.

„Will dich“, hört er Jim in seinen Nacken murmeln. „Will dich so sehr.“

Also reißt Leonard sich zusammen, spannt die Muskeln in seinem Arm wieder an, und zieht die Nachttischschublade auf. Er hat die Kondome und das Gleitmittel in der Schublade platziert, praktisch in dem Moment, als ihm diese Schublade zur Verfügung stand – gleichermaßen ein Akt der Hoffnung wie ein Versprechen an sich selbst.

Jim hat seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen, streichelt über seine Brust und seinen Bauch beständig abwärts, und Leonard lässt ihn gewähren, als er seine Finger unter den Bund seiner Shorts schiebt. Jims Fingerspitzen sind rau, lassen eine Spur aus Hitze auf seiner nackten Haut zurück, und als Jims Hand sich um ihn schließt, muss Leonard sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um ein allzu lautes Stöhnen zurück zu halten.

Jims Daumen streicht über seine Eichel, verteilt die Lusttropfen, die sich an ihrer Spitze gesammelt haben, und Leonard grunzt leise, lässt seine Hüften nach vorn zucken, ehe er sich wieder gegen Jims Körper in seinem Rücken zurück presst.

„Bones“, keucht Jim wieder, presst einen feuchten Kuss in Leonards Nacken. „Bitte …“

Jim flehen zu hören, hilft Leonard nicht unbedingt dabei, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und diese Angelegenheit in Bahnen zu lenken, die sie ein wenig schneller zu ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel führen.

Aber er rollt sich wieder zu Jim herum, die Tube mit dem Gleitgel fest in seiner Rechten. Jims Augen sind dunkel und verklärt, Schweißtropfen glitzern in seinen Wimpern, und Leonard war nie zuvor in seinem Leben so heiß.

Er lässt das Gleitgel aufs Bettlaken fallen, zieht Jim enger an sich, legt seine Hand in Jims Kniekehle und öffnet seine Schenkel, bis Jims Bein über seine eigenen Oberschenkel drapiert liegt, und er das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der angespannten Haut spüren kann.

Jim küsst seinen Hals, seine Wange, küsst jeden Punkt von Leonards Haut, den er erreichen kann, und wenn sie diesen Zug nicht bald aufs Gleis bekommen … dann wird Leonards Kessel überkochen. Seine Metaphern sind definitiv auf dem besten Weg in einem flammenden Inferno zu verglühen.

Dementsprechend holt er sich das Gleitmittel von der Matratze zurück, öffnet es mit einem gezielten Druck seines Daumens, und gibt eine großzügige Menge des Inhalts über Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner Rechten.

Als er die Tube wieder schließt, wird ihm bewusst, dass Jim damit aufgehört hat, ihn zu küssen – ihn stattdessen beobachtet, der Fokus in seinen Augen in seltsamem Kontrast zu ihrem verklärten Glanz.

„Bereit?“, fragt Leonard ihn leise, und Jim nickt, leckt sich die vollen Lippen. „Gott, jah.“

Leonard spürt Jims Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel, spürt die Lusttropfen, die an ihr hinab gelaufen sind und sich auf seiner Haut gesammelt haben, also zieht er die Antwort nicht eine Sekunde lang in Frage. Er führt seine Finger an Jims Anus heran, presst seinen Zeigefinger gegen den angespannten Muskel, und als er ihn nachgeben spürt, muss er sich auf die Zunge beißen, um seine eigene Erregung im Zaum zu halten.

Jim flucht, leise aber nachdrücklich, presst seine Augen zu und erstarrt – scheint nicht zu wissen, ob er seine Hüften nach vorn treiben und nach Reibung suchen lassen soll, oder nach hinten und gegen Leonards Finger.

Leonard nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er seinen Finger tiefer in Jim hinein schiebt, vorsichtig und langsam. Jim nimmt seine Behutsamkeit mit ungewohnter Stille hin, und kurz flackert in Leonard die Angst auf, Schmerzen könnten der Grund für diese Abweichung von der Norm sein. Dann entweicht Jim ein leises Seufzen – weich und leise und voller Ekstase, und Leonard hat das Gefühl, etwas in seinem Inneren nachgeben und schmelzen zu spüren.

„Ist das gut so?“, fragt er leise, seine Stimme rau und träge wie Honig über Asphalt.

Jim deutet ein Nicken an. „Ist … ist schon so lange her, Bones. Fühlt sich so gut an …“

Die Härchen in Leonards Nacken richten sich auf, und er schluckt trocken, räuspert sich. Er lässt seinen Finger in kleinen Kreisen tiefer in Jim gleiten, spürt das erregte Zittern der Muskeln um ihn herum. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Jim anfängt, sich zu bewegen, bis er seine Hüften kreisen lässt, sich an Leonard reibt und gegen seinen Finger zurückstößt.

Er ist eng, aber nicht enger, als Leonard erwartet hat, und seine Muskeln dehnen sich bereitwillig – ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Jim zu erregt ist, um sich auch nur minimal zu verspannen.

Dieser Umstand macht Leonard nicht einfach nur mutiger, er erleichtert ihn auf solch fundamentaler Ebene, dass er den Rest seiner Bedenken hinter sich lassen, und einen zweiten Finger hinzu nehmen kann.

Jim honoriert den zusätzlichen Druck mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen und presst sein Gesicht in Leonards Halsbeuge.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Leonard ihn lächelnd, und küsst seine Stirn, als Jim lediglich grunzt und ein Nicken andeutet.

„Geradezu perfekt“, sagt Jim dann, und Leonard spürt die Bewegungen seiner Lippen an seinem Hals. „Gott, Bones – deine _Finger_. Du hast wirklich die besten Hände in der Sternenflotte …“

Die Worte lassen Hitze in Leonards Wangen steigen, und er spreizt seine Finger, macht sanfte Scherenbewegungen tief in Jim hinein – streift seine Prostata.

Jims Kehle entkommt ein Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Gurgeln und einem Stöhnen, und seine Hüften zucken nach hinten, treiben Leonards Finger mit mehr Druck als beabsichtigt in ihn hinein.

„Jah, oh Gott, Bones, mehr, komm schon …“ Die Worte verlassen seine Lippen hastig und zu leise, der Fluss seiner Gedanken immer wieder unterbrochen von unkontrolliertem Stöhnen.

Aber Leonard muss sie nicht verstehen, um zu begreifen, was Jim von ihm will. Er fängt an, seine Finger in Jim hinein zu stoßen, dreht und spreizt sie in ihm, streift wieder und wieder seine Prostata.

Zu sehen und zu hören, wie Jim all seine Hemmungen verliert, wie er jegliche Scham und Zurückhaltung fallen lässt, stellt Leonards Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe. Er wählt den Mittelweg zwischen kontrolliert und hemmungslos – erwidert die Stöße von Jims Hüften mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner eigenen, weitet Jim so behutsam wie nur möglich.

Aber Jim ist immer noch Jim; und es mag eine Weile gedauert haben, ehe Leonards Behutsamkeit zu viel für ihn geworden ist, als er den Punkt jedoch erreicht hat, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

„Kann – kann nicht länger warten“, keucht er gegen Leonards Hals, beißt zu, leckt über die Bisspuren. „Komm schon, Bones. Will … will dich in mir haben … will wissen, wie es ist. D-deine Finger sind so gut … brauche mehr.“

Leonard grollt und stößt seine Finger so tief wie nur möglich in Jim hinein, lässt seine Hüften nach vorn zucken und presst seine Lippen auf Jims. Jim wimmert und zieht sich um seine Finger zusammen, und die Nägel seiner Linken kratzen über Leonards rechte Schulter, ehe er seinen Oberarm packt und sich an ihm festklammert.

„J-jah“, keucht er gegen Leonards offenen Mund, „genau so. Gib – gib mir mehr davon …“

Anstatt der Aufforderung nachzukommen, zieht Leonard seine Finger aus ihm zurück, und Jim beißt ihn ein weiteres Mal – diesmal ganz eindeutig vorwurfsvoll. „Nicht fair.“

„Brauche mehr Gleitgel“, erwidert Leonard mit einem ungeduldigen Knurren, tastet hinter Jims Rücken nach der Tube und drückt einen Kuss auf Jims Wangenknochen. „Du bist zu eng.“

Jim lacht, atemlos und halb erstickt. „Jetzt ist es auch noch meine Schuld …“

Leonard bekommt endlich die Tube mit dem Gleitgel zu fassen. „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es ein Problem ist.“

Jim küsst ihn, plötzlich sanft und annähernd dankbar, und beinahe lässt er das Gleitgel fallen, fängt sich im letzten Moment und hält es fest.

„Wofür war der?“, erkundigt Leonard sich, als Jim seine Lippen wieder freigibt, und Jim schlägt seine Augen vor ihm nieder.

„Dafür, dass du es mit mir versuchst.“

Leonard nimmt einen beruhigenden Atemzug, drückt die Tube auf und gibt Gel über drei seiner Finger. „Ich versuche gar nichts. Das hier ist keine Testphase.“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, schiebt er Zeige- und Mittelfinger zurück in Jims heiße Enge, treibt sie gegen seine Prostata, bis Jim praktisch schreit vor Reizüberflutung. „Ich weiß genau, was ich tue.“

Jim winselt und nickt, gibt sich keine Mühe, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das durch ihn hindurch läuft, und Leonard presst seinen Ringfinger gegen Jims Eingang. „Du willst immer noch mehr?“

„Immer“, erwidert Jim heiser, krallt sich erneut an Leonards Oberarm, und die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme überrascht Leonard nicht im Geringsten. Er erhöht den Druck seines Ringfingers, bis die Muskeln nachgeben und ihn einlassen, und Jims Stöhnen an seinem Ohr zu klingen beginnt wie Schluchzen.

„So gut“, stöhnt Jim, noch ehe Leonard ihn fragen kann, ob alles in Ordnung ist, und Leonard leckt sich die Lippen, versucht, sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, Jim so gründlich wie nur möglich vorzubereiten.

Er schafft es nicht wirklich, ertappt sich immer wieder dabei, Jim versunken anzustarren, seinen Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Der Schweiß schimmert auf Jims blasser Haut, bringt ihn im Halblicht der Nachttischlampe zum Glänzen, glitzert in Jims dunklen Wimpern, und mischt sich mit den beständig an seiner Erektion hinab rinnenden Lusttropfen.

Und so sehr Leonards Funktion als Jims Arzt ihn im Laufe der Jahre auch mit Jims Körper hat vertraut werden lassen – unter den gegebenen Umständen weiß er nicht wirklich, wo er zuerst hinstarren soll.

Jims Brust hebt und senkt sich unter angestrengten Atemzügen, seine Bauchmuskeln zucken im Tandem mit den Muskeln seiner Lenden, und sein linker Oberschenkel (noch immer über Leonards ausgestreckt) spannt sich im gleichen Rhythmus an, mit dem Leonard seine Finger in ihn hinein stößt.

„Gott, Jim“, stöhnt Leonard, als er es nicht länger aushält. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so -“

Jim hebt seinen Kopf an, unterbricht ihn mit einem Kuss und leckt über seine Lippen. „Es ist gut, oder?“

„Jah“, erwidert Leonard rau. „Gott, ja.“

Jim brummt zufrieden. „Gut. Krieg ich dich jetzt endlich ganz?“

Leonard McCoy ist weniger ein geduldiger als ein gründlicher Mann, und er sieht ein, dass seine Gründlichkeit dem verzweifelten Brennen in Jims Augen nicht gewachsen ist.

„Jah“, sagt er also ein weiteres Mal, seine Stimme diesmal aus völlig anderen Gründen rau als zuvor. „Du kriegst mich, Jim.“

_Du hast mich immer gehabt._

Er spricht die Worte nicht laut aus, hält sie zurück und legt sie in seine Berührungen, seine Augen, seine Stimme. „Wie willst du mich, Jim?“

„In jeder nur erdenklichen Position“, erwidert Jim mit einem atemlosen Lachen. „Aber für den Anfang … über mir.“

Leonard nickt und zieht seine Finger aus ihm zurück, und Jim rutscht zur Seite und von ihm weg, dreht sich auf den Bauch. Leonard runzelt die Stirn. „Ich will dich ansehen.“

Jim, bereits auf Händen und Knien, dreht ihm den Kopf zu, und die Überraschung in seinem Blick geht Leonard durch und durch. „Wirklich?“

Und Leonard _weiß_ , dass niemand zuvor diese Worte zu Jim gesagt hat, dass er es nicht anders kennt als schnell und schmutzig, dass Jim keine Ahnung hat, wie man _Liebe macht_.

„Wirklich“, bekräftigt er also, fasst Jim an der Schulter, drückt sanft zu. „Leg dich auf den Rücken?“

Das ‚Bitte’ ist impliziert, sein Tonfall vorsichtig und fragend, und Jim nickt, leckt sich über die Lippen, und kommt Leonards Aufforderung nach. „Gut so?“

Leonard greift sich ein Kissen und schiebt es unter Jims Hintern. „Perfekt“, sagt er dann, und die Wärme in seiner Stimme kommt automatisch, lässt sich nicht unterdrücken.

Jim starrt plötzlich zu ihm auf, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Leonard lenkt sich damit ab, endlich seine verdammten Shorts loszuwerden, dann streckt er seine Hand nach der Nachttischschublade aus, nimmt sich ein Kondom.

Jim beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen aus trägen, dunklen Augen, und als er seine Hand nach Leonards Handgelenk ausstreckt, seine Finger um seinen Puls schließt und ihn festhält, hält Leonard überrascht inne.

„Können wir … ohne?“, fragt Jim ihn, seine Stimme vorsichtig und leise – aber er wendet nicht den Blick von ihm ab, schlägt nicht die Augen vor ihm nieder, und Leonard starrt zurück, sein Herz zu groß für seinen Brustkorb.

„Ich bin clean, oder nicht?“, setzt Jim hinzu, und Leonard schluckt trocken.

„Das bist du.“

Jims Brauen runzeln sich ein wenig. „Du nicht?“

Leonard schnauft. „Doch, ich auch.“

Jims Brauen runzeln sich ein wenig mehr. „Dann willst du nicht -?“

Leonard wirft das Kondom von sich. „Erzähl nicht solchen Unsinn.“

Jims Gesicht überzieht ein Leuchten, und er grinst zu ihm auf. „Du liebst meinen Unsinn.“

„Das tue ich“, bestätigt Leonard feierlich, und kniet sich zwischen Jims gespreizte Schenkel.

Jetzt weicht Jim seinem Blick aus, und Leonard sieht Röte in seine Wangen treten.

„Du bist unfassbar“, lässt er Jim wissen, legt seine Hand in Jims linke Kniekehle, drückt sein Bein in die Höhe und legt es über seine Armbeuge.

Jims Kopf ruckt in die Höhe, und er blickt ungläubig an sich hinab, nimmt ihre Haltung auf dem Bett in sich auf. „Bones“, beginnt er misstrauisch, „woher zum Teufel weißt du, wie das hier funktioniert?“

Leonard grunzt spöttisch, nimmt sich erneut die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und gibt ein wenig von ihrem Inhalt über seine Erektion. Das Gel ist kühl auf seiner Haut, aber nicht unangenehm, und er schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich ‚das hier’ unvorbereitet angehen würde? Abgesehen davon bin ich Arzt, du Traumtänzer.“

Jim antwortet nicht sofort, und als Leonard die Augen wieder aufschlägt, muss er feststellen, dass Jims Blick sich in einer Art und Weise auf seinen Schritt fixiert hat, die ihm das Blut in die Wangen treibt.

Anstatt Jim aufzufordern, gefälligst nicht so zu starren, festigt er seinen Griff um seine Erektion, und führt sie an Jims Eingang heran. Jim beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du übertrieben kompetent sein würdest.“

„Das hättest du wirklich“, stimmt Leonard ihm grollend zu, und seine Atmung gerät ins Stocken, als seine Eichel gegen Jims Anus presst. Er spürt die Hitze dahinter, und ihn durchläuft ein Beben, als er seine Hüften davon abhalten muss, einfach nach vorn und so tief in Jim hinein zu stoßen wie nur möglich.

„Bones“, sagt Jim, seine Stimme flehend und wehrlos, und es hilft nicht, es hilft nicht im Geringsten.

Leonard beißt die Zähne zusammen und schiebt sich vorwärts, langsam und behutsam, und seine Lungen kollabieren beinahe, als Jim dem beständigen Druck nachgibt und ihn einlässt.

Er zwingt sich zu stoppen, als die Spitze seiner Erektion Jims engen Muskelring passiert hat, zwingt sich, Jim die Zeit zu geben, sich ihm anzupassen. Er hört Jim unter sich keuchen, und als er seinen Blick fixiert, sieht er, dass Jims Erektion so gut wie abgeklungen ist.

„Jim“, murmelt er besorgt, löst seine Hand von seiner Erektion und streckt sie nach Jim aus, streichelt über seine zitternden Bauchmuskeln, und Jim ächzt und packt sein Handgelenk.

„Völlig normal“, sagt er mit verbissenem Unterton, im gleichen Augenblick, als er sich um Leonard zusammenzieht. „Ist zu lange her. Hör ja nicht auf.“

„Werde ich nicht“, versichert Leonard ihm mit bebender Stimme, streichelt tiefer und schließt seine Finger um ihn. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich’s dir nicht leichter mache.“

Jim stöhnt, halb amüsiert und halb dankbar, und Leonard spürt, wie er sich um ihn herum entspannt.

„Ich find’s nicht fair …“, hört er Jim murmeln, und er hebt eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Nicht fair?“

„Dass du“, setzt Jim an und unterbricht sich mit einem überraschten Keuchen, als Leonard seinen Daumen über seine Eichel gleiten lässt, und sich ein paar Millimeter tiefer in ihn schiebt.

„Dass du“, versucht er es ein weiteres Mal, und Leonard grinst in sich hinein, während er seine Hand in zwei schnellen Strichen an ihm auf und ab gleiten lässt. Jim stöhnt erneut, in einem ungewohnt hohen, lang gezogenen Ton, und seine Lider fallen zu.

„Verdammt noch mal, Bones!“, murmelt er, sobald er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hat. „Lass das gefälligst!“

Leonard schiebt sich erneut tiefer in ihn, langsam und so vorsichtig, dass ihm davon beinahe die Synapsen durchbrennen, und Jims Kehle entkommt so etwas wie ein Fiepen.

„Alles ok?“, erkundigt Leonard sich, und Jim packt sein Handgelenk ein wenig fester.

„Alles bestens.“

Er ist wieder hart, unübersehbar und schamlos, also zweifelt Leonard keine Sekunde lang an der Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussage. „Was wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?“

„Oh nein“, gibt Jim zurück, hebt sein linkes Bein und verankert es hinter Leonards Hintern, zieht ihn enger an sich heran. „Die Chance hast du vertan, alter Mann.“

„Aber ich will es wissen“, grollt Leonard, und schiebt sich so tief wie nur möglich in Jim hinein. „Du findest nicht fair, dass ich -?“

„Dass du“, antwortet Jim stöhnend, und Leonard sieht, wie seine Wimpern zuflattern, „mich so komplett wahnsinnig machen kannst!“

Leonard reagiert auf diese Anklage mit einem Laut, der halb Lachen und halb Stöhnen ist, und löst seine Hand von Jims Erektion. „Man könnte meinen, du würdest dich freuen …“

„Freuen?“, gibt Jim zurück, lüftet seine Wimpern und blickt Leonard aus dunklen, überraschend verletzlichen Augen an. „Ich bin jetzt schon viel zu abhängig von dir.“

Die Implikationen dieser Aussage senden einen heißen Schauer an Leonards Wirbelsäule hinab, und seine Hüften zucken nach vorn. Jims Augen rollen in seinen Kopf zurück, und er stöhnt, presst seine Hacke fester an Leonards Hintern.

„Vergleich mich nicht mit einer Droge!“, fordert Leonard mit einem Knurren, und Jim jappst, leckt sich die Lippen.

„Aber es ist ein so unglaublich treffender Vergleich!“

Leonard beschließt, dass es bessere Momente gibt, das auszudiskutieren. Er lässt ein wenig von seiner Selbstbeherrschung fallen, erlaubt es sich, sich ein paar Zentimeter aus Jim zurückzuziehen, ehe er sich zurück in ihn hinein stößt, und Jim belohnt ihn mit einem enthusiastischen Stöhnen.

„Gott, jah, Bones, komm schon!“

„Hör auf“, quetscht Leonard hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „mich anzufeuern!“, und stößt ein weiteres Mal zu.

Jim stöhnt erneut, schamlos und ekstatisch, und das Grinsen, das sich in seine Mundwinkel schleicht, ließe sich als Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses einstufen. „Aber ich will, dass du es mir so richtig besorgst!“

Irgendwann wird Leonard ihn umbringen.

Er packt Jims Hüften mit beiden Händen, hebt ihn sich entgegen, und lässt sein Becken vor- und zurückschnellen. Jim hat sich inzwischen ausreichend entspannt, dass er diese Behandlung nicht nur tolerieren sondern aus vollen Zügen genießen kann, belohnt Leonards Kontrollverlust mit winzigen, abgehackten Seufzern und hastigen, flachen Atemzügen. Es klingt wie Musik in Leonards Ohren.

Er richtet sich auf, nutzt allen Halt, den ihm seine augenblickliche Haltung auf dem Bett ermöglicht, und stößt zu, stößt einfach nur zu. Jim ist heiß und eng, und das Gel nimmt seinen Stößen die Schärfe, erlaubt es ihm, sich gehen zu lassen.

Jim hat aufgehört, ihn mit tatsächlich artikulierten Worten anzufeuern, beschränkt sich aufs Stöhnen und Japsen und Leonards Spitznamen. Er hat seine Arme neben seinen Kopf aufs Kissen fallen lassen, seine Hände offen und kraftlos, ergibt sich in Leonards Stöße mit einer Bereitwilligkeit, die Leonard fasziniert und ihn halb wahnsinnig macht.

„Endlich“, sagt Jim dann, und seine Stimme klingt merkwürdig, gleichzeitig _dankbar_ und fürchterlich zerbrechlich, als würde er jede Sekunde anfangen zu weinen. „Oh Gott, endlich.“

Leonard kann nicht damit umgehen, nicht mit der Zerbrechlichkeit in Jims Stimme, und schon gar nicht mit dem gebrochenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er ihn ansieht. Also stößt er härter zu, lässt seine Lenden vorschnellen und gegen Jims Hintern klatschen, und Jim stöhnt auf, kneift seine Augen zu und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Leonard keucht, und er spürt das Grollen in seiner Kehle, spürt es in seinem ganzen verdammten Torso, ohne es herauslassen zu können, und dann sieht er die Tränen in Jims Augenwinkeln und alles … hält an.

Er hält inne, starrt auf Jim hinab, und das Blut rauscht laut in seinen Ohren, übertönt beinahe Jims verzweifeltes Stöhnen. „Hör nicht auf, Bones …“

Und Leonard will nicht aufhören, es ist so ziemlich das Letzte in der Welt, das er will, aber Jim … _Tränen_.

„Bones, _bitte_ hör nicht auf“, sagt Jim leise, und Leonard hört die Tränen in seiner Stimme, lässt seine Hüften los und beugt sich über ihn, vorsichtig langsam, bis Jims Knie beinahe seine eigene Brust berühren, und Leonard seine Hände an Jims Wangen legen kann.

Er streicht mit seinen Daumen über Jims Augenwinkel, und Jim blinzelt zu ihm auf, wird sich seiner Tränen offenbar erst jetzt bewusst, und Leonard kann dabei zusehen, wie Begreifen und Scham in seine Augen steigen.

„Nicht“, sagt er leise, und Jim friert ein paar Sekunden lang ein. „Schäm dich nicht.“

Jim schnaubt, abwehrend und spöttisch, und er will seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen, aber Leonard lässt ihn nicht. „Bitte sieh mich an.“

Er weiß, dass Jim nicht will, dass er in gewisser Hinsicht mehr Angst davor hat, Leonard in die Augen zu sehen, als ihm seinen Hintern anzubieten und damit machen zu lassen, was immer Leonard will – aber das ist Jim; so ist er schon immer gewesen.

„Bitte“, wiederholt er also, lässt seine Daumen über Jims Wangenknochen streichen, und Jim seufzt und kommt seiner Bitte nach.

„Was?“

Da sind Trotz und Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, aber kein Vorwurf, und Leonard lächelt auf ihn hinab. „Ich liebe dich.“

Jims Reaktion entbehrt nicht der Komik. Er wird rot. Er verdreht seine Augen. Er schielt an seiner eigenen Nase hinab, entschlossen, Leonards Blick erneut auszuweichen. „Oh, Bones, _bitte_.“

„Ich mag es, wenn du bitte zu mir sagst“, erwidert Leonard lächelnd, beugt sich vor, und drückt Jim einen sanften Kuss auf. „Geht runter wie Öl.“

Er lässt Jim nicht dazu kommen, eine Antwort abzugeben, richtet sich wieder auf und stößt wieder in ihn – aber sanfter, langsamer als zuvor. Er blickt auf Jim hinab, beobachtet jede seiner Reaktionen, versucht herauszufinden, was Jim gefällt … und kommt damit nicht viel weiter als beim ersten vergleichbaren Versuch.

Jim scheint alles zu gefallen. Er stöhnt, und er windet sich, ist enthusiastisch und laut und _gierig_ , und Leonard scheint einfach nichts falsch machen zu können. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, beruhigend und berauschend in einem, und Leonard ertappt sich dabei, wie er Jims Gesicht anstarrt.

„Du fühlst … dich so gut an“, stöhnt er leise, und Jims Blick, eben noch unfokussiert an die Decke gerichtet, flackert nach unten und fixiert sich auf Leonards.

„Ich hab … mir das hier“, erwidert er atemlos, „… so oft vorgestellt. Aber selbst in meiner … ah … meiner Phantasie … wolltest du mich nie … mich nie ansehen.“

Leonards Herz zieht sich zusammen, und endlich kann er das Grollen aus seiner Kehle entlassen, das sich dort festgesetzt hatte. „Du Idiot“, knurrt er leise, und er spürt das Zittern, das durch Jims ganzen Körper geht. „Ich hab dich immer angesehen, oder nicht? Du hattest immer meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Wie kommst du darauf, das würde sich ausgerechnet ändern, wenn wir zusammen im Bett sind?“

Jim starrt ihn schon wieder an, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, und Leonard verpasst ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

Jim wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt. Jetzt ist es an Leonard, ihn anzustarren. „Jim?“

Jim winselt und schüttelt den Kopf, und Leonard runzelt die Stirn, streichelt über die schwitzige, leicht gerötete Haut, auf der seine Handfläche aufgekommen ist. „Alles ok?“

Jim wirft sich den rechten Arm über’s Gesicht und stöhnt erneut, lauter und rauer als zuvor, und Leonard sieht seine Erektion zucken, und eine Unmenge an Lusttropfen an ihr hinab rinnen.

„Jim?“, murmelt er gedehnt, lässt seinen Daumen über Jims Oberschenkel reiben, und wird mit einer Wiederholung des Anblicks belohnt.

Er hat eine kleine Epiphanie. „Oh.“

Unter ihm gibt Jim erneut ein Winseln von sich, und Leonard hält einen Moment inne, schluckt, sammelt sich.

„Ok“, sagt er dann, und seine Stimme lässt keinen Zweifel an seiner Entschlossenheit zu. „Beim nächsten Mal.“

Jim zeigt erschreckende Tendenzen, auf der Stelle zu kommen, und Leonard erleidet beinahe einen Hirnschlag. Er packt erneut Jims Hüften, fest genug, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen, und wenn er sich in Jim nicht völlig irrt, wird dieser ihm deswegen nicht die geringsten Vorwürfe machen.

„Sieh mich an“, fordert Leonard erneut, diesmal eher knurrend als bittend, und Jim zieht seinen Arm von seinem Gesicht und schlägt die Augen auf.

Jims Wangen sind rot, sein Mund ist zu einem hilflosen Oh geöffnet, und seine Augen sind so unglaublich blau, dass Leonard für ein paar Sekunden jeglichen Halt zur Realität verliert. „So einzigartig“, entkommt es ihm dann in einem einzigen, gigantischen Atemzug. „So unglaublich einmalig …“

„Bones“, scheint das Einzige zu sein, das Jim darauf zu erwidern weiß, und Leonard spürt die Gänsehaut seinen kompletten Rücken hinab laufen und bis hinunter in seine Zehenspitzen. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird – nicht beim ersten Mal, nicht nach all der Zeit. Also presst er seine Fingerspitzen fester in Jims Haut, richtet sich weiter auf und verändert den Winkel, mit dem er in Jim hinein stößt, bis er Jim aufwimmern hört, und ihn die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern verdrehen sieht.

„Jah“, sagt er, seine Stimme schwer vor Erregung und Zufriedenheit. „Jah, Jim, genau so. Komm für mich.“

Jims Kehle produziert einen erstickten Laut, und seine Lider schnellen wieder in die Höhe, seine Augen brennen sich in Leonards, und Leonard schafft kaum drei weitere Stöße, ehe sein Höhepunkt zu ihm aufholt und ihn überwältigt. Seine Hüften zucken ein letztes Mal nach vorn, und er erstarrt, beinahe lautlos, ergießt sich tief in Jim hinein.

Jim folgt ihm mit einem Laut, der weniger ein Stöhnen als ein erleichtertes Winseln ist, und Leonard schließt die Augen und versucht, seinen beschleunigten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Bones“, hört er Jims heisere Stimme, und als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt und auf ihn hinab blickt, hat Jim seine Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt, sein Gesichtsausdruck offen und verletzlich.

Also zieht Leonard sich aus ihm zurück, sanft, vorsichtig, und versucht zu ignorieren, wie Jims Muskeln um ihn herum flattern und nachgeben, wie das Zeugnis seines Höhepunkts aus ihm hinaus läuft.

Er lässt sich neben Jim auf die Matratze sinken, ignoriert den Schweiß und sämtliche andere Körperflüssigkeiten, und zieht ihn in seine Arme.

Jim kommt bereitwillig, drängt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran, und Leonard küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. „Alles gut?“

„Mhm“, macht Jim, und reibt sein bärtiges Kinn über Leonards Schulter. „So … so gut.“

„Gut“, erwidert Leonard mit einem Lächeln, streicht Jim über den verschwitzten Rücken. „… Ich werd das Bett neu beziehen müssen.“

Jim beißt ihm in die Schulter.


	12. Chapter 12

Leonard weiß nicht, wann er zuletzt so gut geschlafen hat. Er fühlt sich ausgeruht, zufrieden bis ins Mark seiner Knochen. Mit Jim in seinen Armen aufzuwachen, ist eine Sensation, an die er sich vermutlich nie völlig gewöhnen wird.

Sie liegen einander zugewandt unter den Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die Vorhänge des Schlafzimmerfensters gemogelt haben, Jims Gesicht an Leonards Brust gepresst, Leonards Hand in seinem Nacken.

Leonard war nie jemand, der sexuellen Aktivitäten sonderlich viel Signifikanz beigemessen hat – Gefühle standen und stehen immer an erster Stelle – und er weiß viel, wirklich viel zu genau, dass Sex für Jim etwas ist, das sich auf einer Ebene mit Schlaf und Essen befindet.

Nichtsdestotrotz hat die vergangene Nacht ganz zweifellos etwas zu bedeuten – die Intimität und Nähe zwischen ihnen ist neu, hat ihrer Beziehung mehr Tiefe verliehen.

„Mhm“, macht Jim gegen seine Brust, gähnt und kratzt sich den Bauch, und Leonard blinzelt schmunzelnd auf ihn hinab.

„Guten Morgen.“

„Hngmpf“, macht Jim behaglich. „Ich fühl mich … _so gut_ , Bones. Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen.“

Sein Bart kratzt über Leonards nackte Haut, und Leonard krault ihm den Nacken, streichelt aufwärts und lässt seine Fingerspitzen durch Jims Haar streichen. „Daran lässt sich ja arbeiten.“

Jim hält inne, wird ein wenig starr, dann legt er den Kopf nach hinten und starrt Leonard aus faszinierten blauen Augen an. „Wirklich?“

„Du hast es genossen, oder nicht? Zahllose Männer haben auf diese Art Sex“, erwidert Leonard ruhig. „Wieso sollte ich mich dem verweigern wollen?“

Er sieht Jim schlucken, sieht das nervöse Auf und Ab seines Adamsapfels, und vergräbt seine Finger tiefer in Jims dichtem Haar. „Ich vertraue dir, Jim.“

Jim hält den Atem an, Leonard kann es sehen. „Lieber _Gott_!“, entfährt es ihm dann, und er presst sein Gesicht zurück an Leonards Brust. „Sag sowas nicht!“

Leonard hebt zwei milde verwirrte Augenbrauen. „Wieso nicht?“

„Weil ich jetzt nie wieder an was anderes denken werde!“, mosert Jim gegen sein Schlüsselbein. „Nie wieder!“

„Ich finde, du übertreibst“, erwidert Leonard trocken. „Diese Information kann für dich kaum überraschend kommen …“

„Es ist nicht die _Information_!“, blökt Jim, und setzt sich ruckartig auf, gestikuliert aufgeregt an Leonards Person auf und ab. „Es ist dein verdammter Hintern!“

Ein, zwei Sekunden lang ist es völlig still im Zimmer, dann packt Leonard Jims Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit einem Ruck an sich heran. „Deine Melodramatik hat mir gefehlt.“

„Ich bin nicht melodramatisch“, protestiert Jim mit einem leisen Schmollen in der Stimme. „Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, du wärst -“

„Offen für Neues?“, unterbricht Leonard ihn spöttisch. „Bereit, Altvertrautes hinter mir zu lassen? Vernünftig genug, den Veränderungen in meinem Leben mit offenen Armen zu begegnen?“

„Sexualität ist nichts, für das man sich _entscheiden_ kann“, grollt Jim, unerwartet ernst. „Die gebende Partei zu sein, wenn man bisher nur mit Frauen geschlafen hat, ist etwas ganz Anderes, als selbst die Beine breit zu machen!“

„Würdest du dich tatsächlich wohler fühlen, wenn ich mich der Idee kategorisch verweigern würde?“, erkundigt Leonard sich mit interessiertem Unterton. „Ich meine, _du_ bist derjenige mit der Erfahrung.“

„All meine Erfahrung hat mir in der vergangenen Nacht nicht das Geringste genutzt!“, schießt Jim aufgebracht zurück. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich … Ich will dir nicht … Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dir …“

Jims Atmung beschleunigt, und Leonard spürt das krampfhafte Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen, spürt die antwortende Panik in seiner eigenen Brust.

„Hey“, sagt er heiser, lässt seine Hände über Jims zuckenden Rücken streichen. „Hey … beruhige dich. Wir müssen es nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst.“

Jim entkommt ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, aber er entspannt sich ein wenig, hebt seine Hände unter der Bettdecke heraus und klammert sich an Leonards Oberarme. „Das war … unerwartet.“

„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun, Jim“, murmelt Leonard, senkt seinen Kopf und küsst Jims Ohrläppchen, weil es momentan das einzige ist, das ihm zur Verfügung steht. „Wir sind beide zu sehr darauf aus, das zu vermeiden.“

Jim gibt einen Laut von sich, der so gut wie alles bedeuten könnte, und Leonard beschließt, Zustimmung zu hören. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt“, sagt er langsam, „dass du dir solche Gedanken machst.“

Er spürt Jims Zögern, ehe die leise Erwiderung kommt. „Natürlich mach ich mir Gedanken. Es geht hier um _dich_ , Bones.“

Leonard entgegnet nichts, streichelt ihm über den Kopf und küsst seine Wange, und wie am Vortag stört sie ein energisches Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür.

„Frühstück ist fertig!“, verkündet Scottys fröhliche Stimme, und Leonard grollt ganz automatisch.

Jim fängt an zu lachen.

 

Leonard braucht einen Moment, aber irgendwann fällt selbst seinem unterkoffeinierten Hirn auf, dass Pavel und Hikaru am Frühstückstisch fehlen. Er blickt sich suchend in der Küche um. „Uns scheint jemand abhanden gekommen zu sein.“

Nyota stellt eine Tasse Kaffee an seinem rechten Ellenbogen ab. „Sie streichen das Gästezimmer.“

Leonard beäugt sie misstrauisch, und sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Joanna konnte nicht schlafen.“

Leonard, der gerade im Begriff war, einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen, spuckt diesen beinahe über den Tisch. „Was?!“

„Sie hat keinesfalls hier genächtigt“, schaltet Spock sich mit beruhigender Stimme ein. „Aber Nyota hat heute früh einen Anruf von ihr erhalten, mit der Bitte, sie bei ihrer Mutter abzuholen.“

Leonards Kopf schwingt herum wie ein U-Boot Teleskop, und Nyota zuckt ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. „Also haben wir sie abgeholt.“

„Wie?“, verlangt Leonard zu wissen.

„Ich hab dein Auto geklaut.“

Leonard atmet stoßartig durch die Nase. „Und jetzt ist meine Tochter dabei, mit Hikarus und Pavels Hilfe das Gästezimmer zu streichen? Ich schwöre, Nyota, wenn du noch ein einziges Mal mit den Schultern zuckst -!“

Sie grinst, eindeutig alles andere als eingeschüchtert.

Christine räuspert sich verhalten. „Es war Joannas Idee. Ich würde so weit gehen und sagen, dass Hikaru und Pavel nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl hatten, als ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. Sie wollte dich damit überraschen, Leonard.“

„Nun“, erwidert er gedehnt, „Überraschung ist ganz eindeutig eins der vorherrschenden Gefühle in meiner Brust.“ Er seufzt. „Sie wird euch fürchterlich vermissen.“

„Sowas lässt sich nicht vermeiden“, mischt Scotty sich mit selbstzufriedenem Tonfall ein. „Wir sind fabelhaft.“

Jim, der bisher eher still war, stößt Leonard verspielt mit der Schulter an, und lässt ihm ein kleines Grinsen zukommen. „Sie wird’s überstehen, Bones.“

„Selbstverständlich wird sie’s überstehen“, gibt Leonard grummelnd zurück. „Ich will bloß nicht, dass meine Tochter überhaupt erst in die Situation kommt, irgendwas überstehen zu müssen!“

„Ein völlig natürliches Bestreben“, erwidert ausgerechnet Spock mit gleichmäßiger Stimme. „Wenn auch ultimativ unrealistisch.“

Leonard trinkt augenrollend seinen Kaffee. Jim lehnt sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu ihm hinüber und schnorchelt amüsiert in seine Schulter.

„Ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen, Leonard“, lässt Scotty sich geschäftig vernehmen.

Leonard hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Worte ihm jemals Angst machen würden, und kann jetzt ums Verrecken nicht sagen, wieso eigentlich nicht.

„Ach so?“, erkundigt er sich vorsichtig. „Darf ich fragen, worüber?“

„Über die neue Veranda“, klärt Scotty ihn großzügig auf, und stellt ihm eine Schüssel mit Pfirsichen hin, die er seinen Eltern vermutlich direkt aus dem Garten geklaut hat. „Wir fangen heute damit an.“

Leonard starrt ihn an. „Du und meine Mutter?“

Scotty starrt zurück. „Wieso überrascht dich das so? Die Frau weiß ganz eindeutig, was sie tut, und ich bin selbst nicht völlig unfähig.“

„Würde ich nie behaupten“, versichert Leonard ihm eilig. „Wie kann ich helfen?“

„Indem du dich so weit wie nur möglich von der Baustelle fern hältst“, erwidert Scotty prompt. „Ella sagt, du kannst keine Baupläne lesen, und wir können niemanden gebrauchen, der die Arbeiter ablenkt.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause, beäugt die Art und Weise, wie Jim an Leonards Schulter herum näselt. „Und was immer du tust, nimm Jim mit.“

Wenn Scotty tatsächlich die offizielle Erlaubnis hat, seine Mutter bei ihrem Spitznamen zu rufen, wird Leonard sich mit Freuden so weit wie nur möglich von den beiden fernhalten. Das ist ja grässlich.

„Ok“, sagt er also ein wenig erstickt, und beäugt Scotty mit frischem Respekt, während Jim neben ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick in Richtung des Schotten abschießt. „Ich würde niemanden ablenken.“

„Oh, bitte“, entfährt es Christine auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, und sie versteckt sich eilig hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Wir könnten einen Ausritt machen“, schlägt Leonard vor, ehe Jim seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf sie konzentrieren kann. „Dann hast du mich auch endlich mal auf nem Hengst gesehen.“

Christine fängt an zu husten, und Jim legt seinen Arm um Leonards Schultern. „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee.“

Leonard nickt. „Dachte ich mir, dass dir das gefällt.“

Jim kommt nicht dazu, eine Antwort abzugeben. Joanna kommt die Treppe hinunter gepoltert, Pavel und Hikaru in ihrem Windschatten, und saust um den Tisch herum. „Guten Morgen, Daddy!“

„Guten Morgen, Jojo“, erwidert er feierlich. „Du riechst nach Farbe.“

Sie trägt eine Latzhose über einem babyblauen T-Shirt, und ihr Haar liegt in zwei wüsten Flechtezöpfen über ihren Schultern, gehalten von leuchtend roten Haarbändern.

„Das Gästezimmer ist fertig gestrichen!“, informiert sie ihn enthusiastisch, während sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange pflanzt. „Es ist toll geworden – willst du’s sehen?“

„Absolut“, nickt er mit Nachdruck. „Und zwar jetzt sofort.“

Joanna strahlt ihn an, ehe sie sich auf Jim stürzt. „Du auch, Onkel Jim!“

Jim murmelt liebenswürdige Zustimmung und rutscht hinter Leonard von der Küchenbank.

Die Flecken auf Joannas Latzhosen haben Leonard bereits darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ihn ein Augenschmaus in Creme und Flieder erwartet, also ist er nicht wirklich _erstaunt_ , als er seiner Tochter die Treppe hinauf folgt, und sie die Tür zum Gästezimmer aufstößt. „Ta-daaa!“

Leonard ist … angenehm überrascht. Der Großteil der Wände ist in Creme gehalten, mit einem breiten fliederfarbenen Streifen auf halber Höhe zur Decke. Es sieht … gemütlich aus, trotz der eher nüchternen Farbgebung. Die durchs Fenster einfallende Morgensonne tut ein Übriges, wirft ihr Licht über den dunklen Holzfußboden, lässt den Raum heimelig und freundlich erscheinen.

„Magst du’s?“, fragt Joanna ihn ein wenig bangevoll, und er nickt auf sie hinab, zieht liebevoll an ihrem linken Zopf.

„Es ist sehr hübsch geworden, Jojo.“

Hinter ihm räuspert sich Hikaru mit einigem Nachdruck.

„Vielen Dank auch euch, Jungs“, fügt er also hinzu. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht allzu viel Schlaf verloren. Scotty hat mich wissen lassen, dass er heute mit der Veranda anfangen will, und ich kann nur annehmen, dass ihr die ‚Arbeiter’ seid, von denen er gesprochen hat.“

Pavel stöhnt leise, und behauptet, er sei fürchterlich schlecht mit Holz.

„Macht nichts“, beruhigt Joanna ihn mit mütterlichem Unterton. „Ich kann dir helfen.“

 

Leonard und Jim gehen wieder hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und geben sich einem ausgedehnten Frühstück hin, ehe sie sich in Jeans und Karohemden gehüllt in Richtung Stall aufmachen. Leonard trägt seine alten Cowboystiefel, die Jim nach wie vor zu amüsierten Bemerkungen vermengt mit anzüglichen Blicken inspirieren.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich Motorradstiefel trüge?“, fragt Leonard ihn auf halber Strecke zu Jaspers Box, mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf Jims Füße.

Jim schüttelt augenblicklich den Kopf. „Nicht halb so sexy.“

Es ist noch kühl im Stall, die Wärme der Morgensonne noch nicht in ihn vorgedrungen, und Leonard rollt genüsslich mit den Augen. „Ach halt doch die Klappe.“

Jasper hat bereits seinen Kopf über die Boxentür geschoben, und sein Wiehern klingt gleichzeitig freundlich und ungeduldig.

„Tu nicht so“, sagt Leonard zu dem Hengst. „Ich weiß genau, dass Ma dich gestern bewegt hat.“

Jasper schnaubt ihm ins Gesicht, und Jim lacht.

Sie holen den Hengst aus der Box und bringen ihn nach draußen zum Sattelplatz. Sie striegeln ihn gemeinsam, genau wie beim letzten Mal, und diesmal kommt Leonard sogar dazu, ihm den Sattel aufzulegen, ohne dass sie jemand unterbrechen würde.

„Äh“, macht Jim, sobald das geschafft ist. „Sind wir beide zusammen nicht ein wenig zu schwer für ihn?“

Leonard nickt. „Sind wir. Ich werde ihn ein paar Runden um den Platz reiten … und dann lass ich dich aufsitzen.“

Jims Stirn runzelt sich. „Huh?“

„Er ist ein sehr ausgeglichenes Tier“, versichert Leonard ihm ruhig.

„Ich denke, wir wollen zusammen ausreiten?“, wendet Jim ein. „Hast du nicht irgendeine alte Fregatte, auf die du mich bedenkenlos loslassen kannst?“

„Nein, Jim“, erwidert Leonard trocken. „Ich habe kein altes _Schiff_ -“

„Ach komm, du weißt genau, was ich meine“, unterbricht Jim ihn ungeduldig. „Was ist dein Plan – mich am Zügel führen und brav nebenher stiefeln?“

Leonard blickt ihn schweigend an. Jim wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!“

„Ist ja schon gut“, grummelt Leonard. „Ich hol Bob.“

„Bob?“, wiederholt Jim ungläubig.

„Sein voller Name ist Roberto Ricardo Ramirez der Dritte“, erwidert Leonard trocken, rollt allerdings pflichtbewusst jedes einzelne R. „Spanisches Blut.“

Jim starrt ihn an, eine leise Panik in den Augen.

„Ein sehr phlegmatisches Tier“, fährt Leonard gelassen fort. „Praktisch katatonisch. Eher gehst du mit ihm durch, als andersherum. Pa lacht sich jedes Mal halb tot, wenn er ihn über die Weide schlurfen sieht. Genau das Richtige für einen Anfänger.“

Damit wendet er sich ab, und kommt kurz darauf mit Bob zurück, einem hübschen Goldfuchs mit den schläfrigsten braunen Augen, die Leonard – oder sonst jemand – je an einem Pferd gesehen hat.

Bob lässt sich neben Jasper anbinden ohne auch nur Andeutungen zu machen, sich zu zieren, und der andere Hengst fängt an, spielerisch an seinem Hals zu knibbeln.

„Ich dachte, Hengste können nicht miteinander?“, lässt Jim sich vernehmen, und Leonard drückt ihm erneut den Striegel in die Hand.

„Kommt immer auf den Charakter an, Jim. Ganz wie bei Menschen. Und Bob kann mit jedem. Zu faul, um sich über irgendwas aufzuregen. Ganz abgesehen davon würde Ma solche Albernheiten keine zwei Sekunden tolerieren. Sie hat keine Geduld für Männer, die sich nicht zu benehmen wissen. Frag Großonkel Teddy.“

Jim erwidert nichts, lässt den Striegel schweigend über Bobs glänzendes Fell gleiten. „Er ist … sauberer als Jasper.“

„Zu faul sich zu wälzen“, erwidert Leonard lakonisch. „Ma hat jetzt schon Angst davor, wie sie ihn zur Zucht einsetzen soll.“

Jim gibt ein amüsiertes Grunzen von sich, und sie arbeiten in Stille, bis Leonard dem Hengst den Sattel auflegt.

„Ok, ich helfe dir beim Aufsteigen“, sagt er dann, und positioniert Jim am linken Steigbügel. „Keine Angst, Bob neigt nicht dazu, zur Seite wegzutreten.“

„Lass mich raten – zu faul“, gibt Jim zurück, setzt seinen Fuß in den Steigbügel, und Leonard stemmt ihn in die Höhe.

Einen Atemzug später sitzt Jim im Sattel, sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus überrascht und ehrfürchtig, und Leonard tätschelt beruhigend seinen Oberschenkel. „Na bitte, das Schlimmste ist überstanden.“

Jim blinzelt auf ihn hinab. „Ach so?“

„Eher lernen Schweine fliegen, als dass Bob auch nur den Versuch unternimmt, dich loszuwerden. Du bist bei ihm so sicher wie in Abrahams Schoß.“

„Ach, ihr bibelfesten Südstaatler“, erwidert Jim mit schmelzendem Augenaufschlag. „Kann es was Schöneres geben?“

Leonard verdreht die Augen. „Halt die Klappe, Jim.“

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste“, sagt Jim in gespielt verletztem Tonfall, „würde ich sagen, du legst keinerlei Wert auf meine äußerst sensiblen Gefühle.“

Leonard drückt ihm schweigend Bobs Zügel in die Hand.

„Absolut gar keinen“, sagt er dann in bierernstem Tonfall, wirft Jaspers Zügel über dessen dunklen Hals zurück, und schwingt sich auf den Rücken des Hengstes. Er nimmt die Zügel in die rechte Hand, macht sich gerade und nimmt eine bequemere Haltung im Westernsattel ein.

Jim ist verdächtig still. Als Leonard ihm den Kopf zuwendet, steht ihm der Mund offen, und seine Wimpern sind ein dunkler Kranz um weit aufgerissene, ungläubige blaue Augen.

„Lieber _Gott_ “, entkommt es ihm atemlos, und Leonard beobachtet, wie er seinen Sitz im Sattel ein wenig verändert … sich ein wenig nach vorne neigt.

Seine linke Augenbraue hebt sich wie von selbst in seinen Haaransatz hinauf, und Jim entkommt ein Wimmern. Leonard enthält sich jeglichen Kommentars.

„Können wir dann?“, erkundigt er sich mit einem leisen Grollen in der Stimme, und Jim produziert ein schwaches Nicken.

„Sehr schön“, erwidert Leonard trocken. „Komm, Bob.“

Der Hengst schnaubt und schüttelt seine Mähne, und setzt sich gleichzeitig mit Jasper in Bewegung. Leonard schlägt den Weg ein, der sich in südlicher Richtung entlang der Koppel vom Reitplatz entfernt. Er schlängelt sich zwischen Feldern und Weiden in Richtung eines kleinen Wäldchens, das zu weit entfernt ist, als dass sie es auf diesem ersten Ritt erreichen würden.

Aber der Weg ist eben, und die Pferde sind mit ihm vertraut, so dass Leonard sich ganz auf Jim und dessen Haltung im Sattel konzentrieren kann.

Ein paar Minuten lang reiten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, und nachdem Leonard sich davon überzeugt hat, dass Jim ein ausgesprochenes Naturtalent ist, räuspert er sich verhalten. „Geht es wieder?“

Jim presst die Lippen zusammen, dann entkommt ihm sowas wie ein Pfeifen. „Du siehst nicht wirklich anders aus als vor fünf Minuten, oder?“

Leonard weiß keine Erwiderung darauf, und Jim lässt den Kopf hängen, setzt sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Es geht wieder. Aber bitte, warn mich vor, ehe du einen kleinen Galopp einlegst.“

„Jasper ist noch nicht warm genug“, beruhigt Leonard ihn amüsiert, und Jim legt den Kopf in den Nacken und ächzt.

„Man sollte wirklich vorsichtig sein, was man sich wünscht …“

Leonard scheitert daran, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“

Jims Kopf fährt zu ihm herum, und seine Augen scannen an ihm auf und ab, ehe er entschlossen nickt. „Absolut.“

Leonard hebt beide Augenbrauen, eine stille Aufforderung, ins Detail zu gehen, und Jim seufzt auf.

„Du auf nem _Hengst_ “, sagt er dann mit einem tiefen Laut der Überforderung, „… Ich hab dich einfach noch nie so sehr in deinem Element gesehen, wenn du nicht gerade damit beschäftigt warst, meine Gedärme zurück an ihren Platz zu stopfen.“

„Wunderschönes mentales Bild, Jim. Danke dafür.“

„Ich mein das ernst!“, erwidert Jim aufgebracht, und seine linke Hand beschreibt ein aufgeregtes Flattern über Bobs gebeugten Hals hinweg. „Du siehst so unglaublich gut im Sattel aus, dass es mir schwer fällt zu begreifen, wie du das aufgeben konntest!“

Leonard wirft ihm einen warmen Blick zu. „Wir sind hier, oder nicht? Ich habe rein gar nichts aufgegeben.“

„Aber du liebst das Reiten!“, wendet Jim hitzig ein. „Du liebst das Landleben und deine Familie – du liebst das alles hier!“

„Deine Gedärme zurück an ihren Platz zu stopfen, liebe ich mehr.“

Das entspannte Schnauben der Pferde ist das einzige, das die folgende Stille unterbricht, bis Leonard sich räuspert. „Ich meine das ernst. Mehr oder weniger.“

Jim hält sich mit der linken Hand am Sattelknauf fest, die Zügel lose zwischen seinen angespannten Fingern, und seine hervortretende Kiefermuskulatur deutet an, wie fest er die Zähne zusammengebissen hat.

„Du kannst nicht ständig sowas sagen“, murmelt er schließlich undeutlich, wie im Ausatmen.

Leonard starrt über Jaspers Ohren hinweg auf den mit Gras überwachsenen Weg vor ihnen. „Und wie ich kann.“

Ehe Jim ihm widersprechen könnte, schnalzt er mit der Zunge, gibt Jasper den Kopf frei, und der Hengst fällt in einen leichten Trab. Er hat sich kaum fünf Meter von Jim entfernt, ehe Bob, so unwahrscheinlich es auch klingt, mit ihm gleichzieht.

Leonard weiß nicht, ob er fassungslos oder schwer beeindruckt sein soll. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“

Statt einer Antwort wirft Jim ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, und Leonard bremst Jasper ein wenig ab, zum spürbaren Missvergnügen des Pferdes.

„Wir“, sagt Jim bedeutungsvoll, „haben uns gerade unterhalten.“

Leonard seufzt. „Jim.“

„Nein, ehrlich!“ Jim klingt ein wenig zu aufgebracht für Leonards Geschmack, und er knüpft genau da an, wo sie aufgehört hatten. „Du kannst nicht ständig sowas sagen! Macht es dir denn gar nichts aus, dass du es sagst … _es wieder und wieder sagst_ , während ich – Macht es dir etwa nichts aus, dass ich nie antworte?“

„Du antwortest, Jim.“ Leonards Stimme ist ruhig, voll einer gelassenen Selbstverständlichkeit, die es ihm beinahe unmöglich macht, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Du sagst es jeden verdammten Tag.“

Es ist tatsächlich Vogelzwitschern, das in die entstandene Stille hinein fällt, immer wieder unterbrochen und übertönt vom gleichmäßigen Stampfen der Pferdehufe auf dem Reitweg.

„Du gibst mir alles, was ich brauche, Jim“, sagt Leonard leise. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“

 

Die Sonne brennt über ihren Köpfen, und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit macht die Vormittagshitze nicht unbedingt erträglicher. Es wäre zweifellos vernünftiger gewesen, hätten sie daran gedacht, Hüte aufzusetzen.

So wie die Dinge liegen, erlaubt Leonard keinen sonderlich langen Ausflug, selbst wenn der Weg von Bäumen und Büschen gesäumt ist, und einige Abschnitte komplett im Schatten liegen.

„Ich will dich nicht überfordern“, teilt er Jim mit, und wirft aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf dessen vierbeinigen Untersatz. „Wie kommst du mit Bob klar?“

„Eine Rennschnecke hat mehr Temperament“, teilt Jim ihm geistesabwesend mit.

Leonard reitet ein wenig dichter an ihn heran.

Jim war eher still, seit Leonard versucht hat, ihm begreifbar zu machen, dass er sich keine Sorgen über den Zustand ihrer Beziehung machen muss – und es ist eine ruhige Stille, nachdenklich und nicht länger nervös. So phlegmatisch Bob auch sein mag, er würde sich anders unter Jim verhalten, wäre dieser in einer düsteren Stimmung.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber irgendwann wird Jim bewusst, wie hartnäckig Leonard ihn im Blick behält, und er lächelt. „Alles gut, Bones.“

Leonard runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Wirklich?“

Jim schnauft, zieht eine kleine Grimasse und fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Wirklich. Mir ist klar, dass ich dir in der letzten Zeit eine Unmenge an verbaler Unterstützung abverlangt habe, und verspreche, dass das besser werden wird.“ Er wendet sich voll zu Leonard um, grinst ihn sonnig an. „Ich vermisse dein Grummeln.“

„Ich hab nie damit aufgehört, dich anzugrummeln“, macht Leonard ihn sanft aufmerksam.

Jims Gesichtsausdruck wird weich. „Trotzdem kann es nicht ganz einfach gewesen sein, immer wieder die richtigen Worte für mich finden zu müssen.“

Jetzt ist Leonard derjenige, der grinst. „Ich war einfach nur ehrlich, Jim.“

Jim seufzt theatralisch auf. „Niemand wird mir je glauben, was für einen Poeten ich mir mit dir an Land gezogen habe.“

Leonards Reaktion besteht aus einem amüsierten Grunzen. „Ich bin Arzt Jim, kein Dichter. Hör endlich auf, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren.“

„Ach, du darfst all diese widerlich liebenswerten Dinge sagen, aber sobald ich dir das in gleicher Münze heimzahle, beschwerst du dich!“

Zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft hätte Leonard nie gedacht, dass er das selbstbewusste Funkeln in Jims Augen je vermissen würde. Aber er hat es vermisst, wochenlang, und jetzt, da es wieder da ist, erfüllt es seine Brust mit beinahe schmerzhafter Euphorie.

„Ich bleibe wenigstens _nüchtern und faktisch_ “, behauptet er mit mühsam beibehaltener Strenge. Jasper wirft den Kopf zurück und schnaubt.

„Selbst das Pferd weiß, was das für eine Bombenlüge ist“, merkt Jim mit einem Schmunzeln an.

Das Glitzern in seinen Augen macht Leonard ein bisschen schwach. Jim in die Augen zu sehen, fühlt sich manchmal an, als würde man aufs Meer hinaus starren. Leonard war nie ein sonderlich geübter Schwimmer, aber er hat das Wasser immer geliebt.

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, sagt er heiser, und Jims Gesicht wird erst ernst, und dann ein wenig melancholisch.

„Tut mir leid.“

Leonard schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf. „Nicht deine Schuld.“

Als sein Blick sich wieder auf Jim fixiert, ist dieser gerade dabei, das gefährliche Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln in einen kindlichen Ausdruck der Unschuld zu verwandeln.

„Denk nicht mal dran“, warnt Leonard ihn automatisch.

„Aww, Bones, du kennst mich zu gut.“ Er klopft Bob den Hals. „Komm, du alte Schnarchnase. Wir wollen doch mal sehen, ob wir den guten Doktor zum Schimpfen bringen können!“

Leonard hat Jim über die Jahre oft zu Unrecht diverser Unmöglichkeiten verdächtigt, aber als Bob jetzt seine Mähne schüttelt, ein tiefes Brummeln von sich gibt, und aus dem Stand in Galopp fällt, wird ihm klar, dass Jim mit dem Teufel im Bunde sein muss.

Bob ist ein großes, kraftvolles Tier, und wenn es auch selbst Jim nicht gelingt, den Hengst zu tatsächlich beeindruckendem Tempo zu inspirieren, so haben seine langen Beine ihn doch bereits etliche Meter den Weg hinab getragen, ehe Leonard sich von seinem Schock erholt hat.

„Jim!“, brüllt er ihm hinterher, und hört den Drecksack doch tatsächlich laut auflachen. „Du verdammter Idiot, halt das Pferd an!“

Selbstverständlich fällt Jim nicht im Traum ein, diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten, und da Jasper ohnehin seit geraumer Zeit darauf drängt, dass Leonard ihm den Kopf frei gibt, tut er genau das.

Ein Ruck geht durch Jasper hindurch, und er holt mit seiner Vorhand aus, als gelte es, ein Rennen zu gewinnen. Leonard lässt sich von ihm mitreißen, beugt sich tief über den glänzenden, dunklen Hals, und genießt die kraftvollen Bewegungen des Pferdes unter sich.

Es dauert keine zwei Minuten, ehe er Jim einholt, ehe Jasper und Bob Kopf an Kopf sind. Anstatt Bobs Zügel zu greifen und der ganzen Sache ein Ende zu machen, hält Leonard Jasper ein wenig zurück, passt die Länge seiner Schritte denen des anderen Hengstes an, und reitet Seite an Seite mit Jim.

Bis Bob keine Lust mehr hat.

Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde drosselt der Hengst sein Tempo so nachdrücklich, dass Jim eine Schwalbe über seinen Kopf gemacht hätte, wären seine Reflexe inzwischen nicht einigermaßen wiederhergestellt.

So kann er sich gerade noch am Sattelknauf festhalten, wenn sein leicht gequälter Gesichtsausdruck Leonard auch darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass das Manöver für ihn nicht völlig schmerzfrei abgelaufen ist.

„Das hast du verdient“, setzt er Jim rachelüstern in Kenntnis, nachdem er Jasper gestoppt und zu Jim herum gedreht hat.

Jim streckt ihm die Zunge raus, ehe seine Gesichtszüge ihm erneut zu einer Grimasse leicht lädierten Männerstolzes entgleisen.

„Wir können das später kühlen“, bietet Leonard ihm großzügig an.

Jims Grimasse löst sich in einem hilflosen Schnorcheln auf. „Glaub mir, so wie du auf diesem Hengst aussiehst, hätte ich nach diesem Ausritt so oder so Eis im Schritt gebraucht.“

Leonard schiebt die Röte in seinen Wangen auf die gnadenlose Sonne Georgias, und beschließt, augenblicklich den Heimweg anzutreten.

 

Sobald sie wieder auf dem McCoy’schen Gut angekommen sind, befreien Jim und Leonard die Pferde von Sätteln und Zaumzeugen, reiben sie ab und lassen sie auf die Weide. Hektor kommt augenblicklich an den Zaun und will ein wenig beschmust werden, und danach dirigiert Leonard Jim zum Haus seiner Eltern. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Pa irgendwo ein Kühlkissen herumliegen hat.“

„Ich brauche kein Kühlkissen“, behauptet Jim im Tonfall eines Mannes, der lange gelitten hat. „Das war ein Scherz.“

Leonards Arm liegt über Jims Schultern, und er blickt ganz automatisch auf Jims Schritt hinab. „Ist das ein hinterhältiges Manöver, das mich dazu bringen soll, dir deine Hose auszuziehen?“

Jims Augen leuchten auf. „Bis eben nicht.“

Leonard gibt sich damit zufrieden, sanft Jims Mittelsektion zu tätscheln. Jims Augen fallen zu, und er dreht seinen Köper Leonards entgegen, schnurrt zufrieden.

„Scheint wirklich alles in Ordnung zu sein“, stellt Leonard fest, lässt von ihm ab, und schiebt Jim weiter in Richtung Haus.

Sie sind der Eingangstür kaum zwei Schritte näher gekommen, als diese sich öffnet, und David im Rahmen erscheint. „Ah Leonard, Jim. Ich nehme an, ihr habt eure Kommunikatoren nicht bei euch?“

Leonard und Jim blinzeln aus identischen verständnislosen Augen zu ihm auf – und dann taucht Winona an Davids Seite auf, tritt um ihn herum und kommt die Veranda hinunter und auf sie zu.

Sie sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus, dünn und zu blass, und Leonard macht ihr augenblicklich Platz, damit sie ihren Sohn umarmen kann.

Er sieht, wie fest sie ihre Arme um Jim zusammenzieht, wie sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge verbirgt, sieht den Schauer durch sie hindurch laufen.

„Hey“, hört er Jims überraschte, besorgte Stimme. „Hey, Mom – ich bin ok!“

Sie gibt einen erstickten Laut von sich, halb Schluchzen, halb Räuspern, und Jim streicht ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken, schließt die Augen. „Hat Bones dir etwa keine Entwarnung gegeben?“

Leonard hat, und das wiederholt. Er hat Winona regelmäßig Nachrichten geschrieben, hat sie stets auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was Jims veränderten Gesundheitszustand betrifft – aber Winona hat nie geantwortet, und er hat keine Ahnung, wie viele seiner Berichte sie tatsächlich bekommen und gelesen hat.

„Wann bist du gelandet?“, fragt Jim sie leise, als sie auf seine erste Frage nicht reagiert, und endlich hebt sie den Kopf von seiner Schulter.

„Vor vier Stunden.“

Jim starrt sie an. „Du bist vor vier Stunden in Georgia gelandet?“

Sie deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Ich bin vor vier Stunden in San Francisco gelandet.“

„Wann“, mischt Leonard sich vorsichtig ein, „haben Sie zuletzt geschlafen?“

Winona wirft ihm einen Blick zu, den er als altmodisch, wenn nicht sogar neolithisch bezeichnen würde. „Ehe ich Ihre erste Nachricht bekommen habe, Doktor McCoy.“

Sie erinnert ihn in diesem Moment derartig an seine eigene Mutter, dass das schlechte Gewissen ihm ein wenig übel werden lässt. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beunruhigen.“

Erneut trifft ihn ein Blick zeitloser Überlegenheit. „Ach, wirklich nicht?“

„Mom“, sagt Jim vorwurfsvoll, „hör auf, Bones ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen!“

David räuspert sich verhalten. „Da Sie sich ja jetzt von der Unversehrtheit Ihres Sohnes überzeugen konnten, möchte ich Ihnen ein weiteres Mal unser Gästezimmer anbieten.“

Winonas Mund zeigt gewisse Tendenzen, zu einer störrischen Linie verzogen zu werden, und David verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, meine Frau von der Baustelle zu holen.“

Das entlockt Winona ein schwaches Lächeln, und sie nickt. „Ich werde Ihr Angebot mit Freuden in Anspruch nehmen, Doktor McCoy.“

Damit lässt sie sich von David zurück ins Haus geleiten, während Leonard Jim auf die Veranda und in die Hollywoodschaukel bugsiert. Als Leonard sich wieder aufrichten will, packt Jim ihn am Handgelenk und zieht ihn neben sich auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank, dreht sich zu ihm herum und drängt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran. „Lieber Gott!“

Leonard schlingt wortlos seine Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest.

„Ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen!“, entfährt es Jim, und er presst sein Gesicht in Leonards Schulter.

Leonard reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Das hast du auch darüber gesagt, mit mir zusammen aufzuwachen …“

Jim krallt seine Finger in die Front von Leonards Hemd. „Nicht miteinander zu vergleichen.“

„Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Jim.“

„Komisch, als ich mich in schummrigen Bars hab vermöbeln lassen, war ihr das immer mehr oder weniger egal.“ Jim klingt mürrisch, trotzig sogar, und Leonard küsst ihn auf die Schläfe.

„Da warst du noch kein Sternenflottenoffizier.“

„Ach, ich bin also nur etwas wert, wenn ich bei der Sternenflotte arbeite?“

„Sei doch bitte nicht so begriffsstutzig.“ Das Grollen in seiner Stimme war nicht wirklich Absicht, aber Jim scheint es nicht weiter zu stören. Er bleibt, wo er ist, sein Gesicht in Leonards Schulter gedrückt.

„Klär mich auf, Bones.“

Leonard atmet tief durch. „Auf der Erde warst du in Sicherheit, Jim. Auf der Erde konnte dir nichts passieren. Es ist der Weltraum, der ihre Liebsten umbringt.“

„Und wieso kehrt sie dann ständig dahin zurück, wenn sie solche Angst davor hat?“

„Weil der Weltraum der einzige Ort ist, an dem sie sich mit ihren Liebsten verbunden fühlt“, erklingt Davids Stimme von der Tür her, und Leonard wendet seinen Kopf und lächelt ihm zu.

Jim verändert seine Haltung noch immer nicht, aber seine Finger krallen sich nicht mehr ganz so fest in Leonards Hemd.

„Nur hat ihr diesmal die Sorge um ihren Sohn derartig zu schaffen gemacht, dass sie sich frühzeitig von ihrer Mission freistellen lassen musste“, fährt David ruhig fort. „Sie ist praktisch per Anhalter zurück zur Erde gependelt.“

Das bringt Jim endlich dazu, sich aufzurichten, und David anzusehen. „Hat sie das etwa gesagt?“

„Nicht mit genau diesen Worten, aber es war stark impliziert“, erwidert David, und lässt seine ruhigen grünen Augen zwischen Jim und Leonard hin und her schweifen. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Ausritt?“

„Pa“, sagt Leonard mit dramatischem Tonfall. „Jim konnte Bob zu einem Galopp überreden!“

David greift sich in gespieltem Schock an die Brust. „Schweig still, mein Herz! Erzählt das ja nicht Ella – die wird sich in den Kopf setzen, Jim dieses komatöse Tier _trainieren_ zu lassen.“

„Es war ein sehr kurzer Galopp“, schränkt Leonard eilig ein. „Mit einem sehr abrupten Ende.“

David hebt eine wissende Augenbraue. „Braucht ihr ein Kühlkissen?“

„Nein“, knurrt Jim mit genervtem Unterton, ehe er sich seines Gesprächspartners bewusst wird, und in plötzlicher Nervosität beide Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Ähm. Ich meine … nein danke.“

„Oh bitte.“ David macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Halt dich um meinetwillen bloß nicht zurück, Jim. Ich bin wesentlich schlimmere Respektlosigkeiten gewöhnt.“

Leonard räuspert sich vorsichtig, und David fügt seelenruhig hinzu: „Von meiner Frau.“

Leonard stöhnt auf, und Jim dreht sich wieder zu ihm herum und lacht hilflos in seine Schulter.


	13. Chapter 13

Leonard und David machen ein paar Sandwiches, tragen eine Karaffe voll Limonade auf die Veranda, und machen es sich gemeinsam mit Jim gemütlich.

David erzählt ihnen unter dem Schleier der Anonymität von den Absonderlichkeiten einiger seiner Patienten, Leonard trägt das Seine bei, und Jim hört zu und döst im Wechsel.

Der Rest des Vormittags vergeht in Ruhe und Entspannung, und Leonard ist glücklich zu sehen, wie viel Farbe in Jims Wangen zurückgekehrt ist, wie tief die Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln sind, wenn er lacht.

Sie sitzen nebeneinander auf der Hollywoodschaukel, so dicht, dass ihre Oberschenkel ohne einen Zentimeter an Luft zwischen ihnen aneinander gepresst kleben, und Leonard hat seinen Arm um Jims Schultern gelegt.

„Es tut gut, euch zusammen zu sehen“, sagt David leise, als eine Pause im Gespräch eintritt. Leonard blickt automatisch zu Jim hinüber und stellt fest, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hat. „Ihr seht gut zusammen aus.“

„Danke, Pa“, erwidert Leonard, seine Stimme ein wenig angekratzt von der Fülle an Emotionen in seiner Brust.

„Ich habe mich mit seiner Mutter unterhalten, während wir auf euch gewartet haben“, fährt David fort, verschränkt seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Mir scheint, die beiden haben eine Menge gemeinsam.“

Leonard legt fragend den Kopf schief, und David seufzt. „Deine Mutter würde es emotionale Verstopfung nennen.“

„Ich schlafe nicht“, lässt Jim sie mit müder Stimme wissen, und Leonard beißt sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe, tätschelt entschuldigend Jims Schulter. Jim öffnet seine Augen, nur ein paar Millimeter weit, schmiegt seine Wange an Leonards Schulter. „Aber redet ruhig weiter über mich, als sei ich nicht da.“

„Ich rede nicht über dich, Jim, ich rede über deine Mutter“, informiert David ihn warm. „Eine äußerst schätzenswerte Person, keine Frage, aber nicht unbedingt jemand, der die nötigen Worte findet, ehe es nicht beinahe zu spät ist.“

Leonard spürt, wie Jim sich an seiner Seite verspannt, und schießt seinem Vater einen warnenden Blick zu. David blickt zurück, seine Augen plötzlich sehr viel dunkler als sonst, so voller _Wissen_ und Lebenserfahrung, dass Leonard trocken schlucken muss.

„Manchmal erscheint es einfacher, die Dinge einfach laufen zu lassen – denn wozu eine gute Sache gefährden? Es _funktioniert_ doch, so wie es ist. Sicher, sämtliche Beteiligten sind nicht wirklich glücklich, aber nach Veränderung zu fragen, darum zu _bitten_ würde den eigenen Stolz ankratzen, und was, wenn man Ablehnung erfährt?“ David seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Als ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt habe, Leonard, war ich mit ihrer besten Freundin liiert.“

Leonard weitet überrascht die Augen, und David nickt flüchtig. „Ganz genau. Irina Kazinsky. Und ich hab sie geliebt, Gott, habe ich diese Frau geliebt. Wir waren praktisch verlobt. Dann hat sie mir plötzlich ihre beste Freundin präsentiert – gerade auf Urlaub vom Studium – und alles ist den Bach runter gegangen.“

Leonard hat keine Zeit, zu fragen, wieso er heute zum ersten Mal von dieser Geschichte hört, ehe David fortfährt. „Es war keinesfalls Liebe auf den ersten Blick – versteh mich nicht falsch. Es war viel schlimmer. Ella und ich haben uns angefreundet, langsam aber stetig, und ich hab ihr alles anvertrauen können. Als dein Urgroßvater seinen Herzinfarkt hatte, und ich Ella zuerst angerufen habe – nicht Irina – um mich an ihrer Schulter auszuweinen, da wusste ich es. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich aus _der_ Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte.“

David hält inne, und sein Blick gleitet über die Farm hinweg und verliert sich im Nichts. „Ich wollte Irina nicht wehtun, aber ich wusste, wenn ich mit ihr zusammenbleibe, würde ich uns alle drei verletzen.“

„Wie hast du’s ihr gesagt?“, fragt Leonard ihn vorsichtig.

David runzelt die Stirn. „Ich hab sie und Ella zum Essen eingeladen. Neutraler Grund wirkt manchmal Wunder, aber in dem Fall hat’s nicht wirklich geholfen. Die Wahrheit gesagt hab ich ihnen trotzdem – bin gerade noch lange genug geblieben, um Irinas verletzten Blick und die Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen und Ella die Gelegenheit zu geben, mich anzuschreien und mir ihren Wein ins Gesicht zu werfen – samt Glas. Dann hab ich mich für einen strategischen Rückzug entschieden.“

Leonard hält praktisch die Luft an vor spannungsgeladener Ungeduld. „Und dann?“

„Dann hab ich mich von den beiden fern gehalten und meine Wunden geleckt.“

Leonard lächelt schwach. „Klingt unangenehm.“

„Es war äußerst unangenehm“, stimmt David ihm mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Sie haben mir gefehlt. Es hat zwei Monate gedauert, ehe Ella auf mich zu gekommen ist, mir gesagt hat, dass sie mir vergibt.“ David lacht leise auf. „Dass diese Frau es tatsächlich gewagt hat, mir dafür zu vergeben, _dass ich sie liebe_ , hätte der erste Hinweis sein sollen, was meine Zukunft für mich bereit hält.“

Jim regt sich an Leonards Schulter, und als Leonard den Kopf wendet, sieht er den neugierigen, seltsam verletzlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Was war mit Irina?“

David nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sie hat weit länger gebraucht, ehe sie mir vergeben konnte – und Ella war auf ihrer Seite, immer und kompromisslos. Sie ist mir nicht länger ausgewichen, und wir haben uns hin und wieder getroffen, aber romantische Stimmung ist nie aufgekommen; nicht ehe Irina uns ihren Segen gegeben hat.“

„Aber sie hat ihn gegeben?“, fragt Jim, klingt ein wenig atemlos, und Leonard drückt sanft seine Schulter.

David nickt. „Oh ja.“ Ein Lächeln zieht auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Sie hat uns zum Essen eingeladen, und uns gesagt, dass sie sich die Scharade nicht länger ansehen will. Offenbar waren Ella und ich nicht sonderlich subtil, was unsere _Herzenspain_ anging – und Irina nicht geneigt, sich selbst noch länger damit zu foltern, ihre Freunde zu foltern. Sie war immer eine äußerst mitfühlende Person. Ich war nie glücklicher, als an dem Tag, an dem sie Michael Kazinsky von seinem überladenen Pferdehänger hinunter gezerrt hat – an seinem Ohr – und er vor ihr auf seinem Knien im Staub herum gerutscht ist, bis sie aufgehört hat, auf ihn einzuschreien.“

Jim blinzelt verwundert. „Das klingt nicht sonderlich … romantisch.“

„Nur, wenn man Michael nicht kennt“, erwidert David mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Du hast seinen Sohn Chuck getroffen?“

Jim zieht augenblicklich eine Grimasse, und Leonard drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, grinst gegen die warme Haut.

David fährt mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen fort. „Nun, Chuck ist Michaels Abbild – aber das einnehmende Wesen hat er von seiner Mutter. Michael Kazinsky war … ein ungeduldiger junger Mann. Stolz und arrogant … aber nicht ohne Charme. Sein Temperament war weithin bekannt, und Leute hatten tatsächlich Angst davor, ihn zu reizen. Er hat sich nie sonderliche Mühe gegeben, seine Launen zu kontrollieren, hat so ziemlich jeden darunter leiden lassen – aber Irina, sonst so still und sanft, hat ihn in Sekunden auf einen ungezogenen, sprachlosen Lümmel reduziert, und er hat es geliebt.“

Davids amüsierter Blick wendet sich Jim zu. „Einige Leute lieben nichts mehr, als in ihre Schranken verwiesen zu werden – solange es die richtige Person ist, die sie in ihre Schranken verweist.“

Jim wird rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

„Er betet Irina an“, sagt David, langsam und genüsslich, „und den Boden, auf dem sie wandelt.“

„Das klingt nett“, erwidert Jim schwach, und David nickt und kommt auf die Beine.

„Es ist sogar sehr nett. Diese Geschichte zeigt außerdem sehr deutlich, wie wichtig es ist, ehrlich mit sich selbst und seinen Liebsten zu sein, und seine Gefühle nicht in sich hinein zu fressen. Und da wir gerade beim Essen sind – ich bin überzeugt, unsere Bauarbeiter würden sich über einen kleinen Snack nicht beschweren. Hilfst du mir bitte in der Küche, Leonard? Jim, du kannst zu deiner Mutter ins Gästezimmer hoch gehen.“

Damit verschwindet David in der Küche, und Leonard tauscht einen Blick mit Jim.

„Er ist nicht sonderlich subtil“, merkt Jim leise an.

„Du hast doch gerade gehört, dass er für brutale Ehrlichkeit in jeder Beziehung ist“, erwidert Leonard ebenso leise. „Willst du zu ihr hochgehen?“

Jim gibt das tiefe Seufzen eines Mannes von sich, der sich in sein Schicksal ergibt. „Die Ausrede, dass ich bereits ein tief schürfendes Gespräch mit meiner Mutter hatte, wird er nicht gelten lassen, oder?“

Leonard schüttelt den Kopf. „Niemals.“

_Sag ihr einfach, dass du sie liebst._

Es sind Worte, die er Jim gegenüber nie in den Mund nehmen würde. Denn Liebe wird nie einfach sein, nicht für Jim. Also steht Leonard auf, zieht Jim auf die Beine, und mit sich in die Küche, gibt ihm einen Schubs in die von seinem Vater angestrebte Richtung. Er beobachtet Jims Weg tiefer ins Haus und zur Treppe hinüber, sieht ihm nach, als er gen Gästezimmer entschwindet, ehe er sich zu seinem Vater umwendet, der den Kühlschrank nach Essen durchforstet. „Du warst auch schon mal zurückhaltender.“

„Die Frau tut mir leid“, erwidert David mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken. „Zugegeben, es ist größtenteils selbstverschuldet, dass die Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn nicht besser ist, aber ich schätze, wenn ich deine Mutter verloren hätte, so wie sie ihren Mann, wäre ich auch nicht unbedingt ein Ausbund an emotionaler Ausgeglichenheit.“

Leonard starrt ihn an. „Du kennst sie keine 24 Stunden, Pa.“

David zuckt mit den Schultern, während er einen Laib Brot in Scheiben schneidet. „Ich kenne Jim. Und sie ist etwa so subtil wie ihr Sohn, was unterdrückte Emotionen angeht.“ Er hält inne, das Brotmesser ein paar Millimeter über der dicken Kruste. „Hat Jim es inzwischen geschafft, sich dir anzuvertrauen?“

Die Frage beinhaltet weit mehr, als der erste Eindruck suggerieren würde, und Leonard hat seinen Mund bereits geöffnet, um zu antworten, ehe er innehält und zögert.

„Noch nicht ganz“, sagt er dann gedehnt, und sucht im Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters nach einer Reaktion.

David seufzt und deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Ich verstehe, dass der Junge Angst hat, wenn man bedenkt, was bedingungslose Liebe mit seiner Mutter angestellt hat, aber es ist ja nun wirklich nicht so, als sei es nicht schon längst zu spät für ihn.“

Kaltes Wasser. Brennender Wüstenwind. Ein Sturz aus großer Höhe. All diese Sinneseindrücke direkt hintereinander in rascher Folge würden noch immer nicht ausreichen, um zu beschreiben, wie Leonard sich fühlt.

„Was?“, krächzt er heiser, während sein Vater in augenscheinlicher Seelenruhe Butter auf Brotscheiben schmiert.

„Hm?“, macht David geistesabwesend, dann wendet er Leonard den Blick zu, sieht sein Gesicht. „Was? Was hab ich gesagt?“

 

Das Grundgerüst der neuen Veranda steht bereits, als Leonard und Jim mit ihren Körben voller Sandwiches auf der Baustelle auftauchen.

Eleanora und Scotty scheinen ihre (un)freiwilligen Arbeitskräfte erbarmungslos angetrieben zu haben, und Leonard erfährt ein etwas unwillkommenes Déjà vu, als er seine Tochter aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster im ersten Stock hängen sieht, während sie damit beschäftig ist, Winkel an die Fassade anzubringen.

„Ich will schwer hoffen, dass sie irgendwo festgebunden ist“, hört er Jim an seiner Seite knurren, und Leonard nickt grimmig.

Welche Worte auch immer im Gespräch zwischen Jim und Winona gefallen sein mögen, Leonard ist mehr oder weniger überzeugt, dass es die Richtigen waren. Jims Stimmung mag seitdem ein wenig gemäßigt sein, aber er hat Leonard zugenickt, als er zurück in die Küche gekommen ist – beruhigend und mit einem winzigen, ermutigenden Lächeln – und damit muss Leonard sich zufrieden geben, bis Jim und er allein miteinander sind.

Augenblicklich sind sie so ziemlich alles, aber nicht allein miteinander. Joanna quiekt erfreut auf, sobald sie ihrer gewahr wird, und schlängelt sich ins Fenster zurück. Drei Minuten später steht sie gemeinsam mit Scotty vor ihnen, macht gierige Greifbewegungen in Richtung der mitgebrachten Körbe. „Noch zehn Minuten und ich wäre _verhungert_!“

Leonard gibt einen ungläubigen Laut von sich und reicht ihr ein Käse-Schinken Sandwich. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Jim.“

„Völlig unmöglich“, erwidert sie heiter, ehe sie heißhungrig in ihr Sandwich beißt.

Scotty nimmt sich gerade noch die Zeit, Jim und Leonard zu fragen, ob sie einen schönen Ausritt gehabt hätten, ehe er es ihr gleichtut.

„Doch ja, war schön“, erwidert Jim nach einem warmen Blick auf Joanna, und setzt ein wenig geistesabwesend hinzu: „Meine Mutter ist hier.“

Scotty geht hustend in die Knie. Joanna klopft ihm eilig den Rücken.

„Versucht ihr, meinen Vorarbeiter umzubringen?“, erkundigt Eleanora sich mit misstrauischem Unterton, während sie sich mit ihrem Klemmbrett unterm Arm der Gruppe nähert. Dann hilft sie Scotty zurück auf die Beine.

„Wir hätten ihn vorsichtiger darüber in Kenntnis setzen können, dass Pa eine fremde Frau im Gästezimmer untergebracht hat“, erwidert Leonard trocken. „Tschuldige, Scotty.“

„Fremde Frau?“, wiederholt Eleanora, plötzlich sichtlich guter Laune. Leonard wird ihren Enthusiasmus für Überraschungsgäste nie nachvollziehen können. „Was für eine fremde Frau?“

„Meine Mutter ist angekommen“, antwortet Jim, mit einem betrüblichen Mangel an Zweideutigkeit, wie Leonard findet.

Eleanora drückt Scotty prompt ihr Klemmbrett in die Sandwich-freie Hand. „Du kriegst das auch ohne mich hin.“

„Aber Ella“, beschwert Scotty sich vorwurfsvoll, und Leonard stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. „Ich will sie auch kennen lernen!“

„Gut möglich, Montgomery, aber es ist nicht dein Gästezimmer, in dem sie sich augenblicklich aufhält, dementsprechend wirst du ein wenig warten müssen.“

„Wir alle werden noch ein wenig warten müssen“, mischt Leonard sich ein, ehe Scotty möglicherweise auf die Idee kommt, sich ein weiteres Mal zu beschweren, und seine Mutter ein weiteres Mal dazu inspiriert, ihn Montgomery zu nennen. „Sie hat sich hingelegt. Der Flug hierher hat sie sehr angestrengt.“

Eleanora zieht die Stirn kraus. „Gut.“

„Gut?“, wiederholt Jim verwirrt.

Sie nickt. „Das gibt mir Zeit, fürs Abendessen einzukaufen.“

„Ma“, setzt Leonard an, und muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, das A in dieser Anrede nicht bis ins Unendliche zu dehnen, „du musst nicht -“

„Leonard, komm mir nicht immer mit müssen!“, unterbricht Eleanora ihn ungeduldig. „Wenn die Mutter meines Schwiegersohnes zu Besuch ist, dann will ich ihr verdammt noch mal was bieten. Komm, Jojo, wir fahren einkaufen.“

Damit nimmt sie eine äußerst bereitwillige Joanna an der Hand und zieht sie unter den begleitenden Klängen Jims fassungslosen Japsens von Dannen.

 

„Aber Joanna hatte mir versprochen, dass sie mir hilft!“

Die etwas zu scharfen Rs, und zu langen Is in dieser Aussage machen Leonard darauf aufmerksam, dass Pavel tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen aufgeregt ist. Er tätschelt dem jungen Russen beruhigend die Schulter. „Ich mag keine Baupläne lesen können, aber eine Säge kann ich bedienen. Ich helfe dir dabei, das Holz zuzuschneiden.“

Pavel seufzt und bedankt sich, aber ehe Leonard dazu kommt, ihn tatsächlich zur Säge zu begleiten, fasst Jim ihn am Ellenbogen und zieht ihn beiseite. „Bones!“

Leonard schafft es gerade noch, Pavel über seine Schulter zuzurufen, dass er sofort bei ihm sei, ehe sie hinter einem Busch verschwinden. „Verdammt noch mal, Jim, zerr nicht so an mir! Was ist denn los?“

Jim starrt ihn an, als könne er ihn nicht fassen. „Hast du nicht gehört, was sie _gesagt_ hat?“

Da Nyota sie während der Sandwich-Pause darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass die Farbe im Gästezimmer schon so gut wie trocken sei, weiß Leonard nicht wirklich, was Jim von ihm will.

„Natürlich habe ich sie gehört“, erwidert er ungeduldig. „Und? Was willst du jetzt machen? Die Möbel kommen trotzdem erst in drei Tagen. Unsere Gäste werden weiterhin im Garten zelten müssen.“

Einen Moment lang blinzelt Jim ihn an, als habe Leonard auf Klingonisch zu ihm gesprochen, dann wirft er die Hände in die Luft. „Ich spreche von deiner Mutter!“

Leonard zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Von meiner Mutter?“

Jim reißt die Augen noch ein Stückchen weiter auf als ohnehin schon, und zieht ein ‚Von Wem Denn Sonst’ Gesicht der Extraklasse.

Leonards Augenbrauen rücken noch ein wenig enger zusammen. „Du solltest dich inzwischen an ihre Art gewöhnt haben, Jim.“

„Gewöhnt?“, wiederholt Jim fassungslos, und Leonard ist sich ziemlich sicher, ihn noch nie derartig theatralisch erlebt zu haben. „Sie hat mich als ihren Schwiegersohn bezeichnet!“, blökt Jim dann, und Leonard geht endlich ein Licht auf.

„Ah“, murmelt er entschieden ruhig, während er Jim sein Profil zuwendet und sein Grinsen hinter seiner Handfläche zu verstecken versucht. „Ja, da war was.“

„Da war was?“, wiederholt Jim ungläubig, jede einzelne Silbe betont, als habe er vor, sie im Marianengraben zu versenken.

Leonard kann einfach nicht anders, als seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen und Jim frostig anblicken. „Du hast also nicht vor, mich zu einem ehrlichen Mann zu machen?“

Jim friert ein. Es fängt in seinem Gesicht an, setzt sich über Schultern und Wirbelsäule fort, und endet vermutlich in seinen Zehenspitzen – Leonard ist zu sehr darauf konzentriert, sein frostiges Gebären beizubehalten, als dass er tatsächlich nachsehen würde.

Dann entfährt Jim ein hilfloses kleines Ächzen, und er wirft sich Leonard an die Brust. „Ich hasse dich!“

„Ich hasse dich mehr“, murmelt Leonard in sein Haar, schlingt seine Arme um Jims Oberkörper.

„Sie hat das nur so gesagt?“, erklingt Jims hoffnungsvolle Stimme aus Leonards Schultergegend, und Leonard schnaubt.

„Nein. Das hat sie nicht.“

Jim stöhnt, leise, aber lang gezogen.

Leonard rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen über ihn. „Sie hat nicht vor, uns zwangszuverehelichen, Jim. Sie wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass du zur Familie gehörst. Und das wusstest du schon.“

Jim klammert sich ein wenig fester an ihn, krallt seine Finger in die Schulterpartie von Leonards Hemd.

Leonard seufzt, und zieht ihn enger an sich. „Jim.“

„Hm?“ Jim klingt gleichzeitig bemüht gleichgültig und restlos überfordert. Leonard wiegt ihn langsam hin und her. Er hält das ein paar Minuten lang durch, ehe er Jim einen Klaps auf den Hintern verpasst.

„Reiß dich bitte zusammen.“

„Ist ja gut“, murrt Jim leise, löst sich von ihm und reckt sich in die Höhe, drückt Leonard einen flüchtigen Kuss auf. „Geh zu Pavel, ehe der anfängt zu weinen.“

Leonard steht neben der Säge und murmelt Pavel leise Anweisungen zu, wie er es am besten vermeidet, sich selbst die Hand abzusägen, ehe ihm aufgeht, dass er gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit verpasst hat, Jim nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter zu befragen.

 

Zu sagen, Winona sei von dem Menschenauflauf am Tisch während des Abendessens überfordert, hieße die Sache grob untertreiben. Sie gibt sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Leonard merkt, dass sie sich … dass sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlt.

Jim ist sichtlich bemüht, sie miteinzubeziehen, hat sie dem Rest der Mannschaft vorgestellt und ein paar der harmloseren Anekdoten zum Besten gegeben, aber Winona bleibt auf Distanz.

Leonard kann nicht entscheiden, ob es daran liegt, wie offen seine Eltern ihre Zuneigung zu einander und zu Jim zeigen, oder ob es schlicht zu viele neue Leute auf einmal für sie sind, aber sie fühlt sich ganz eindeutig alles andere als wohl. Die merkwürdig ehrerbietige Distanz, die die Mannschaft ihr gegenüber bewahrt, hilft nicht wirklich. 

Denn Eleanora und David gegenüber benimmt sich die komplette Truppe inzwischen, als seien sie Lieblingstante und Lieblingsonkel der Enterprise, und das schon seit Jahren. Selbst Pavel ist ihnen gegenüber komplett aufgetaut und ruft sie hemmungslos beim Vornamen, während ihm Leonard gegenüber nach wie vor das ein oder andere Doktor McCoy herausrutscht.

Winona hingegen wird behandelt, als sei sie ein Staatsgast. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht wirklich weiß, wie sie sich verhalten soll.

Bis Joanna sich an ihre Seite drängelt. „Also“, beginnt sie geschäftig. „Was gibt’s Neues?“

Winona blinzelt milde verwirrt auf sie hinab. „Neues?“

„Im Weltraum!“, erklärt Joanna mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. „Sie waren doch gerade auf Mission!“

Winona entkommt ein Lächeln. „Auf einer sehr hastig abgebrochenen Mission, ja.“

Ihr Blick trifft über den Tisch hinweg auf Jims, und Joanna nickt verständnisvoll. „Natürlich. Onkel Jim war ja auch krank.“

Winona blinzelt erneut. „Onkel Jim?“

Joanna zuckt mit den Schultern. „Clay nenn ich auch Onkel Clay.“

Winona sieht restlos überfordert aus. „Wer ist Onkel Clay?“

„Der neue Mann von meiner Mama“, klärt Joanna sie großzügig auf.

„Oh“, scheint alles zu sein, das Winona darauf im ersten Moment einfällt, dann schleicht sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen in ihre Mundwinkel, das Leonard ganz fürchterlich an Jim erinnert. „Macht mich das zu deiner Großtante?“

Joanna legt spekulierend den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht. Daddy“, wendet sie sich an Leonard. „Macht das Jims Mama zu meiner Großtante?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Jojo“, erwidert Leonard feierlich.

Winona zieht ihm eine vorwurfsvolle Grimasse, während Joanna in Nachdenken versinkt.

„Groß…oma?“, fragt sie vorsichtig, als sie wieder daraus auftaucht, und jetzt sieht Winona ein wenig angeschlagen aus. Aber sie fängt sich, schenkt Joanna ein Lächeln so voller Sterne und Charme, dass kein Zweifel mehr bestehen kann, woher Jim seins bekommen hat.

„In dem Fall reicht Oma – sonst fühle ich mich doppelt alt.“

Joanna nickt strahlend, und sie besiegeln ihre Verwandtschaft mit einem kleinen Fistbump.

An Leonards Seite gibt Jim ein überfordertes Ächzen von sich.

„Und das nach all den Jahren, in denen du dir derartige Mühe gegeben hast, ihr Enkelkinder zu ersparen“, murmelt Leonard ihm ins Ohr. „Alles umsonst.“

„Sei bloß ruhig“, zischt Jim zurück, und Leonard kann nicht anders, als die Röte in seinen Wangen ein wenig entzückend zu finden. „Du genießt diese absurde Situation viel zu sehr, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Ich genieße jede Situation, in der niemand versucht, mich umzubringen“, gibt Leonard trocken zurück.

„Das ist glatt gelogen!“

„Vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben …“

„Leonard, reich mir doch bitte die Kartoffeln“, fordert Eleanora an dieser Stelle. Leonard kommt ihrer Bitte augenblicklich nach, und lässt sich im Gegenzug die gefüllten Auberginen reichen.

Seine Mutter hat sich wahrlich selbst übertroffen, sowohl in der Vielfalt der Gerichte, als auch ihrer Zubereitung … und ganz besonders darin, mindestens die Hälfte des Aufwands David aufs Auge zu drücken.

„Deine Auberginen sind fabelhaft, Pa“, lässt Leonard seinen Vater wissen, sobald er angemessen davon probiert hat. „Das gefüllte Brot auch.“

David zwinkert ihm zu. Am anderen Ende des Tisches plustert Eleanora sich ein wenig auf. Jim beeilt sich, ihre eingelegten Pilze zu loben.

„Na bitte“, wispert Leonard ihm ins Ohr, nachdem er sich zu Jim hinüber geneigt hat, „du gehörst ganz eindeutig zur Familie.“

 

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

Leonard, der soeben damit beschäftigt ist, seine Jeans zumindest einigermaßen ordentlich auf die Kiste am Fußende des Bettes zu falten, hält irritiert in seinen Bemühungen inne. „Bitte?“

Jim, bereits im Bett und die Decke bis ans bärtige Kinn gezogen, wirft ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich sagte, dass ich nicht darüber reden will.“

„Das hab ich gehört“, gibt Leonard einigermaßen ungeduldig zurück. „Aber sehr viel schlauer bin ich deswegen immer noch nicht.“

Er sieht Jim unter der Bettdecke die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, und hebt in milder Irritation beide Augenbrauen. „Hab ich was gemacht?“

Jims Ausdruck wird augenblicklich weicher. „Was? Nein, Bones, hast du nicht! Ich will bloß nicht -“

„Darüber reden“, unterbricht Leonard ihn schnaufend. Er lässt von seinen Jeans ab, und tritt in nichts als seinen Shorts an Jims Betthälfte heran, lässt sich zu ihm an die Bettkante sinken und blickt fragend auf ihn hinab. „Verrätst du mir auch, worüber genau du nicht reden willst?“

„So ziemlich alles, was heute vorgefallen ist“, erwidert Jim – leise, aber bemerkenswert störrisch.

„Hm“, macht Leonard, steht wieder auf, und geht ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Als er zurückkommt, sitzt Jim im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett – hat die Decke beiseite geworfen, und seine Augenbrauen deuten auf einen Zustand höchster Unzufriedenheit hin. „Du kannst nicht einfach weggehen -“

„Während wir nicht über eine Sache reden?“ Leonards Worte bewirken, dass Jim sich auf die Unterlippe beißt und ein wenig darauf herumkaut, also kann Leonard ohne Unterbrechung fortfahren. „Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung und frage nicht – du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst.“

Jim starrt ihn an, und Leonard geht zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber, zieht die Tasche mit dem Trikorder darunter hervor. Jim lässt die darauf folgende Untersuchung schweigend, wenn auch ein wenig angespannt über sich ergehen.

„Es geht dir gut“, teilt Leonard ihm mit professionellem Unterton mit. „Deine heutigen Werte sind besser als die gestrigen. Ich glaube, wir können die Transfusionen absetzen – aber ich will erst mit Christine und Spock darüber reden.“

Jim schließt einen Moment lang die Augen, als er die Diagnose hört, dann lässt er sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen. Leonard packt den Trikorder zurück an seinen Platz, ehe er sich zu Jim ins Bett legt und die Nachttischlampe ausknipst.

„Gute Nacht, Jim“, murmelt er leise, dreht sich auf die Seite und wirft seinen Arm über Jims Brust. Jim rollt sich augenblicklich zu ihm herum, drängt sich enger an ihn.

„Ich hab ihr von dir erzählt.“

Leonard blinzelt in die Dunkelheit, legt seine Hand auf Jims nackten Rücken. „Ich dachte, sie weiß -“

„Sie weiß, was sie von uns gesehen hat – hat ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen“, unterbricht Jim ihn mit einem heiseren Wispern. „Diesmal hab ich ihr von dir _erzählt_.“

Leonard hat plötzlich einen immensen Kloß im Hals und kann nicht mit völliger Sicherheit sagen, wieso. Aber das plötzliche Hindernis in seiner Luftröhre hält ihn vom Sprechen hab, so dass Jim ungehindert fortfahren kann.

„Sie hat tatsächlich geweint.“

Leonard starrt sprachlos an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Sie gibt sich die Schuld“, fügt Jim hinzu – seine Stimme unsicher und klein. „Für meine … meine Unfähigkeit …“ Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme verschwindet. „ _Für mich_.“

Leonard zieht ganz automatisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er das hört, ist irrational und bar jeder Logik entsetzlich wütend. „Für dich?“, wiederholt er grollend. „Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten?“

Er rollt sich auf den Rücken, streckt den Arm aus und schaltet die Nachttischlampe wieder an. Als er sich zurückrollt, zurück über Jim, hat dieser den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und starrt stur an ihm vorbei. „Nichts.“

Leonard könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Er hätte das verdammte Licht auslassen sollen. Aber die Wut in seinen Eingeweiden brennt noch immer wie Säure durch ihn hindurch, und er kann diese Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Er ist nicht einfach nur für Jims körperliches Wohl verantwortlich, er ist für sein ganzes verdammtes Wohlbehagen verantwortlich, völlig egal, ob als sein Arzt, oder sein –

Die Wut lässt nach, und Leonard atmet tief durch, wiederholt das Manöver von vor zwei Minuten, und macht das Licht wieder aus. „Ich schätze, es ist ihre Schuld“, sagt er ruhig, noch während er sich wieder hinlegt – neben Jim, diesmal, Schulter an Schulter. „Sie hat dir nicht wirklich gezeigt, wie _gut_ es sein kann. Nur die verzweifelte, hilflose Leere, wenn es vorbei ist.“

Neben ihm entlässt Jim ein halb ersticktes Schnauben in die Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers. „Hast du nach dem Zähneputzen mit Bourbon gegurgelt?“

„Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu verlieren“, fährt Leonard fort, als hätte Jim nichts gesagt. „Wenn auch ganz sicherlich nicht so wie sie. Aber meine Liebe zu Jocelyn ist gestorben – ziemlich spektakulär in Flammen aufgegangen sogar – und ich weiß, wie ausgebrannt man sich fühlt, wie grässlich die Erinnerungen sein können … sämtliche Erinnerungen, nicht nur die Guten. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man seinem Kind in die Augen sieht, und Sekunden lang keine Luft bekommt.“

Er spürt, wie Jim sich neben ihm verspannt, und nimmt seine Hand.

„Ich kann verstehen, wieso du glaubst, dass es … sicherer ist, sich nicht auf sowas einzulassen. Dass du gesehen hast, was es mit ihr angestellt hat, und das unmöglich für dich selbst wollen kannst, aber Jim -“

„Aber ich _will_ doch“, unterbricht Jim ihn, die hilflose Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme so deutlich, dass Leonard ein Schauer über den Rücken rinnt. „Als … als ich im Warpkern lag, Spock auf der anderen Seite dieser beschissenen Glasscheibe … ich konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr ich es bereut habe, wie fürchterlich es sich angefühlt hat, dass du nicht da warst – dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschieden konnte.“

Diesmal ist Jim derjenige, der sich zu Leonard herum und halb auf ihn rollt. Er presst sein Gesicht in Leonards linke Schulter, greift um ihn herum und klammert sich an ihn. „Ich will das, was meine Eltern hatten; was deine Eltern haben – Nyota und Spock, ich will es! Denn es wird mich so oder so umbringen, dich zu verlieren, völlig egal, ob ich mein dummes Maul aufgekriegt habe, oder nicht!“

Die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit an Leonards Schulter deutet an, dass Jim angefangen hat zu weinen. Die Enge in seiner Luftröhre wird nur noch schlimmer, scheint sich auf seinen kompletten Brustkorb zu erstrecken, als er Jim schluchzen hört.

Jims Stimme klingt dumpf und gebrochen, als er weiter spricht. „Ich hab mein ganzes Leben lang versucht, nicht zu werden wie mein Vater, hab es gehasst, mit ihm verglichen zu werden – aber noch viel weniger wollte ich werden wie _sie_ – wollte mich nie so abhängig von jemandem machen, dass ich nicht auch allein klarkommen würde … Aber dann musstest du ja unbedingt in dieses dämliche Shuttle steigen!“

Leonard hat das Gefühl, jedes einzelne von Jims Worten habe direkten Zugang zu seinem Herzen, ziehe es ein wenig enger zusammen. Er spürt die Bewegungen von Jims Lippen gegen seine Haut, kann eine Gänsehaut nicht unterdrücken.

„Du hast es mir so _leicht_ gemacht dein Freund zu sein, und so unglaublich schwer, meine Distanz zu wahren. Ich hab nicht mal gemerkt, wie alles den Bach runter gegangen ist! All die zufälligen Berührungen, die Umarmungen – andere Leute hab ich ganz anders angefasst, und es hat nichts bedeutet, nicht das Geringste.“

Jim nimmt einen tiefen, stockenden Atemzug, presst sein Gesicht fester in Leonards Schulter.

„Aber deine Hände, Bones! – Deine Hände waren _anders_ , deine Umarmungen waren besser, nie genug, und ich wollte, ich _wollte_ , und hab mich nie gelassen, hab alles getan, nur nicht mich auf dich eingelassen, und es war so unglaublich _dämlich_ -“

„Jim“, murmelt Leonard überfordert, streichelt beruhigend über Jims zitternden Rücken. „Jim, es ist ok.“

„Es ist _nicht_ ok!“, erwidert Jim mit einer explosiven Schärfe, die Leonard beinahe vor ihm zurückweichen lässt. „Ich war ein egoistisches Arschloch, zu feige, um meinen eigenen verdammten Gefühlen zu folgen – und selbst jetzt, nachdem du mir praktisch jede denkbare Hürde aus dem Weg geräumt hast, krieg ich es nicht fertig, meine lächerlichen Ängste hinter mir zu lassen, und dir zu sagen, wie es in mir aussieht!“

Er krallt seine Finger ins Bettlaken, direkt unter Leonards rechter Schulter. „Ich will nicht … will nicht noch mal _sterben_ , und noch mal bereuen müssen, dass ich es dir nie gesagt habe!“

„Dann sag es“, wispert Leonard in die entstandene Stille hinein. Jim schluchzt leise auf. „Sag mir, was immer du mir sagen willst, Jim. Aber versteh bitte, dass ich es _weiß_ , ob du es mir nun sagst, oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass du … dass du mich liebst, und das es schwer für dich ist, die Worte auszusprechen. Ich verstehe das, und ich will nicht, dass du dich deswegen quälst.“

Jims Kehle entweicht ein hastiger Atemzug, beinahe wie Schluckauf, und er dreht seinen Kopf, presst seine Lippen auf Leonards Hals, direkt unter seinem Ohr. „Gott, ich liebe dich“, murmelt er erstickt. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

Leonard weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat – wie es sich anfühlen würde, Jim die Worte aussprechen zu hören. Der Druck über seiner Brust wird fester, anstatt nachzulassen, aber sein Herz fühlt sich bedeutend leichter an. Seine Arme ziehen sich wie von allein um Jim zusammen, und er presst sein Gesicht in Jims Haar, kneift die Augen zu. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Jim schluchzt abermals, halb erstickt und abgelöst von einem etwas wackligen Lachen. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Leonards Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln, und er legt seine Hand unter Jims Kinn, hebt sein Gesicht zu sich an. „Du bist ein unerträglicher Kindskopf, und ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.“

Im Dunkel des Zimmers wirken Jims Augen riesig und schwarz, aber Leonard kann den feuchten Glanz in ihnen ausmachen, und presst einen Kuss über Jims rechten Wangenknochen. Er hört Jim trocken schlucken, dann dreht er den Kopf, drückt ihn leicht in den Nacken und legt seinen Mund auf Leonards.

 

Als Leonard am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist er allein im Bett. Kurz überkommt ihn Panik, ein Gefühl wie kochendes Essig in seinen Eingeweiden – dann stutzt er.

Es riecht nach Pfannkuchen. Wenn es etwas gibt, dass sich nicht mit Panik am frühen Morgen vereinbaren lässt, dann sind es ganz zweifellos Pfannkuchen.

Also rollt Leonard sich aus dem Bett, wirft sich ein T-Shirt über, und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er etwa die Hälfte des Flurs hinter sich gelassen hat, fährt er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und unterdrückt ein Gähnen, dann bleibt er stehen und macht kehrt.

Die Tasche mit dem Trikorder steht an ihrem üblichen Platz unter seinem Nachttisch, und er zieht sie mit gelassener Selbstverständlichkeit an sich heran und legt sich den dazu ausersehenen Henkel über die Schulter.

Er ist bereits ein wenig wacher, als er ein zweites Mal auf den Flur hinaus tritt, erkennt Jims Stimme, die leise aus der Küche zu ihm hinauf dringt, und blinzelt verwundert, als Joannas Stimme sich zu Jims hinzu gesellt.

Leonard marschiert barfuß die Treppe hinab, zufrieden, dass sie unter seinen Füßen weder knackt noch knarrt, und verharrt in der Tür zur Küche.

Jim und Joanna stehen mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Küchenzeile. Joanna steht außerdem auf einem niedrigen Tritt, der es ihr erlaubt, vernünftig zu arbeiten, ohne dass sie auf den Zehenspitzen stehen muss, und ist augenblicklich damit beschäftigt, Zucker in eine Schüssel zu geben, die vor ihr auf der Arbeitsfläche thront. Leonard hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo dieser Tritt herkommt, geschweige denn die Schüssel.

„Nicht so viel“, murmelt Jim neben ihr, unternimmt allerdings nichts, um sie aufzuhalten. „Du weißt, wie dein Vater zu Zucker steht.“

Joanna gibt ein liebenswertes Schnorcheln von sich. „Nicht, wenn es um seine Frühstückspfannkuchen geht.“

Leonard reibt sich schuldbewusst den Nacken.

Joanna drückt Jim das Glas mit dem Zucker in die Hand, sobald sie es nicht mehr benötigt. „Mehl, bitte.“

Jim reicht es ihr mit schweigender Selbstverständlichkeit. „Wie viele brauchen wir noch?“

„Ich glaube, wenn wir diesen Teig verbraten haben, haben wir genug“, erwidert Joanna mit konzentrierter Miene. „Falls jemand nicht satt wird, machen wir einfach welche nach.“

Leonard wirft ganz automatisch einen Blick auf den Ofen, und ja, hinter der Scheibe stehen vier Teller so hoch voller Pfannkuchen gestapelt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass sie noch nicht umgefallen sind. Vermutlich halten sie sich gegenseitig aufrecht.

Leonard muss an dem enormen warmen Gefühl in seiner Brust vorbei atmen, räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Guten Morgen.“

Jim und Joanna wenden sich ihm perfekt synchron zu, und Joanna hopst von ihrem Tritt. „Guten Morgen, Daddy!“

Sie schließt die Distanz zwischen ihnen und er neigt sich zu ihr hinunter und bekommt einen Guten Morgen Kuss auf die linke Wange. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, steht Jim vor ihm, grinsend und so eindeutig glücklich, und zufrieden mit der Welt, dass Leonard sich nicht beherrschen kann.

„Komm her“, murmelt er lächelnd, legt Jim die Hand in den Nacken, und zieht ihn enger an sich. Jim blinzelt ihn an, ist ein paar Sekunden lang klar überrascht, aber dann lächelt auch er, gibt Leonards Drängen willig nach und lässt sich küssen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, ist Joanna bereits an den Herd zurückgekehrt, und gibt soeben Pfannkuchenteig in eine von ihren zwei Pfannen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast deine Großmutter bestohlen?“, erkundigt Leonard sich vage amüsiert, und Joanna nickt vergnügt, so dass ihr hoch am Hinterkopf zusammengefasstes Haar zu hüpfen beginnt.

„Großpapa hat mir geholfen!“

„Natürlich hat er das“, murmelt Leonard warm. „Hat Nyota schon wieder Pas Autoschlüssel geklaut, oder hast du diesmal direkt hier übernachtet?“

Jim räuspert sich leise. „Hast du gestern nicht aufgepasst, als sie und meine Mom beschlossen haben, ihre neue Verwandtschaft durch eine Pyjamaparty zu bestärken?“

Leonard dreht ihm den Kopf zu, und ihm ist bewusst, dass seine Augen etwas weiter aufgerissen sind als allgemein üblich. „Muss mir entgangen sein.“

Joanna wendet einen ihrer Pfannkuchen. „Sie kommt auch zum Frühstück.“

Leonard und Jim tauschen einen Blick, und Leonard hält den Kontakt, während er leicht nervös seine Unterlippe befeuchtet. „Du magst deine … neue Großmutter, ja?“

„Absolut“, bestätigt Joanna mit Nachdruck, und der Ausdruck in Jims Augen wird ganz fürchterlich verletzlich. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass es manchmal ein wenig einsam im Weltraum sein kann, und dann sofort eingesehen, dass das überhaupt nichts mit dem Weltraum zu tun hat, sondern nur mit den Leuten, die man da mit hin nimmt.“

Das bringt Jim dazu, seinen Blick von Leonards zu lösen, und er tritt neben Joanna an die Küchenzeile. „Hat sie das, ja?“

Joanna nickt. „Ich hab ihr geraten, dass sie sich nettere Leute für ihre nächste Mission suchen soll. Ich will nicht, dass sie einsam ist.“ Sie wendet einen Pfannkuchen, hält einen Moment inne. „Kannst du dir eigentlich aussuchen, wen du auf die Enterprise bekommst, Onkel Jim?“

Jim reißt die Augen auf, weiß ganz offensichtlich sofort, worauf sie hinaus will. „In gewissem Maße, ja.“ Er wirft einen Hilfe suchenden Blick in Leonards Richtung. „Wobei die leitenden Offiziere der einzelnen Abteilungen selbstverständlich sehr viel besser wissen, wen und was sie brauchen.“

„Mhhm“, macht Joanna leise. Leonard tritt an ihre freie Seite, wirft einen Blick auf die bratenden Pfannkuchen und legt seine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

„Jojo“, beginnt er vorsichtig, und sie dreht ihm den Kopf zu, hastig und ein wenig zu schuldbewusst.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt!“

Er kann nicht anders, als leise auflachen, und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ja, aber das, was du nicht gesagt hast, hat uns praktisch angeschrieen.“

Sie verspannt sich ein wenig unter seiner Hand. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre nett, wenn … wenn Onkel Jim sie auf die Enterprise holen würde.“

Ihre Stimme ist fürchterlich leise, viel zu unsicher, und Jim räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Ich kann sie ja mal fragen!“

Ehe Joanna darauf reagieren könnte, ist Jim um sie herum marschiert und packt Leonard am Oberarm, zieht ihn ein Stück weit von der Küchenzeile weg. „Hast du das grässliche Ding nur zur Zierde über deiner Schulter hängen, oder hattest du damit was vor?“

Leonard verbietet es sich, über dieses allzu offensichtliche Ablenkungsmanöver mit den Augen zu rollen, kann sich ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln allerdings nicht verkneifen. „Auch Männer dürfen sich mit schmückenden Accessoires behängen, Jim.“

„Ach komm“, gibt Jim mit einem etwas zu gezwungenen Grinsen zurück. „Bring’s hinter dich!“

Also beißt Leonard sich auf die Zunge, hält jegliche respektlose Erwiderung zurück und unterzieht Jim einer routinemäßigen Untersuchung seiner Vitalfunktionen. Joanna ist eben dabei, den Herd auszustellen, als er damit fertig ist. Sie hat die letzten zwei Pfannkuchen auf einen weiteren Turm gestapelt, und trägt diesen mit konzentrierter Vorsicht zum Küchentisch hinüber, von dem Leonard erst jetzt feststellt, dass er bereits reichlich gedeckt ist.

„Erwartet ihr die Hunnen zum Frühstück? Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt?“

Jim hebt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Warst du in den letzten Tagen geistig abwesend und hast nicht mitbekommen, was diese Leute wegstecken können? Ich meine, von Chrissie wusste ich ja schon, dass sie Essen eher einatmet als alles andere, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo Pavel das alles lässt, und trotzdem noch aussieht, als könne man ihn umpusten …“

Joanna unterstützt das mit einem zustimmenden Nicken und trägt einen der warm gehaltenen Teller aus dem Ofen zum Tisch hinüber. „Sag bitte draußen Bescheid, dass das Frühstück fertig ist, Daddy.“

Leonard salutiert und verlässt die Küche gen Haustür, um sich auf die Schwelle zu stellen und von dort aus in den Garten hinaus zu brüllen. Er hat gerade die Türklinke in die Hand genommen, als Jim ihn einholt.

„Bones, oh Gott, Bones – was mach ich?“

Leonard lässt die Türklinke wieder los. „Wegen deiner Mutter?“

Jim nickt und japst. „Wegen meiner Mutter! Wie stellt Joanna sich das vor? Ich kann nicht der kommandierende Offizier meiner eigenen Mutter sein! Das ist mit _dir_ schon strapaziös genug – Ma würde mich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Außerdem weiß ich doch gar nicht, ob sie das überhaupt _wollen_ würde. Ich mein – wir gehen das nächste Mal ja auch ganz ausdrücklich auf Forschungsmission, und sie macht praktisch nichts anderes, aber -“

„Jim“, unterbricht Leonard ihn sanft. „Atme.“

Als Jim seinen Mund schließt, um genau das zu tun, nutzt Leonard die Gelegenheit, um endlich die Haustür zu öffnen, und seine Umwelt lautstark darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass das Frühstück fertig sei. Dann macht er die Tür direkt wieder zu und zieht Jim mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Jim blickt aus gigantischen blauen Augen zu ihm auf, und Leonard nimmt sein Gesicht in beide Hände und leitet seine beruhigende Rede mit einem Kuss ein. „Frag sie, ob sie es sich vorstellen könnte, mit uns auf Mission zu gehen, Jim“, murmelt er, sobald ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben. „Immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, du willst sie überhaupt auf dem Schiff haben. Ich bilde mir nicht ein zu wissen, wie es mit eurer Beziehung im Augenblick steht. Aber _falls_ du sie dabei haben willst, kann es nicht schaden, sie zu fragen. Und dann muss die Sternenflotte ihren Transfer immer noch genehmigen.“

Leonards Hände liegen nach wie vor an Jims Wangen, und dieser schließt die Augen und schmiegt sich an die Berührung, atmet tief durch. „Ok.“

Wenn Leonard völlig ehrlich ist, dann ist ihm diese Antwort ein klein wenig zu kurz ausgefallen. Andererseits hat er von Jim praktisch noch nie derartig uneingeschränkte Zustimmung erfahren. Dementsprechend neigt er sich zu ihm vor, drückt einen weiteren Kuss auf Jims Mund, und lässt seine Daumen über Jims Wangen streichen. „Ok.“

„Oh, Pfannkuchen!“ Das ist ganz eindeutig Nyotas Stimme.

Leonard ist nicht völlig klar, wie er nicht mitbekommen konnte, wie sich die Haustür geöffnet hat, um den Zeltplatz aus dem Garten einzulassen, und fürchtet, dass er die Schuld wie üblich einzig und allein Jim in die Schuhe schieben muss.

„Ich bring das Medkit eben wieder ins Schlafzimmer“, setzt er Jim in Kenntnis, wendet sich von ihm ab und ist halb die Treppe hoch, als Jims Stimme an seine Ohren dringt.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dein Tätigkeitsfeld auf der Enterprise auf das des Kummerkastenonkels zu erweitern, Bones!“

Leonard grunzt und hält inne, wendet sich langsam auf der Treppe um, damit er Jim in die Augen sehen kann, während er ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass er das für eine grässliche Idee hält.

Aber er kommt nicht dazu, die Worte zu formulieren. Spock, ganz offensichtlich gemeinsam mit seiner besseren Hälfte aus dem Garten ins Haus gekommen, hat sich zu Jim gesellt. Sie stehen Schulter an Schulter; Jim hält die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, Spocks Hände befinden sich hinter seinem Rücken, und beide haben leicht den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, während sie zu ihm aufblicken. Leonards Augenbraue wandert von ganz allein seine Stirn hinauf.

„Ich möchte annehmen, dass Spock dazu so einiges zu sagen hat.“

„In der Tat“, meldet Spock sich gelassen zu Wort. „Ich befürworte dieses Vorhaben nachdrücklich.“

Leonard hebt auch noch die zweite Augenbraue, aber es ist Jim, den er ansieht, als er nachfragt: „Ach ja?“

„Ganz zweifellos“, bekräftigt Spock, und Jims Augen fangen an zu glitzern. Leonards Brustkorb fühlt sich plötzlich ein wenig zu eng an. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass du für diesen Posten ganz außergewöhnlich gut geeignet bist, Leonard. Ich habe vor, einen dahingehenden Antrag des Captains an die Admiralität zu unterstützen.“

„Jim?“, sagt Leonard, und seine Stimme klingt verdächtig sanft.

Jim entfleucht so etwas wie ein Glucksen. „Ja, Bones?“

Leonard klingt noch ein wenig sanfter. „Ich werde dich umbringen.“

Spock gibt einen Laut von sich, den man nur als spöttisches Schnauben bezeichnen kann, aber das registriert Leonard nur am Rande. Denn Jim, ein Grinsen von enormen Ausmaßen im Gesicht, erwidert völlig selbstverständlich: „Ich liebe dich auch, Bones.“

 

 

Ende


End file.
